Miraculous: My Iron Skin
by Skyguy626
Summary: When I put on this armor, I took on more power than any human was ever intended to have and maybe more responsibility than my heart can truly bear. But today I will do my job. I will protect you. No matter what it takes...
1. Chapter 01: A World In Ashes

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the first chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**Hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and as always, I own nothing but the OC's.**

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

_Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created._

_These were the Miraculous._

_Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others._

_The earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation._

_And the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction._

_According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve the Absolute Power..._

* * *

Fire and ash danced into the skies above the city of Paris as young man in dusted and damaged red armor with gold accents was laying on his back in the destroyed streets. He coughed as his eyes watered up upon the heat of inferno blazing all around him.

With a groan of pain as he held his side, he sat up taking in the destruction, the carnage, all around him were the bodies of people caught in the crossfire of the battle which would shape the fate of the world.

In the distance near the cathedral of Notre-Dame, the heroes who were left standing, were still fighting a losing battle against the greatest threat they had ever faced.

Before he could make his way towards it, he spotted the wounded form of the hero, one of his teammates, who was luckily still alive.

"Queen Bee!" he said, limping over to the blonde girl clad in yellow and black spandex.

Queen Bee glanced up at the armored hero in red, her face covered in dirt, ash and dried up blood mixed together. "Iron Spider?" she asked confused and distorted, looking all around, taking in the carnage around the city of Paris.

Iron Spider eyed down at Queen Bee's body, also covered in dirt, dried blood and ash, there were a few burnt marks on her, her suit torn and shredded up in placed and she has a seared injury on her leg.

"Your injured." Iron Spider said, beginning to pick her up, a massive explosion occurred at the place of battle.

"They need you." Queen Bee said, coughing the dust from her lungs, "Go. I'll be fine."

"But..." the hero in red began, reluctant to leave a teammate behind, especially one he had dragged into this war.

"The only important thing is to stop that monster and we need every still standing to do that." Queen Bee cut him off, "You have to stop him, it is the only way."

Iron Spider nodded, "I will be back for you." he promised, standing up straight as he flew upwards using the jets under his boots and gauntlets.

It was only a short flight later when he spotted the battle, his two remaining team mates, a boy his a black cat-like suit and a girl in a red suit with black polka dots.

The two where fighting the man behind all this destruction, the ultimate enemy.

A grown man in pitch black armor with dark purple accent, a black cloak sprouting from his shoulders. His face was hidden by a dark-visored helmet with two tall, prongs as well as two prongs on either side of his head which point backwards and angle diagonally upward vaguely resembling a crown.

What stood out against his pitch black armor was the golden gauntlet on his right hand, which contained eight glowing crystal-like jewels.

The villain used his gauntlet, the green gem lit up to created a green bee-hive energy barrier to deflect an incoming strike from the hero in black, activating the green and black jewel to flick him aside.

Diving down quickly in a graceful arc, Iron Spider arrived down just in time to catch his fellow hero as they slid over the ground, coming only to a stop against the wreckage of a destroyed car.

"Glad your still alive." the hero in black said as he was put back on his feet.

"You should have known better, Cat Noir." Iron Spider said standing back up as well, "I don't die so easily."

"I know, I know." Cat Noir said as they looked at the battle, "How are we going to beat him?"

"Me and Ladybug will distract him and when you see a opening..." Iron Spider said, readying himself to take off, "Take it."

The yellow and cyan gem glowed in the golden gauntlet as the villain's raised it, his hand clutched together and Ladybug began to gasp as she was lifted off the ground and began to float in the air, feeling her throat tighten and the air in her lungs leaking out.

"Get away from her!" Iron Spider roared in anger, launching a continues stream of energy from his gauntlet, drawing the attention away from the female hero and to himself.

Ladybug fell to the ground in a heap, air filling her lungs as she sat on her knees. She weakly stood up as she saw Iron Spider clash with the villain.

Beams of clashing light was exchanged between the two as the hero and villain traded blows, causing more destruction to their surroundings. The villain made a reach for Iron Spider with the golden gauntlet, but the hero caught it and while force on his knees.

"Everything I've done, everything I'll do today, everything I'll ever do, I do to protect this World!" Iron Spider shouted in anger, mustering his strength and he began to force the fingers apart and back.

With an angry growl, the villain raised his free fist and firmly planted the black gauntlet into the red helmet, shattering it and sending him to the ground. The villain in black began to beat down on the hero in red, who's armor was put into overdrive to repair itself until it couldn't keep up anymore and one of the golden lens of his eyes was shattered as cracks began to spread all over the helmet.

"You have fought valiantly, but as you, of all people should know." the villain told him, raising his gold clad hand as one by one the red, black, purple, orange, green, yellow, cyan and brown, all jewels began to light up, "I am inevitable."

But before he could preform his finishing move, Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around the gauntlet tightly, stopping him from closing his fist and pulling him back. With the last of his strength, Iron Spider forced himself back to his feet and seizing a firm grip on the villain's free hand, stopping him from freeing his golden armored hand.

Seeing his opening Cat Noir called upon his power of the Cataclysm, a black aura surrounding his hand as he charged forward. With his teammates restraining the villain, who could only watch as the cat themed hero planted his claw containing the black energy firmly into his chest.

"Well done Adrien..." the villain said softly, as his armor along with the man inside, began to disintegrate into black dust, "But you made one mistake. A fatal one."

With his remaining strength, he smacked Iron Spider off him with a powerful back hand, sending him into a wall whipping up a cloud of dust. Pulling Ladybug towards him, he punched her straight in the jaw with a powerful uppercut, making her land down right at his feet.

Cat Noir attempted to attack but he too was swatted back as if he was a mere insect, landing hard on his stomach a few feet away.

"You should have gone for the head." the villain said, as the Cataclysm began to tear away at his flesh, clenching his fist as all the gem's lit up.

They could only watch as the bright white light erupted from the golden gauntlet. Enveloped first them, then the city and finally the entire world.

The heroes watched as they lost against the black tyrant.

* * *

_One year earlier..._

Morning in Paris, the city awakes, to the bells of Notre Dame. The fisherman fishes and the baker bakes to the bells of Notre Dame. In the bedroom of of a young man with brown spiky hair was laying on a mattress on the floor, the room was filled with boxes and a plain desk.

Hearing his alarm go off, he let out a yawn and pressed down on it.

_"I better get going, or else I'll be late."_ he thought as he let out another yawn, rubbing the sleep out of his emerald green eyes.

After a lengthy shower, he was completely refreshed as he was now dressed in a red shirt with a zero on the front with 'Shine' written on it under a black blazer, which is left open and had rolled up sleeves, dark skinny jeans and red shoes.

Looking at the clock on the wall in the living room, his eyes widen when he saw the time, "Damn it! Gonna be late!" he shouted, rushing out of the door, picking up his backpack as he went towards the elevator

* * *

Driving his red scooter through the streets of Paris, waving his way through the traffic. He sped up to try and catch the orange light, but what he didn't count on was someone suddenly deciding to cross the street without looking.

He could just spot the person in time, and began to apply his breaks, sliding to a stop by moving the scooter sideways though the jaywalker still tumbles over.

"I'm so sorry." the boy said with his posh accent, getting off his scooter, "I didn't see you crossing the street."

He noticed that he had almost run over a handsome teenage boy about his own age with brushed-back blond hair, emerald green eyes and tanned skin.

He was dressed in a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow. Underneath, he wears a black shirt with five horizontal stripes. He wears blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides.

"Hey it's alright! I didn't look where I was going..." the boy admitted, rubbing the back of his blonde head, "I'm a bit late for school."

"Yeah, me too..." the brunette said, "You don't happen to know where... Françoise Dupont High School is right?"

"It's the same school I attend." the boy said happily, "Or I'm going to attend. This my first day."

"Nice to know I won't be the only new kid." he said, "Hey do you want a lift?" gesturing to his scooter.

"Sure." the boy said, as he was handed a second helmet from underneath the seat compartment, "I'm Adrien by the way." as he put the helmet on.

"Call me Travis." the brunette introduced himself.

* * *

A short drive later they arrived outside their new school. Travis told Adrien to wait up as he parked his scooter. But after finding a spot and locking it up, Travis couldn't see any sign of the blonde boy.

"Where did he go?" he said curiously as he entered the school, sliding his backpack on his shoulder.

Reaching into his pocket pulling out two pieces of paper, a map of the school and his new class schedule from his pocket, which he began to study.

After dropping by his locker, he looked over his class schedule indicating his first hour would be in Miss Bustier classroom on the second floor. A quick walk up the stairs and down to the second door, he found the classroom, a few of his classmates where already there.

Stepping inside, hands in his pocket. He was about to walk towards the back of the class when he heard a voice said, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Turning around he saw two girls, standing next to the seat taken by another girl. One of them with light honey blonde hair that is pulled back into a high ponytail, she also has white-rimmed sunglasses on her head.

The second girl was a short teenage girl with chin-length orange hair that is styled in a bobcut with a white hairband, sea green eyes and light pink lipstick. She also had glasses with a pale brown and gray rim.

The third girl, who Travis assumed must be Marinette Dupain-Cheng, had some Asian features to her and was of average height with medium-length black hair tied back in two pigtails, bluebell eyes and light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose.

"That's my seat." the blonde girl said.

"But Chloe." the black haired girl said timidly, "This has always been my seat."

"Not anymore!" the orange haired one cut her off, "New school, new year, new seats!"

"And who made you the chooser of seats?"

The trio of girls turned their heads to find a scowling Travis standing there, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Oh, look Sabrina!" Chloe said with a smirk, eyeing the male brunette up and down, "We've got a handsome little do-gooder in our class this year."

"Not a do-gooder." Travis told her, staring her down, "Just someone who doesn't like bullies. Someone who doesn't care where they're from."

With a huff and a glare the blonde girl walked off, her orange haired friend following after her. "My daddy will hear about this!" Chloe mumbled.

"I'm so scared." the brunette said sarcastically as he shot her a satisfying smirk before his attention was drawn to the seated girl.

"That was cool." Marinette said impressed, "I so wish I can handle Chloe the way you do."

"It was nothing." Travis said with a gentle smile, "You can't let people like Chloe get away with it."

"Well, that's easier said than done." Marinette said sadly, "She likes to make my life miserable."

"That's because you let her." Travis told her, placing a fist on his open palm, "You just need to be more confidence."

"Well said." a new voice said approvingly.

Travis and Marinette turned around to see another girl with of average height and a curvaceous body. She has heart-shaped lips, hazel eyes, and a beauty mark above her right eyebrow. Her hair is wavy and reddish-brown, growing slightly past her shoulders and having light copper-red tips. She wears black-rimmed glasses.

"Glad to have your approval... Uhm..." Travis said, realizing he did not know her name.

"Alya Cesaire." the girl named Alya introduced herself, "Your not from around Paris are you?"

"Did the accent gave it away?" the male brunette said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's very..." Alya said, "Upper-class British."

"I would just call it what it is." he said with a bit of amusement, "Call it posh."

"Are you from England?" Marinette said curiously.

"...My father is from there." Travis said with a nod, "Though strangely enough, he doesn't talk that British. I guess I got the posh accent from my mother... Yeah, definitely my mother."

Before they could talk more, it was at that moment the teacher entered the room and the students were told to return to their seats.

Travis bid the two girls goodbye as he walked to the back of the class were there was an open seat next to a fairly short boy with turquoise eyes and messy red orange hair. He has long bangs that are brushed to the left side of his face.

"Good morning." Travis said, pointing to the empty seat, "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Uh... S-Sure." the boy said, sounding a bit shyly.

Taking a seat, he turned to the smaller boy, "Travis." he said, offering his hand.

"Nathaniel." the boy introduced himself, accepting the handshake.

The two turned back to the front of the class where the teacher was checking the attendance. Their homeroom teacher, Miss Bustier, a tall and light-skinned woman with orange hair, which she pulls back in a high bun, teal eyes, thin light pink lips and freckles. She wears a light blue jacket with a teal collared shirt and a white undershirt beneath, she also wears light blue pants and white dress shoes.

_"And so my new life at school begins. Will I able to fit in?" _Travis thought as he paid attention to class, _"Challenge accepted."_

* * *

**And there ya go, the first chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read this story, you beauties.**

**For how long this story is going to be on... I was thinking about 28 to 30 chapters. As for the pairings because as my usual know I love writing romances, I have two potential once for Travis, but leave your suggestions in the reviews.**

**As for Travis being Iron Spider (Spoiler oops), I was debating on making him like Spider-man or Iron Man but then I remembered how cool the Iron Spider armor from the comic's looked in the PS4 game so I just went with an Iron Man with a spider theme.**

**Anyways, I won't be taking more of your time, if you enjoyed don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 02: Paris New Heroes

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the second chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**Hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

**johnnyescamilla5: Sure thing.**

**girani4: And I point to Avatar Duelity and Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites! Both more than 28 chapters and done in less then 5 years! I'm happy your curious about it.**

**Speckleflower: Thank you!**

**And now on to the story.**

* * *

It was now near the end of the first class of the day, still in Miss Bustier's classroom.

"Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium." Miss Bustier explained to the students, "The rest of you can head over to the library."

But the teacher was interrupted when one of their classmates, a very tall and bulky young man named Ivan, shouted the name of another classmate.

"Ivan, what is going on?" Miss Bustier asked.

"It's Kim!" Ivan said angrily, balding his fist, "I'm so gonna get..."

"Ivan, go to the principal's office." the teacher said and the skull printed shirt wearing teen walks out of the class angrily.

* * *

A bit of time passed as Travis, Marinette and Alya were now sitting at a table in the library of the school. The young man explained to them why he transferred to a high school in Paris.

"Ah... So that's why you came here. I thought it was something way more serious." Alya said as the young man kept looking around, "Looking for something?"

"I thought I made a friend earlier this morning..." Travis said, stilling looking around the library, "But he's nowhere to be seen."

"Nathaniel has P.E. at this time." Marinette pointed out.

"I was talking about Adrien." Travis said, giving up to find him in the library as he turned to look back at the two girls sitting in front of him, "Anyways, Paris is an interesting city."

"Not as interesting as..." Marinette said, hint of a blush on her cheeks before quickly stopping mid-sentence, trying to change the subject, "O-Oh, I-I see your wearing a 'Shine' shirt." she pointed to his chest.

"Yeah, I liked the design of it." the male brunette said, looking down at his shirt, "Is this brand of clothing popular over here?"

"It's one of the most popular brands around." Marinette said, happy he didn't notice her changing the subject, "Mrs. Shine was one of my main inspiration to become a fashion designer myself." trying her best to ignore the grin Alya was shooting her.

"That's pretty cool Mari, that you want to be a fashion designer." he said just when the entire build shook, making the trio fall out of their seats and unto the laminated floor.

"This school isn't build on a earthquake zone, right?" Travis said, pushing himself up to a sitting position, "There was nothing in the folder on that."

"No it isn't. What was..." Alya said, looking up as something outside cast a large shadow, "Oh, my god." staring out the large window as her eyes widen in shock.

Travis and Marinette followed her gaze and they saw a massive monster made entirely of stone moved past the window. "Kim!" it roared, shaking the glass in the window as it moved out of their sight.

"What's going on?" Marinette said shocked as they stood up, "He had Ivan's voice?"

"It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain!" Alya said excited as she took out her phone from her pocket, "GPS, check. Battery, check. I am so outta here!"

"Where are you going?" Travis said worried, "In case you haven't noticed, there is some sort of giant stone monster straight out of The NeverEnding Story running around Paris."

"Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! That's common knowledge." Alya explained, turning to run out of the library, "No way I'm missing this!"

Marinette looked worried as one of her new friends go running out of the door, chasing her scoop. "W-What should we do?" she asked her other friend.

"We better go home. It's the safest place." he told her, walking away himself a determent look on his face.

* * *

All over the city of Paris, all news stations were reporting on the appearance of the surprise supervillain.

"As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control..."

Over at Parc des Princes where the students are done with P.E. just when with a loud crash shook the entire stadion, as the stone monster climbed over the walls and jumped down onto the field, whipping up dust.

"Kim!" it roared enraged at the gathered students, "So, who's wuss now?"

The student named Kim runs away from the monster, but in his hurry and fear, he trips over his own feet falling down. The monster reached out but was forced back when two rockets were launched into it's chest, exploding on impact but also making him increase in size.

A loud thud was heard the ground giving away, as an hero dressed in red armor with gold accents, a massive gold spider symbol across his chest.

"Get out of here." the red hero told Kim, speaking with no noticeable accent standing between him and the monster.

Kim nodded, quickly scrambling to his feet and making a run for the entrance to the field.

"You know." the red hero said, his golden lenses, capable of moving in the expression he was making under the helmet, which were now narrowing in anger, "It's not very nice picking on people smaller than you."

"I guess you're talking about yourself." the monster roared.

"Size doesn't matter when your me." the red hero said smugly, "Got a name? Rock Chewer?"

The monster roared, bringing his fist down on the hero who evaded it by using the boosters on his feet to slid backwards. "Is it Rockbiter?" he asked, getting attacked again.

Spinnig around, the red hero took to the sky as he launched a blast at the monster with a beam from his gauntlet, which only made it grow even bigger. "What about Pyornkrachzark?" he asked.

"It's Stoneheart you annoying bug!" the monster roared in anger, and in his rage he knocked an entire goal post away, throwing up earth and raining dirt down on.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the net about to hit Alya, who was hiding at the entrance filming the entire battle. But to his surprise by a black cat themed hero appeared just in time to save the dark skinned girl.

"What the..." the red hero said floating over the ground as he spotted another hero in red and black polka dots hiding at another entrance. Stoneheart launched his fist, hitting the red hero with his full rock hard fist sending him flying.

He rolled over the ground, whipping up dirt as he went before finally coming to a stop near the polka dot hero.

"A-Are you okay?" she asked as he got back on his feet, "I didn't know there was a third..."

"No time to talk..." the red hero said, dusting himself off, "If your a hero, let's take this monster down. If your not, get normal clothes." He flew towards Stoneheart getting back into the fight.

The stone monster was about to hit the cat hero, if it hadn't been for the red hero to arrive just in time and blocking his fist with his armored gloves.

"Thanks for the save!" the cat hero said, "Got a name?"

"Call me..." he said under his breath, struggling under the pressure of the stone attempting to crush them, "Iron Spider. What about you Felicia?"

"Cat Noir actually." he said with a big grin.

"Alright, Cat Noir." Iron Spider said, "Move!" letting go of the hand, they moved out of the way just in time to not be crushed by it.

"Let's kick his rocky behind!" Cat Noir said, sliding over the ground to a stop.

"Wait! Haven't you noticed?" the polka dot hero said, running up to the cat hero, "He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different."

"Any suggestions, polka dot?" Iron Spider said, landing next to her.

"Not really." the female red hero said, "And polka dot?"

"Well, you never said your name." Iron Spider pointed out.

"I-It's uhm..." she mumbled, as he thought of a hero name, "Ladybug."

"Hey guys focus! Let's use our powers." Cat Noir said, raising his hand which began to be enveloped in a black aura, "Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch."

"...I don't need a superpower to destroy everything." Ladybug mumbled just as Cat Noir placed his hand on the net of a goal, which began to disintegrate to black dust which floated away into the air.

"Cool." Cat Noir said before turning to Stoneheart, "It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!"

The cat hero leaps towards Stoneheart to try, using his claw which had held the Cataclysm to defeat him, but to his shock it failed to work as he was knocked back by a single swing from the rock monster.

"Cat Noir..." Iron Spider said dryly, as the cat hero came landing on the ground close to the armored hero, "Cat Noir... You alright?"

"I guess I only get one shot to use my power." Cat Noir said sheepishly as he sat up.

"And you only have five minutes before you transform back." Ladybug told him, "Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?"

_"A what now?"_ Iron Spider thought as he helped Cat Noir back to his feet.

"I guess I was a little excited about my new life..." Cat Noir said rubbing the back of his head.

"My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it..." Ladybug explained, "The akuma is hiding."

"Well, he's made entirely out of stone." Cat Noir pointed out.

"The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his right fist." Iron Spider said confidently, "During the entire fight, he never once opened it."

"It's like the Russian dolls!" Ladybug said.

"Me and Cat Noir will distract it and when you see a opening..." Iron Spider said, readying himself to take off, "Take it."

"This dude's crazy!" Cat Noir said running after the flying spider as he was caught in one fist.

"Catch me if you can!" Iron Spider taunted, flying around Stoneheart who had no choice but to drop the akumatized object to free up his other hand and grab Iron Spider, "Check mate."

As the stone monster realized too late what was going on, Ladybug had already seized the akumatized object and broken it in half, releasing a dark purple butterfly.

Stoneheart released the two heroes, Cat Noir landed on his feet, perfectly balanced like a... well cat.

Iron Spider landed in a crouching position, feet wide apart and supporting her weight with her left fist on the floor while the other hand is outstretched away, pointed diagonally upwards.

"Nice super hero landing." Cat Noir complimented as Stoneheart was changed back into Ivan, "You were incredible!" slapping the armored hero on the back, giving off a loud clunk.

"No, Cat Noir. You and Ladybug were incredible." Iron Spider said, as the trio placed their fists against each other, "I was amazing."

It was then that a beeping sound came from the ring around Cat Noir's finger.

"You should get going." Ladybug advised him, "Our identities must remain secret."

"Farewell, m'lady." he said with a bow before turning to the other male hero, "Let's do this again soon, Spidy."

"Not too soon, I hope." Iron Spider said as he watched his fellow hero go, before turning to Ladybug, who had grabbed the paper and was reading it.

Looking over her shoulder he saw what was written on it: _'You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss.'_

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" Ivan said confused, looking around, spotting the two heroes who returned the letter, "Kim wrote it... He's always making fun of me."

"You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that." Ladybug said, "There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan."

_"How did she know his name?"_ Iron Spider thought just as Alya came up to them, her camera all in their face, _"Questions for later..."_

"Uncanny, amazing, spectacular!" Alya exclaimed as she filmed footage of the two heroes, "Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you... uh?"

"Ladybug!" she said quickly, throwing her yo-yo and pulled herself up to swing away, "Call me Ladybug!"

"And you, what do you call yourself?" Alya said, focusing the footage on the male hero in red and gold.

"Iron Spider, at your service." he said, giving a two finger salute before taking off into the sky.

* * *

Inside the secret hideout, Iron Spider landed in the center platform with a thud as his suit began to fold back. The suit retracted into the golden spider head on his chest until only Travis was standing there in the clothes he had worn to school that day.

He removed the spider head from his chest, placing it on a nearby table as he sat in the chair as he turned to the massive computer screen, putting up an ear piece with created a lens covering his eye as he pulled up footage of the news as he began to work.

The news was displaying footage of the battle against Stoneheart caught by Alya herself, before changing to footage of the mayor's office.

"I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors." the mayor himself declared, "Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir."

"Ladybug and Cat Noir..." Travis said as he created two files on the two heroes, putting information of them into it, "...She knew the name of Ivan... Giving her height and tone of voice, she could be a student at my school..."

He continued to work as he pulled up a file for the purple butterfly's called Akuma's.

"Akuma, Japanese for devil. Not a single mentioned in the database..." Travis muttered to himself, as to his surprise he did found a file called 'Kwamis'.

_Kwamis are divine, sprite-like beings who embody 'abstract' concepts. They give certain powers to people with Miraculouses, transforming them into animal-themed super beings._

"Interesting. These Kwamis are similar to..." he mumbled just as a pop-up appeared on his screen, a incoming call named 'Mom'. Pressing a button on the side he spoke, "Hey mom."

"Travis, my baby boy!" his mother said speaking with her own upper class British accent, "How is everything going over there in Paris?"

"Oh just the usual... I'm fine..." he began as his attention was drawn to the news footage which was now displaying people turning into Stoneheart's.

"Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our three new superheroes, Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable." the news reporter said.

"The fuck!" he yelled, forgetting he was on the phone with his mother.

"What did you say young man!?" his mother yelled.

"N-Nothing mommy! I'm fine! We are all fine." Travis said quickly as he continued to watch the news feed, "How about you?"

"Oh, everything is fine back home." his mother said, "Though we miss you, the entire family."

"Even dad?" he said finally taking his attention away from the news.

"Yes, even your dad." his mother said, "Oh, here he is. Darling, do you want to say something to Travis?"

"No." gruff male voice said from the other side.

"I see..." Travis said, feeling bitter disappointment, "Got to go mom, school and such..."

"Well have fun and I will call you soon." his mother said, "I will give your father an earful. Love you my baby boy."

"Love you too mom. Tell sis I said hi." he said before hanging up as he turned back to the news feed.

"These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever? The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. Police have cordoned off the area." the news reporter said, standing next to a photo of Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir, "Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them."

"Oh balls..." Travis said annoyed.

* * *

The following morning, a Travis with dark circles under his eyes let out a tired yawn as he walked towards his class.

"Morning!" Nathaniel said, walking up to him.

"M-Morning." he said from behind his hand, to hide the yawn escaping his mouth.

"Trouble sleeping?" the shorter boy said.

"I guess I have some jet leg..." Travis lied with a yawn. In truth, he had been up all night obsessively finding a way to fix the Stoneheart statue situation.

As they entered schoolyard, Travis spotted Alya and Marinette discussing something.

"Morning ladies." the brunette greeted them as he walked over to them, his much shorter classmate behind him.

"Morning Travis." Marinette said, "You look tired."

"Your not the first to tell me that." Travis sighed tiredly.

"Do you need some coffee? Nothing gives me more of a kick in the morning after a night of studying." Alya said, "I could get you some from the cafeteria."

"Please keep that black poison away from me. You shouldn't be drinking that, nobody should be drinking that!" Travis said a disgusted look on his face, "So anyway, what are we talking about?"

"We were talking about the Ladyblog." Alya explained.

"The what now?" Travis said as his shorter classmate stood behind him.

Alya showed them her phone, which had a site open called 'the Ladyblog', "The Ladyblog, bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that!?" Alya said.

"But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings..." Marinette said, "What if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?"

"What are you talking about, Mari?" Travis said, as the girl get's flustered.

"If you're scared, but don't be!" Alya assured her, "I've seen her with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her."

"And she is not alone out there. There is Iron Spider." Nathaniel said suddenly, to the surprise of the other three, "I saw him flying around, saving Kim, taking charge of the situation, shooting laser's out of his hands..."

"You like Iron Spider?" Travis said with a slight smirk at what he said when he notices a group gathered around Ivan.

"I just think his suit looks very cool..." Nathaniel said.

"So you really don't remember anything?" a short female classmate named Alix said.

"You were totally going ballistic." the tall gothic girl named Juleka said, "It was so cool!"

_"I like her."_ Travis thought as listened in on their conversation.

"I'm sorry..." Ivan said, shaking his head, "I wasn't myself..."

"Oh please." Chloe scolded him, "Once a monster, always a monster."

Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloé continues to make fun of him, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" she shouted.

"Really is that how you get your kicks in the morning?" Travis said irritated.

"Well he is a monster." Chloe said.

"The only monster I'm seeing is the one in front of me." he told her just as the boy from the other day, Adrien entered the school.

"Hey, Chloe!" he said.

"Adrikins!" she shouted as she rushed off to embrace the male blonde, "You came!"

"He's friend with Chloe?" Travis thought as other students rush over toward him, shouting in recognition, "And he seemed so nice."

* * *

With hands in his pockets, Travis entered the locker room where he saw Ivan sitting on the ground, looking down with his headphones on.

"Hey bro." he said, getting Ivan's attention who took his headset off, "Can we talk?"

Ivan nodded and he sat down on the nearby bench, "You know, you should tell Mylene how you feel." Travis began.

"I..." Ivan said, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. I saw the way you look at her." Travis assured him, "I'm sure Mylene has feelings for you too. Go talk to her."

"I'm no good with words anyway." Ivan said.

"Well, there are many ways to tell her." Travis said, as he started to ponder, "There must be something..."

"I could..." the large male began, as he thought deeply, "Write her a song?"

"Girls do love having songs dedicated to them, that's a known fact." Travis said before Ivan runs off excited. His own smile dropped when he spotted a dark butterfly flying outside.

_"Interesting."_ Travis thought, taking a round device from his backpack which he had been working on the entire night. Taking aim, he swung his arm as he threw his the round device at the Akuma, it opened to swallow and seal it inside.

"Great it worked." he said, picking up the device from the ground, "I have been looking for one of you to complete my Pokedex.", placing the device in his bag.

* * *

When he walked into Miss Bustier's classroom a few minutes later, he saw Adrien, the boy he met yesterday standing next to Chloe and Sabrina, who were putting gum on the seat of Marinette.

"Hey!" Adrien asked, "What's that all about?"

"The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment." Chloe explained to him, "I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all."

"You think that's really necessary?" Adrien said unsure.

"Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins." Chloe told him, "Watch the master."

"Good job, you three." Travis said annoyed, clapping his hands together, "Very funny."

"Hey Travis." Adrien said happily.

"So Adrien... You're friends with Chloe, right?" Travis said, crossing his arms, "I guess it's true what they say, you really can't judge a book by it's cover." and he goes to his own seat next to Nathaniel, who had his phone out.

"I know I've seen him somewhere before!" the smaller boy said, showing a image of Adrian and a man who could be his father on his phone, "Of course! He's the son of the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!"

"Gabriel Agreste?... Oh that guy..." Travis said, resting his head on his folded arm, "Nath, I'm going to close my eyes for a second... Wake me up when class ends."

And before he could get an answer, he had already closed his eyes and began to drift off into sleep.

* * *

Travis was still asleep when Miss Bustier was checking her attendance.

"Agreste, Adrien?" the teacher said, the blonde jumped up with his hand raised, proclaiming loudly that he was present. All the other students laugh; Adrien sits down, and he and Nino do a fist-bump.

"Bourgeois, Chloe?"

"Present!" Chloe said.

"Bruel, Ivan?"

But instead of Ivan, his Akumatized form, Stoneheart burst into the classroom through the door.

"Present! Mylene!" Stoneheart roared as chaos erupts, finally waking Travis up. He spotted Adrien runs out of the room as Stoneheart sees Mylene and grabs her.

"Let go of me, Ivan!" the girl said.

"I'm not Ivan anymore." the monster of stone said, grabbing Chloe as well, "I'm Stoneheart."

"Why are you doing this?" Mylene said.

"So you and I can be together forever!" Stoneheart said, he breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.

"Great..." Travis said annoyed that his sleep had been disturbed, "The monster is back."

"Come on!" Nathaniel said, "Let's follow him!"

"What?" Travis said confused, "I'm finding myself a safe place to hide."

"But... you're gonna miss Iron Spider in action!" the smaller boy said disappointed.

"My parents will be flying over to kill me themselves if she know I run towards a real life super hero battle." Travis lied as he left the smaller boy behind.

* * *

Through the city of Paris, Stoneheart was walking still holding Mylene and Chloe captive.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Chloe said to the monster, "My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!"

Just then a laser shot, freezing Stoneheart's hand holding Chloe, forcing him to drop the blonde.

The girl fell to the ground, but before she could hit the hard pavement she was caught in the strong arms of the Iron Spider.

"Don't forget superheroes." Iron Spider said, standing up to his full height.

"Oh, hello Iron stud." Chloe said, flirty smile on her face, placing a hand on his armored chest.

Without a word, he dropped her to the ground. "It's Iron Spider." he told her as Stoneheart's hand broke free from the ice, "Now get to safety."

Chloe did just that as Iron Spider stride towards the monster.

"You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is!" Stoneheart said as the stone beings littered around Paris began to awaken and surround Iron Spider, "Seize him!"

"Bring it!" Iron Spider said, standing ready to take on the incoming stone monsters.

A monster attempted to strike Iron Spider from behind but was struck aside by the staff of the just arrived Cat Noir.

"Seems like you could use some help." Cat Noir said, swirling his staff.

"Glad your finally here." Iron Spider said, as the two heroes stood back-to-back, "Heard anything from Ladybug?"

"I thought she would be with you." Cat Noir said, immediately readying his staff, intercepting the a lunge and sends the stone monster flying with a swing from his staff. The second one soon follows, and Iron Spider uses his gauntlet's recoil to propel himself through the air to deal a strong kick to the other stone monster, sending it back as well.

A stone monster strikes at Cat Noir, which he easily backflips out of the way as meanwhile, Alya and Nathaniel are running to where Stonehearts, Cat Noir and Iron Spider are battling.

Iron Spider crossed his arms to brace himself for impact as he was thrown backwards into a wall.

Blasting the monster back with a repulse blast, he looked as one of the stone monster knocks over a car, and to his shock it was about to hit his two classmates.

Using the boosters on his boots, he flew forward reaching them just in time by catching the car that is hurtling towards the two. As he stood carrying the car on his back, he prevented Cat Noir who had lost his weapon from being kidnapped by a stone monster by hurling the car towards them.

"Get out of here kids." he told them, "It's too dangerous to hang around here." and he took off into the sky.

Flying over the battlefield, he saw that Ladybug had finally decided to join them. Having picked up and returned Cat Noir's staff, which was being extended so the two safety on a nearby roof.

"Glad you finally decided to join us." Iron Spider said, touching down on the roof.

"Sorry I was late." Ladybug said.

"M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?" Cat Noir said, attempting to flirt with the female hero.

"Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you?" Ladybug said as the Stonehearts are closing in, "But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!"

"Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?" Cat Noir said.

"No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source." Iron Spider said, shaking his head, using the trackers in his suit to find the location of Stoneheart, "There." he pointed to the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

As the three heroes approached the location, they could already see Stoneheart climbing on the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him.

"We're clear to attack!" one of the officers ordered, his broken arm in a sling.

"Wait!" Ladybug said, swinging down as she arrived with Cat Noir and Iron Spider, "No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!"

"I have a new plan, unlike you!" the officer said, "Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!"

The officer turned away from the heroes, the female hero in red turned to the ground, "He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job..."

She felt a armored hand on her shoulder, looking up into the yellow lenses of Iron Spider.

"Don't let it get to you." he told her, removing his hand, "Without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that right now."

As the three stared the monster down, it coughed and spit out a swarm of dark purple akumas. The swarm moved and swirled around, rising higher into the sky until it formed a massive masked head, which began to speak.

"People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth. Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. You two and the spider of iron have done enough damage to these innocent people!"

"Well first off, it's Iron Spider. Secondly, it's you who put innocent in danger." Iron Spider spoke up, "And no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and we will take back your Miraculous!"

Ladybug jumps up and uses her yo-yo to strike at the face, causing it to disappear by catching multiple akumas. Iron Spider, Cat Noir and the others look at her, astonished.

"Let me make this promise to you." Ladybug said, addressing the gathered crowd, "No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" she opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out.

"Whoever she is beneath that mask..." Cat Noir said in awe, "I love that girl."

Iron Spider shook in head in amusement as Stoneheart roared, "You'll never take Mylene from me! Come to me, my stone beings!"

And like a flood of tearing through he streets of Paris, the stone monsters were coming. And with the amount of citizens that had been converted made it very easy for them to surround the heroes, who stood back to back.

"What do we do now?" Cat Noir said, readying his staff, "We can't attack him."

"Yes, but we know where the akuma is. In his clenched fist." Ladybug said, holding her yo-yo, "What's the plan Iron Spider?"

"...So we know he's in love with her..." Iron Spider said trying to think of a plan as the blaster in his glove lighting up, "Got it. We need to bring them together."

"Not really following you." Cat Noir said with a smirk, "But guess I better trust you."

"Okay, everybody ready?" Ladybug said, and the two male heroes nodded, but she was interrupted when she was forced to avoid an incoming rock monster.

"Let's move!" Iron Spider said taking off into the air, Ladybug and Cat Noir close behind him, using her yo-yo and staff respectively.

"How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?" the cat hero asked, before he is hit by a stone.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Ladybug asked.

"Of course!" Iron Spider said, "Use your yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand and get ready."

"Okay?" Ladybug said, doing as instructed as her weapon spun around the stone monsters hand. She was suddenly grabbed by Iron Spider who flew to in the opposite direction with her, pulling the hand with Mylene, making her kiss Stoneheart.

Stoneheart lets go of her, Mylene grabs on to his finger and Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it up with his staff which released the akuma out of it.

"Do your thing Ladybug." Iron Spider said, throwing her towards the akuma who was flying away.

She soared through the sky, "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug said, throwing her yo-yo which managed to capture the akuma, and just like the massive flock of akuma's, she purified it.

Iron Spider sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, making him and Mylene fall down from the tower.

Taking a steep dive down, forcing himself to go faster and just in time, Iron Spider managed to catch the two teens.

Just as he placed the two on the ground, he looked up to see Ladybug throw her yo-yo into the air, releasing a wave of red energy swept over the city of Paris repairing the damage to the buildings and streets and the stone beings are turned back into people.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Cat Noir said, landing next to Iron Spider, just as Ladybug landed.

"Yeah... It's beautiful and amazing." Ladybug said, "It's... uh... miraculous!"

"Miraculous?... I like the sound of that." Iron Spider said, smiling under his helmet before turning to the two civilians at his feet, "I think you two have things to talk about."

As the three super heroes watched the two make up and from what Iron Spider caught, Ivan had put his feelings into song, except it was a heavy metal song. Which had scared her off, though when she read the lyrics, she found them beautiful.

"Oh, they're so made for each other." Ladybug said when Mylene hugged Ivan.

"Like us two." Cat Noir said to her.

"...I think I just threw up in my mouth." Iron Spider said as he began to walk away from them, "See you guys later." he gave them a two finger salute before he took off into the sky.

"See you soon, Iron Spider." Ladybug said as she watched her teammate fly off, "Same goes for you Cat Noir."

"Can't wait, m'lady." Cat Noir said before taking his leave.

* * *

The next morning Travis was walking towards Miss Bustier's classroom when he ran into Adrien.

"Hey Travis." the blonde said.

"Adrien." Travis said, a bit more cold than he intended.

"I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off Marinette's seat. I swear." Adrien said, honestly, "I've never been to school before. I've never had friends before Chloe. I have known her since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. It's all sort of new to me."

"I... guess I might have judged too soon." Travis admitted, extending his hand, "Let's forget it happened and just start over?"

"Fine by me." Adrien said with a smile, shaking hands with him, "Hi, I'm Adrien."

"Nice to meet you Adrien." he said, returning the smile, "Call me Travis."

* * *

**And there ya go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 03: The Gathering Storm

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**Hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

**Nathan Kirk: Thank you for correcting me.**

**LegendarySteel1: Glad that the opening got you hooked. I got a few ideas on how the relationships are going to develop and I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Gobert600: Alright noted. TravisXJuleka would be pretty cute.**

**And now on to the story.**

* * *

"Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition!" the announcer from the Weather girl finals said on the television that was displaying on the computer in Travis secret base, "When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!"

Travis was sitting in his chair wearing his ear piece, overlooking the captured Akuma in it's containment unit.

"It seems this little bloke is charged with magical energy. If I can get a reading over the city, I could triangulate locations were similar energy signatures are and then..." he spoke out loud, before he began to move his fingers over the holographic keyboard, "I will know were Hawk Moth is located."

Just then his phone went off. Picking it up from the nearby table, he saw on the caller ID that it was his classmate Nino.

"Go for Travis." he said picking up.

"What's up dude?" Nino said from the other side, "What are you doing?"

"Just chilling... killing." Travis said taking a drink from his soda.

"True, true..." Nino said, "Hey, would it be cool if me and some classmates come visit you? I know your new in Paris, so I figured you don't know many people and me and some dudes could keep you company."

"That depends..." Travis said leaning back into his chair, "Does any of those classmates happen to be named Chloe?"

"What no!?" Nino said, "Just Nathaniel, Rose, Juleka, Marinette, Alya and maybe Adrien if his dad let him."

"You had me at Adrien." Travis said with a slight chuckle, "I'll send you my address and tell my doorman to buzz you in."

"Alright dude!" Nino said happy, "Wait doorman?"

But Travis had already hung up and send a quick text to his classmate as he continued to work.

"We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies!" the tv host said, "So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beaureal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply."

* * *

Travis just stepped out of the elevator hidden behind a bookcase as he heard the door bell to his front door rang. The bookcase closed behind him automatically and locked itself.

He opened the front door leading to the hallway where the elevator was located and standing there were Nino, Nathaniel, Rose and Juleka.

"Dude!" Nino said, giving the male brunette a bro fist as the brunette stepped aside to let them in, "You never mentioned you lived in The Plaza!"

"None of you ever asked." Travis said as he greeted the others, "Adrien, Marinette and Alya couldn't make it?"

"Adrien had a modeling job at the park." Nino said as they sat down in the seating room, "And Marinette had to babysit while Alya is helping her."

"That is... a big TV." Nathaniel said, looking at the massive television screen build into the wall.

"You should see the one back home. You would almost think my father is compensating for something... Probably his height." Travis said, walking past the sofa and walking towards the kitchen, "Anybody want something to drink?" and they all requested something to drink.

"This place is huge!" Rose suddenly exclaimed, spinning around, "How many rooms does it have?"

"A master bedroom for my parents, two separate bedrooms one for me and my sister, a guestroom mostly for my uncle, each coming with their own bathroom, which bring the total of bathrooms to five, kitchen combined with a dinner room and of course the sitting room."

Travis had returned with their drinks on a tray along with some snacks, "And of course the garage." he finished, placing the tray on the table.

"It must cost a fortune..." Nathaniel said.

"Well..." he said with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head, "My father can afford this vacation home."

"This is your dad's vacation home!?" Nino said shocked, "Who is he? Bruce Wayne?"

"...Close enough." he said, sitting down next to Juleka as the five teens turned their attention to the tv.

"This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is..." the tv host said, and when the votes are shown onscreen, Mireille has significantly more votes.

"That was completely one-sided..." Travis noted, standing up when he remembered something, "I need to run to the store real quick. Anyone else needs some?"

* * *

Down in the streets of Paris, Marinette was walking by the park with Alya and the girl she was babysitting named Manon.

"We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by." Marinette said, explaining her plan to her friend.

"Then what?" Alya asked.

"Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat?" Marinette said, beginning to day dream, "Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!"

"You got it really bad girl." Alya teased her friend.

"I-I can't help it. He's just so nice and handsome!" Marinette said with a light blush, "And he has that hot sexy voice that can melt butter."

"Well that's bad news for butter."

The girls turned around to see Travis and Juleka standing behind them, carrying plastic bags of the grocery store.

"Hello there." Travis said with a wave.

"H-Hello." Juleka said.

"Travis, Juleka!" Alya said curiously, "That's a combination you wouldn't expect."

"It's nothing like that." Marinette said, turning to the two, "Right?"

"Oh no. Juleka, Nino, Rose and Nathaniel are visiting and I needed to do some groceries." Travis explained, "And Juleka was kind enough to help me."

"That is... nice." Marinette said.

"Why are you here?" he said.

"Oh, me, Marinette and Manon here are just getting a smoothie." Alya said giving a small elbow bump against her friend, "Right, Marinette?"

"Uh, yeah!" she said quickly but Travis was looking to something off in the distance.

"Isn't that Adrien?" he said and indeed it was his friend from class, who upon seeing them waved.

"Anyway, nice to meet you Manon. I'm Travis." he said, kneeling down to the young girls eye level, "Are you having a fun day with Mari and Alya?"

"Your that boy..." She said shyly, hiding behind Marinette's leg.

"Oh, hey Manon!" Marinette said quickly, distracting the girl, "Let's go on the merry-go-round!" A giggling Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, just as Travis felt a disturbance.

Turning to look at the sky, his green eyes widen when he saw it. A girl with pale skin, her hair is two tones with dark purple base and periwinkle bangs, while her large, pointed, low-angled twintails are striped with dark purple and periwinkle spirals. On her face, she has jagged black face paint that surrounds her eyes and comes down to her cheeks as lightning bolts.

She wears a tight, muted-color purple and blue two-piece dress that poofs into a curved bell-shape around her waist, has small shoulder puffs with a narrow-ended-tube-shaped collar.

"Everybody take cover!" Travis shouted immediately.

Pulling Juleka and Marinette, who pulled Manon along, with him behind a wall for cover as the villain fires an icy wind at the civilians, freezing the park over, along with the people who couldn't find cover in time.

Travis peeked up from their hiding spot, trying to think of a way to put Marinette, Alya, Juleka and Manon at a safe place so he could change into his super suit.

"I hate the cold..." he mumbled, spotting a nearby coffee shop, "We can weather the storm in there."

He stood up, keeping low to the ground so the villain would not spot them, as they were at the shop. As discreetly as possible, he let the girls go first while he went into the nearest alleyway.

Travis took the Spider Head from his pocket, placing it on his chest as he double tapped on the center. Striding forward as the nano machines contained in the head formed into his red and gold suit.

It was Travis who had stepped into the alleyway, but out of it stepped the hero known as Iron Spider.

Taking to the sky, he immediately spotted the villain which he send a beam from his gauntlet towards her. The villain turned around just in time to be hit by the beam, sending her into the ground. She bounced off the grass, creating a dirt cloud as she recovered and hovered in place.

"Hey Killer Frost." Iron Spider said landing on the ground, "Why don't you unfreeze everything and we can go for some ice cream or something."

"My name is not Killer Frost!" she shouted in anger, "It's Stormy Weather!"

"That's only a name Hawk Moth could come up with." Iron Spider groaned, face-palming his gauntlet, "Why don't you show me where your boss is and after I take his Miraculous, we can still go for ice cream."

In response, Stormy Weather aimed her weapon, which was a dark purple umbrella, she called forth a powerful storm from it. The nano machine's formed a pair of extra boots, pinning Iron Spider down on the ground.

Putting both hands out, he unleashed a stream of energy from his gauntlets, forcing Stormy Weather to cease her attack and attempting to block it with her umbrella. The laser impacted on the magic infused fabric, knocking her backwards into a nearby street.

As the winds died down, the nano machines around his feet returned into his his usual armor just as his fellow two heroes landed next to him.

"How come when there is trouble, I always run into you two?" Cat Noir said as they stood next to Iron Spider, leaning against him, "Not that I'm complaining of course."

"I don't find trouble, trouble finds me." Ladybug said, turning to the other hero, "What is it this time, Spidy?"

"A villain named Stormy Weather. She can fly and I first thought she could only use ice, but it seems she can also use the wind." Iron Spider explained to the other heroes, "It might be possible she can..."

But at that moment, a recovered Stormy Weather floated high above them, "We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!" she yelled as she used her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds.

She called down bolts of lightning to strike the heroes, who where thrown back by the impact.

Iron Spider was thrown on the ground, his armor softening the impact as he felt someone fell on top of him. Ladybug blinked twice as she was laying on top of Iron Spider, "I think she can control the weather." she noted, looking down into his golden lenses.

"I guess she does." he said, smirking under his helmet.

"Can you three get a grip on it!?" Cat Noir said, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

The other two heroes stood up Stormy Weather used her parasol to coat the streets with ice. Following it up with a wind blast, knocking the three heroes backwards through the air, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.

Iron Spider rolled over the ground, seeing a bus about to crash onto them. He prepared his gauntlets to fire at the bus, but instead, Ladybug spun her yo-yo around as a shield, cutting a circular hole on the side of the bus and through it, saving the three of them.

The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head, making the cat hero mad after her yo-yo fell on his head.

"So what do you think her problem is?" Iron Spider said.

"Maybe she's got some anger issues?" Cat Noir suggested, "Or she didn't pass her driving test!"

"I would be very sour if I would fail that." Iron Spider said with a nod just as a nearby cracked street screen lit up.

On the screen was Stormy Weather addressing the public, "Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the remaining summer. It is officially canceled! Mother Nature had a change of plans!"

"Already?" Cat Noir said with a smile, "But I look so good in a swimsuit." he wiggles his eyebrows and nose at Ladybug.

"The cat suit will do, thanks." Ladybug said turning away from the two, "At least now we know where to find her..."

"I don't know." Iron Spider said, "Going to the beach could have been a great team building exercise."

"I'm all for that, but... " Cat Noir said, "But wouldn't you rust?" he gestured towards the male red hero suit.

"And your a cat." Iron Spider joked back at him, "And cat's are afraid of water. Believe me I speak from experience."

"When you two are done joking around." Ladybug interrupted as she pointed towards a nearby poster hanging on the wall, "I think I found the identity of our Akumatized victim."

The poster depicted a slender teenage girl standing at medium height with fair skin, blue eyes and blonde hair with bangs and low hanging twintails tied with light blue hair ties.

"Isn't she one of the finalists of the KIDZ+ Weather Girl competition?" Iron Spider said, "The akuma must be in her parasol."

* * *

A short trip to the TV studio later, the three enter entered only to find it completely empty. It was followed by the sound of thunder outside which followed by a blackout in the building, covering the room in complete darkness.

"The electricity is out." Iron Spider said, activating the night vision in his lenses as he pulled up the blue print of the building, "We can get to the roof through that door and taking the stairs. Let's go, our objective is getting away."

But as they burst through the door, Ladybug trips and nearly falls if it wasn't for Iron Spider catching her by the arm and pulling her back to her feet.

"Thanks Spidy." she said.

"Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?" Cat Noir said.

"Well some of us don't have night vision..." she responded as he grabbed her hand and began to walk her up the stairs, leading her along the way.

"I see you kids on the roof." Iron Spider said, taking off as he flew to the roof.

* * *

Iron Spider blew the door off his hinges as he landed on the roof where Stormy Weather was floating above him.

"You airhead!" she said, creating a whirlwind around the building with her parasol, "You fell right into my trap! There's no way out! Party's over, fools!"

"On the contrary, my dear." Iron Spider said, his glove lighting up just as Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived, "The party is just getting started."

"Your right! We're going to..." Ladybug said, seeing that Cat Noir still held her hand. With a grin, he let go off her, "We're going to whip up a storm!"

"Very poor choice of words." Stormy Weather said, casting a storm of hail from her parasol.

Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug and Iron Spider from the hail. "So what's the plan for getting the akuma back?" the cat hero said, "My arm's starting to get a cramp!"

"I'm going to draw her attention." Iron Spider said, preparing to take off, "I should be able to tank whatever she throws at me."

Stormy Weather sees Iron Spider come flying in, she attacks him with lightning, but he evaded under it. His gauntlet formed a fist, striking her against the face with a powerful punch.

Recovering from the punch, Stormy Weather attempted to cast but her arm was pulled into a iron grip of Iron Spider. She attempted to punch him with her free hand, but was caught in his other hand.

With only one option left, whatever it was adrenaline or anger, she slammed the front of her head against Iron Spider's helmet, getting the expected result when you slam your head against heavy armor.

"F-Fuck!" Stormy Weather groaned in pain. The clopping, painful feeling in her head and the grip on her arm made her drop the parasol.

Which was caught Cat Noir, who tossed it to Ladybug. "Get out of here, you nasty bug." she said, breaking the parasol and the akuma flies away from the parasol.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" she said, using her yo-yo to capture the akuma and purifies it, "Bye bye, little butterfly." She follows it up by throwing her yo-yo into the air and the miraculous light fixes the damage caused, turning the weather back to normal and Stormy Weather was once again Aurore.

* * *

"Well that was an adventure and a half..." Travis said, standing in the elevator with Juleka, each holding the groceries, along Marinette, Alya, Manon, "You alright?"

"Yeah... Aside from the almost freezing to death, I had fun." she said with a small smile as the elevator came to the top floor.

"That's the most you have said all afternoon. It's nice." Travis said not noticing the small blush on her face nor did he notice Alya whispering something to Marinette, who got a blush of her own.

Stepping out of the elevator and opening the door to his place, "I'm home! I brought some guests." he called out.

Entering the living room, he saw that the karaoke system was on the television and Rose was singing while Nino and Nathaniel watched.

"Dude, thank god your alright." Nino said, "Things were getting crazy from what we could see."

"Oh, about the Stormy Weather right?" Travis said casually, "I just thought winter came early."

"Winter is coming... eventually." Marinette said as Travis took the bags from Juleka who went to talk with Rose and went to put them in the kitchen.

"Uhm... Hey Marinette." Nathaniel said shyly and suddenly.

"Oh, hey Nathaniel." Marinette said when Travis got back when Rose finished her song.

"Who is singing next?" Rose said.

"How about..." Alya suggested, a mischievous grin on her face showing she was up to something, "The new kid Travis and..."

"Alright." Travis said, walking up to the stage, "But don't blame me when your undies turn into a moist toilet."

"I wasn't finished." Alya continued turning to her friend next to her, "How about Marinette joins in a duet?"

"W-What me!?" Marinette said shocked, "B-But I can't sing."

Under cheers, encouragement from the others and just being pushed towards the large television screen by Alya, Marinette landed against Travis her hands landing on his chest.

Through the fabric of his shirt, she could feel in defined pecks. "Don't worry, Mari." he said gently, handing her a second microphone, "Just have fun."

She gave him an embarrassed nod, taking a hold of the microphone as soft piano music started to play from the sound speakers around the room.

"Another day, I'm back at school. I think about him, he's so cool." Marinette began to sing her lines, "He looks at me, I look away But does he see me anyway? He's got me spinning around, my feet are off the ground."

"I am a cat, just chilling out. But in the night, she's all I think about. I feel so strong when she's around, she picks me up when I am down." Travis sang his lines, "Oh no, you'll never know, my love can only grow and when I see her smile..."

When the song ended, Travis gave Marinette a smile making her turn away from him as they recieved loud applause from Alya, Nino, Nathaniel, Juleka, Rose and Manon.

"Your... a good singer, Travis." Marinette mumbled.

"So are you, Mari." he said still grinning.

* * *

**And there ya go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**I know, not a lot of Adrien this chapter. But I promise, next one we will have a some bro moments with Travis and Adrien.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 04: The Evil's of the Internet

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**Hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

**trying414: That's a bit of a secret.**

**girani4: Both a lack of inspiration. What do you mean basically McGrath? Also I am impressed that you have memorized Skyguy 'lore' that you immediately thought of McGrath.**

**And now on to the story.**

* * *

It was lunch time at College Françoise Dupont, Alya was walking out of the classroom trying to call Marinette who hadn't returned the class after having to use the restroom.

"It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he." her voice mail said.

"Come on Marinette pick up." Alya mumbled into her phone when she spotted Chloe standing by the lockers. Which wouldn't be unusual but what caught the intrepid reporter's eye was a Ladybug costume and similar styled yo-yo in the blonde's locker.

"Chloe's Ladybug?" Alya whispered in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile down at the cafeteria, Nathaniel was sitting at the usual table, his plate with food in front of him, trying to call his friend.

"This is Travis. I can't pick up at the moment, so leave a message and I will call you back as soon as I can." Travis voicemail said.

"I hate it when he goes AWOL..." Nathaniel mumbled, placing his phone down on the table.

"I know what you mean dude." Nino said from behind, placing his tray on the table before sitting down, startling the shyer, shorter boy, "My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o."

It was at that moment that Nathaniel's phone receives a news update. Looking at the article, he saw that once again Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.

"Hey!" Alya said suddenly standing behind Nathaniel and Nino, "I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!"

"What is it with people suddenly appearing behind me?" Nathaniel said annoyed as Alya sat across from them.

"I know right?" Nino said turning to Alya, "Who is it?"

Alya looks from her left to her right, seeing if nobody was listening in on them. When she considered it safe, she leaned closer to the two boys, "It's Chloe."

At this revelation, Nino began to laugh at the thought of Chloe, residential alpha bitch, being the selfless hero superhero Ladybug.

While Nathaniel was looking around, "Am I being pranked?" he said.

"Seriously, Chloe? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world." Nino continued to laugh, "You are cray-cray, lady!"

"I am so not!" Alya protested, "You'll see!"

* * *

The following day, Chloe and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her.

"Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you." Chloe said to the students she passed, "Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?"

"You need to have your head examined." Nino whispered to Alya as they watched Chloe walk by, "If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz."

"Oh, can I be the Wicked Witch of the West?"

They found Travis standing there, a a piece of baguette in his hand, greeting them good morning. "So what were we talking about?" Travis said, taking a bite out of the bread.

"Travis, back me up on this." Alya began, holding up her hands, "There is a big chance Chloe is Ladybug, right?"

Travis looked at her with a raised eyebrow, before bursting into a loud laughter. "Oh, wait. Your serious." he said shocked, dropping his smile, "Let me laugh even harder." and he did just that.

"I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!" Alya argued, her cheeks a hint of red from embarrassment.

"Can you prove it?" Nino asked as Travis continued to laugh.

"Maybe instead of making up some wild theories." Travis said when he finally stopped his laughter, "You should try and figure out who was absent from school and class.

"The British dude talks sense Alya." Nino agreed with a nod, "Like Marinette was notably absent, for example..."

"So was Travis and Adrien." the girl pointed out.

"Okay, you got me." Travis said with a completely straight face, holding up his hands, "The truth is... I am Ladybug."

"You can't be Ladybug, your too tall and you have that sexy British accent." Alya said, looking him up and down, "Also you have a penis."

"How do you know that?" Travis said with a raised eyebrow, "Just don't blame me when it goes south." walking away with his sandwich in hand.

* * *

A little later, Travis was sitting on a bench in the schoolyard about to take another bite from his sandwich. His teeth were about to sink into the bread when he heard someone say, "Good morning, Travis."

Turning to look at his side, he saw that it was Adrien.

"Morning Adrien." he said, taking a bite as his friend sat next to him, "How are you doing?"

"Same as usual..." Adrien said, a bit hesitant, "Travis, can I ask you for a favor."

"Do you want to borrow money?" the brunette said.

"No..." the blonde said, "I need some help with my English homework, and I thought..."

"Because I'm British, I'm the ideal candidate." he said, munching on his sandwich, "Pretty smart Adrien. Sure, I can help."

"Really? C-Can you come over at my house after school?" the blond said and when he got a nod from his friend, he added happily, "Thanks, Travis I owe you one."

* * *

During school, Adrien had texted his address, to Travis and once school ended he drove his scooter up to Place du Chatelet 75001. The mansion is at least four stories tall and has a basement. On the outside, it is tan and cream with black shingles on the roof.

"This is a nice place." Travis said, stepping off his scooter and rang the doorbell at the gate. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.

"Yes?" a woman's voice said.

"Good afternoon." he said, leaning closer to the doorbell, "My name is Travis, I'm in Adrien's class and he requested me to help him with his English homework."

There was a silence for the moment, before the gate swung open slowly and the same female voice instructed him to come in.

Walking across the large courtyard, he finally reached the door which opened to reveal a large foyer of white with sections of gray marble and black details. Large cylindrical lights hang from the ceiling. The floor is white, but in some places, it has secluded black designs that resemble peacock designs.

There was a huge white staircase directly ahead of the entrance. Above the back of the staircase is a large framed photo of Adrien and a man he recognized as his father.

Down near the stairs at the foyer he saw Adrien waiting for him, along with a woman of average height, pale skin, she had dull blue eyes behind her black framed glasses, and black hair with the left side of her head that is dyed a red color.

She wears a red turtleneck sweater, a black dress jacket, black pants and black medium-heel shoes.

"Travis!" Adrien said happily, "Happy you made it."

"Promised, didn't I?" Travis said before he introduced himself to the woman.

"Nathalie Sancoeur, I'm Gabriel Agreste assistant." the woman named Nathalie said.

Following Adrien up to his large bedroom. The room is separated into two levels, connected by a white spiral staircase. The second level has a walkway which is bordered by a glass-like banister. Various fencing trophies flanked his computer monitor. It has a rock-climbing wall, situated on the second story, next to the library.

"Now this is what I call a dream bedroom." Travis said, looking around as he stood next to the Foosball table.

"Make yourself at home." Adrien said as his friend placed his bag on the ground, "We can work in the sitting area."

"Good idea." Travis said, joining him at the couch, as they laid down the English homework, "I should have warned you earlier. I'm a pretty stern teacher."

"Don't worry." Adrien said confidently, "I can handle it."

* * *

Meanwhile over at the school, more specifically the office of Mr. Damocles. Where Alya, Chloe and Sabrina where standing before the headmaster after Alya's failed attempted to get an photo of the inside of the blonde bitch's locker.

"She's guilty of invasion of privacy!" Chloe said, showing the photo the intrepid reporter had managed to get, "I have proof!"

"What!? Seriously!" Alya exclaimed, "All I did was take a measly photo!"

"I'm sorry, Chloé." Mr. Damocles said, trying to be fairly, "But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy."

"Then... then breaking and entering!" Chloe said.

"I didn't break into her locker!" Alya argued back, "It was open!"

"And nothing was stolen?" Mr. Damocles inquired.

"Only my very soul!" the blonde said, acting overly dramatic, "My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force!"

"...Right." Mr. Damocles said, turning to Alya, "An hour of detention for you, Alya."

"Are my ears failing me?" Chloe said, "Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal?" before calling for her side kick

"The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week." Sabrina pointed out, reading from the school rule book.

"Yes, but she's hardly stole anything." Mr. Damocles tried to be reasonable.

"I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view." Chloe threatened, taking her phone from her pocket.

"Well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father. I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation..." Mr. Damocles said nervously, but the blonde had began to call her father, "What I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya!"

"What!? That is so unfair!" Alya said, "I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!"

Mr. Damocles looks at Chloe who's smugly shaking her phone, before adding with a sigh, "The school blog is hereby suspended as well."

"She's no superhero" Alya said, looking at Chloe angrily, "She's super-psycho!"

* * *

Some time later, over at the Agreste mansion, Travis and Adrien walked down into the foyer after having finished the English homework. To help him understand the English language, Travis had insisted they would only converse in English.

"If you knew the English words for it." Travis said, pinching the bridge of his nose when they were done with the work, "Why didn't you just told me?"

"...Because I'm terrified you would be yelling again." Adrien explained, "Your pretty scary when you..."

"English motherfucker!" Travis yelled when his friend responded in French, "Do you speak it!?"

"Y-Yes I speak English!" Adrien said completely terrified.

When they reached the bottom of the white stairs, the two looked at each other, before breaking down in laughter.

"Adrien." a voice from atop of the stairs said.

Turning around, Travis saw a very tall man, with a fair skin tone. He has light blue eyes behind his silver glasses, and combed-back light blond hair. He has a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red-and-white striped tie. He also wears red dress pants and white shoes with red laces.

"Father, your home." Adrien said surprised as his father looked down on them from atop the stairs, "Travis, this is my father Gabriel Agreste."

"The famous fashion designer right?" Travis said, looking up at the man, "It's an honor to meet you sir."

Gabriel ignored the greeting as he looked down at Travis, "...Have I met you somewhere before?"

"Perhaps you have visited London." Travis said before thinking, _"Why does your voice sound familiar, Mr. Agreste?"_

"Dad, I'm going to walk Travis to the gate." Adrien said, "Then I will be right back for my piano lessons."

Gabriel gave a small nod, heading back to his office as Adrien let Travis out of the house.

"And I thought my father could be rude." Travis noted when they walked over the courtyard.

"My father is... something, I don't know." the blonde mumbled, "But thanks for spending today with me, Travis."

"Ah, it's no big deal. What are friends for?" Travis said waving it off, "You didn't really need help with your homework, did you?"

Adrien shook his head, "No, I didn't." he admitted, rubbing the back of his head, "I-It's my birthday, and I didn't want to spend it alone."

"...Why didn't you just said so?" the brunette said, "I might have yelled less at you, and I would have given you a gift... Though that might have been a bad thing. I'm horrible with gifts... Does Nino know, he might have thrown you a party."

"That's why I didn't tell him." Adrien said with an embarrassed grin, "I doubt my father would have approved of it."

He was distracted by his phone, which had received an news update. Taking it from his pocket he saw a dark skinned girl wearing a black suit, her lower arms, and legs are white with three stripes that are white above each. On her chest is a glowing hot pink Wi-Fi symbol, and a thin white line goes around her waist.

"I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth!" the girl announced, "For our first expose, your principal of College Françoise Dupont would like to share a little tidbit with you."

She turned the camera to reveal she was standing in Mr. Damocles office, where the terrified principal was sitting behind his chair.

"So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?" Lady Wifi inquired.

"Yes... it is." Mr. Damocles said ashamed.

"For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask!" Lady Wifi said to the camera, before putting a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him, "Stay connected!"

And with that the news feed ended.

"I need to go home, Adrien." Travis said alarmed.

"That sounds safest." Adrien agreed, "Text me when you get there."

Travis put his helmet on and giving a last nod, he drove off ready to allow Iron Spider to step in.

* * *

Flying over the skies of Paris, Iron Spider was flying towards the house of Chloe, which was in a hotel owned by her father, the Le Grand Paris.

_"Lady Wifi must be Alya..."_ Iron Spider thought as the hotel came into view, having send a message to Ladybug and Cat Noir, _"And if Alya thinks Chloe is Ladybug then she is heading towards her home."_

He lands on the balcony, looking into the bedroom of Chloe where he saw her dressed as Ladybug.

"Oh, my god... She is a cosplayer..." Iron Spider mumbled, as he watched her keep playing with her yo-yo and ends up tying herself up, "Yeah... Only an idiot would believe she is the real Ladybug."

Iron Spider stepped through the glass door as Chloe attempted to get out of the yo-yo string.

"Need help?" he asked.

Chloe looked to her side, her eyes widening upon seeing who was standing over her, "Iron Spider!" she said, finally untying herself as she stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"I believe an akumatized victim is heading this way." Iron Spider explained just her phone rings.

Chloe press the ignore button, as she jumped in excitement, "Oh my gosh. I can't believe the real Iron Spider is standing in my bedroom." Chloe began to fangirl when her phone starts to emit a bright pink glow.

She throws it, and Lady Wifi appears as Iron Spider put himself between the villain and Chloe. "Well, hello there, Ladybug!... And Iron Spider!" Lady Wifi said, "Alone in a bedroom! I guess the fan art is true."

"There is fan art of me and Ladybug?" Iron Spider said surprised managing to pull Chloe out of the way of Lady Wifi's pink pause attack, "Questions for later."

Lady Wifi puts a camera icon above, "Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo." she said as she send out another broadcast, "Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloe Bourgeois, everyone!"

But just then, Lady Wifi was knocked down when two figures came crashing through the glass window. It was Cat Noir and the real Ladybug.

"Who are you?" Lady Wifi said confused.

"That's Cat Noir." Iron Spider said, "And the other one is the real Ladybug."

Lady Wifi turned to Chloe, "But I thought you were Ladybug!"

"Sorry to bust your news story." Cat Noir said, "Next time, double-check your facts."

"Alya." Ladybug said, trying to reach out to the akumatized girl.

"Alya? Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi!" Lady Wifi said, pointing towards the polka dot hero, "News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!"

Ladybug evaded under another pause symbol, the three heroes booked it out of the room as they rushed out of the room, Lady Wifi in hot pursuit.

"So what's the plan?" Cat Noir said as they jumped into the emergency staircase, evading more attacks from the villain.

"I noticed that she gets her powers from her phone." Iron Spider said as they scaled down the stairs.

"Then let's lead her to the basement." Ladybug suggested, "Where there is no service!"

"No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!" Cat Noir said suddenly changing the subject, "So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?"

Ladybug looks shocked but quickly recovers, "Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now?" she pointed out, "Take an example from Spidy."

"Did you guys know there is apparently fan art depicting me and Ladybug as a couple?" Iron Spider randomly dropped, "I didn't know. I wonder if there is fan art of you two... or me and Cat Noir..."

"Boys!" Ladybug said exasperated annoyed, when she noticed that Lady Wifi is no longer above them, "She's gone back into the hotel!"

The trio ran back up, but all the doors had pink lock icons on them. They continued to climb the stairs but each door they came across was locked with the same icon.

"Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life." Cat Noir said.

"Doubt it." Ladybug said.

"Have to agree with the lady." Iron Spider said, until they reach the top door, which doesn't have a pink lock on it, "Totally not suspicious at all... After me."

* * *

They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found, instead there were phones on all the tables.

"Well that's disappointing." Cat Noir said, looking around, "I was expecting an ambush and what's up with all these phones?"

A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears who send a pause icon towards them, which was clashed with an blast from Iron Spider's gauntlet, creating a small explosion.

Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one, "You can't get me!" Lady Wifi said, as she does her disappear trick again.

"Yes I can." Ladybug said, swinging her yo-yo around and one by one, she destroyed she breaks all the phones. With her last phone destroyed, Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen.

Ladybug rushed after her before the other two heroes could follow her. When she breached the doors threshold, the door slammed shut and a lock icon appeared on it.

"No, no, no..." Cat Noir said, slamming his fist against the door.

"Keep calm Cat." Iron Spider said, holding out his hands, "You also might want to stand back."

* * *

In the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until finally her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. With her prey finally cornered, Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.

"Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo?" Lady Wifi began, gesturing to the female hero's face, "How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know!" she reached out, trying to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off, it kept sticking to her face.

"Why doesn't it come off?" Lady Wifi groaned annoyed.

"Because... magic?" Ladybug said.

A loud boom shook the wall as the entire door leading to the dining room was blown off it's hinges, sending crashing into the opposite wall. Iron Spider and Cat Noir comes through the hole.

"You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!" Cat Noir said.

"Oh, how romantic." Lady Wifi said back, "Tomcat and the bug come to save their love bug."

"I'm neither of their love bug!" Ladybug protested.

"We'll come back to that later." Cat Noir said.

Lady Wifi does a surprise attack, knocking Cat Noir into the freezer room, the door locking behind him.

"Cat!" Iron Spider said, evading an icon from Lady Wifi.

"Now it's only the bug." Lady Wifi said.

"I'm not a bug!" Iron Spider shouted at her, "Spider's are arachnids, they have eight legs!"

"If you don't get him outta there fast." Lady Wifi chuckled evilly, "The kitty cat will soon be slush."

"Alright then, Lady Wifi... Have it your way." Iron Spider growled angrily, "The kitty gloves are off!"

* * *

Outside Le Grand Paris, the mayor and two police cars are in front of it as Chloe exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but a frightened Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky.

The glass on the upper floor of the hotel was shattered as Iron Spider came flying out, giving chase towards the villain.

Throwing out another camera icon, "What's up, peeps! Listen everyone!" Lady Wifi said standing on the hotel roof, "I present you with the..."

But the icon was blown up by another blast, she turns she saw Iron Spider floating above her.

"Time to take you off the air, Lady Wifi." Iron Spider said, aiming his gauntlet towards her.

"I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily!" Lady Wifi said, and she began to in quick succession firing pink pause icon's at him.

"Here goes." Iron Spider said, waving and evading through the icon's as he blew them up with blasts from his gauntlets as Lady Wifi keeps attacking.

He turns his gauntlet towards the female villain, blasting at her. Lady Wifi's eyes widen in shock, but she can dodge out of the way just in time.

The pink symbols disappear just as Ladybug and the freed Cat Noir enter the roof through the exit.

Jumping into action, Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but Lady Wifi dodges. Using his staff, the cat themed hero tripped up the now powerless villain giving Ladybug the opening to seize the phone with a quick trick from her yo-yo.

She breaks the phone, releasing its akuma. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" she said, catching the akuma with her yo-yo. When she released from her yo-yo, it was returned to a normal butterfly.

"Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" she throws the yo-yo into the air, and it explodes into the blast of red energy, repairing the damage done in the battle as Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.

"What?" Alya said confused, but soon realized who where standing in front of her, "Ladybug! Iron Spider! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!"

She turned to pick up her phone, but when she turned around, the trio where gone. "Where did they go?" Alya said.

* * *

The trio stood on a nearby roof, overlooking the hotel. "That's another job well done." Ladybug said, as the trio gave each other a fist bump, "She you two dudes later."

Ladybug was about to leave, but felt a hand around her arm, "Stay, I want to know who you are." Cat Noir said, "I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor."

"Nobody must know who we really are." Ladybug said, throwing her yo-yo, "Not even us." and with that she swung away, leaving Iron Spider and a disappointed Cat Noir standing on the roof.

"Better luck next time, buddy." Iron Spider said, as he took off into the skies.

* * *

It was evening now, Iron Spider sat with his legs over the roof edge, on a roof top overlooking a park as he used a different phone from his usual one.

"Holy shit, there is fan art of Ladybug and me... very explicit fan art. Ladybug's behind is as well formed as on that picture. Oh, but I like the ones from Le Dessinateur." Iron Spider said, scrolling through the pages, "Maybe I should create a social media account..."

He looked up from his phone to see bluebell colored eyes of Marinette staring at him, as she was leaning on the balcony railing across the street.

He waved at her, startling the surprised girl. "I-I-Iron Spider." Marinette stuttered.

"Hello." Iron Spider said, jumping over to her roof top, "Nice evening isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I-I'm Marinette by the way." she said, "W-What are you doing here?"

"Just chillin and checking out fan art of me and Ladybug..." Iron Spider noted, as he looked on his phone, "Oh, that one is definitely NSFW."

"B-But why here?" Marinette said, "Why not at your own place."

"I needed some fresh air and I liked the view, especially the great view of the Notre-Dame." Iron Spider said, putting the phone into his armor as he turned away from her, "Anyway, I won't take up anymore of your time."

"Iron Spider, can I ask you something?" she said, he turned to her and gave her a nod, "How would you react if someone told you that they liked you?"

"Well, that depends." Iron Spider said, "Does this someone just blurt it out? Do I like them back? I need context."

"I... I don't know if you like them back." Marinette mumbled, "Maybe you do. He's... Really nice."

"Marinette... Just take this advice." Iron Spider said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "A hero often uses his head, but it's one's heart that does the choosing... often against better judgment."

With one last wave towards the girl, Iron Spider took to the sky, soon disappearing into the distance.

"One's heart that does the choosing..." Marinette said, watching into the distance.

"Those were some wise words." her Kwami said, floating next to Marinette's head.

It has a tiny body, a large head, dark blue eyes, and freckles across her face. It resembles a ladybug, with two antennae, a large black spot on her forehead, back, and each side of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically.

"That it was, Tikki." Marinette said with a smile, "Maybe... Maybe I should tell him."

* * *

**And there ya go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 05: The Cat Noir Robbery

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**Hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

**Speckleflower: Happy you liked it.**

**And now on to the story.**

* * *

In the courtyard of College Françoise Dupont, Travis, Adrien, Nino and Nathaniel were hanging out near the staircase. Travis had just handed a envelope to a surprised Adrien as Nino was listening to music on his headphone while Nathaniel was drawing in his sketchbook, occasionally looking up.

"What is this for?" Adrien said surprised.

"Birthday present." Travis explained, "I'm horrible with presents, so it's just cash."

Adrien looked into the envelope, his eyes widening when he saw the content, "Travis!" Adrien exclaimed quietly, "This is like five hundred euro's."

"It is actually five hundred euro." Travis corrected him, before looking surprised at the looks of his friends, "Is that not enough?"

"Travis dude... I hate to burst your bubble." Nino began to explain as gently as possible, "That large amount of money for a birthday is not normal."

"Still, thank you Travis." Adrien said giving him a smile.

"Your welcome." he nodded to him, "So what are the boys, boys, boys doing this weekend?"

"The what?" Nathaniel said confused, looking up from his sketchpad.

"I don't know." Travis said with a shrug, "Though that would be a good name if we ever start a boy band. Adrien is the pretty one, Nath the shy adorable one and Nino makes us multi-cultural."

"What would you do?" Adrien said amused.

"I can sing!" Travis sang, reaching a impressive high note.

Across the courtyard, Marinette and Alya giggle while reading some sort of magazine. Nathaniel, who had been pretty absent from the conversation, was looking in the direction of the two girls.

"Anyway, I have somewhere to be." Travis said, looking a the time on his phone, "See you guys tomorrow."

"I need to go as well." Adrien said, noticing the car his father would send to pick him up pull up.

* * *

In the Place des Vosges, a crowd is gathered for the Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir's sculpture reveal.

The mayor, André Bourgeois, and the sculptor, a man named Theo, are facing the crowd, with the giant statue covered with a sheet behind them.

"I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Theo." Mayor Bourgeois said.

"It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug." Theo said with a lollipop stick in his mouth, looking at a photo in his hand, "I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue."

"Oh, it's nearly time." Mayor Bourgeois said, looking on his watch, "Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir should already be here by now."

The loud thud of armor landing on the stage was drowned out by the cheers and applause from the gathered crowd as Iron Spider had just landed, raising his arms as he took in the appreciation.

"Nice entrance, I give it a seven out of ten." Cat Noir said when he landed next to Iron Spider leaning an arm on his shoulder, "I had to deduce a point for not having a superhero landing."

"A superhero landing?" Iron Spider said, "That is so last year."

"It's a classic!" Cat Noir protested, "Though, I admit, it's horrible on your knees."

"Excuse me." Theo said, getting the attention of the two male heroes, "The ceremony is about to begin but Ladybug's not here."

"Don't worry about Ladybug." Iron Spider assured him, "She'll be here any minute."

"I can handle this situation alone for now." Cat Noir said, waving at the photographers, "I'm the one in charge anyway, you know."

"If that helps you sleep at night." Iron Spider said, waving at the crowd.

"It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo." Theo said, showing the photo, something Cat Noir glares at but he didn't seem to notice, "She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone..."

_"This guy is giving me creepy vibes..."_ Iron Spider thought as the ceremony commenced.

Mayor Bourgeois gave a small speech how it is proper for Paris to pay homage to those protecting the city from evil. The statue was revealed depicting Ladybug in the pose of swinging her yo-yo, Iron Spider with a raised gauntlet and Cat Noir posed with his staff.

"Now that is a nice statue." Iron Spider said, taking a selfie with the statue using his red phone for his Bleeter social media feed as Theo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.

* * *

The ceremony continued, Iron Spider and Cat Noir had gotten his pictures taken with some people in the crowd. But it was soon after, that the ceremony had ended and Ladybug still hadn't shown up.

"These statues are amazing." Cat Noir complimented Theo, who was standing next to him, "One thing's slightly off though, I'm actually taller than Ladybug."

"Ladybug didn't show up... I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue." Theo said, sounding as if he hadn't heard what Cat Noir had said, "I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love."

"Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know..." Cat Noir said with a hint of aggression, "Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?"

"Really?" Theo said surprised.

"Yeah, we're like this..." Cat Noir said before letting out a painful yelp when an gauntlet pinched his ear,

"Apologies Theo." Iron Spider said, turning sternly to his fellow hero, "But me and Cat Noir need to talk."

Theo was left standing when Iron Spider dragged Cat Noir off. He looks at the two hero walk off, turning around as he walks away angrily, "What does Ladybug see in him?" he growls.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Iron Spider said to Cat Noir as the two were now standing on the roof.

"I was telling Theo how Ladybug and I were a thing." Cat Noir said.

"But you two are not a thing." he pointed out.

"We will be!" Cat Noir said, "And who cares if I told a little white lie."

"I do. When it involves a friend of mine." Iron Spider told him, "What if she doesn't like you? What if she already is in a relationship in her civilian life."

"I... uhm... That doesn't matter. We are made for each other." Cat Noir said angrily, "W-Well why do you care so much? Are you jealous or something?"

"Jealous me? Don't make me laugh." Iron Spider said, preparing to take off, "Everybody knows I'm way out of your league." and with that he flew off leaving a annoyed Cat Noir behind.

* * *

Travis was standing in his hideout, working on a set of special glasses that would allow him control of the satellite in space which he could use to track energy signals of Akuma's. As well as quicker information gathering and notifying him if an Akuma was set lose.

The large screen displayed a new notification, this one from the Ladyblog. Giving the voice command to play it, it showed a close up of Alya.

"Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris." Alya said on the video as helicopter noises were heard in the background, "Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog."

Moments later, Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter as she drops something.

Alya runs over and picks up the object, which turns out to be a book. "Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's the same history book I got." Alya said to the viewers, "Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student in real life?"

"What are the odds that we have the same textbook. Maybe we even go to the same school... I might know her personally." Travis said to himself as he looked at the screen, bringing a photo of Ladybug up with a few keystrokes, "I can't place her face... Maybe her mask has some sort of magic that conceals her identity. But one thing is for sure, I need to get that book away from Alya to protect Ladybug's identity."

Another few keystrokes later, he had traced Alya's phone and had a good idea where she was going.

* * *

Alya and Marinette just entered the exhibit of the pharaoh Tutankhamun at the famous Louvre museum.

"Can you believe it?" Alya said, "All I gotta do is find out who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!"

"You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?" Marinette pointed out.

"I know I can! Because I did some research and our school is the only school in Paris that uses that book!" Alya said proud of herself, "So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in our year lost her history book yesterday. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself..."

"Forty-two! Not count you..." Marinette said quickly, "Or me."

"I know someone who keeps forgetting her textbooks." Alya pointed out, elbowing Marinette playfully, "Coincidence? I think not."

"I always forget them at home." she said, "You know how I always forget my stuff."

"Just messing with you, Marinette." she chuckled, "Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book to class."

A young man runs between Marinette and Alya, nearly knocking them over if it wasn't for someone behind them. Carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them, nearly trips making papers flying everywhere.

"You two are alright?" Travis said, being the one the two girls were pushed into.

"Travis!" Alya said surprised.

He waved at her before turning to the other girl, "We really need to stop bumping into each other, Mari." he said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, we should." Marinette said a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." the young man who bumped into them, "Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right?"

"You know Alix?" Travis said surprised.

"I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel." Jalil introduced himself, "You must be... Travis right?"

"You know him?" Alya said surprised.

"Not personally, but I heard a lot about him. Alix talked about a tall transfer student from England, with a posh accent and pretty green eyes." Jalil said before spotting his father, "Oh dad!"

And without saying so much as a goodbye he left the three teens standing there.

"Well that was weird." Travis noted, "So what are you two girls doing here?"

"Oh, Marinette claimed that this exhibit got something to do with Ladybug." Alya explained.

"Really?" Travis said sas surprised turning to Marinette, "This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug?"

"Well, uh..." Marinette said, looking down at her bag, "Yeah, it's over there." leading them over to an Egyptian papyrus.

"So why are you here?" Alya said as she and Travis followed Marinette.

"I was bored. Thought it would be interesting to visit the Louvre." Travis said, "It was either that or visiting Disney Land and I didn't want to go there alone."

They look at the Egyptian papyrus as Marinette trying to see the significance, while Alya looking bored.

"Come on." Alya implored her friend, "Tell me what it is already!"

"No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then..." Marinette said, adding under her breath, "For you or me."

_"Okay, Travis."_ he thought, _"Time to put your plan into action..."_

But his attention was drawn away when he spotted the most surprising sight. Humming to himself was Cat Noir, a lollipop stick inside his mouth as he strolled down the museum hall as the civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos.

"Don't mind me." Copycat said, stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa, "Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business."

"Hey!" a civilian said, placing a hand on Cat Noir's shoulder, but with a swift shove to the chest, the civilian was thrown back. While Alya took out her phone to film the event as Marinette looked surprised.

"Out of my way." Cat Noir said, picking up the painting, "This painting is the cat's meow." the alarms alarm and with that he runs away with the painting.

"Cat Noir stealing the Mona Lisa in broad daylight." Alya said excited, "Ladybug and Iron Spider are gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this."

_"That was not the real Cat Noir."_ Travis thought, having used the confusion to slip the history book from Alya's backpack and into his own, _"Cat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief."_

On his way out, he spotted the lollipop stick Cat Noir had in his mouth when he had entered on the floor.

* * *

Sometime later Cat Noir was running from the police officer's, having attempted to go to the crime scene to investigate for hints to the impostor. He hid on one of the roofs, hiding behind a wall when a police helicopter flew past. Peaking around the corner, to see if the coast was clear, he heard a loud thud behind him.

Turning around, he saw that Iron Spider had landed.

"Spidy! I'm glad your here..." Cat Noir said relieved to see him, but he was shocked when Iron Spider held up his gauntlet, the palm of his hand glowing up, "Not you as well... Come on, Spidy. You know I would never steal."

"I know." Iron Spider said, lowering his arm, "I noticed it when he said 'Cat's meow'. I mean, your puns are terrible, but not that terrible!"

"Hey! My pun's are purfect." Cat Noir protested, but glad that his fellow hero believed him, even if they had been arguing a few hours ago.

"So what is your plan." Iron Spider said.

"I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail." Cat Noir said, "But where do I start?"

"If you want my opinion. I'd say the thief was akumatized." the red hero said, holding up the lollipop stick, "See this lollipop stick? I think it's a very big indicator who the akumatized victim could be."

"The sculptor." Cat Noir guessed, "How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?"

"Yours or his?" Iron Spider said as he began to fly.

"Very funny." Cat Noir said, running after his fellow hero while Iron Spider send a message to Ladybug.

"Iron Spider, where are you?" Ladybug's voice said.

"Me and Cat Noir are heading towards the den of Copycat." Iron Spider said, "Sending you the coordinates now."

* * *

Standing outside the balcony room of the studio belonging to Theo, Cat Noir attempted to open the door, but found it locked.

"Damn it." Cat Noir whispered, turning to Iron Spider, "Can't you do something?"

Without missing a beat, Iron Spider punch through the small glass panel on the door, reaching inside to unlock it and opening the door.

"Dude!" Cat Noir said shocked.

"What?" Iron Spider said, shrugging his shoulders, "You expected me to beam us in?"

"I... I have no words." he said shaking his head, "I'll go first, give me five minutes to see if he is here."

"Sure." Iron Spider said, "Ladybug should be here any minute."

* * *

Sneaking into the dark and silent, Cat Noir finds himself in the middle of the working room.

"Doesn't seem he is home..." Cat Noir thought, spotting a box on the nearby drawing table. Walking over to it, he found a note on it:

_Cat's in the bag._

The box bursts, and Cat Noir finds himself in tied up in chains. "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said, the power of destruction surging through his hand.

Suddenly, Copycat appears and places a square object in front of Cat Noir's hand, destroying it instead and making him waste the Cataclysm.

"I don't get what Ladybug sees in you." Copycat said, taking the staff from Cat Noir, "A fool who so easily falls into my trap."

"You won't get away." Cat Noir said, struggling against his bonds, "Ladybug and Iron Spider are on their way."

"Which is my plan all along." Copycat said, looking at the photo depicting Ladybug, "And when I squash that spider, I will be all she have. And she will love me, not you!"

"Love me?... You're right!" Cat Noir shouted with a sudden burst of inspiration, "She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!"

In anger, Copycat knocks Cat Noir down. As he laid on the floor, he reached out to take his ring when just then Ladybug and Iron Spider enter the room.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug said, looking from Copycat to the downed Cat Noir, "He really looks like you!"

"Where is his akuma?" Iron Spider said.

"Inside his ring, of course." Copycat implored them, "Grab it."

Iron Spider gave Copycat a pat on the bag, "Nice work taking the fake down." he said before turning to the bound Cat Noir, "Oh, do you know why this Theo guy became akumatized?"

"He is probably jealous of my relationship with Ladybug." Copycat said as the Iron Spider kneel down and reach for Cat Noir.

"That's funny." Ladybug said, "Because I'm not in a relationship."

The loud sound of metal falling wooden floor, Cat Noir sprang to his feet, having been freed by Iron Spider as the heroes stood ready to fight.

"I love you, Ladybug!" Copycat growled, "I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!"

"Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces." Ladybug said, readying her yo-yo, "But he's never lied to me."

"Thanks for the compliment." Cat Noir said, "I think."

If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!" Copycat said, the power of destruction in his hand.

"I don't think so." Iron Spider said, as the small device he had planted on Copycat's back went off.

A short but powerful surge of electricity went through Copycat's body, knocking him out as he fell to the floor.

"Good job Spidy." Ladybug said, "Where's his akuma?"

"The photo in his pocket." Cat Noir pointed out.

Ladybug reaches down, finding the photo in Copycat's pocket. Taking it from him, she tears it to release the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" she said, using her yo-yo to capture the akuma and purifies it, "Bye bye, little butterfly." She follows it up by throwing her yo-yo into the air and the miraculous light fixes everything back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Theo.

"You did..." Cat Noir said to Ladybug.

"I know why Theo was akumatized." Ladybug said, "Spidy told me about how you lied about us being in a relationship."

"I only..." Cat Noir began.

"No. You have to listen to me." Ladybug cut him off, "I could never be with someone who would lie about something like this."

A silence followed until Theo finally came to, "W-what happened?" Theo said confused.

"Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed." Cat Noir said as his ring beeps. As he leaves, he muttered under his breath, "That makes two of us."

"I'll leave you to it." Iron Spider said to Ladybug as he too went on his way.

* * *

Later that evening, Marinette is sitting at the desk in her room. She was on the phone with Alya while Tikki, was munching on her cookie on the desk, recovering her energy. The news had spread that it was an akumatized victim who had stolen the Mona Lisa, and that the real Cat Noir was innocent.

"...It was so weird." Alya said through the phone, "One moment, I had Ladybug's textbook, and the next moment it is gone."

"Maybe you lost it some where when you ran after Copycat?" Marinette suggested with a nervous laugh.

"I actually have another theory on why it is gone." Alya said turning serious, "We bumped into Travis in the museum right?"

"Your saying Travis stole the history book?" Marinette said surprised at this theory, "Why would he do that?"

"Because... Travis is Ladybug!" Alya said.

"...What." Marinette said flatly.

"Think about it, Ladybug showed up for the first time on the same day when Travis transferred to our school. I find Ladybug's history book, I run into him and suddenly it is gone." Alya explained her theory, "And have you noticed he and Ladybug are never in the same place at the same time?"

"That's good and well, Alya." Marinette said, "But how do you explain that Travis is a boy and Ladybug is obviously a girl? And I would have felt it if he had breast when we were at his place."

"What if he uses some magic transformation to change his gender when he becomes Ladybug?" Alya theorized before she continued dramatically, "In the daytime he's Travis, just a normal guy with a normal life. But there's something about him that no one knows yet, because he has a secret... And that secret is that our Travis is Ladybug."

"Right..." Marinette said with a light laugh, shaking her head, "I have to go. I'll speak to you later."

"Later, Marinette." she said before the two girls hung up on each other.

Placing her phone down, she turned to Tikki, who had finished her food, she was sitting on the history book she had dropped earlier that day. She had found it waiting for her on the balcony at Theo's design study. Next to it laid the note she had found on it.

_A bird told me you lost this. Don't worry, I didn't look into it for a name in it. Be more careful next time. -Iron Spider_

"Iron Spider really is a good friend." Tikki said, floating off the book.

"I know. He's a jerk sometimes, but he's alright." Marinette said, looking at her laptop. The picture she had taken of the papyrus, which depicted a Pharaoh attempting to preform a ritual to bring back his wife, but he was stopped by a goddess in red and black spots.

"I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so..." Marinette said, as Tikki floated next to her, "Who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?"

"Kwami's like me and superheroes like you have always existed!" Tikki told her.

"So..." Marinette said slowly, looking from the kwami back to the picture, "That wasn't you in the papyrus either? You don't look 5000 years old."

"Well, I'm not! I'm older than that!" Tikki told her with a smile, "I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!"

"You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?" Marinette said with a sad smile.

"Every Ladybug is different. Marinette, you are different." Tikki told her, "But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast."

"Really?" she said, and the kwami nods. Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead.

"You better get to sleep." Tikki said, "Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!"

* * *

**And there ya go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 06: Photo Day

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**Hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

**kyrogue23: Oh my!... Your back! I wouldn't be surprised if Alya would come up with a theory like that.**

**Speckleflower: Thank you.**

**And now on to the story.**

* * *

During lunch time at College Françoise Dupont, the usual boys of Travis, Adrien, Nino and Nathaniel were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. As usual Nino was staring towards the table were Marinette and Alya were sitting. While Nathaniel was drawing in his sketchbook, occasionally looking up in the same direction Nino was looking.

"Okay, serious talk guys." Travis said, looking concerned at the others, "Is Alya still staring holes in the back of my head?"

"She is." Adrien said leaning slightly over to get a better look at the two girls, "What did you do to her?"

"I have no idea." he said shaking his head.

"Maybe she has a crush on you." Nathaniel suggested.

"Of course, that must be it!" Travis said, leaning back into his chair, "Who doesn't love me?"

"Chloe." Adrien pointed out.

"And thank whatever God is out there for that." Travis said with a light chuckle.

"Must be nice having the attention of all the girls in the school." Nathaniel mumbled.

"Hey, you got attention from girls as well... At least one." Travis said to his friend, "I have noticed this girl staring at you."

"There is?" he said surprised, "Who?"

"I have no idea what er name is. Slender, average height, messy black hair, jade green eyes, thick eyebrows, a slender face with a pointed chin." Travis said trying to remember the details, before noticing that Nino was unusually quite, "What's up with him?"

"Nino is in love." Adrien said, before turning to their music loving friend, "FYI, Marinette's never going to fall in love with a statue."

"Wait what." Travis and Nathaniel said surprised at the same time as they turn with wide eyes to Adrien.

"You two didn't know Nino likes Marinette?" Adrien said surprised.

"No." Nathaniel said a bit annoyed.

"First I ever heard of it." Travis said turning to Nino, "So your going to ask her out?"

"What no!" Nino said shocked, "I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one all of a sudden. I mean, dude, do I go up to her and crack her a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to the zoo? Play it serious?"

"You're way overthinking this." Adrien said.

"Take her to the zoo?" Nathaniel said, "Seriously?"

"Who even does that?" Travis said, "Is that a cultural thing that is going over my head?"

"Well..." Nino mumbled irritated, "They have this really cool new exhibit there!"

"Listen, just be yourself and go ask her." Travis advised him, "Girls like confidence."

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. British Stud." Nino said, looking down to his plate, "I'm not that cool."

"You're cool too, dude, trust me." Adrien assured him, "Or you wouldn't be my best bud."

"I feel betrayed Adrien, like you just stabbed me in the back with a knife." Travis said offended, "I thought I was your best mate."

"But, wasn't I your best friend?" Nathaniel said to the brunette.

"I only have best friends." the brunette said quickly, "But I think I can use my British Studness for good... Well not universal good, but in the help a friend kind of good."

He began to walk away from the rest of the boys and towards where Marinette and Alya where sitting.

* * *

Marinette was holding the magazine in front of her, "Oh, he's such a..." she mumbled.

"Smartie, hottie, suavísimo, yummytastic spellbinder!" Alya finished for her.

"All of the above." she said dreamily.

"Are we talking about me?" Travis said suddenly, startling Marinette much to the amusement of Alya.

Marinette bends down to pick up the magazine before Travis could see what she was reading.

"Anyway, are you girls available this Saturday?" Travis began, "Me, Adrien, Nino and Nath are going to visit the zoo... I have it on good authority that there is a... smashing new panther. And I wondered if you girls would like to come along?"

"Awesome idea." Alya said, turning to her friend, "Right, Marinette? You love animals."

"What? Yeah. I, uh, I'm really into zoonimals." Marinette said, stumbling over her words, "I mean, uh, anizools. I mean zoonimoos. I..."

"Cool." Travis said with his thumbs up, walking backwards towards the guys, "I will text the meet up time this evening."

"Text..." Marinette said lovestruck, "Yeah..."

* * *

"And that is how you do it." Travis said smug with himself, sitting back down into his chair, picking up his can and taking a swing from it.

"How did you do that, dude?" Nino said impressed.

"Like I said, confidence." he said, pointing with his index finger towards Nino.

"Sure... If only I could be so confident." Nino said, "Confidence doesn't work so great for me."

"Of course you can." Adrien said taking a sip from his can, "And when we get to the zoo..."

"Yeah, about that." Nathaniel said, "Wouldn't it be weird with four guys and two girls go to the zoo."

"...Good point. We need at least one more girl to even out the odds." Travis said, looking around the cafeteria, "And I just found the two girls who could do just that."

* * *

After school was over, Juleka and Rose had gathered their thing and where making their way towards the exit from the school.

"Juleka! Rose!" Travis called out to them as he run up to them, "Can I talk to you two for a quick second?"

"Of course Travis." Rose said with a bright smile as Juleka retreated into her shy shell.

"Do you girls have any plans this weekend?" Travis said, "Me, Adrien, Nino, Nath, Mari and Alya are going to visit the zoo this Saturday, and I thought you two might be interested to come along?"

"I would love to, but on Saturday I have meetings of the scrapbooking club." Rose said sadly before perking right back up, "And you know how much I love all those stickers, colorful scraps of papers, and gluing!"

"Oh, that's a shame." Travis said a bit disappointed.

"But Juleka would love to go." Rose said quickly, turning to her taller friend, "Right Juleka?"

"I-I would?" Juleka mumbled shyly as she avoided eye contact with the British brunette, "I-I mean... Y-Yeah... I would, uhm, like to go to the zoo with you."

"That's cool, Juleka." Travis said with a kind smile, "I will text you the details later." he waved at the two girls before he was off, going towards his after school activity.

* * *

It had been a few days at school Travis was sitting on the bench in the courtyard, the usual gang Nathaniel and Nino sitting around him.

"Morning!" Adrien said, walking up to them.

"M-Morning." Travis said from behind his hand, to hide the yawn escaping his mouth.

"How come you always look so tired?" Nathaniel said.

"I... spend the entire night gaming." Travis lied with another yawn. In truth, he had been up all night working on his Iron Spider suit, as well as the board of theory on who could be Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Dude, we should game together." Nino said excited, "What console do you play on?"

"PC." Travis said, looking as if he was appalled when Nino assumed him to be a console gamer, "By the by, what are the girls so excited about?"

"Because it's photo day. Where we take class photo's..." Nathaniel said, seeing the surprise on Travis face, "You forgot, didn't you?"

"...Yes." Travis said, rubbing the back of his head as he watched Marinette and Alya standing a few feet away, Marinette looking particularly happy for some reason.

* * *

"I'm happy for you that you get a photo of you and your crush." Alya said to her friend, "Because it's a class photo and you're in the same class as him."

Marinette nods eagerly, "Amazing, isn't it?" she said before her eyes widen, "Oh my gosh! What if we're standing in the same row together?"

"Oh girl just smile." Alya advised her, "And whatever happens, don't forget to breathe!"

"...At least you're going to be in the photo." Juleka mumbled sadly.

"No, Juleka, I'm telling you, you're not jinxed!" Rose said to her friend, "This time it's gonna work out, I can feel it, right here!" she pointed to her left chest.

"What's this about being jinxed?" Travis said as he walked up to them, startling Marinette once again.

"Travis..." Marinette said, catching her breath, "We should really put a bell on you or something."

"Oh, and we should get him a pair of cat ears to go along with it." Rose said excited, folding her hands together, "It would look so cute on him!"

"Only if you and Mari scratch my belly, I will purr for you." Travis said with a smile, before turning to Juleka, "You were saying?"

Juleka gave a deep sigh, before she began to speak, "Ever since I was little, every time someone takes a photo of me, something always goes very wrong."

"You're wrong Juleka, you'll see!" Rose said encouragingly.

"Well that's our missions for today." Travis said, "We'll do everything to make sure it goes fine. All you have to do is smile."

At this Juleka gave a shy smile.

* * *

"Okay, time to flash your pearly whites, guys! You kids take a seat in the front bench." the photographer said, he gestures for Max, Alix, Rose, Marinette, and Mylene, "Quickly please, I've got sixteen other classes to shoot."

When everyone sits down on the bench, Chloe took that moment to say, "Look Sabrina, they're up front in the baby seats! Go on rugrats, don't forget to take your thumbs out of your mouths!"

_"Is sitting in the front row really that big of a deal?"_ Travis thought observing an annoyed Marinette, _"Maybe this is another cultural difference..."_

"Well, next row!" the photographer yelled, "...You, you, you and you go stand on the rear bench, please." He points to Nathaniel, Ivan, Alya, Sabrina, and Chloe.

"Wait just one minute! I'm supposed to be in the middle row, right next to Adrien." Chloe said, walking up to her blond friend and seizing his arm, making him look uncomfortable, "Preferably the center. Look, we're the same size!" she waves her hand over Adrien and her head but there was a clear height difference.

"Nah, go stand in the back row, behind the rest." the photographer said.

"How dare you!" Chloe put me behind the rest? Do you know who my father is?"

"Is he a photographer?" he asked.

"No! He's..." Chloe began but she was interrupted.

"Bummer, I could really use an assistant." the photographer said, "Now hurry up and take your place, or I'll put you up front with the babies!"

"Though luck." Travis taunted her with a big smirk as Chloe walked towards the back with an angry strut.

"The rest of you boys, go stand in the middle row."

This included Travis, Adrien, Nino and Kim. With the trio of friends standing in the middle.

"It's no big deal Chloe!" Adrien said over his shoulder to the blonde, "As long as we're all in the same photo, right?"

"Dear lord, your way too pleasant, Adrien." Travis said with a roll of his green eyes.

"I see it as one of my best qualities." Adrien said with a smile.

"Even if it is to people who obviously don't deserve it." he said as the photographer was about to snap the picture.

Travis looked around, feeling someone was missing when he spotted Juleka looks at her mirror in a distance.

"Uhm, sir." the male brunette said, raising his hand, "You forgot about Juleka."

"Oh, sorry, my bad!" the photographer said, "Go stand in the middle row, between that blonde haired boy and the brunette."

"Isn't this nice." Travis whispered to Juleka as she stood next to him, "All eyes will be on you! And we will have broken the jinx..."

"Alright, everybody ready?" the photographer said.

"Of course not! I'm in the wrong spot!" Chloe protested, she jumps down a row and tries to push Juleka out of the way but finding the courage to stand up for herself, Juleka pushes back.

"That's right Juleka." Marinette said encouragingly, "Don't let her push you out of the way!"

"Hey!" Chloe protested annoyed, "Nobody asked you loudmouth!"

"This isn't gym class, you know Chlo!" Adrien said as Chloe tried to push herself next to him.

"Ms. Bourgeois, behave yourself!" Miss Bustier warned her and reluctantly, she returned to her place.

"There, perfect!" the photographer said, ready to snap the photo.

"No! It isn't!" Chloe said, "It's not perfect at all! I'm totally not next to Adrien!"

"Please Chloé, we still have sixteen classes to photograph!" Mr. Damocles told her before turning to the Photographer, "Go ahead Vincent."

"Say spaghetti!" he said about to finally snap the picture but unfortunately the camera's battery is empty, "Oh, I don't believe this! I'm sorry, I have to go and fetch another battery. Nobody move!"

Juleka gasps then looks sadly away, "Can I go to the bathroom?" she said.

"Yes Juleka, but hurry!" Ms. Bustier said.

As the shy goth girl went to the Bathroom, Chloe leans towards Sabrina. "Make sure she doesn't come back!" she whispered as the orange haired girl nod and goes to the bathroom as well.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vincent the photographer returned with a fully charged camera. "We're back in business!" Vincent said as Sabrina returned in time to give Chloe a thumbs up.

The blonde girl grins and jumps next to Adrien.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Marinette said when she saw what was happening behind her, "Where's Juleka!"

"How'd she get here?" Adrien said when his blonde friend was standing between him and his brunette friend.

"From the behind row." Travis simply pointed out.

"Who cares?" Chloe said, "At last, I'm in the right spot!"

"I want you to flash your best smiles!" Vincent said, "Because it's the last time we are doing this!"

"Wait!" Marinette jumping up just as the photo was taken, knocking a few people back, which resulted into Chloe's arm releasing Adrien and knocking her into Travis.

He manicured fingers resting against his chest as their face's were inches away from each other.

_"Oh dear god, this is now on the class photo."_ Travis thought, feeling the sensation of throwing up in his mouth upon seeing Chloe so close before pushing her off him.

"Sir, we have to redo the photo!" Travis said immediatly.

"Why's that?" Mr. Damocles said.

"Because Juleka's not in it!" Marinette said, coming to Travis aid.

"Jule-who?" Mr. Damocles said confused.

"Juleka!" Travis said annoyed, "The tall girl with the purple streaks!"

"Yeah!" Nino said confused, "Where'd she go?"

"Didn't she go to the bathroom?" Nathaniel said.

"Mr. Damocles, aren't we meant to be heading off to lunch?" Chloe said quickly, "And aren't you paying the photographer by the hour?"

"Why yes!" Mr. Damocles said, "No time to retake, class move along, now!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Travis followed Rose into the girls bathroom as they were searching for Juleka.

Travis knew he had found her when he could hear the sound of soft sobs coming out of one of the stalls. One that had a chair propped against the door, blocking it. Travis and Rose walk up the stall, he removed the chair and when they open the door they find a crying Juleka, her knees pulled up to her chin.

"I missed the photo." Juleka sniffled as she stood up, "Didn't I?"

"Yeah..." Rose said, "Another one of Chloe's mean tricks!"

"Why should I expect it to be any different?" Juleka said turning her head down, "Nobody ever hears me. Or sees me. I'm invisible. Even in photos."

"Hey, come on Juleka." Travis said gently, "It's not true."

"Forget it." Juleka said, "As long as Chloe's in the picture, she'll find a way to keep me out of it."

"No Juleka!" Rose tried to reason with her.

"Really forget it. Forget me." the tall girl said, before she runs out of the bathroom.

_"Poor Juleka, feeling so lonely and ignored..."_ Travis thought, ignoring what Rose said to him as he went after her, _"In her current emotional state, she could be a prime victim for an akuma."_

* * *

A sad Juleka had run away from school, before she finally reached a nearby park. Her eyes filling with tears, she sat down on one of the wooden park benches. Pulling her knees up to her chin, and hiding her face, she didn't notice the akuma flying towards her wrist mirror.

But before it could reach her, she was startled by the sound of a loud bang. When she looked up, she saw Iron Spider floating a few feet above the ground, his arm outstretched after having blasted the akuma apart.

"Just in time." Iron Spider said, landing on the ground, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Juleka said, siting up as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

"I know that is a lie or else the akuma wouldn't have come after you." Iron Spider said, sitting next to her on the bench, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I... I wouldn't want to waste your time." Juleka mumbled.

"It's not when I offer." Iron Spider said gently, "And I find that it helps to talk through your problems."

The two sat their for an hour, Juleka explaining what had happened on school, how Chloe had locked her in the bathroom stall and about the photo jinx. The entire time, Iron Spider just sat there and listened to her without judging her.

"...So that's why I was almost akumatized..." Juleka finished sadly, "Because nobody sees me... Not even... Not even the boy I have a crush on."

"That's a horrible thing of Chloe to do. Look, I can't do much about Chloe or help you with your image problems." Iron Spider said, standing up and taking his phone from a pocket in his suit, "But I can help you break the photo jinx."

"What do you mean?" Juleka said.

"We could take a photo together." Iron Spider said, using the camera function on his phone, "I could even upload it to my Bleeter account if you want."

"Uhm... Are you sure?" Juleka said as Iron Spider put his phone in selfie mode and aimed it at the two of them.

"Of course." Iron Spider said, using his free hand to make a peace sign, "Just make sure you smile."

Juleka did just that, smiling as Iron Spider snapped the picture of them together.

"Now this is a nice one." Iron Spider said, showing her the picture, "This I like."

* * *

Iron Spider landed in an alleyway near College Françoise Dupont, but it was Travis who walked out of it, putting the spider emblem into his backpack.

_"I could take a quick trip home and use the computer in my base."_ Travis thought as he began to walk back to school. Taking a glasses case from his backpack, _"...But I guess this is a good test run as any."_

He opened the case, taking out the glasses he had been working on while he should be sleeping. He put them on before whispering, "Talos."

"Stand ready for biometric scan." a soft male voice said coming from his glasses as a near invisible blue light scanned his face, "Scan accepted, welcome Travis."

"Talos, I want you to delete any class photo taken from Miss Bustier class." Travis told his glasses as only the inside of his lenses displayed the HUD, on the outside people would see them as normal glass, "But before you do, show which your going to delete just to be sure."

"Of course." Talos said, as it began to use the satellite to make a connection into the memory card of the camera, "Pictures found."

Travis gave a quick look through the photo's his A.I. had gotten, finding the one where Marinette had jumped up and knocked Chloe against him. "Delete this quickly." he said, "My mouth is way to close to that caked up barbie doll."

"Understood." Talos said as Travis walked into the school and towards the cafeteria, hands in his pocket, "Deleting class photo of Miss Bustier now."

"Juleka, she really does have the photo jinx!" Rose said as she, Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Nino, Nathaniel as they sat in the cafeteria.

"Of course, I should've known Chloe was behind this!" Marinette said angry, "We're gonna have to break this curse!"

"We could ask the photographer." Nathaniel suggested.

"There's no point, he wouldn't want to." Adrien said, "Unless, the photo disappeared, and the principal would have no choice but ask the photographer to shoot another one, with Juleka."

"You're a genius, Adrien!" Rose said, "But why would the photo just disappear?"

"There are many ways a photo could disappear." Travis said, taking a seat next to Nathaniel.

"Travis, did you find Juleka?" Alya said, but the brunette shook his head sadly.

"...But I think she found me." Travis said, waving at the tall girl as she came over to them.

"Hey everyone." Juleka said softly, Rose stood up immediately pulling her into a hug as the as the others asked how she was doing.

"Hey, Juleka." Travis said gently, "How are you doing?"

"Aside from almost being akumatized... I'm doing alright now." she said as the others looked shocked by this news.

"Dude, you were almost akumatized?" Nino said.

"How come you aren't going all super villain?" Nathaniel said surprised.

"Well... Iron Spider intervened before the akuma could get me." Juleka explained.

"You met Iron Spider!?" Alya said, a hint of jealousy.

Juleka nodded, "I did. He saved me from the akuma then we talked about my problems. He's a pretty wise guy, we also took a photo together."

"Yeah right." Chloe said, overhearing what they were talking about, "As if Iron Spider would take a photo with some random nobody."

Nathaniel looked at his phone, having received a message that someone he follows on Bleeter has updated their profile.

"You might want to take back those words." he said, holding it up to show Iron Spider's Bleeter profile, which was updated with a selfie of the hero in red giving a peace sign and a smiling Juleka along with a message.

_I don't need a reward for saving the city, but getting smiles from people like Juleka Couffaine makes it all worth it._

"I like this picture of you, Juleka." Travis said, looking from Nathaniel's phone to her, "You look great in it."

"T-Thanks." Juleka said with a small smile.

"So Travis... I know you think none of us have noticed." Alya said suspiciously, making him turned to her, "But you look good with those glasses."

"Glasses?" Travis said surprised, his eyes widening when he realized he still had his T.A.L.O.S. glasses on, "Oh, thank you."

"Why do you have glasses?" Marinette said, "I have never seen you with them."

"When I went looking for Juleka, I got some dust in my eye." Travis began to lie, "It got behind my lenses, so I took them out and went with my glasses."

* * *

Travis was laying on his back, deep asleep in his queen size bed during the sunny Saturday morning. He let out a loud snor when he heard his smartphone go off.

Groaning, Travis reached out feeling for his for his phone on the nightstand, it took him a few seconds before he finally got it. Accepting the call without looking, he said sleepily, "Travis speaking."

"Hey T, it's me Adrien." the voice of Adrien said on the other side of the line.

"What's up A?" Travis said, laying back into his pillows.

"Where are you?" Adrien said, "We would meet up at the zoo half an hour ago."

Travis eyes shot open wide when he remembered they would be going to the zoo to help Nino with his girl problems. "Oh yeah, that was today." Travis said, as he stood up and immediately walked towards his walk in closet.

"Dude, why do you sound surprised!?" Nino said suddenly, "This was your idea."

"Morning Travis." Alya said.

"H-Hey Travis." Juleka said.

"I'm here too." Nathaniel said.

"...I should have mentioned your on speaker." Adrien noted, "Anyway Travis, you overslept right?"

"What? No!" Travis said as he balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder, having one leg in his pants, "The bus I'm taking just passed the Arc de Triomphe."

"If that's true than it's going to be a while." Alya said, "Because he took the wrong bus."

"I knew I should have gone with him." Nathaniel said.

"Well seeing as Nathaniel is talking more than two weird." Travis said, finally having dressed, "I can guess Mari is not there yet either?"

"Yeah, but we were kinda expecting that." Alya said, "I would have been more surprised if she was on time."

"Right, I should be there in at most a half hour." Travis said before making a scratching sound with his mouth, "Oh, we are going through a tunnel..."

"Dude, no your not." Nino said, "Your making that sound with your mouth."

"Sorry, can't hear you! Your falling away." Travis said before hanging up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Travis is sitting in the public bus towards the zoo, having managed to grab a seat near the window. The bus pulled up to a stop to allow passenger's on and off. To his surprise he saw a familiar face getting on the bus.

"Mari!" he called out, waving her hand at her.

"Travis!" she said, walking towards him as he removed his bag from the seat next to him so she could sit down, "I slept right through my alarm. What about you?" sitting down next to him as the bus resumed it's journey.

"A long night of... gaming." Travis said, which was half true, he had been playing a video game before going to sleep, the other half was him stopping crime as the Iron Spider.

"Really?" she said, "Which game?"

"A good old fashioned game of Civilization." he told her, "It was an epic showdown between the English and Russia."

"Did you win?"

"No... I got crushed by Russia's infinite war engine..." he continued to explain, "And then he went on to say how I got fucked worse than how he fucked my mother the night before... And how he is going to do it again that night."

"That's horrible." Marinette said shocked, "What kind of person would say something like that?"

"My father..." Travis said dryly, "But then my uncle, playing as the Dutch, came in and nuked everyone's capital's... So the last thing my father said while rage quitting was, 'Woman! Your anus! Prepare it!'... With woman he means my mother."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Travis." Marinette said, not sure if she should laugh or be worried, "But your dad sounds a little... messed up."

"Only my dad? And only a little? I'll have you know that my entire family is far from normal..." Travis said with a soft smile, "My aunt told me, that is okay, because every family has its own normal."

"That's pretty heartwarming." Marinette said, "Your aunt sounds like a wise woman."

"She is crazy as fuck." Travis said directly, "I often wonder if she and my uncle compete to out crazy each other."

* * *

Some time later, Travis and Marinette departed from bus at their designed stop. The two only had a short walk left before they would arrive at the zoo.

"So what about you?" Travis said, "What is your family like?"

"Oh, I don't have an older sister like you. I'm an only child." Marinette explained, "My parent's aren't anything special either, they own a bakery where we live above."

"Bakery?... Do you mean Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie?" he said and she nodded, "They make the best bread in the whole of Paris."

"So it was you who mom was talking about the other day." Marinette said, "She told me about a handsome young man with a British accent... She uhm... M-Mentioned your pretty green eyes."

"Well I am very proud of my eye color." Travis said with a smile, "And now I like your mum even more."

"Why is that?" Marinette said surprised.

"She called me handsome." he said, "But what about you Mari? What do you think about me?"

"W-Well... I-I think your very kind..." she stuttered, suddenly blushing, "And I like your eyes."

"Well that makes my day. Your very kind as well." Travis said with a smile, as the zoo entrance came into view, "Just one more thing... Why is Alya looking at me like I kicked her dog or something?"

"Oh... I don't know if you read the Ladyblog?" Marinette said and he gave a nod, "She has this weird theory that Ladybug is a girl superhero, but a guy in daily life."

Travis eyes widen, realizing who the guy Alya thinks Ladybug would be in her daily life. "...I have several questions..." he said slowly, "Might be a funny costume for Halloween though."

At that moment he found the group waiting for them at the entrance of the zoo. Travis went ahead towards them just as Tikki peeked over Marinette's bag.

"That went a lot better than usual." Tikki said to her friend.

"Tikki, stay out of sight." Marinette said, "This is going to be one of the best days ever."

* * *

Later that evening, Travis was standing on the balcony of his apartment. Leaning on the railing as he admired the magnificent view of Paris at night.

"So wait, what happened?" Travis said as he was on a group call with Adrien, Nino and Nathaniel.

"Well after chilling with Alya the whole time. I found out we had a lot in common." Nino said, "We just hit it off."

"Well the goal was getting Nino a girlfriend even if it didn't turn out to be Marinette." Nathaniel said, "I consider it a mission accomplished."

"I agree." Adrien said, "And even if we didn't succeed, I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too, it was a lot better than when I went last time." Travis said, "We should do it again sometime."

"What happened last time?" Nathaniel said.

"A friend of mine dragged me to the zoo." Travis said with a deep sigh, remembering what happened, "She did that only to have me watch tiger's for an hour..."

* * *

**And there ya go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**


	7. Chapter 07: Draw Then Erase You

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**Hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

**kyrogue23: Glad you like it and happy your back.**

**Boo the ghost: Yeah... I have a bit of a habit of making my OC's chick magnet's. Though I would argue that until now only Marinette has been hinted of having a crush on him. Though I intended for it that people only think that Travis is a good looking guy, not that they immediately wanted him.**

**Hmm, that Akechi-type character could be interesting, I will think about it.**

**And now on to the story.**

* * *

It was nearing the end of the lesson, students taking notes for the homework from the whiteboard, the bell was due to ring at any moment but Travis was still asleep. With a snort, he woke up from his slumber. Looking over to his side, he saw his friend Nathaniel drawing into his sketchbook.

It seems he was drawing a comic, where his superhero persona, Super Nathan, teaming up with Iron Spider to save Marinette from Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi.

As Iron Spider blocked a electric attack from Stormy Weather's parasol, Super Nathan arrives and erases Stormy Weather's parasol using the drawing pad on his arm. He traps the two villains in a cage he draws. He also erases the ice block Marinette is trapped in.

"You know Nath..." Travis said, using his hand to hide his yawn, "Super Nathan is a very lazy superhero name."

"No, Turbo Trav is a much better name." Nathaniel said dryly, "Who looks like a character straight out of Super Sentai."

"Specifically the red one from Carranger." Travis pointed out.

"Seriously though, is something wrong?" Nathaniel said concerned, "You have been sleeping more and more in class..."

"It's nothing." he brushed it off before turning his attention back to the class and Nathaniel returned to his drawing.

"...The next particle physics presentation pair is Nino and Adrien." Ms. Mendeleiev their science teacher said, "And then Travis and Marinette."

"What." Travis said surprised.

"Lucky..." Nathaniel mumbled as he was paired up with Juleka.

"I know lucky for Mari!" Travis joked before turning serious, "I promise to talk all about you in between particles and the physics to her."

"Thanks Trav." Nathaniel said, fist bumping his friend.

"Nathaniel! What are you drawing?"

The two look up to see, that it was their teacher, Ms. Mendeleiev who had caught them. "And these artistic endeavors are clearly why you are failing science." she said.

"I'm sorry..." Nathaniel said.

"You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that checked scratch!" Ms. Mendeleiev said, "Then you'll be really sorry!"

Nathaniel stands up, clenching his sketchbook but on his way out of the classroom he trips over Mylene's bag, dropping his sketchbook. It opened as it slid over the ground near Chloe.

"Oh! Look, Sabrina!" Chloe said, picking the sketchbook, seeing the drawing's of Marinette, "It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!"

"What?" Marinette said.

"He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!" Chloe taunted as Nathaniel snatched his sketchbook before leaving the classroom.

* * *

Later in the hallway, Travis and Marinette were walking from class discussing their project for Ms. Mendeleiev class.

"So I will drop by your house tomorrow... Oh by the by Mari, have you seen this?" Travis said, holding up his phone to show her a video of them singing.

"W-What?" Marinette said surprised.

"You should read some of the comment's." Travis said before reading a few out loud, 'Whoa those two are good.', 'Can we get a full cover of this song?', 'They look so cute together.'."

"Well... At least it's positive." Marinette said, "But, how did this get on the internet."

"It was Alya, she was sitting in that spot to get that angle." he pointed out just as the two run into Alya and Nino, "Hello there, lovebirds."

"Hey there T and Marinette." Nino said happily, fist bumping with Travis.

"Marinette do you want to know a fun fact?" Alya said, "Did you know Nino had a crush on another girl the guys tried to set him up with?"

"He did?" Marinette said, "Who was it?"

"It was you actually." Alya said.

"Alya..." Nino said with a sheepish smile, "You didn't have to tell her that."

"Dude, get used to it." Travis said wisely, "My uncle told me that women tell their friends everything, to the most nastiest little detail."

"Smart guy that uncle of yours." Nino said turning to Marinette, "Alya tells me you've been crushing on some dude."

"He doesn't know who it is!" Alya said quickly to her friend, "Pinky swear!"

"But if you want, I could totally make it happen!" Nino offered, "That is, if I knew the dude!"

"Damn, Mari." Travis teased, "First Nino and now Nath. Mari is a dude magnet."

"What about you? You have received a lot of attention from girls as well." Alya said to the taller brunette, "Do you have someone you like."

"Actually what is your type?" Nino said, not remembering Travis ever having talked about girls.

"My type of girl?" Travis said, crossing his arms as he pondered the question his three friend looked at him with great interest, one more than the other two, "The girl I come to like is my type."

"There it is!" Alya laughed, "The model answer that offends nobody!"

Travis laughed with the others, when he felt the phone vibrate in a particular rhythm. He got a frown as he had installed an app for a fake game that would send that signal if the satellite would pick up a signals of akuma's.

"Everything okay?" Marinette said worried when she saw his expression.

"Oh yes..." he said quickly, "I just need to use the restroom." before excusing himself.

* * *

Inside the library, a wet and frightened Chloe was being chased by a a giant hairdryer.

"No! Not the hair!" Chloe cried, falling over her own feet, "Not my make-up!" but with a concentrated beam flying over her, the hairdryer was disintegrated.

"Girl, you don't need make-up." Iron Spider said, landing in front of Chloe with a raised glove.

"Iron Stud!" Chloe said, hugging him against his side, "Thank you for the compliment."

"...You need full on personality transplant." Iron Spider said annoyed, pushing her off him, "Now get out of here."

With a nod, the blonde rushed out of the library just as Ladybug and Cat Noir entered.

"Hey there Spidy!" Cat Noir said, "I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation."

"...Is it still too late to get Copycat instead." Iron Spider said dryly.

"Yes!" Cat Noir said, "Like it or not, your stuck with me!"

"Just like an STD." Iron Spider muttered.

"Boys, focus!" Ladybug said, "Fewer jokes, more action!"

Cat Noir looked up, spotting a light purple skinned young man with his hair brushed back while colored orange with purple tips. On his head he has a dark purple beret.

He wears a white suit with dark purple stripes and solid dark purple legs that become red halfway down his lower legs. On his chest, there is a black circle with smaller red, yellow, and blue circles inside. His collar is swan-necked, with a red collar underneath.

"Found our guy!" Cat Noir said.

The trio of heroes intended to go after the akumatized victim, but he drew something on the drawing pad on his arm and a wall erected right in front of them, giving him time to escape.

"Where'd he go?" Ladybug said, looking around the library.

"I don't know." Cat Noir said, "But he sure has a way of illustrating his point."

* * *

It was the following morning, Travis was walking towards Marinette's house, his bag slung over his shoulder and wearing his Talos Glasses as he was on a call with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"So what's the deal? Why are you two acting so weird?" Cat Noir's voice said, unsure why neither of them would want to be around Chloe. Seeing as she was the target of the recent akumatized victim, Cat Noir was now standing guard at her place. "Why can't you two be here? What if the akumatized victim attacks her again?"

"Oh no. That would be so tragic, what would we ever do?..." Ladybug said dryly, "I mean, you're the one who wants to protect her, but you don't need me. I need to go."

And with that the female hero hung up.

"Okay, why aren't you here Spidy?" Cat Noir said.

"Because interacting with Chloe Bourgeois makes me want to throw a flash bang into a room full of epileptic children." Travis said without using his usual British accent.

"...There is something wrong with you Spidy." Cat Noir said not sure how to react, "But come on, even you got to admit that having a cute girl worship you is pretty awesome."

"I rather stick my dick in an ant hill." Travis said dryly.

"What? She's not that bad looking." the cat hero said, "Also, did you know she has a bodypillow of you."

"I have several questions..." Travis said as the bakery came into view, "Okay, got to go. Keep me up to date, Cat." and with that he hung up.

_"It's a shame I haven't refined the akuma tracer's enough to find the actual victims..."_ he thought as he walked into the bakery, _"It can only detect when an akuma is flying about. If only the akuma I caught didn't die off."_

* * *

Ladybug reaches the trapdoor of her room, and detransforms into Marinette before throwing her purse on her sofa. A muffled sound came from the purse, before a offended Tikki came out, "Hey!"

"Sorry, Tikki... But Chloe, she just..." Marinette said, "Fires up this little red bug!"

"Well, simmer down!" Tikki advised, "A hot head isn't going to get you anywhere!"

"It's hard to keep my cool. Especially in school." she said, before her eyes widen in realization, "Oh my gosh! Travis! The project! Travis is coming to my house. No, this is a total disaster! I have to... clean my room!"

"Calm down, Marinette. You still have time." Tikki said, "It's not like he's gonna show up this very minute."

"Marinette!" her mother comes from downstairs, "Someone's here to see you!"

"Coming!" she shouted.

* * *

In the center of the living room is a pale pink corner couch, with a small white table in front of it. Just behind the couch is a dark brown reading lamp. The couch is facing a black flat screen TV on top of a dark purple cabinet stand. To the left of the TV is a brown bookshelf, and a large window with white drapes. Behind and to the right of the TV are more windows, styled similarly to the first. On the floor next to the TV stand is a white vase.

"This is some very good tea Mrs." Travis said, placing his tea cup as he was sitting in a chair in the living room, Marinette's parents sitting across from him on the couch.

"Please dear, call me Sabine." she said.

Sabine is a short woman short black hair with blue highlights and gray eyes. She wears a white Cheongsam with a red, black and gold plant design, periwinkle pants and black and white dress shoes. She wears a silver band on her ring finger.

"My uncle told me whatever I do during my stay here, I should at least visit 'Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie'." Travis said, chatting happily with the two parents, "He said they have the best bread in the whole of Paris."

"And what is your opinion?" Tom said.

He is a tall man with a large build. He has short brown hair, green eyes, sideburns and a mustache. He wears a light blue shirt with two buttons at the front of the neckline, light brown pants, and dark brown dress shoes. He wears a silver band on his ring finger.

"I'm sad to say he is right. I would drop by everyday to buy breakfast if the bakery was on my way to school." Travis said with a smile, "Oh, hi Mari."

"Hey Travis." Marinette said as she walked down the stairs, "Your early."

"Yeah, I know." he said, placing his now empty cup on the coaster, "I actually made sure I would be on time for once."

"So you two are a pair? I'm not surprised." Sabine said, "Marinette talks a lot about you, you know?"

"Oh, that's why you looked familiar." Tom added, "Marinette has a photo of you on a wallpaper."

"Mom! Dad!" Marinette said quickly, "...Come up, Trav! Let's get's science and stuff."

"Right." Travis said picking up his bag, turning to her parents, "Thank you for the tea. It was a pleasure to meet you." and he followed Marinette up stairs to her room.

Both Tom and Sabine gave each other a knowing look.

* * *

"Sorry for the mess." Marinette said as he entered her room, which was entered through a wooden trapdoor which has a dark oak border around a birch center.

The interior of the room has cream pink wallpaper with no distinct designs. The floor is made up of a series of overlapping dark oak rectangular tiles. In the center of the room is a circular pink rug with a black and pink flower design running along the edges. Upon entering her room, there is a chaise longue to the right.

Its upholstery is pink with white polka dots, and it includes a white wooden frame and white triangular legs. Its back is curved and is burgundy with a white border on the outside, while the interior has wide pale pink and lighter pink stripes with thinner burgundy stripes. On either arm of the chair is a burgundy armrest.

Resting near the back is a burgundy throw pillow with thick pink edges. A cherry-red paper umbrella rests against the chair. There is also a desk that has her computer, books, a jewelry box, a brown and white stuffed animal, pens in a cup, sewing machine and a black and gold box; on the wall is her cork board. A dressform and a full-sized mirror are situated near a set of white stairs with black railings beside Marinette's desk.

The stairs lead up to a loft above Marinette's desk, where she has a bed that has pink sheets. Above, there is a pink pillow adorned with a bow decal and a large pink and brown cat pillow. Above her bed is a small shelf with books and a cube-shaped nightlight. The skylight door to her balcony is above her bed.

"Don't worry about it. My room back home is a lot messier." Travis laughed it off as he looked around spotting a poster from one of the 'Potter and Kent Chronicle' movies, "Your parents seem nice."

"Oh yeah, they are. But... sometimes..." Marinette said, seeing Tikki on her computer screen pointing towards the wallpaper, which was the new class photo they had to take because the other one was mysteriously deleted. But she had zoomed the class photo in so that it is focused mainly on Travis.

She quickly slide over to it pressing the off button on her screen.

"Sometimes what?" Travis said, placing his bag down.

Suddenly the hatch opens, and Tom appeared from it, "Everything going good?" he said, holding up a plate with snacks, "I thought just in case you wanted something to eat..."

"No thanks, Papa." Marinette said, "We're working on our school project."

"Well then, uh, maybe you could use a few tips." Tom said, "You know... dad style."

"Thanks, but no thanks! Papa!" she said and her father closed the door, "Sorry, sometimes my parents could be a..." she turns around to see Tom and Sabine entering the room but they close the door quickly, "Little nosey."

"Don't worry about it, I think it's adorable." Travis laughed it off, "It makes a nice contrast with my own."

"What do you mean?" she said.

"I'm not saying my parents are strict, in fact they are very hands off with raising me. As long as I get good grades, I can pretty much do whatever I want." he admitted with a shrug, "Though I have to admit, I think it's cute how you call your father, papa."

The trapdoor opens again, and Tom peeks over holding a plate with cookies, "Anyone want cookies?" he said, "They hot from the oven!"

"Papa, we're trying to work here!" Marinette said annoyed and Tom exits the room, "I have been meaning to ask Travis, are you near or far sighted?" she indicated his glasses.

"I'm just blind..." Travis joked, discreetly hitting the focus lenses button to mess up the sight before handing them to her, "Here, try them on."

She took them in her delicate hands. "Travis, your eyesight really is awful." she said as she put on the glasses.

"Yeah, I know." he said with a small laugh, suddenly getting a hint of inspiration seeing his friend with his Talos glasses, "...You know what? Those glasses look good on you."

Marinette returned the glasses, just as Travis spotted a nearby derby hat with a feathery design.

"What is this?" Travis said, having his glasses back on with the correct focus.

"Oh, it's my piece for a fashion designing contest." Marinette said, "It will be judged by Gabriel Agreste."

"Gabriel Agreste?" Travis said, "Isn't that Adrien's father?"

Marinette nodded, "In fact, the winning design is even going to be used in Mrs. Shine next Grand Fashion Rejouissance. It's going to be attended by some of the biggest names in the fashion, like Gabriel Agreste and Audrey Bourgeois."

"It's a good design, I think Mrs. Shine would like it as well." Travis said with an approving nod, "You seriously have a good chance of winning."

"Well, um, yeah! I... like..." Marinette said, a hint of red on her cheeks as the trapdoor opens again, this time it was Tom and Sabine holding another plate but this time with a pie.

"How about a delicious salmon and spinach pie?" Sabine said, "You can tell me what you think of it?"

"Are we ever getting any work done?" Marinette mumbled.

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality." he said to Tom and Sabine when it was time for him to return home. So Marinette walked him to the front door.

"I'm really sorry." she said as he put on his sneakers, "It's impossible to get anything down with my parents around."

"That's okay. I had fun today." Travis said, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "But maybe we should meet at my place next time. Though knowing my luck, my parents would drop by for a surprise visit."

"I-I would like that." she said, "Are you available tomorrow?"

"Sure thing... Just drop by when you want." Travis said as he opened the door and walked out of it, "It's a date." with a wink, he turned and left to go home.

"A date..." she said dreamily, not noticing her parent's peeking from around the corner.

* * *

It was a few moments later, Marinette walked back into her room when something or someone erased her window and in stepped the akumatized victim.

"It's you! From the library!" Marinette said, "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, it's me the Evillustrator..." he introduced himself, "I just wanted to see you."

"Okay..." she said slowly, "But why did you attack Chloe?"

"Because Chloe is cruel and selfish!" he said.

"Can't argue with that..." Marinette mumbled, "Are you going to hurt me?"

"You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect." Evillustrator said, "I could never hurt you!"

"That's... very... flattering!" she said, "Thank you?"

"So, I just came by to ask you..." Evillustrator said, being surprisingly shy for someone corrupted, "It, uh, well, it's my birthday, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?"

"Oh... Actually, it's not really the best night." Marinette said, "See, I got a presentation to work on, and..."

"Please, Marinette! It'll just be you and me." Evillustrator pleaded, he used some pad on his arm to draw her an invitation and gives it to her, "You like it?"

"Oh my gosh! That's me!" she said, quickly thinking of a plan, "I...love it! So much that I will absolutely be at your party. On one condition."

"Anything for you, Marinette." he said.

"You can't hurt Chloe anymore." Marinette told him her conditions, "I simply cannot bear violence."

"For you and only you." he said, drawing a rocketpack, "Meet you on the left bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset!" and he flies way through the hole he had created.

"What are you thinking, Marinette?" Tikki said, coming out of her hiding spot.

"I'm thinking poor Nathaniel's got a crush on me." Marinette explained, "And his alter ego, the Evillustrator's gonna get crushed by Ladybug!"

"Yes, but..." Tikki said, pointing to the holes in her plan, "How exactly is Ladybug going to crush this crush when you're going on a date with as Marinette?"

But all Marinette did was giving her a knowing smirk.

* * *

Travis was standing in his secret base, overlooking his screen as he tried to refined the programming of his akuma detecting software but he was distracted when he received a group call with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

He gave the command to pick up the call, the first thing he heard was Cat Noir complaining, "...You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug!"

"I'm sorry." Ladybug said, "That was a call."

"...What did I miss?" Travis said, quickly dropping his accent.

"Cat Noir you can leave Chloe." Ladybug said, "I need you and Spidy to protect this girl instead."

Travis eyes widen in shock when Ladybug loaded up a picture of someone familiar to him. The girl they needed to protect is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Mari..." he mumbled.

"Her name is Marinette. Really cute, isn't she?" Ladybug continued, "The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promised not to harm Chloe as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party. While he's distracted, I want you to take him down."

"In love with Mari... No, it can't be..." Travis thought, as he realized who the Evillustrator must be, "No... not Nath."

"I'm going on... a very important secret mission." Ladybug anwsered to Cat Noir's question of what she would be doing, "Can you two handle this alone?"

"Please! It'll be a cinch!" Cat Noir said, "Spidy, just follow my lead... Spidy? You still there?"

"What? Yes. Duo mission." Travis said, breaking out of his train of thought, "Don't worry Ladybug, I'll keep an eye on Cat."

"I'm counting on you, Spidy." Ladybug said, "I'll catch up with you later." and with that the call was ended.

* * *

Some time later at the Dupain-Cheng house, Marinette stepped outside of her house just as Iron Spider and Cat Noir landed in front of her from above, startling her.

"Hello there." Iron Spider said.

"General Kenobi!" Marinette said back, much to his satisfaction.

"...Who is General Kenobi?" Cat Noir said confused.

"...Remind me to murder you later." Iron Spider growled, much to his annoyance before turning his attention back to Marinette turning serious, "We haven't introduced ourselves. This is Cat Noir and I'm Iron Spider."

"Uh, yeah... I know!" Marinette said, "You kinda save the day all the time and stuff. I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here?"

"Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news." Cat Noir said, "But don't worry. You'll be safe with us."

"Well that puts my mind at ease." she said, "But what about Ladybug? Aren't you three a team?"

"She is occupied tonight." Iron Spider said trying to keep professional, "But we could use your help. Would you be willing to assist us?"

"Me, Iron Spider and Cat Noir teaming up to fight crime?" Marinette said, faking her enthusiasm, "Amazing! What do I do?"

"You need to get that drawing pencil away from him, Miss. Dupain-Cheng, we'll take care of the rest." Iron Spider said, "Don't worry, me and Cat here will make sure nothing happens to you."

* * *

The Seine near Notre Dame, at night where the Evillustrator has prepared everything for his birthday date, drawing up romantic scenery as he and Marinette rode a boat over the river.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation." Evillustrator said happily.

"Your welcome." Marinette said, before looking at the drawn up surroundings, "It's... It's so beautiful."

"You like it? Well hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started." the Evillustrator spins his pen before he attempted to draw something at the same moment, but dark clouds float in front of the moon, "Come on, you've gotta be kidding!"

"What?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." he said quickly, "It's just... I can't draw properly in the dark." the clouds pass and he manage to play some music on his pad.

Marinette notices Iron Spider and Cat Noir landing stealthily on the boat. "You're so talented!" she said scoots closer to him, "I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people."

"Not all people. Just Chloe and I'm never doing that again." Evillustrator said, "After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine."

"I... actually draw a little too." Marinette said, "I'm not as good as you are, of course."

"I'm sure you're a wonderful artist." Evillustrator argued.

"Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?" Marinette said as he stops playing the music.

He is about to hand her his pen, but just when her fingers take a hold of it, Evillustrator noticed the two heroes.

"Marinette, give me my pencil back." Evillustrator said urgently, "I need to draw something, now!"

"No, I'm keeping it!" Marinette said, jumping up from her seat as the two heroes entered the fray.

"Give it up Nathaniel." Iron Spider said, holding up his gauntlet but hoping he wouldn't have to fight his akumatized friend.

"Marinette! You're working with them? I'm so stupid..." Evillustrator said disappointed before growing angry, "I actually thought you liked me! But you're really just like Chloe. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me on!"

"Come on! Seriously?" Marinette said offended, "I'm nothing like Chloe!"

The Evillustrator kicks Cat Noir's staff, and it hits Marinette, knocking the pencil out of her hand. He catches it out of mid-air, and draws a transparent cube that falls over Iron Spider, Cat Noir and Marinette, trapping them.

"And I'm taking back my promise!" Evillustrator said as he began to draw something on his pad, "Chloe's gonna get a little lesson she'll never forget!", and suddenly the boat began to sink before making his escape.

"We've been penned in!" Cat Noir said, "Literally!"

"Hold on." Iron Spider said, preparing to fly upwards with his hands held up.

With a powerful take off, he pushed the transparent cube upwards and off Cat Noir and Marinette before dumping it into the waters down below. Cat Noir extends his stick, lifting himself and Marinette into the air, and landing on a nearby bridge safely.

"Gotta go. A superhero's work is never done." Cat Noir said as he started to count on fingers, "Damsels in distress, ladies in waiting... I've got a lot more saving to do. You can thank me later."

"You mean we should thank her." Iron Spider said, touching down on the ground before turning to Marinette, "Thank you for assistants."

"Your welcome." Marinette said.

"Come on Spidy." Cat Noir said, "We got work to do."

Iron Spider nodded, before taking off towards the skies and Cat Noir followed by jumping over the roofs.

"Well, at least Spidy can be professional." Marinette said, as Tikki flew up from her bag, "But the boys are gonna need our help saving Chloe."

* * *

Inside Chloe's room, the blonde girl was hiding under her bed from the Evillustrator who had invaded her room.

"Chloe, where are you? Are you hiding? That is so cute. You're playing hide-and-seek... In the closet!?" Evilustrator said, drawing something on his pad, he starts erasing things in the closet, until he erases the bed Chloe is hidden under, "I win, Chloe! I found you!"

"My Chanel dresses! My Todelan heels!" Chloe said horrified when she saw what he had done to her wardrobe, "You're... you're a monster!"

"You like to walk all over other people... But you don't like it when others trample on you!" Evillustrator said, drawing up an giant heeled shoe that began to chase Chloe through her hotel room, "Do you, Chloe? Do you!?"

Iron Spider came bursting through the window, blasting the the heel off the shoe, making it disappear.

"Never liked heels." Iron Spider said, landing on the floor as Cat Noir entered just behind him and to their surprise Ladybug came swinging in.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Cat Noir said upon seeing their female partner.

"No cat dragged me anywhere, Cat Noir." Ladybug said, "I flew in all on my own."

"Glad your here Ladybug." Iron Spider said, "How did your secret mission went?"

"If I told you." Ladybug said with a smirk, "It wouldn't be a secret."

"In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown." Evillustrator said, "The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!"

"Oh! It's not true!" Chloe protested, "Everybody adores me!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Iron Spider mumbled.

The Evillustrator draws four boxing gloves, and fires them at each other person in the room.

Cat Noir gets knocked down by one of the gloves, Ladybug dodges a boxing glove, Iron Spider used the nano tech of his suit to create a shield before using an energy blast to disintegrates another one, saving Chloe.

The Evillustrator draws a wall to protect himself from Ladybug, he then draws a buzz saw, but Iron Spider deflects it with his shield.

The buzz saw is about to hit Chloe, but Cat Noir stops it by slamming it with his staff. He then splits his weapon into two and throws them at the Evillustrator, but he dodges them. A half of the stick breaks a lamp, so the Evillustrator gets closer to another working lamp.

"The light!" Ladybug said, suddenly getting an idea, "He can't draw in the dark!"

"Got it!" the cat hero said, spotting a light switch, "Cataclysm!" a black aura surrounding his hand as he charged forward towards the light switch but before he could reach it, the Evillustrator erases it and Cat Noir breaks the wall instead.

"Here you go, kitty." Evillustrator said, drawing a ball and chain around Cat Noir's ankle, "Sadly, those who get in my way get erased."

With a swipe of his erases a giant hole in the floor, and Cat Noir is about to fall into it, if it wasn't for Iron Spider grabbing his hand as Ladybug tries not to fall.

Iron Spider tried to pull his fellow hero up, but the iron ball weighted him down as the male hero in red continued to use his shield to deflect more incoming chainsaws. To add even more to this, Cat Noir's Miraculous, the black ring on his finger began to beep.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said, using her ability of creation to call forth a bouncy ball.

"Just try and stop me with that, little lady!" Evillustrator laughed.

But to his surprised, a cocky smirk formed on her face, "Gladly!" she said before pulling her arm back and throws the bouncy ball which breaks a lamp before ricocheting off the lamps, bouncing against another one before long the room was left in darkness.

Using this chance, Ladybug jumped forward tackling the Evillustrator to the ground. She grabs his pencil and snaps it in two breaks it, releasing its akuma.

The ball and chain disappear, so Iron Spider manages to pull Cat Noir out of the hole as Ladybug used her yo-yo to purify the akuma. She throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy repairing all the damage, and turning everything back to normal.

* * *

The following day in the courtyard of College Françoise Dupont, Travis, Adrien, Nino and Nathaniel were sitting on their usual spot hanging out near the staircase. Travis had just handed a package to Nathaniel as a few feet away where Alya was interviewing Chloe about her encounter with the Evillustrator.

"What happened when Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir arrived on the scene?" Alya said, recording the interview with her phone.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, they only made matters worse." Chloe complained, "They came barreling in, and started smashing things to bits, throwing plastic balls around my room!"

"Plastic balls?" Alya said confused.

_"Glad someone never changes."_ Travis thought as he turned his attention back to Nathaniel, who had opened the package containing a new draw pad.

"You thought I forgot, didn't you?" Travis said, "Happy late birthday, Nath."

"Travis, you shouldn't have." Nathaniel said thankfully, "But I thought you were horrible with presents."

"Oh, I am. But even a broken clock is right two times a day." Travis said as he got up, "Excuse me, but I need to use the restroom."

As Travis walked towards the boys bathroom, he came across Marinette who looked like she was talking to something in her bag.

"Hey Mari." he said starling her, "I heard about your adventures with Iron Spider and Cat Noir yesterday. Were you scared?"

"Me, scared? Pfft, it was a dream. I mean, you're a dream. I mean, in your dreams!" Marinette said, realizing what she had told him, "Oh, this is a nightmare..."

"I take that as my compliment for the day." Travis said with a smile, patting her shoulder before heading towards the restroom.

"You do realize you just blabbered on to Travis right?" Tikki said from Marinette's bag.

"He touched my shoulder... I'll never wash my jacket again!" Marinette said dreamily, before awed voices from the students got her out of it.

She saw what was getting their attention as Iron Spider flew down before touching down on the ground.

"Hello there." Iron Spider said, waving at the crowd of students who had taken out phones to take pictures or a video of the surprise appearance of the hero.

"I'm looking for Nathaniel... Kurtzberg? Did I say that right?" Iron Spider said, before spotting the shorter boy still sitting with Adrien and Nino, the students parting for him as he walked towards them.

Iron Spider spotted Juleka standing with Rose. "Hey Juleka." he said, waving at the shy girl, who smiles and waves back at him.

He stopped in front of the three, who looked up to him. "Your Nathaniel right?" Iron Spider said, holding up something, "You forgot this the other day." the thing he held up was Nathaniel's sketch book.

"Thank you for returning it." Nathaniel said as the red hero handed it back to him.

"Your welcome. I took a peak through the sketches, and I wanted to ask..." Iron Spider said, "Could I use one as my banner for my Bleeter account?"

"S-Sure it would be an honor." Nathaniel said, excited that his hero was impressed with his art.

"Cool." Iron Spider said, "Do you have a Bleeter account? I'll tag you in it."

Nathaniel gave him his account name. Exchanging a fist bump with Nathaniel, Adrien and Nino before with a last wave, he took to the skies.

* * *

**And there ya go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**

**Also here's something a little Extra:**

* * *

Inside Marinette's room, where the Evillustrator had just entered.

"You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect." Evillustrator said, "I could never hurt you!"

Iron Spider and Cat Noir come bursting in through the wall. The two point at the Evillustrator and shout at the same time, "Simp!"


	8. Chapter 08: Tell Me Lies

**Hello there,**

**I think from the last chapter I kinda made it obvious who the pairing with Travis is going to be...**

**Anyways, welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**Hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

**kyrogue23: Happy you enjoyed the chapter so much.**

**And now on to the story.**

* * *

Inside the Agreste Mansion, specifically Gabriel's office. He is talking on the phone while looking at a book on his desk.

"Yes, I'm busy. I was right in the middle of something very important. What do you want?... What!? This is unacceptable! The sample garment doesn't match at all! All you had to do was follow a pattern." Gabriel said, picking the book up from his desk and he goes to the large painting of a blonde woman, "Imbeciles! What am I supposed to do? The show is in three days! No, don't use him, he's completely useless."

He pressed a certain spot on it and it slid open to reveal a safe behind it, in which he places the book.

"Call my assistant, Nathalie." Gabriel continued, closing the portret behind him as he walked out of his office, "She'll give you some other names."

From behind a pillar in the foyer, Adrien from behind a pillar had seen what had happened through the open door into his father's office.

"He hides stuff behind the painting of Mom?" Adrien whispered.

"Ooh! I love dirty secrets" a small black creature said, floating above Adrien's shoulder,

It's appearance is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one dark blue whisker on each cheek.

Adrien walks over with the creature to the painting and pressed the same place his father had to open it.

"I-I can't do it Plagg." Adrien said to the black creature, "My dad wouldn't like me going through his stuff. Besides, I don't even know the code, and my fencing class is about to start."

"You're such a party pooper." Plagg said, phasing through the safe door.

"Plagg, no!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Plagg, yes!" a muffled Plagg shouted from inside the vault, which he opens from the inside, "My, my, my, what have we got here? A book on Tibet, an old flyer from a hotel, a load of junk, come on, where's the good stuff?"

He knocks the book Gabriel was looking at into Adrien's arms. "Why is my dad keeping this locked in a safe?" he said, flipping through the pages which seemed to be about ancient superheroes.

Continuing to scan through the pages of the book until he came across something that shocked him, an ancient Chinese looking version of Hawk Moth.

"What's this monster doing in a book about superheroes?" Adrien said, he gasped after hearing approaching footsteps, and hides the book in his school bag and closes the picture just as Nathalie and his bodyguard enter the room.

"Adrien?" Nathalie said surprised, "You're going to be late."

"I was... looking for my homework." Adrien chuckled nervously, "Silly me."

* * *

At College Françoise Dupont Library, Travis was was walking through the bookcases until he spotted Adrien, looking through a very old looking book.

"Morning A." Travis said, starling his blonde friend.

"Oh, hey T." Adrien said, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Miss Bustier needed to talk to me." Travis explained, "What are you reading?"

"Oh, just stories about superheroes." Adrien said.

Travis eyes widen when he spotted a ancient Chinese superhero in the pages looking very much like his female teammate, "Ladybug?" he exclaimed surprised.

"She's amazing." Adrien sighted deeply but with a happy smile.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Travis teased upon noticing the look on his friend's face.

"Me? Oh, no! Not at all!" Adrien said quickly, he gets an alert from his phone, "I gotta go! I've got a fencing lesson."

In his haste to get up, Adrien drops his bag on the floor, spilling his books all over the floor. Travis bend down to help his friend pick his books up, but discreetly pushing the book with superheroes away and under a nearby bookcase.

"See you later." Travis said, handing the books to his friend who stuffed them in his bag.

He waited until he left the library before bending down again and picking up the book. "...This better not become a habit." he mumbled, placing the book in his bag.

* * *

Travis walked towards the guidance office, where he was suppose to meet Miss Bustier. Along the way he could overhear some of his classmate talk about some weird rumors or something he wasn't caught up on.

"Can you believe Lila knows Prince Ali?" Rose said, "She even flew in his private jet with him!"

"Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila when he could've written it about me?" Chloe complained to Sabrina.

"Lila knows all of the Hollywood directors." Nino said, "She promised she'd mention me to Steven Spielberg himself!"

"I heard she has visited the King and Queen from the Netherlands." Max said.

"That's not possible." Kim said, "The Netherlands isn't real. It's were Tinkerbell is from."

"That's..." Max said surprised, and yet confused by what his friend had claimed.

_"Okay, who the bloody hell is this Lila?"_ Travis thought as he reached the guidance office.

He knocked on the door and soon her heard the voice of Miss Bustier telling him to come on.

"Good morning Miss Bustier." Travis said, stepping into the office, "You wished to see me."

"Please have a seat, Travis." Miss Bustier said, gesturing to the chair across from her at the desk. He did just that, sitting down and placing his bag next to him. "Do you know why I called you here?"

"A-Alright I admit." Travis said immediately, "It was all Nino's idea, Adrien was look out, I drove the get away car but Nath is the real ring leader of the Do-crimers..."

"W-What?" Miss Bustier said confused.

"...Oh this is not about that..." Travis said relieved, "Just kidding Miss Bustier. Honestly, I have no idea why I'm here."

"It's because a few teachers and me have noticed that you have begone to sleep more and more in class." Miss Bustier continued, sounding concerned, "Is everything alright, Travis?"

"Oh that... I just haven't been sleeping well lately." Travis said, rubbing the back of his head, "But my grades haven't sufferd right?"

"Your grades are still excellent... You look mature, but you're still in high school, you know." Miss Bustier said, "I'm not saying it should be me, but if something happens, you shouldn't hesitate to bring it to a grown-up."

"I will." he said, "Was that all?"

"No, there is one more thing." Miss Bustier said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the courtyard, Alya was typing away on her phone as she sat on a bench when Marinette sat down next to her.

"Okay, who is this Lila?" Marinette said, having overheard the conversations her classmates had.

"A new student, she just started at our school!... Oh there she is." Alya said, looking up from her phone and pointing towards the second floor of the school where the new student was.

Lila is a slender teenage girl of average height with olive green eyes and long, hip-length chestnut brown hair with bangs. Her hair is loosely tied at the tips with orange bands where she has two shorter strands of hair.

She wears a red-orange jacket over a dark gray romper that has tiny white spots. Additionally, she wears light gray tights and brown high heel boots.

The new girl Alya was talking and being shown around the school by none other than Travis.

"She even gave me an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog, 'cause Ladybug saved her life once!" Alya said, showing the video to Marinette of Lila on the ladyblog.

"Who is this girl?" Marinette said, looking to the second floor, "And what is she doing next to the love of my life!?"

* * *

At the end of the school day, Travis was sitting with Lila in a small cafe, where the new girl was doing her homework. Travis had been requested by Miss Bustier to help the new girl get used to her new school environment.

"Have I told you, I know Mrs. Shine?" Lila told him, "I will soon be even be working for her."

"Oh, are you now?" Travis said, hiding his smirk in his cup of tea.

Lila was slightly taking aback when this little fact didn't had the desired effect on him. She slides down the booth closer to Travis as he studied the book he had stolen from Adrien, "What are you reading?"

"Nothing." Travis mumbled, placing his cup down as he felt a softer, smaller hand on his own.

"A vixen superheroine? Interesting... I love superheroes!" Lila said, scooting closer to him, "A girl doesn't need to wear a costume to be amazing, you know."

"I know." Travis said with a smile, "Like my friend Mari."

"I was talking about someone else..." Lila said with a flirtatious smirk.

"Alya?" Travis said, playing stupid.

"No..." Lila said disappointed.

"Juleka? Alix? Rose? Miss Bustier?..." he continued to list names off, "Mari again?"

"Your so... adorably naive Travis." Lila said, continuing with her flirting, "You know I actually happen to be very close friends with Ladybug."

"Right." Travis said, rolling his eyes, "And I'm actually Cat Noir."

"No really, I know her." Lila said, "We can chat about it if you want. Not here though. Why don't we meet at the park tomorrow after school and I'll tell you everything."

"Sure why not?" Travis said, looking at his phone, "I have nothing planned anyway."

* * *

Inside the secret base, Travis is standing with his arms crossed, standing in front of his screen as the superhero book was having it's pages scanned and loaded into the computer.

_"It seems this book contain information about Ladybug's, Cat Noir's and Hawke Moth's through the ages. But it's all written in some sort of code."_ Travis thought with a smirk, _"But what the first Iron Spider has over them is my bleeding edge technology."_

He watched as the screen now displayed a page of the ancient Chinese Ladybug. Multiple red circle cursor moved over the letters in quick succession as his computer began to translate the pages.

"I love technology." Travis said with a smirk as his computer found the language to translate from, but it was going to take some time to translate the entire thing in modern English.

* * *

The following day at school, Travis was sitting with Adrien, Nino and Nathaniel at their usual table.

"Lila's got the most incredible life, and now she's going here. She's totally awesome!" Nino said, "Alya said her Ladyblog has the highest number of hits ever after that Lila interview!"

"Has this Lila girl hypnotized everyone or something?" Nathaniel said confused, "Why does everyone think she is so great?"

"Because she is lying, Nath." Travis said while he looked at his phone, "And people are idiots."

"Lying?" Adrien said, "What makes you say that."

"Because she claimed something that is not possible." Travis said simply, before he was distracted when he overheard his classmate Kim was doing another of his bet with one schoolmate

"Did he win another bet?" Adrien said.

"Yes." Nathaniel said, "I guess it will never stop."

Travis stood up, ignoring what his friends said as he walked towards Kim. Challenging the school atlete to a push up contest.

"A push up contest?" Kim said, "You're no match for me. You look like you weight 30 pounds soaking wet under your fancy designer shirt."

"Then you should have no trouble destroying me." Travis said with a smirk.

He threw his jacket off, lifting his shirt up over his head to show his well defined chest and stomach muscles.

"Your shredded Travis!" Kim said surprised but appreciative, "But why did you take our shirt off?"

"Whenever a male shonen protagonist takes off his shirt, all of his attributes increase exponentially." Travis said, clenching his fist.

"You get it." Kim said, taking his hoodie off to show his own muscular top.

The two dropped to the floor and began to push their bodies off the ground with both hands. Reaching the floor before pushing themselves up in a impressive tempo.

"Time to step it up a notch." Kim said, pushing himself off the ground and clapping his hands together before placing his hands back on the ground and pushing himself off the ground and repeated.

"Then I'll step up my game too." Travis said, pushing himself up, placing a hand behind his back and doing a one handed push up before switching to his other arm.

The entire cafeteria was now looking at the two muscular teens going at it, their muscles glistening with sweat.

"You know, I usually don't like Kim's bets..." Chloe said, "But something about this... Is very hypnotic."

"I agree..." Marinette said.

"Just because we agree on something doesn't change anything Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Chloe said quickly as Kim took it up another step and began to do push ups with two fingers and one hand behind his back.

"Beat this Travis!" he said smugly.

"Okay, this is my trump card." Travis said, pushing himself off the ground and folding his arms behind his back. He continued to do push ups, his nose pressing against the ground, before pushing himself back with only his legs.

The cafeteria was shocked about the display of leg strength from Travis, which awed even Kim who fell to the ground. Which was a good think, because soon after an exhausted Travis fell on the ground, rolling onto his bag.

It was at that moment that Miss Bustier came walking into the cafeteria where she found a crowd of students standing around a shirtless, exhausted Travis and Kim laying on the ground.

"What is going on in here?" the teacher said concerned.

"Winning!" Travis said with a smile, raising a fist. His smile dropped quickly when he realized this might cause Kim to become an akumatized victim.

Pushing himself off the ground, "Hey Kim, listen." he said, immediately trying to do some damage control.

"Dude! That was amazing!" Kim said excited, sitting up himself, "I thought you were British, Travis. Not Russian!"

"You think that is impressive? You should see my father." Travis chuckled, seemingly having made a friend, "He's wider than he is tall."

* * *

After school at Place des Vosges, where Travis spotted Lila waiting for him on a bench.

"Oh hi!" she said.

"Yo." Travis said giving her a peace sign before sitting down next to her on the bench.

"Why did you have that book?" Lila said.

"Let's just say..." Travis said, "Superheroes ar a curiosity of mine."

"Your like that British detective..." Lila said, trying to remember his name, "What was it again? Milo Graham de Vanily?"

"Someone you also know?" he said dryly as they continued to converse.

"So I mentioned I know Ladybug." Lila began, as Travis let's out an unconvinced mumble, "Not only did Ladybug save my life, we've become very close friends because we have something very special in common... it's what I wanted to tell you about. I'm the descendant of a vixen super heroine myself, Volpina."

"Who the bloody hell is Volpina?" Travis said confused, "Is that someone I should know?

"She's in that book of yours. She's one of the most important superheroes. More powerful and more celebrated than Ladybug." Lila said, "Between you and me Ladybug doesn't even make the top ten. My grandma gave me this necklace." showing off the fox charm around her neck.

"She can't be that celebrated if I never heard of her." Travis said, "And from what I have seen, Ladybug is one of the strongest heroes. I would rate her just higher than Iron Spider but below Batman."

"Why thank you for the compliment, Travis." a voice said behind them.

The two teens turn around to find one other than the real Ladybug standing behind them.

"Ladybug?" Travis said surprised.

"The one and only." Ladybug said, before turning to Lila, her face forming a fake smile, "Well hey Lila! How's it gong? Long time no see. I saw your interview on the Ladyblog, awesome job."

She walks around the bench, before putting her foot on the bench between Lila and Adrien, and leans closer to Lila. "Oh sure! I remember our instant connection when I saved your life and we've been really good friends ever since! Practically BFF's!" Ladybug continued.

_"Where is Ladybug going with this?..."_ Travis thought as he observed, _"God, girls are weird."_

"Actually, when did I save your life again, Lila? I don't recall." Ladybug said, trying to fake remember it with her, "Oh yes! Of course, now I remember. Never! And we're not friends either!"

Lila had began to cry as Ladybug turned to Travis addressing him now, "Miss Show-Off here was trying to impress you and everyone around her. She's more like a super liar."

"How dare you!?" Lila shouted, crying all the way as she run off.

"Well that was a bit harsh, wasn't it." Travis said, turning to Ladybug.

"I... I don't put up with lies." Ladybug said, "Especially when they're about me."

"Oh come on, Miss Ladybug." Travis said, placing a hand on his face, "It was so obvious she was lying."

"Y-you noticed?" Ladybug said surprised.

"Do you take me for an fool? Of course I did!" Travis said, "Though I guess she's pretty lucky that you outed her as a liar. My friend Alya could have done worse with her determination to be an reporter."

"I... oh." Ladybug said, throwing her yo-yo before swinging away, leaving a baffled Travis alone in the park.

_"I need to find better co-workers."_ Travis thought as he walked out of the park and headed towards the street, _"I wonder if the Teen Titans are hiring..."_

As he approached, he spotted an elderly man about to cross the street, not noticing the approaching car. Acting immediately, Travis rushed forward grabbing the old man's upper arm and pulling him back to the walk way as the car drives by.

"Oh goodness." the short Chinese man said, "Thank you, very much."

"No problem, sir." Travis said waving at the old Chinese man as he continued to walk, "Remember to watch in both directions before crossing the rode."

* * *

A little while, Travis walked out of a store eating some french fries with mayonaise when he suddenly hear loud screaming coming from around it.

People were pointing towards the sky, he followed to what they were pointing to and he saw a giant meteor hurtling down towards the city.

_"Bloody hell! Why didn't my satellite picked up on a incoming meteor?..."_ Travis thought, looking for a place to change into his hero suit, _"Alright, I'll pick up Cat Noir, fly him up to the meteor and have him use his power of destruction to turn the giant space rock to dust."_

But to his surprise, a new hero flies under the meteor and catches it before it hits the Louvre pyramid. She hurls it back into the sky, where it vanishes from view.

She touches down on the ground, giving a better view of her. She wears an orange mask with black edges, and her hair bands are black. On top of her head, two orange ears with white and black insides. Her outfit is orange with a white section going down the front. Wrapped around her waist is an orange sash that looks like a fox tail. The tops of her upper arms have black lines, and her forearms and lower legs are solid black, with the soles of her feet being white with an orange fox foot printed on each.

The fox hero began to address the gathered crowd, "I am Volpina, the only superhero Paris needs!"

_"Volpina? That's a bit weird... a superhero just appearing out of nowhere."_ Travis thought as the crowd began to chant her name, "Either she really is a hero... Or it's Lila akumatized."

* * *

Travis had arrived back into his secret base, observing the Volpina who was flies with Ladybug and Cat Noir following behind her, through a Iron Drone he had build a few days ago.

They all land on a nearby roof and a few roofs away, a man wearing a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel and black dress pants. He also has a dark indigo cane. Over the majority of his face and neck, he wears a silver mask. A mask Travis immediately recognized.

"Hawk Moth!" Cat Noir said, "I can't believe it! It's Hawk Moth in the flesh!"

"He never shows up! Something big is going on. Really big!" Ladybug said, turning to the others, "We need to contact and wait for Iron Spider."

"We don't need him, we can take him down with just the three of us." Volpina argued, "We better make the most of our individual talents."

"You can count on us." Cat Noir said flirty.

"Very nice to meet you by the way Cat Noir!" Volpina flirted back, "Cool outfit."

_"First the meteorite, now Hawk Moth appearing both on the same day."_ Travis thought, putting the thermal vision on his drone. He found heat signatures for Ladybug, Cat Noir and Volpina but not for Hawk Moth.

"Say Volpina, what's your Miraculous?" Ladybug asked, "And what power does it give you?"

"My necklace." Volpina said, "And it grants me the power of flight and super strength."

_"Okay, that is complete rubbish."_ Travis thought, turning around to suit up, _"Foxes don't give you the power of flight. If the Mario games have thought me anything, it's racoon tails you get from a Super Leaf that gives you the power of flight."_

* * *

On the rooftops of Paris, Ladybug, Cat Noir and Volpina had split up to catch Hawk Moth. But out of sight of the two heroes, an illusionary Volpina lands on a roof where the real Volpina waits.

"He's running right into my trap." Volpina said as she observed Cat Noir chasing the illusion of Hawk Moth but he vanished again before the cat hero could catch him, "Good! Now for the other one."

She turns around only to come face-to-face with the charged glove of the third superhero, Iron Spider.

"I wouldn't move an inch if I were you." Iron Spider told her, keeping his aim at her, "Lila."

"You will call me Volpina!" the fake hero growled angrily.

"Lila." Iron Spider taunted her, "You're not a superhero. You're just another akumatized victims!"

"Everyone thinks I'm a superhero, including Cat Noir." Volpina said, "So Ladybug won't be able to call me a liar anymore!"

"Don't care." Iron Spider said, eyeing the fox necklace, "Just give me your akumatized item."

"You want it?" Volpina said readying her flute, "Come get it."

He blasted her, though she managed to evade under it by a single hair. Using this opportunity to play her flute, Volpina used her powers to make it appear that Iron Spider was surrounded a loud of missiles were aimed at him.

"You can't trick me anymore." Iron Spider said calmly, walking through the missiles which vanishes upon contact, "That's your power Volpina, isn't it? Illusion, lies, deceit."

He jumps forward, intending to strike Volpina but upon contact with her, she too vanished into thin air.

"Another illusion..." Iron Spider said, before making a group call to Ladybug and Cat Noir, "It's your friendly neighborhood Iron Spider. Is Volpina with you?"

"She isn't with me." Ladybug said.

"Neither is she with me!" Cat Noir said, "And I can't find Hawk Moth either."

"Forget about Hawk Moth." Iron Spider said, walking to the edge of the roof, "He was never there in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Ladybug said, "But we saw him."

"That's Volpina's power, she creates illusions." Iron Spider said, "The Hawk Moth you saw wasn't real."

"What are you trying to say?" Cat Noir said confused.

"Do I need to draw you a diagram? Or perhaps something with pictures Cat?" Iron Spider said, a bit annoyed as he kneel at the edge of the roof, "Volpina is not a real superhero. She is a girl named Lila Rossi who was akumatized by Hawk Moth."

"Why did he do it?" Cat Noir said.

"I think it's partly my fault. I ruined her chances with a guy she likes." Ladybug admitted, "I'm sure she's going to his house. I'll send you the address."

"Alright. But before I go..." Iron Spider said smugly as he took off towards his house, "I want to point out that this make me the only member of our team who hasn't fucked up and caused someone to be akumatized."

* * *

Meanwhile Cat Noir looks at his staff getting the location from Ladybug. "There it is, the smugness from Iron Spider. I almost began to miss it." Cat Noir said sarcastically before hanging up.

"The Plaza..." Cat Noir said, turning seriously, "Don't worry T. I will protect you."

* * *

Some time later, Travis is sitting in the living room, flipping through some channels while having his Talos glasses on.

_"This might actually be a good opportunity to test that thing I have been working on."_ Travis thought as his glasses detected movement near the balcony door.

Turning around he saw Volpina standing in the door opening, in all her skin tight glory.

"Who are you?" Travis said surprised, "How did you get up here?"

"Do you remember this necklace?" Volpina said, holding it up as she stepped into the house, "I didn't know how to tell you the truth, but at least this way you can see for yourself that I'm not lying. I am a superhero."

"Lila?" he said, tilting his head, "Is that you?"

"You can call me Volpina. I'm sorry about the scene in the park earlier today." Volpina said, stepping closer to him until she pressed up against him, "Ladybug's jealous because she's not as powerful as me."

"You'll see Ladybug isn't just a figment of your imagination, Volpina." Ladybug said as she jumped through the door with Cat Noir.

"See what I mean!" Volpina said turning to the two heroes, "She's jealous of me, of you, of us, but this time you aren't going to ruin our date Ladybug."

"I wouldn't really call it a date exactly." Travis said, making Volpina turn to him angrily.

"Excuse us, but I need to have a chat with super liar." Ladybug said, before turning to Volpina, "You! Stop thinking your illusions are reality!"

"Women, am I right?" Cat Noir said to Travis, moving himself between him and the two girls, "Let's get you to safety, okay?"

But before he could do anything of the sort, Ladybug and Volpina had began to battle. Cat Noir quickly pulled him behind the sofa.

"Okay new plan." Cat Noir said, "Stay here while we take care of Volpina."

"Alright..." Travis said, faking his fright, "Be careful."

"Don't worry about it. I'm a pro." Cat Noir said with a wink before jumping into the battle.

Just as Volpina uses her flute to make a bunch of other Volpinas to hide in. Ladybug and Cat Noir swats them away. As they fight through the illusions, Iron Spider came blasting through the window, hitting Volpina in the chest making her smash against the wall.

"Glad you finally showed up!" Cat Noir said, "What happened? Got stuck in traffic?"

But Iron Spider didn't respond as he simply flied towards Volpina who plays her flute to create more illusions of herself. But Iron Spider smashed through, grabbing her arm and pinning her down under him.

_"Trapped like a fox."_ Travis thought with a smirk as he watched his suit of armor grab Volpina's necklace and crushing it in his glove.

Ladybug quickly captures the freed akuma in her yo-yo, purifying it into the white butterfly she releases. Before using the Miraculous wave to put everything back to normal, including Lila.

"Lila?" Ladybug said, getting her attention, "I... totally overreacted and... never should've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry."

"Forget it, Ladybug. You were right." Lila said angrily as she stood up, "We'll never be friends." she snatches her repaired necklace from Iron Spider's glove before running towards the elevator.

"Everything okay?" Cat Noir said to Travis, who was standing up from behind the sofa.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Travis said with a relieved smile, "Thanks to you three."

"Hey, your welcome." Cat Noir said, before noticing that Iron Spider had already walked to the balcony and flew off.

"He's been unusually quiet." Ladybug said concerned, before the two hero left Travis alone in his home.

* * *

Travis stepped out of the elevator leading to his secret base, where his suit of Iron Spider was waiting for him.

"Well, I guess the remote control function was a great success." Travis said with a smug smile as he checked up on his suit for any potential damage.

Once he was finished with that, Travis walked towards his multi-monitor where his computer was still busy translating the superhero book.

_The Ladybug Miraculous is a pair of earrings that, whenever the Kwami Tikki inhabits them, transform the wearer into a ladybug-themed superhero with the power of Creation._

_To activate the earrings, the user must speak the transformation phrase: 'Spots On'. To deactivate the earrings, the user must speak the detransformation phrase: 'Spots Off'._

"It seems this book contains all the secrets of the Miraculous powers. The danger it would bring in the wrong hands is extreme." Travis said to himself as he read the translated text, "But one question remains... Why was this book in Adrien's possession?... No, it can't be..."

* * *

**And there you go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**

**I'm not going to do this for every chapter but here's something a Extra:**

* * *

"That's my seat." Chloe said.

"But Chloe." Marinette said timidly, "This has always been my seat."

"Not anymore!" Sabrina cut her off, "New school, new year, new seats!"

"And who made you the chooser of seats?" a scowling Travis said, standing there with his arms crossed.

_"Don't be intimidated Chloe."_ she thought, _"Try to imagine him in his underwear."_

She does so, depicting Travis in a pair of black boxers, showing his muscular body. _"Oh no, he's hot!"_ a flustered Chloe thought.


	9. Chapter 09: Adaptive Powers

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**Hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

**LegendarySteel1: Happy you think so. I'll try to keep you from disappointed.**

**Boo the Ghost: Thanks. I know, I know. But having an attrective/pretty OC is a bit of a thing in my stories. Good eye you got there.**

**kyrogue23: Happy you like it. I admit, while I have a general plan on which chapters to adapt in which order, things get shuffled around a lot of the time.**

**James the apple: Then everyone in the team would have fucked up at least once. That still les then Chloe though.**

**And now on to the story.**

* * *

During the early morning as the sun was rising over the city of Paris as the trio of heroes managed to save Paris once again. This time from a akumatized victim who was transformed into the very menacing Magician of Misfortune, threatening to make the Eiffel Tower vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Spidy."

Iron Spider was standing on the edge of a building, overlooking the city with the sun rays shining through the clouds on him, before turning back to one of his partners Ladybug, who was standing behind him.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?" Ladybug said concerned, "You seemed a bit distracted back there."

"...Just some personal stuff." Iron Spider mumbled turning away from her.

"Would it help..." Ladybug said, walking up until she stood on the roofs edge, right next to the taller male, "If we talk about it? Would you even want to talk about it?"

"No." Iron Spider said shaking his head.

"No to it would help or that if you want to talk about it?" the female polka dotted hero said.

"Yes." he said, as he prepared his suit to take off, "Don't I will figure it out."

"Hey Spidy." she said making him turn back to her, "That was a nice thing you did for Juleka Couffaine and Nathaniel Kurtzberg the other day."

"How do you know..." Iron Spider said puzzled before coming to the conclusion pretty quick, "Are you following me on Bleeter? Oh, tell me your username so I can follow you back. You can poke me, I'll poke you back."

But instead of answering him, Ladybug threw her yo-yo and swung away from him.

"Yeah, she's totally follows me on Bleeter." he laughed to himself before flying away himself.

* * *

Ladybug arrives at a subway, where she turns back into Marinette as she walks upstairs. From her handbag, she heard a noise that sounded an awful lot like sneezing.

"Don't take this in the wrong way." she said, looking into her bag, "But you don't look so good Tikki."

"Marinette... I don't feel so good." the shivering kwami said, "I need you to take me to a doctor. I know a healer. I'll tell you where to go."

"But what will I tell him? You're a secret, he'll get all suspicious and ask me questions..." Marinette said realizing something, "And I know someone else who is gonna ask an awful lot of questions: my teacher! About why I'm late again! Tikki, can I take you to the healer right after school?"

Tikki nods before sneezing again.

* * *

Later that day inside Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom at College Françoise Dupont.

"Combustion is a high-temperature exothermic redox chemical reaction between a fuel and an oxidant. Usually atmospheric oxygen..." Ms. Mendeleiev instructed as she wrote down on the white board.

Travis, sitting next to Nathaniel as usual, was writing down notes for this class on the table next to him sat Rose and Juleka. The shorter blonde girl was watching the news on her phone.

"Today, Prince Ali, heir to the throne of the kingdom of Achu will do the honors during his official Parisian visit by hosting a toy fundraiser for the sick children at the Paris City Children's Hospital."

He could hear from the phone as Rose wiped her eyes as Juleka hands her tissues. "He's just so gorgeous and with a heart of gold." she said, "Oh! You know what? I'm gonna write him a letter professing my complete adoration and utmost respect."

_"Rose is adorable."_ Travis thought just as Marinette stumbles into the classroom and then trips and falls in front of the teacher's desk.

"Ah, Marinette. What excuse do you have for us this time?" Ms. Mendeleiev said strictly, "Accidentally locked yourself in the bathroom again?"

"Uh, no! Of course not. I had to, uh, take my dog... to the vet!" Marinette tried to excuse her lateness, "Because he... ate an entire wool sweater. Uh, it must've smelled like..."

_"Her dog ate a sweater?"_ Travis thought, _"Mari doesn't have a dog... Right?"_

"That girl is horrible at arriving on time." Nathaniel whispered, "She is almost as bad as you."

"I never arrive early or late." Travis said with a light smirk as he continued to take notes, "I always arrive just when I'm supposed to."

"...Whatever Travis the White... Say T. I have been thinking..." Nathaniel said back to his friend, who's attention he got, "If you where a superhero... You would tell me right?"

"Nath. I am a superhero." the British teen said dryly, "According to that crazy theory Alya had, I'm apparently Ladybug."

"Oh, heavens no!" Nathaniel said, faking the horror in his voice, "Than I would have rubbed one out on pictures of my best friend!"

"No shame in that." Travis said with a grin, "You wouldn't be the first, but you also won't be the last."

It was at that moment that Rose decided to spray perfume over her love letter, which drew the attention of Ms. Mendeleiev.

"Thank you, Rose." Ms. Mendeleiev said walking towards her table, "But I don't think our classroom needs extra refreshing."

"I thought someone packed a tuna fish sandwich." Chloe taunted, "But it turns out it's Rose's perfume."

Ms. Mendeleiev confiscates Rose's perfume, "Furthermore, using your smartphone during school hours is strictly forbidden." the teacher continued as she confiscates Rose's cellphone, "Take the rest of your things and go to the principal's office."

A sad Rose takes her things and starts to walk away before exiting the class.

Ms. Mendeleiev walks back up to the front of the class. "Watch what happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab." the teacher explains as she spritzes some perfume inside a glass container with an open bottom and puts it upright, trapping the air inside. Then she pushes a button and a small flame comes out of a tube creating a small explosion.

_"Ah, so that's how we make bombs."_ Travis thought as the rest of the class gasped.

"Just to make sure you all remember that, I'll be quizzing you tomorrow on lab safety." Ms. Mendeleiev said, "Again!"

* * *

Near the end of the school day as Travis was having a game of soccer, or football as Travis insisted on calling it, against Kim, using his agility, strength and speed which he had achieved plenty of practice for from his hobby as a superhero, to his advantage.

A group students where watching the game, among them were Marinette and Alya.

"You two really are made for each other." Alya said suddenly, to her friends surprise, "You both barely make it to school in time." she indicated to Travis, who manged to kick the ball in Kim's goal again.

"Travis was late for class again?" Marinette said surprised.

Alya nodded before getting a cheeky smile, "You know... Since you missed chemistry class, it would be an opportunity to speak to him if you can borrow his notes."

Marinette looked at her purse, where Tikki is still being sick. "No, I can't. I-I..."

"Girl, your fake excuses don't work on me." Alya began when she heard someone sneeze, "What was that?"

"Oh, uhm..." Marinette began, "I think I'm getting sick."

"Then don't breathe on him." Alya advised her, pointing towards Travis, who had just finished the game, managing a win against Kim, who had begun to try and convince him to join the school team.

As Marinette starts to walk over to him, Tikki sneezed again. "I'm not feeling too good." she whispered.

"Don't worry, Tikki, it'll just take a sec..." Marinette said, tripping over someone's bag as she was caught in two strong arms.

"You okay? Nothing broken?" Travis said gently, setting her back on her feet, "Sorry if I'm a bit sweaty. Just finished a football game."

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine." Marinette stuttered in her embarrassment.

"Oh, while your here Mari." he said, kneeling down to the same bag she had almost tripped over. Rummaging through it, before taking out a black notebook, "I notice you have been missing a few classes. So I made a copy of my notes."

"T-Thank you Travis." she accepted the notebook, about to place it in her purse when she finally realized Tikki isn't in her purse anymore. Her kwami must have accidentally fallen out of it when she tripped over Travis's bag.

Marinette looked in a panic until he saw Chloe standing with Sabrina, the blonde holding Tikki, who acted as if she was a plush doll.

"What kind of stuffed animal is this? Who left this here?" Chloe said studying Tikki, "The Prince will never have seen one like this before, and when he lays eyes on me, Prince Ali will forget all about those sick kids."

"D-did I hear you say Prince Ali?" Rose said softly.

"Not to you." Chloe sneered at her.

"Prince Ali's staying at Chloe's dad's hotel." Sabrina said.

"The only hotel fit for a Prince, and I'm going to be the first to meet him." Chloe bragged, "Isn't he lucky?"

"Oh, please." Rose nearly bagged, taking the letter from her bag, "Could you give him a special letter for me?"

"Sure, no prob." Chloe said, accepting the letter.

"Oh..." Rose said surprised, "That is so amazingly sweet of you to do that for me."

"Oh, you thought I was serious?" Chloe said, "You think I wanna get anywhere near this fish funk?" she laughed as she ripped the letter in two as she walked to her limo.

Rose gasps as tears begin to fill her big blue eyes as she watched Chloe get into her limousine and runs away as Marinette run after the extended car.

As she did, Marinette didn't noticed that Tikki had used her tangebility to move through the car and was now laying on the curb.

"M-Marinette..." the ill Tikki called out weakly to her partner, but she couldn't hear the faint noises the sick Kwami was making.

"...What is this?"

At once Tikki played the part of a doll again, as she was picked up by none other than Travis.

* * *

After he got home, placing his schoolbag on the sofa, Travis had a quick shower as he was still struggling with a theory that had been haunting in his head, was all because of that book.

The Miraculous Grimoire, as was one of the translations for the book, was the book he had found Adrien reading.

_"Whoever owned the Grimoire could be a Miraculous holder... Maybe even Hawk Moth himself..."_ he thought frustrated as he walked towards the balcony, _"But Adrien can't be Hawk Moth!"_

_"...But what if he is? He has a horrible home life, his mother is missing, and his father is neglectful. He has a perfect motive to lash out at the world."_ he continued to think, _"Th-That would mean one of my best friends is a supervillain! I... I'd have to fight him and... I don't know if I could..."_

He needed advice, but not everyone could understand the situation he was in. It was not a usual experience to have a friend of yours being a possible supervillain who terrorizes an entire city to get his hands on a pair of magical jewelry. As difficult as he found it, he took the phone from his pocket, he scrolled through his list of contacts until he found the one he was looking for.

With another deep sigh, he forced himself to dialed the number as he waited for the phone to go over.

It was only a few second when he heard the gruff voice from the other side, the man he was turning to for advice, "Travis? What is it?"

"Hey dad?" Travis said, rubbing a hand through his still wet hair, "Can... Can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah... sure." his father spoke from the other side, "Just give me a moment to step outside."

"But sir we're in the middle of a meeting." another voice, one Travis recognized as one of his father's employee, from the other side protested.

"Then you will all sit there in your fancy leather chairs and wait like good little boys until the boss gets back!" his father yelled in the distance, "My teenage son has issues! He's probably gay but neither me nor his mum had the talk with him yet!"

"I'm sorry Travis. Go on."

"Dad... what would you do..." Travis began, being careful about his words as to not trouble his father or reveal what he had been doing as the Iron Spider, "If you suspected that a friend was going down a very bad path?"

"Smack some sense into them." his father said bluntly, "That might not be an option for you. Because as you know, your father crushes every opponent."

"...Except uncle J." Travis mumbled under his breath.

A heavy silence followed between father and son, something that would happen a lot lately, as he did had heard what Travis had said.

"...Now listen here, you little shit!" his father yelled before Travis hung up.

With a deep sigh, he lowered his phone, "...Nice talking with you dad." he mumbled, pocketing the phone as he walked back into the house.

As he walked back into the living room, he heard a surprise sneeze in his place. Looking around for the sound when he saw that toy he had founded on the side of the road. It was shivering on the ground.

_"How did you get out of my bag?..."_ Travis thought puzzled, seeing his bag still closed on the sofa. He heard another sneeze followed by a cough from the toy, _"Either it's not a toy, or my toys do come to life when I'm not in the room."_

He bend down to pick it up, holding it in his hands, "Are... Are you okay?" he said.

"N-No, I'm not." Tikki managed to get out.

"Is there anything, I can do to help?" he said gently, feeling sorry for the poor creature, "I'm Travis by the way."

"I'm... Tikki." she coughed, "T-There is something."

_"Tikki?..."_ he thought, remembering where he had read that name before, _"She must be the kwami of creation. She is Ladybug's kwami."_

* * *

Not much later, Travis had driven his scooter to what appeared to the destination Tikki had told him, a Chinese massage shop.

He watched as a short Chinese man with dark brown eyes, gray hair, a mustache and goatee. He wears a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, dark brown shoes, and a bracelet with some sort of turtle shaped stone on it.

Travis watches as the man helps heal the sickness from Tikki. She must have been very sick and desperate if she would trust a complete stranger to her.

"Is she going to be okay?" he said as he watched the Chinese man hit a gong.

"One who is burning with impatience can never eat hot porridge." the chinese man said.

"Right..." Travis said confused, "I don't even like porridge..."

"Silence please. Reading energies." he said, placing both his hands in front of Tikki, "What type of cat did you say?"

"Rare hairless flying species from London." Travis lied with ease, "I was allowed to have one, because my parents bought one for me."

The Chinese man stares at Travis, "Unusual." he mumbled, picking up his gong for the last time, "We are finished. Your cat's health has been restored."

Travis looks down at Tikki. To his delight, the kwami opens her eyes, feeling much better as she flies into Travis hands.

"Thank you very much." Travis said, bowing his head in respect, "How did you do that?"

"Ancient Chinese secret." the Chinese man said as Travis paid him for his services before watching him walk out of the door, "It doesn't seem you have a Miraculous, Travis."

* * *

Travis drives along the road, as he carries Tikki in his pocket, her large red head pocking out of it.

"Feeling better now?" he said to the kwami.

"Never felt better!" Tikki said thankfully, "I'm really grateful for your help Travis."

"It's no problem..." he said, suddenly stopping his scooter when he spotted an akumatized victim.

She has pale green, her hair is pink with lighter pink edges on her bangs. It is long and tied back into a rosebud-like bun. Her outfit is a black jumpsuit and covers her arms, legs, and neck. Narrow pink lines go down her puffed sleeves and puffed shorts, and they make a rose design on her chest. Her shoes are high heels, having pink heels and pointed pink tips to her toes.

"Tikki, we have a problem." Travis said parking his scooter on the side, quickly thinking but not finding a solution on how to transform into Iron Spider without Tikki finding out his secret identity.

"What is it?" Tikki said, her eyes widening when she saw it, "An akumatized victim! You need to get out of here."

"...I can't." he said, walking towards an alleyway, "Tikki. I know your a kwami. More specifically, Ladybug's kwami."

"What?" Tikki said surprised, "How do you..."

"That doesn't matter now." Travis said as he stood in the shadows, "I'm going to reveal one of my secrets. But you must swear to me, that you won't tell anyone, not even Ladybug."

"You saved my life, Travis." Tikki said, still in his pocket, "I owe you that much."

Travis gave her a nod, taking the spider head symbol from his bag and he placed it on his chest as he double tapped on the center. Striding forward as the nano machines contained in the head formed into his red and gold suit.

Tikki looked surprised as the suit began to form, but even more when she felt herself being pulled into the spider head. It felt like when she would be pulled into the ladybug earrings.

_"W-What happened?"_

_"Tikki? Is that you?"_ Iron Spider thought, _"Because the voice in my head usually sounds different. A lot less feminine."_

_"I-I think so. This is new for me."_ Tikki said, sounding just as confused as he was, _"Even Ladybug can't hear me when she is transformed. What did you do?"_

"I don't know." he said, walking out of the alleyway. The lenses in his mask widen in shock at how he looked.

* * *

In the dining hall, Prince Ali's press conference was underway, where many important people where in attendance.

"In honor of your presence here in Paris your highness." Mayor Bourgeois said, "I've taken it upon myself to organize a lavish fireworks display on the Seine river. They will be displayed from this barge."

"Thank you, or how do we say in your language?" Prince Ali gasped, "Totally awesome!"

"We shall have to see if it fits with the Prince's busy schedule." Prince Ali's chaperone said, "We have very little time for festivities. His highness has many responsibilities."

Suddenly a foul smell permeated from Chloe, it smelled a lot like rotten fish. Perfume sprays behind the paparazzi, and at once they call sang, "At your service, Princess Fragrance."

They all turn around and bowed down while Princess Fragrance strides into the room.

"My prince, my prince." she said, holding out her perfume gun, "Smell the fragrance of my eternal love!"

But before she could, it was hit by a yo-yo nearly knocking her off the ground. "Who dares?" she said.

"I do."

The onlookers thought it was Iron Spider or perhaps a male Ladybug. But instead of his red and gold suit. He now wears a skin-tight ladybug patterned suit with black accents on the knees and upper arms. Red gloves and boots. His red mask still covered his entire head, but his lenses were now white with a black outline. He also has a yo-yo around his waist.

"Seriously." Princess Fragrance said, "Who are you!?"

"I-It's uhm..." he said, trying to think of a hero name, "Ironbug."

Princess Fragrance sprays her perfume around herself to create a fog. "Well Ironbug, you can't escape my perfume!"

But Ironbug kicked open a door leading to the stairwell, "Emergency evacuation." he said gesturing to the door, "Everybody who's not a superhero. Get out of here."

He let's the prince, his chaperone, the mayor and Chloe, before slamming the door shut before using the yo-yo to deflect the mist.

"No one will take my prince away!" Princess Fragrance fires her weapon at Ironbug who uses his yo-yo to knock out the perfume spray. He then extended the cord, knocking Princess Fragrance and throws her in the kitchen as her mind controlled minions went in to attack them.

Ironbug looks out the window and sees Chloe, Mayor Bourgeois, Prince Ali and his chaperone get inside the chaperone's car and drive away.

"I need to get Cat Noir on the case." Ironbug thought, jumping out of the window to evade the brainwashed paparazzi, using the yo-yo to swing himself upwards so he landed on the roof.

He used the yo-yo to call Cat Noir, and almost immediately he got into contact with the cat hero.

"Spidy?" Cat Noir said surprised when he saw that it wasn't Ladybug calling him, but Ironbug, "Is that you?"

"Yes." Ironbug said, "It's me."

"...Why do you look like a child of you and Ladybug?" Cat Noir said surprised, "Or did someone put you and Ladybug together with a Polymerization?"

"...Okay, first off, wardrobe malfunction. Ladybug got her suit mixed up with mine in the washing machine." Ironbug told him dryly, "Secondly, we have an akumatized victim. She is after Prince Ali, who is in a limousine. Sending you the license plate to you now. Thirdly, you play Yugioh?"

"It's a hobby of mine. Hey, that same car just drove by me." Cat Noir said, rushing after it, using the sunroof to enter it, "Another question... What is this fish smell? This is even too much for a cat."

"It's Chloe." Ironbug said smirking under his mask as he jumped off the roof and began to swing in the direction of the limousine.

* * *

Inside the limousine, was sitting between Prince Ali and his chaperone, still on the phone with Ironbug.

"Can we open the windows?" Cat Noir said. The chaperone opens all the car windows, both Prince Ali and Cat Noir gasp for air.

"We have precisely nine minutes to get to the hospital." The chaperone said, checking her watch, "The prince is on a very strict schedule."

"What? No way we can going to the hospital now!" Cat Noir shouted at her stupidity, "We have to get Prince Ali out of Paris ASAP!"

A loud thud was heard from above and everyone in the car looks up and through the sunroof, they saw Princess Fragrance standing there with a quite deranged smile directed at Prince Ali.

"My prince!" Princess Fragrance said, "Fancy seeing you here, what a stroke of luck!"

"The windows!" Cat Noir shouted.

The chaperone tries to close all the car windows, but Princess Fragrance stops the sunroof with her feet. "My prince, I'll take you to the Pont des Arts, and there, we'll seal our love!" she said before the sprays everyone in the car, including Cat Noir.

* * *

_"I can see why Ladybug travels around by swinging. Perhaps I should build something like this for my suit."_ Ironbug thought as he still used the yo-yo to swing from building to building in the direction of Pont des Arts bridge, _"Bloody hell, I just can't believe that Cat Noir plays a children's card game. Wait, what am I saying? That's totally believable!... Perhaps that's some new information for the file."_

_"You got a lot of files about Cat Noir?"_

Ironbug had forgotten that Tikki was still absorbed into his armor, and could hear his every thought.

_"...Perhaps."_ Ironbug thought, _"Say, Tikki. How come you can hear my thoughts?"_

_"I don't know. This is a first time for me."_ Tikki's voice echoed in his head, _"Not even Ladybug can hear me when she is transformed."_

_"Perhaps it has something to do with my suit or the Ladybug earrings."_ he thought, _"Maybe because of some similarity between the material I used for my suit and whatever the mage used to create the Miraculous."_

_"You know of the mage?"_ Tikki said surprised, _"So you did had the Grimoire."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_ Ironbug thought, suddenly coming to a stop on the roof, _"How would you know I had the Grimoire?"_

_"It's uhm..."_ Tikki began, trying to find away to not reveal her owners identity, _"I saw you reading it at a cafe where me and Ladybug passed. I asked of her to spy on you to find if it was the real Grimoire."_

_"...You mean it was a coincidence, that you two saw me with that book?"_ he thought, walking towards the edge of the roof, _"Ladybug is not following me or knows who I am in real life?"_

_"She doesn't know your Iron Spider."_ Tikki admitted as Ironbug continued their journey, _"She actually thought you might be Hawkmoth."_

_"What!?"_ Ironbug thought insulted, almost losing his grip on the yo-yo and tumbling to the ground, _"Why!?"_

_"...The Guardian always believed that whoever possessed the Grimoire."_ Tikki explained to him, "_must also have the Peacock, the Butterfly and the Hawk Miraculous."_

_"And you told Ladybug what this so called 'Guardian' theorized."_ Ironbug thought, having to admit it was a good theory, _"So this Grimoire could lead us to discover the identity of... Hawk Moth."_

_"Travis..."_ Tikki said, _"Do you have an idea who it belonged to?"_

_"No."_ he lied as they arrived on the roof of a building overlooking the Pont des Arts where Ironbug spotted Princess Fragrance about to wed Prince Ali.

Ironbug descended from the as he observed the wedding, Princess Fragrance is marching toward Prince Ali, while held by Mayor Bourgeois like a bride. Prince Ali is with his chaperone, Cat Noir and Chloé

Princess Fragrance stops in front of Prince Ali and holds both of her hands to his, "I can't wait for us to be together. Forever!" she gestured towards her servants, and Cat Noir opens a box to reveal a padlock with Princess Fragrance's perfume coming off of it, "This will lock our love forever, my prince!"

Thinking quick, Ironbug used the yo-yo to knock the padlock out of Princess Fragrance's hands and into the Seine river.

"Iron Spidy! Fabulous he! Iron Spider. Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee!" Ironbug sang from atop a nearby lamp post, "Now, try your best to stay calm. Brush up your Sunday salaam, the come and meet his spectacular coterie! Iron Spidy! Mighty is he! Iron Spider. Strong as ten regular men, definitely!"

"Your no Prince Ali!" Princess Fragrance shouted, apparently recognizing the tune the hero was singing, as she fires her gun at Ironbug, "Your more of a Gaston!"

Ironbug evades over it and lands with a front flip, "How is that an insult!?" he exclaimed confused, "No one hits like Iron Spider! Matches wits like Iron Spider! No one takes cheap shots like Iron Spider!"

"No one schemes like Iron Spider! No one memes like Iron Spider!" the akumatized Princess repeated frustrated as she continued to fire at Ironbug, who continued to nimbly evade it, "No one falls to his death as he screams like Iron Spider!"

"Now your getting into the trash talking!" Ironbug shouted before he realized to his annoyance that she had him singing too.

"Servants, attack!" the enraged Princess ordered and Prince Ali's chaperone, the Mayor, Chloe and Cat Noir charged at him.

"Bring it." Ironbug said, taking the yo-yo before rushing towards the charging group.

Vaulting over the charging chaperone, he smacked her on the back of the head with the yo-yo, knocking her out. He planted his boot into Mayor Bourgeois to knock him back. He planted his fist against Chloe's face with a backhanded punch before grabbing a hold of Cat Noir's arms.

"Snap out of it, Cat Noir!" Ironbug pleaded with his teammate, "It's me, Spidy!"

"Give me your Miraculous!" Cat Noir sang.

"This is not turning into a musical!" Ironbug shouted, falling backwards. Using the momentum, he used his feet as to throw Cat Noir backwards before following it up with a blast of his gauntlet to push Cat Noir further backwards.

He turn in the direction Princess Fragrance had run off to with Prince Ali when a massive pink cloud, of what Ironbug theorized was perfume, formed into the sky and began to blot out the sun.

_"Well..."_ Ironbug thought, _"That's not good..."_

_"That's an understatement."_ Tikki said as Ironbug spots a boat full of fireworks, _"What are you thinking?"_

_"Shouldn't you know?"_ Ironbug thought, using the jets in his boots to assist in the jump before landing on the boat.

He walked over to the fireworks control panel, pushing a few buttons thus launching the fireworks into the sky. He then took to the sky, flying towards where the cloud had been forming from.

* * *

At the Le Grand Paris rooftop pool where Princess Fragrance watches as the fireworks clear out the giant perfume cloud.

"This city is not for us. Too many people want to bother us." Princess Fragrance growls turning to Prince Ali, "Let's go far away from here, my prince! Very far!"

"Your already leaving?" Ironbug said, floating above them, "But the party just got started! We haven't even gotten to the Methylenedioxymethamphetamine yet!"

"You! You are ruining everything!" Princess Fragrance said angrily, "So now I'll ruin you!"

"Believe me princess, the Star Wars Sequels already did that." Ironbug said dryly, quickly landed to evade under her next shot, "Time to try this... Lucky Charm!"

He throws up his arm, and quite to his surprise he could invoke the power of creation. What surprised him even more was that all he got was a balloon. He avoids Princess Fragrance's perfume bullet as he charged towards her.

_"What am I supposed to do with this?"_ Ironbug thought, side stepping the next attack, _"I guess it isn't as easy as Ladybug makes it appear to be."_

Ironbug came in swinging with his left fist, which the Princess evade. Using this opportunity to aim her perfume gun right at his face.

"You can't escape, Ironbug!" Princess Fragrance said, "It's over!"

"It is... but not for me." he said smugly, placing the balloon over the barrel, corking Princess Fragrance's perfume gun and contain the perfume in the balloon, "Checkmate."

He uses the yo-yo to grab the gun and with a powerful swing, smashes it on the ground releasing the akuma.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ironbug said, catching the akuma in the yo-yo, purifying the butterfly. He throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everyone back to normal.

Both Prince Ali is back to normal and Princess Fragrance turns back into Rose at the same time and they both don't seem to remember what happened to them.

"Prince Ali?" Rose said as she stood up. She rushes toward him, admires him up close before grabbing his left arm by cuddling him while she giggles)

"And who are you?" Prince Ali said confused to Ironbug, "Ladybug? Or Iron Spider?"

"Don't mind me, Prince Ali fabulous he." Ironbug laughed, giving a two finger salute before throwing his yo-yo, "I'll leave you to chat with your number one fan." and he swings away leaves and he gives Prince Ali and Rose some privacy.

* * *

Some time later as the sun began to set, Iron Spider was perched on on top of the Eiffel tower overlooking the city he had just saved. Tikki was floating next to him, who was released from his suit the moment he formed it back into the spider head.

"Well that was an adventure and a half." Iron Spider said, "Think you can find your way back home from here?"

Tikki nodded, "Thank you again Spidy." the kwami of creation said.

"Hey, don't worry about it." he said, waving it off again, "Your Ladybug's partner, so in a way, your mine partner as well."

"Especially after what happened with me and your armor." Tikki said with a giggle.

"Let's not do that again. Ladybug's earrings think you might be cheating on them." he chuckled, exchanging a fist bump with the kwami. But it was more like him holding out his fist and she laid her hand on it.

With one last wave, Tikki set off into the city towards Marinette's home as Iron Spider watched her become smaller, and smaller until she was a little red blot before disappearing from sight.

He looked in the direction of the setting sun, the new information he had accidentally gotten from Tikki worried him even more. If the one who had the Grimoire could be Hawkmoth, then this pointed the evidence even more in the direction of Adrien being the villain.

Adding even more on top of that, it seemed Hawkmoth was in the possession of more than one Miraculous.

* * *

**Alternative chapter names: My Day With Tikki/A Kwami**

**And there you go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Reason You suck

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**Hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

**Haro654: That would be cool, though I don't think Travis needs a Kwami.**

**Nakaru Uzumaki: I know, but I thought it would look more unqiue.**

**Boo the Ghost: Don't worry, I don't judge I only observe. I have a few idea's if Uncle J is going to appear, but I'm not sure if he should. I'm just going to go ahead and spoil it for you: if everything goes as planned he will make his first appearance in Chapter 13, maybe a cameo in Chapter 12.**

**James the apple: That's all I can strife for, thanks.**

**kyrogue23: Actually we heard from him in chapter 02, though it was only one word. Happy you think so.**

**And now on to the story.**

* * *

It was once again lunch time at Françoise Dupont High, where Marinette was sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Alya had gone off somewhere with Nino, leaving her alone.

She was checking her phone for a news feed when she came across a Bleeter from Iron Spider.

_"Dear followers, it is time to finally set the record straight in this Ironbug fiasco. No, he is not the love child of Ladybug and me. There was a mix up with the laundry in our secret hero headquarters. Though this drawing is cute."_

Marinette looked over the attached art work, depicting Iron Spider and Ladybug acting as a couple as they pushed a baby stroller over a bridge in a park. In the stroller was a baby in the Ironbug suit and a pacifier in its mouth.

"He's right, that is cute." she said, before she drifted off to her little day dream, "Ours would look cute too, Tr..."

"Hello there."

Marinette was startled out of her day dream when Travis sat down next to her. "General Kenobi!" she shouted in a panic.

_"I think I found my soulmate."_ Travis thought, noticing this was the second time she had responded with 'General Kenobi' to his 'Hello there'.

He let out a chuckle as Marinette seemed to have calmed down from him suddenly appearing next to her. "Where is Nathaniel?" Marinette said looking around the room for a sign of them, "Or Adrien?"

"Nath is in the art classroom doing his thing and who knows where Adrien is, what with having a control freak of a dad." Travis said, leaning back in his chair, "And I guess Nino is somewhere with Alya doing... Couple things."

"Couple things..." Marinette mumbled with a deep sigh, "Sounds nice."

"Yeah, it does." he said, "What about you Mari? Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"W-W-What!? No! Never!" she said, feeling her face heat up, "I-I mean, I never had a boyfriend."

"That's strange." he said a bit surprised, "You seem pretty populair with the guys at school."

"Well what about you?" Marinette said, recovering from being a stuttering mess, "Your pretty populair with the girls."

"Oh am I?" he said sounding genuinely surprised, "Anyways I used to have a girlfriend back home. But it puts a demper on your relationship when it turns out she's your long lost sister."

"What!?" Marinette shouted shocked.

"Kidding!" Travis said quickly as he laughed at her reaction, "Though she is the daughter of my godfather... Who is also my honorary uncle. Actually I have a lot of honorary uncles."

"Thank goodness." Marinette said relieved, "I thought you were in a surprise incest relationship."

"Mari, I'm from London, not Birmingham." he said dryly, "I think you would like her... Though she would be angry at you singing with me."

"What?" Marinette said, "Why?"

"Because she always dreamed of us becoming a singing duet." he said simply, "Don't know how serious she was, she was a bit... impish. Sometimes she would change the lyrics of the songs we were singing just to annoy me."

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah, this one time we were singing 'Love is an Open Door'. The opening goes: 'All my life has been a series of doors in my face'." he explained, "She would change the word 'door' with 'cock'."

The two of them shared a chuckle at the rather childish joke his friend had made as they continued to talk over the lunch.

"So I noticed you had a poster of the second 'Potter and Kent: Chronicles' movie." he said, as they changed the subject, "You like those movies."

"I actually prefer the books." she said, "Though I love the movies and the tv show. What about you?"

"Same, though I prefer the movies and the seasons covering the original books." Travis said, "The TV show eventually became a bit too much like Dr. Who for me."

It was then that the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunchbreak.

"Time to get back to class." Marinette said, standing up.

"I guess so." he said, standing up as well, "By the way, they are showing one of the PaKC movies in the theater after school. Do you have time to go see it?"

"Y-You want to go to the movies..." she said surprised, "W-with me?"

"See it as a thank you for listening to me ramble about my messed up family during lunch." he said with a smile, "So what about it?"

"S-Sure." she said, "I-I would like to go with you."

* * *

Near the end of the day, inside the classroom where Travis along with the rest of the class is working on something with a tablet.

"Hey, T." Nathaniel said, "Look at Chloe."

"Nath, I just ate." Travis groaned annoyed, not looking up from his tablet, "So I rather not."

"She looks really..." Nathaniel said, turning from looking at Chloe to his friend next to him, "Travis, are you playing some game during class?"

"What? Of course I'm not..." Travis said, still looking at his tablet, "Oh feck! Now I lost my extra life."

He finally looked up from his tablet to see Chloe looking exhausted and almost falling asleep.

"Well Chloe isn't looking so good." Travis noted dryly, turning back to the tablet.

"Maybe she's missing her BFF?" Nathaniel noted, much to the surprise of Travis, "Sabrina have been absent since yesterday."

_"Maybe something happened to Sabrina... Could she have been akumatized?"_ Travis thought as he began to theorize, _"It would explain why I haven't gotten any readings on similar energy signatures from Hawk Moth..."_ staring back into the direction of Chloe when suddenly, her blonde hair is then pulled by an invisible force.

"Someone pulled my hair!" Chloe exclaimed, "I-it's some invisible mystical being. Like a leprechaun or a unicorn without the horn."

_"Wouldn't that be just a horse?"_ Travis thought as the entire class start to laugh at the residential high school bitch.

The invisible presence then grabs at Chloe's purse, trying to take it off her. She struggles, but fall down. The invisible person proceed to hit her repeatedly with the purse.

"My purse is beating me up!" Chloe exclaimed, she runs to the corner of the classroom while screaming.

_"I don't know who to cheer for."_ Travis thought as he observed what was going on, _"Oh, who am I kidding? Go purse!"_

The invisible person then picks up a pen from Juleka's desk and throws it at Chloe.

Several more pens are thrown at the blonde, making her run down the steps while continue screaming. The invisible presence takes Chloe's sunglasses from her head. The class continued to laugh as Chloe ran out of the classroom.

_"Interesting..."_ Travis thought, watching Chloe exit the classroom, _"I think I might have found an Akumatized victim."_

* * *

Once the day was over, Juleka and Rose had gathered their things and where making their way through the hall of the school when the two girls spotted Travis at his locker.

"There he is." Rose said, urging her friend on, "Go on and ask him."

She pulled Juleka with her towards the young man who still had his back to them. "Hey Travis!" Rose said, startling Travis so that he bumped his head against the side of his locker.

"Bloody hell." he groaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head, "Juleka, Rose. What's up?"

"Juleka want to ask you something." Rose said, pushing her friend forward.

"D-Do you have any plans this Saturday?" Juleka managed to get out, "I'm... We're going to have a movie night at my place... A-And I wondered if you wanted to come?"

"I would love to." Travis said with a smile, taking his bag and closing his locker, "Text me the time and address later. And if I need to bring something." he waved at the two girls before he was off, going towards his after school activity.

* * *

Later that day in the Le Grand Paris, more specifically inside Chloe's room.

The room is located on the top floor of Le Grand Paris in the luxurious imperial suite, entrance is through a set of double doors from the hallway into the center of the room. The room is primarily white and divided into three sections, a center room where people enter, the left side with Chloe's bed and bathroom and the right side with a living area.

The blonde is hiding in fear behind one of her couch as there was a knock on the door.

"Chloe, my darling." the voice of her father said, as he opened the door, "We got special guests for you."

Chloe's head appears from behind the couches when she saw that the special guests were Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir. "Iron Stud!" she exclaimed, running from behind the couch and tackles the male hero in red into a hug, "I knew you'd come to save me!"

_"It is invading my personal bubble..."_ Iron Spider thought annoyed.

"Someone has a fan." Cat Noir teased as he opened the door to investigate her closet.

"Jealous?" Iron Spider groaned in irritation, as Chloe constantly takes pictures of him.

"Me jealous? Bitch please." Cat Noir said with a grin, pointing over his shoulder to Ladybug who was talking with Chloe's father, "I have all the lady I need right there."

Ladybug turns on Chloe's television, turning the four sections of the screen to various areas in the hotel where the invisible presence could be hidden.

"Have you had any run-ins with anyone lately?" Iron Spider said to the blonde as he walked to the bedroom area.

"I never have run-ins with anyone." Chloe said, "Everybody absolutely love me."

Ladybug bends down to pick up a photo off the floor, "Really?" she said, handing the photo of Chloe and Sabrina to her, "Not even with your closest friend?"

"Ah, Sabrina?" Chloe said, dropping the photo back to the floor while giggling, "Impossible. She adores me, I'm her idol!"

"Poor girl..." Iron Spider said dryly walking towards the bedroom area. His lenses widen when he spotted a body pillow laying in Chloe's king sized bed. Pulling the blankets back, he saw that the pillow case depicted himself laying on his back.

Turning the side over, seeing it depicting him laying on his front with his pants pulled down to display his bare ass and his mask pulled up to reveal his mouth.

He took a few stepped back and quickly walked out of the bedroom area and back to the sitting area where Ladybug and Cat Noir were with Mayor Bourgeois and Chloe.

"Your daughter's safe here with the doors and windows locked." Iron Spider said, trying his best to ignore what he saw, "This enemy may be invisible, but it can't phase through walls."

Just then Chloe tackles him again into a hug, "I'm sure you'll make my life perfect again! Just like it was before!" she said rubbing her face against his chest, "If anyone can do it, it's you!"

_"It is invading my personal bubble again!..._" Iron Spider thought annoyed as he managed to push Chloe off him. He gestured for Ladybug and Cat Noir to follow him.

Which they did as they followed him towards the elevator, which they took. Pushing the button for the entrance, and once the door closed, Iron Spider leaned against the back mirror.

"Is something up?" Cat Noir said, "You seem..."

"I thought you were joking!?" Iron Spider exclaimed horrified, placing his hands on his face, "There isn't enough holy water in the world to make me ever feel clean again!"

"Oh god..." Cat Noir said realizing what he meant, "He saw the pillow."

"What pillow?" Ladybug said confused.

"Forget it... Back to the mission." the hero in red growled through his teeth, dropping his arms, "She's hiding something."

* * *

Riding the elevator down, the three heroes were talking to Chloe's butler in the entrance.

"Did Chloe had a run-in with someone? I know that might be a lot of people but please." Iron Spider said, "Any little hint could help."

"Whatever you tell us won't go any farther than this room." Ladybug assured him, "And will remain strictly between us."

"Mademoiselle did have a run-in with someone." the butler said, "Miss Chloe and her friend Sabrina like to impersonate Ladybug and Iron Spider."

"Say what." Iron Spider said horrified at the thought of Chloe wearing a cosplay suit of him.

"I was playing the part of Big Mustachio that day." the butler continued.

"Big Mustachio?" Ladybug said.

"One of Mademoiselle's ideas." the Butler explained, "Big Mustachio want all Parisians to be deface with heinous mustaches."

"What a hairy situation." Cat Noir said with a chuckle.

Ladybug let out an annoyed sigh while Iron Spider placed a open hand to his face.

From the story the Butler told them, it seemed Sabrina had accidentally embarrassed Chloe in front of some important guests who had mistaken her for the real Ladybug.

Sabrina and Jean had followed Chloe to her room, Sabrina had tried to apologize. In her angry, Chloe had said that Sabrina never knew anything threw the yo-yo remains at Sabrina and told her she never wanted to see her again.

Sabrina had come by the next day only to be ignored by Chloe, who claimed that she didn't know any Sabrina. She tried to get Chloe, her best friend, to turn around, even holding out the rose pin that Chloe gave her as a symbol of their friendship.

The butler had asked Chloe to speak to Sabrina since she's right there. Instead, Chloe said that she couldn't see anyone, that she must be invisible, because, in her eyes, Sabrina didn't exist.

"You've been a great help. Thank you." Iron Spider said, the butler nodded before leaving, "This confirms my suspicion that the invisible person is Sabrina. She must have been akumatized by Hawk Moth."

Cat Noir grabs a rose from a nearby vase and hands it to Ladybug, "It's not going to be easy to find someone we can't see." He said.

Ladybug takes the rose and instantly puts it down on another vase, "So we'll just have to wait for her to find us." she said, sounding worried for some reason, "And we do have an advantage, she doesn't know we're onto her."

The rose suddenly drops to the floor. Iron Spider, Cat Noir and Ladybug turn around and see the rose.

"Did that flower... Oh shit." Iron Spider said activating the infrared function of his lenses. He noticed the invisible person trying to take Ladybug's earrings, "Look out Ladybug!"

Ladybug slaps the invisible hand away, before jumping backwards as she and the heroes stood at the ready to battle. The invisible Sabrina picks up nearby vases and began to throw them at the three heroes.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said, using her Miraculous power of creation, and in a flash of light, a glitter container appeared, "How handy."

"Looking for me Sabrina?"

"Oh bugger me..." Iron Spider groaned annoyed, turning around to see at the top of the stairs seeing Chloe wearing her Ladybug cosplay.

"I'm right here, come on!" Chloe said, walking down the stairs, "If you stop this ridiculousness right now, I might let you be my BFF again."

"You've got no friends left, Chloe." the Invisible Sabrina said, picking up books, "And you'll never have any, EVER again." she starts throwing them at her.

Iron Spider flies up with a short burst, landed in font of Chloe, blasting the incoming books away using his came flying up to her, hovering in front of the large hall.

"You need to leave." Iron Spider told her in a stern tone, "This isn't a game, Chloe."

The invisible enemy runs up to Ladybug, managing to restrains her from the back. Ladybug opens the glitter container, throws it over her head and glitter rains down on Sabrina, making an outline of her. Ladybug then escapes her grip.

"Just because you can see me!" she shouted as Cat Noir and Ladybug continued to fight, "Doesn't mean you'll defeat me!" while Iron Spider grabs Chloe, flies her towards the elevators.

He pushed a button to make the doors, before throwing Chloe into the elevator.

"Stay here." Iron Spider ordered, turning around to rejoin the fight, "And most importantly, stay out of our way until we destroy her bag and capture the akuma."

"Wait, Iron Spider!" Chloe said, grabbing his upper arm, "I don't think that's where the akuma is. The akuma has to be in the designer pin I bought her. She's wearing it on her sweater. Such an unfortunate ugly sweater. It was a gift from me."

"Right." he said dryly, getting his arm out of her grip, "Of course."

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Chloe said honestly confused, "I'm telling you, the akuma is in her pin! Why won't you let me help?"

"Why would I trust you? You lied to me earlier and defied orders to stay put, and you have a track record of indirectly getting people corrupted." Iron Spider told her as he pushed the button to close the door, "If you really want to help, you should treat people better, be more honest and know when a situation is dangerous."

When the doors finally closed, Iron Spider let out a relieved sigh, "That's better." he turned around to look over the balcony, seeing Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting the invisible threat.

He landed from the balcony, just as Cat Noir had his face smashed into a vase. Using this opportunity, Ladybug grabs Vanisher's purse with her yo-yo and rips it in half.

"Your days are over akuma!... What?" Ladybug said when the purse didn't contain the the Akuma.

The invisible enemy runs up to her, but was stopped from attacking when Iron Spider managed to grab her and kept her down to the ground. In the struggle, the hair brooch falls to the ground.

"Ladybug!" he shouted, "The pin."

Ladybug stomps it, this time it did freed the akuma inside it. "No more evildoing for you little akuma." Ladybug catches the akuma with her yo-yo and doing the whole purifiying ritual before releasing it and using the energy of creation to fix the damage of the battle.

The girl under Iron Spider stopped struggling when she transformed back into regular Sabrina.

"What happened?" she said as Iron Spider got off her and helped her back to her feet, "Oh no! It's the brooch Chloe gave me!" she picks up the pin on the ground.

Iron Spider and Ladybug holds up their fist for their victory pound it, but Cat Noir doesn't.

"Why didn't you listen to Chloe?" Cat Noir said, "She was only trying to help."

"It's not like that girl put us in danger and continued to lie." Iron Spider said dryly as he walked towards the exit, "You guys do clean up. I have therapy to get to and then a hot shower to forget that pillow."

* * *

Iron Spider soared through the skies, already being late for the meet up with Marinette at the theater. Landing in a nearby alleyway, he transformed out of his suit before quickly running out of it.

A few seconds later, he stopped in front of the theater. Looking on his phone, he saw that he was very late.

"I better give Mari a call." he said, intending to give her a call when to his surprise he saw Marinette come running up to him.

"I'm so sorry!" she immediately said when she reached him, "I was busy helping my parents in the store, and I had forgotten the time."

"Hey, Mari. It's alright." he said relieved that he didn't had to make her wait, "Let's just go in and catch a movie."

After a quick stop at the food stall to buy themselves some snacks. The duo headed in the cinema. It was already dark inside, they slide down the row, having seats in the middle of the theater, in comfortable leather seat.

"I never sat in these seats before." she said.

"I rarely go to a public movie theater." he admitted, "But when I go, I always sit in the luxury seats."

They were watching the 'Potter and Kent Chronicles: Year 4: Goblet of Fire'. They were just at the scene where the other two wizarding schools arrived at Hogwarts for the Tri-wizard tournament.

"Why are you smirking." Marinette whispered.

"Because of this scene or rather two things in it, actually." Travis whispered back with a smirk, when the French school of Beauxbatons entered, "There she is, the Fleur Canon, destroyer of the Clarry and Clarione ships."

"I think I know what the second one is..." she whispered and she had guessed correct when Travis chuckled when the actor portraying Clark Kent got a confused look, which the internet had turned into a meme called 'visibly confused Clark'.

* * *

Travis and Marinette exited the movie theater once the movie ended. They walked through the street thronged with night revelers and lined with closed shops, the setting sun painting the sky an orange hue as they sat down at a bench at a nearby park.

"You seemed to be really enjoying yourself." she said.

"I know its pretty much agreed that Year 4 was when the movies actually got good and Year 6 is often seen as the more funny one, for some reason this one resulted in so many memes. Like Emotionally Barren Clark and Creeper Kara." Travis said with a smile, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did." she said with a smile, "I-I had fun with you."

"Glad to hear it, Mari." he said as he heard singing in the distance. Turning his head into the direction of the sound, he saw that it was a singing ice cream vendor.

"Good timing." Travis said, standing up with Marinette and walking over to the ice cream vendor, who was just busy selling a set of ice cream to lovebirds from Italy.

Travis and Marinette are next in line, "Ah, these two I've never seen." the ice cream vendor said, "This your first time here with me?"

"I guess we are?" Marinette said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Andre! The sweetheart matchmaker!" Andre the ice vendor said, "With one scoop or two, I'll find up for you with magical ice-cream flavors!"

"What." Travis said as he watched Andre scoop up ice-cream for Marinette.

"Peach pink like his lips and apple green like his eyes." Andre said, handing the ice-cream to Marinette, "Eat this, my dear, and your love will..."

"Um, No! I... There's been a mistake!" Marinette said, stares at the ice-cream, "I'm not in love with anyone."

"Why of course you are, my little one." Andre said, "When there's love burning in one's heart, Andre knows it from the start. Enjoy your ice-cream, Marinette."

_"Apple green eyes?"_ Travis thought as Andre scooped up his ice-cream, _"...Who could that possibly be? Who has green eyes? Do I know him?"_

"Strawberry with black chocolate chip! Blackberries for her hair, and blueberry ice-cream just like her sky blue stare!" Andre said giving the ice-cream to Travis, "There's love in your eyes! Andre can see it clear as day! This love is true!"

"Uhm... Right." Travis said, still confused, handing the man enough money to cover the ice-cream, "Keep the change."

"Have a good day!" Marinette said as they walked off while enjoying their ice-cream.

* * *

The two continued to walk, talk and eat their ice-cream as he saw the bakery of Marinette's parents in the distance.

"I wanted to ask." she said as they stopped at a red light, "Why do you call me Mari?"

"Well my godfather has a habit of giving people nicknames... Guess that habit rubbed off on me a bit." he said with a shrug as the light turn to green, "Or it's because I think it's cute, who knows?"

He walked with her up to her front door, "Oh by the way, are you going to that party at Juleka's?" he said as she unlocked the front door.

"Yeah, I'm going." she said, happy that she would see him again that weekend.

She waved him off and when he turned the corner out of sight, she closed the door, letting out a happy sigh.

Walking up the stairs, Marinette went into the living room where she was her parents sitting on the sofa watching tv.

"Welcome back." Tom said, noticing the content smile on his daughter's face, "What happened?"

"N-Nothing!" Marinette said quickly, "We just went to the movie and then we walked through he park and got ice-cream at Andre's..."

"Oh, Sweetheart's Ice Cream!" her parents said at the same time.

"That was where your father asked me to marry him." Sabine recounted, "He hid the ring in a scoop of vanilla ice-cream."

"And you almost swallowed it too!" Tom chuckled, "They say that couples who eat ice-cream at Andre's will stay in love forever."

"Oh, uhm right." Marinette said embarrassed before taking the stairs up to her room to make a call to Alya to report how things had gone.

* * *

Saturday night had arrived, Juleka and Rose where putting the finishing touches for the movie night on the Liberty, the living boat owned by Juleka's mom.

But one of the speakers wasn't working correctly, which both girls failed to get to work again.

"Hello there!" Travis said, standing on the riverbank.

"Travis!" Juleka said surprised, "Your here early."

"I'm always fashionably early... or late. Mostly late." Travis said, walking up to them, "Is something wrong?"

"There is something wrong with one of the speakers." Rose said.

"Can I take a look? I'm pretty good with machines." Travis said, getting the go ahead from Juleka, "Do you have a tool kit or something."

"I believe Luka had it in his cabin." Juleka said, "That's below deck."

"Okay..." Travis said as he began to walk down the stairs to below deck, "What the hell is a Luka though."

* * *

Knocking on the door, Travis stepped into a bedroom where he found a boy around his age sitting on a bed stringing on a guitar.

He has pale pink lips, light aqua blue eyes, and medium-length black hair that has dyed teal blue tips.

His attire includes a white shirt with a black Jagged Stone imprint and black jeans ripped at the knee. He also wears a brown leather bracelet, yellow and orange wristbands, and his fingernails are painted black. He has a sky blue jacket with a navy blue hoodie underneath, as well as black high top converse with multi-colored splotches.

"Hello there..." Travis said with a wave.

"General Kenobi." the boy said looking up from his guitar.

_"...Marinette has some competition for being my soul mate."_ Travis thought, _"Though what's up with his eyebrows?"_

"I'm Travis." he introduced himself, looking around the room, "Juleka asked me to fix the speakers and she said the tool kit was here."

"Yes, it's right over there." Luka said, gesturing to his desk where the kit was standing.

Travis walked over to pick up the kit when he spotted a poster on the wall depicting the rock signer Jagged Stone.

"You like Jagged Stone's?" Travis said.

"He's my favorite singer!" Luka said enthusiastically.

"He's pretty great. Though I'm more of a AC/DC fan." Travis agreed, gesturing to Luka's guitar, "You play?"

"I do." Luka said as he began to play a few notes on his guitar, stringing them together to create a melody, "I tend to make more sense with this, music is often simpler than words. Do you play any instruments?"

"Uh, I can sing." Travis said rubbing the back of his head, "Guess I'm a throat player."

"Not a real instrument, Travis." Luka said as he continued to play, "That also sounds rather gross."

"I guess it does." Travis said rubbing the back of his head, "I think I'd better go back up deck to do my thing."

"You're a funny guy, Travis." Luka said waving him off.

* * *

Once back on the top deck, Travis was now kneeling behind the speaker, having removed the back plate to get a better look.

"So... Travis." Juleka said, standing next to him as he looked for what could be wrong with the speaker, "I-Is Nathaniel coming?"

"He said he would come after he finished with his art project." he said, using his phone as a flashlight, "Ah, so that's what's wrong."

"What is it?" Juleka said.

"See this cable? It has gotten lose." Travis said, pointing with the screw driver before fixing it up with a bit of tape, "This should fix it for now."

He moved the back plate back as he began to screw it back a happy Rose jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Your so amazing Travis!" she said happily, "Your our very own superhero."

"I wouldn't go that far Rose." he said with a small smile, "Maybe an above average hero."

* * *

Down in the streets of Paris, Marinette was walking to the Liberty with Alya.

"We're gonna stroll over there real cool." Marinette said, explaining her plan to her friend.

"Then what?" Alya asked.

"Then? I'll get to watch movies with him, he places his hand on my own and then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have kids!" Marinette said happily.

"This plan again?" Alya said as their destination came into view, "Didn't you already went to the movie with him?"

"Yes, and it was perfect." Marinette said as they walked up the deck of the boat where they saw a white screen, a movie projector hooked up on a laptop. Juleka, Rose, Travis, Nino, Nathaniel and Luka were already on the upper deck.

Juleka was talking off to the side talking with Nathaniel, while Travis, Adrien, Nino, Rose and Luka where standing together.

"...I'm just saying, Star Wars fans are natural enemies with Star Trek fans." Travis explained, "Like Star Wars and Potter and Kent Chronicles, or Star Wars and Disney's Star Wars... Damn Star Wars, it ruined Star Wars!"

"It would be nice to have a get together..." Nathaniel said, "And not have Travis whine about the Sequels or make Star Wars memes in general."

"That's why I'm here." Travis said with a cheeky grin as his shorter friend wasn't sure if he just made a reference or not.

"What do you have against the Sequel Trilogy?" Luka said.

"Do you have a day or two?" Travis said dryly, before spotting Marinette and Alya, "Hello there!"

"General Kenobi!" Marinette said happily.

"For the love of..." Nathaniel begged, "Don't encourage him!"

With everyone there, they all took a seat on the couch and chairs in front of the screen. Nino and Alya where sitting next to each other, with Marinette sitting between Travis and Luka as Rose sat on a chair close to Juleka and Nathaniel.

"Something wrong, Mari?" Travis whispered as Juleka had put on what looked like a horror film.

"It's just..." Marinette whispered back, "I'm not very good with horror movies."

"Don't worry. " he said kindly, "If it get's too scary, you can hold on to me."

Travis turned away just in time to miss Marinette getting a red blush on her faintly freckled cheeks as the movie night began.

* * *

**And there you go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Heart Breaker

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**I love it how one comment Travis made turned the entire review section in a discussion about Star Wars. I just want to make something clear, it's okay if you like the Sequels or got more out of it than I did. We all have different opinions and in the end, we are all Star Wars fans.**

**So let's get into some reviews.**

**Boo the Ghost: I already have some idea's in my head. While I dislike most of the Sequels, even I admit that there is still some good in each of them, like in every Star Wars movie.**

**James the apple: Well I do prefer PeterxMary Jane, if I had to use a real Marvel character I would probably use Spider-Gwen (Similar age and could work well together) or Gwenpool (Roughly the same age and have opposite personalities). Though the ex-girlfriend is not a Marvel character, nor a canon character from Miraculous.**

**SplitsShot: They gave us one good Star Wars show, The Mandalorian which I thought was pretty average but at least it was entertaining and more importantly, it felt like Star Wars. I don't count Star Wars: The Clone Wars as a show of theirs.**

**Enough about Star Wars, now on to the story.**

* * *

"Okay, pretty controversial what I'm going to say..." Travis said as he sat in the classroom at College Françoise Dupont, "But Volpina had the best butt."

"What?" Nino said as he, Adrien and Nathaniel where also at the seat Travis and Nathaniel usually sat, "Your cray-cray dude! Obviously Lady Wifi has the best butt."

"Nino, seriously you don't have to lie." Travis said, "Your girlfriend isn't around to hear you being honest."

"...It would be nice to have a normal conversation in the morning for once..." Nathaniel mumbled, lightly annoyed.

"Oh, it's not so bad." Adrien said.

"I'm not saying Lady Wifi's butt isn't great, she is definitely top three." Travis said diplomatically as he and Nino continued to argue, "Even though her butt is only half as good as Cat Noir's."

"Okay..." Adrien said dryly, "I take that back."

"Oh, by the way." Nathaniel said, "I decided on the TV station. What about you guys?"

This got the argument about butts between Travis and Nino on pause and turn their attention to the shorter boy.

"Dude, you mean the social studies trip?" Nino said and Nathaniel nodded.

"...I thought about skipping it." Travis admitted, rubbing a hand through his brown hair.

"Wouldn't that be bad?" Adrien said, "I mean... Miss Bustier already has her eye on you..."

"Because I sleep in class, I know." Travis said with a roll of his eyes.

"Then let's all choose the TV station. We're going to get to watch them tape a show." Nathaniel said, "I'm not really looking forward to being alone there."

"Not like I got any other choice." Travis said in defeat, "At least it will be the four of us together."

"Oh, I can't." Adrien said as he spotted Chloe enter the classroom, "I have a modeling gig that day, and that is sufficient credit for social studies." The four of them watched as Chloe sit down in her seat and crosses her arms just as Sabrina walks in.

Sabrina stands next to her seat, looking at the ground sadly.

"Well? What are you doing?" Chloe said, gesturing to the seat next to her, "Sit down."

Sabrina gasps and sits down happily, "And put it on your sweater." Chloe said she slides another brooch in front of her, "It'll make it less horrible."

The orange haired girl places her tablet on her desk, and happily puts the brooch on her sweater. "Oh, thank you Chloe!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah." Chloe said, waving her off, "You can show me your gratitude later, class is starting." and her lipsticked lips form into a small smile.

"Wait a minute." Travis said surprised, "Did Chloe just smiled nicely!?"

"How can you see that from here?" Nathaniel noted, "I think she's actually happy to have Sabrina back."

"Weirdly enough." Nino said, "I think the feeling is mutual."

"I think they'll always be friends..." Adrien added, "In their own way."

"Whatever." Travis said, giving a smile of his own to his friends, "I still prefer it how we have it."

* * *

The day went on, until the students where in their final class of that day. Which was Literature class with Miss Bustier.

"In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess." Miss Bustier said to the class, "Can anyone tell us why?"

"Because only love can conquer hate!" Rose swooned.

"Correct, Rose." Miss Bustier said when she noticed a light snort coming from the back of the classroom.

It had appeared that Travis had fallen asleep during class once again.

"Travis!" she said loudly enough to make him wake up, "Is this class boring you? Or is it me? Am I boring you?"

"What? Of course not." Travis said as his teacher approaches his desk.

"Well then." Miss Bustier said crossing her arms in front of her chest, "If it doesn't, can you tell me what I just said?"

"...That's why in most fairy tales..." Travis said slowly trying to think, "The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate?"

Miss Bustier gave him a soft smile, "Very good, Travis!" she said turning back to the front of the class, "Now, everyone, I hope you'll have a happy Love Day tomorrow."

"Love Day?" Travis whispered to Nathaniel, "Doesn't she mean Valentines day? That is still month's away."

"No, she means Love Day. It's a day when you give gifts, mostly chocolate, to people you care about." Nathaniel explained, "Or to someone you have a crush on and want them to know it."

"...That sounds exactly like Valentine's Day." Travis said, "Is this another cultural thing that is going over my head?"

* * *

The following day at the lockers of College Françoise Dupont, Travis walked towards his locker as he walked past Kim and Max, who where huddled together talking about something.

"Operation Love Day is commencing." Max said, holding up a pad, "According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, was ranked highest in popularity."

Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back, he hands the box to Kim.

"That's perfect, Max!" Kim said, "I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!"

"Oh yes Kim." Max said dryly, "Lovely metaphor."

"Meta-who?" Kim said eyeing the gem inside the box.

"Looks nice." Travis said looking over his shoulder, "Who is that for, Kim?"

"The recipient of this gem is..." Max began but was cut off by the much taller Kim.

"Keep it on the down-low!" Kim said.

"This is surprising. Kim's got a crush." Travis said happy for his classmate, "Who ever she is, she's gonna be ecstatic!"

"Technically, she's still gotta accept it." Kim said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "But what if she says 'no'!?"

"Don't think like that." Travis said, "Just do it. Make your dreams come true. No regrets!"

"Yeah, no regrets!" Kim exclaimed, "Like the ancient monk saying, YOLO."

"Yes... YOLO..." Travis cringed at what he had just said, opening his locker to find a pile of Love Day cards in his locker.

"The heck." Max said as he and Kim looked into Travis locker, "What kind of crazy statistics have you done to be such an attractive force for females?"

"Whoa, Travis is popular!" Kim said impressed, "That's impressive!"

"I am?" Travis said surprised.

"It's impressive how clueless he is..." Max noted as Travis began to put the letters in his bag.

* * *

Meanwhile in the courtyard, Nino and Nathaniel where already there, sitting at the usual place at the stairs as Adrien came walking up to them.

"Morning. What is with all the students?" Adrien said looking over his shoulder, "It seems they have suddenly become obsessed with chocolate. If they want candy so much, why don't they just buy some themselves?"

"Seriously? This is the one day you shouldn't buy chocolate for yourself." Nathaniel said, "Well I hope to get some this year."

"I don't think Travis is going to buy you any, dude." Nino pointed out.

"That's not what I meant." Nathaniel protested, "And besides, you never know with T."

It was at this moment that Travis came walking up to them, greeting them good morning, "By the by. This is for you Nath." he said, holding a plastic bag with chocolate contained with a purple bow, "For always putting up with my shit."

"W-What!?" Nathaniel exclaimed surprised as his friend placed the bag in his hands, "Why me!?"

"Because today is for giving out candy to the people you like, not just your romantic partner?" Travis said, a hint of confusion in his voice, "That's what you said yesterday."

"Dude, that's thoughtful." Nino said as he was handed a bag, his having a dark green bow.

"It's just my way of showing my appreciation towards the boys, boys, boys." Travis said as he handed a bag of chocolates to Adrien his having a black bow.

He turned to look into his bag, "Let's see, I already gave Juleka and Rose their gifts." Travis said looking in his backpack to see four more, "That just leaves Mari, Alya and..."

He looked up to see his three friends giving him a surprising interested look.

"What?"

"And who?" Adrien said curiously, "The girl you like?"

"Who says it's a girl?" Travis said with a cheeky smirk as he turned around to head for his locker.

"The annoying thing is..." Nathaniel said as the trio watched him walk off, "That I have no idea if he is serious or not."

* * *

In the classroom at College Françoise Dupont, where Marinette and Alya were sitting in their usual spot.

"You're right." Marinette shouted suddenly, "It's time I told him."

"Say what!?" Alya shouted surprised.

"I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna tell Travis my true feelings!" Marinette taking a heart shaped card from her bag, "Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is."

Alya first looks shocked then laughs, "Yeah!"

Marinette tries to write a love letter, but seemed to be struggling with it. "Dear Travis, dear Travis... Dear Travis..." she said with a sigh, "I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!"

"Only when you say words like 'dorkasaurus'!" Alya said before she began to advice her, "Relax, Marinette. Think of Travis and speak from the heart."

Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching, "Don't forget to sign it!" she gave another piece of advice, knowing how forgetful her friend can be with such small details as a ladybug flies inside the classroom, distracting Marinette.

"This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!" Alya said remembering what she had read in her research on Love Day, "Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, of course." Marinette said as she continued to write.

"Hello there."

"Hey, Travis." Alya said, already knowing it was him as Marinette quickly hide her card from him.

_"Well Alya is not a soul mate."_ Travis thought with an slight pout.

"Oh, look at you." Alya teased with a smirk, "The handsome transfer student looking adorable with his little pouted lips."

With a smirk, Travis leaned in just close enough that when he whispered, his warm breath could be felt on her neck and ear, "These lips can do a lot more than just pout, Alya. I will be glad to demonstrate..." Travis teased right back at her, "On whatever place on your body you wish."

A pleasant shiver ran from the back of her head, all the way over her spine as Alya's face heated up. "T-Travis." she mumbled.

"Just kidding, Alya. For one, your already dating a friend of mine and two, you wouldn't be capable of handling me anyway." he said, before reaching in his backpack, "Anyways, these are for you."

He placed the bag with chocolate with an orange bow.

"W-what!?" both Marinette and Alya said.

"It's a sign of our friendship." Travis said, taking another similar bag with a red ribbon, "Don't worry Mari, these are for you."

When she timidly reached out, her smaller softer hands brush along his to accept his gift. When their skin touched, Travis felt a pleasant feeling spread over him and when his green eyes met in a gaze with her bluebell, Travis could feel some sort of fluttering feeling in his lower stomach.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Travis was walking through the streets of Paris as he was on the phone with someone, a friend from back home.

"...Don't take this the wrong way." she said, "But that Love Day thing sounds exactly like Valentine's Day."

"I know right!?" Travis exclaimed, "So how is everything going back home?"

"I just got back from my USA tour, I'm currently with my parents and..." she said before she was interrupted by an older voice belonging to her mother.

"Oh my god! Your disgusting!" she could be heard shouting, "That's not white chocolate! That's your dick!"

"I know!" an older male voice said, full of confidence as if he was about to explain more.

"Yeah... I get those confused all the time..." Travis said dryly, "So everything is going normal?"

"Pretty much." she said just as Travis received a text message from someone he wasn't expecting.

"Chloe?" he said confused.

"The residential alpha bitch from the school your going to over there?" the voice on the other side said, "The one you complain about a lot? So much that it can get kinda suspicious that she is so much on your mind?"

"The same one." Travis said, ignoring what his friend was implying, "How did she get my number?"

Travis opened the message to see a picture attached. He saw that the image was of Kim, with a wet face and a chip bag sticking to his face as he was kneeling down in a puddle of water, holding out the box Travis had seen earlier.

"That bitch!" Travis yelled, drawing the attention of few people walking past, "I didn't know he was talking about Chloe."

"Guess you fucked up." she teased him.

"No. This is not my fault." he said pointedly to her, before he realized what this might mean, "Anyway, got to go. I have to attend to my hobby."

"Well good luck." she said as he walked into an alleyway.

"Thanks Eirwyn." he said, checking if he was really alone.

"Oh, is that Travis?" the voice of Eirwyn's father said before Travis hung up and placed the spider head on his chest.

* * *

Iron Spider landed on top of a building overlooking the city, spotting Marinette and Alya walking over the street, each carrying a heart shaped candy apples before he spotted his target.

The akumatized victim wears a black and red suit, along with large black wings attached to his back, each feather-like end tipped with two red stripes. On the sides of his neck, there are black lightning bolts. He wears a black head cover, the areas covering the top of his hair and around his eyes being red. The top of his suit is red, with a large white broken heart on his chest. On his back is a black, red, and white striped quiver, which carries red arrows. On the quiver strap across his chest is a brooch

"All hearts must be destroyed!" the victim said, using his bow to shoot two arrows. One arrow strike the apple, and another one hits Alya, making her lips black.

"Alya?" Marinette said concerned before her friend sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt, "Hey, seriously!?"

"You're not my BFF, you're a joke!" Alya shouted, "Travis's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry!" before she runs away, cackling.

She was about to be hit by a arrow, if it wasn't for Iron Spider landing in front of her, kicking a manhole cover up to deflect the arrow.

"Get out of here, quick!" Iron Spider shouted over his shoulder before he faced the victim.

"Right, thank you." Marinette said, running away from the battle.

"Kim!" Iron Spider shouted as he strode up towards him, "Stop it."

"I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid!" Dark Cupid shouted back, "I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!"

"Okay, okay, Dark Cupid, I get it." Iron Spider said, trying to reason with him, "Chloe burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!"

"Yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed." Dark Cupid said, taking aim with his bow, "Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!"

He attempts to shoot his arrows at Iron Spider, who dodges them by side stepping to the right before throwing the manhole cover towards Dark Cupid, knocking him out of the sky.

"Hey there." Ladybug said landing next to Iron Spider, "So the akumatized victim is named Kim?"

"Yeah, it seems he was rejected by a girl and his arrow can turn your feelings of love and friendship into hate. Also it gives you lipstick only a goth would use." Iron Spider explained, as Cat Noir landed, "I knew this would happen so I have been keeping an eye on the city the entire day."

"What?" Cat Noir said perplexed, "You haven't been spending time with the girl you like?"

"I don't have someone like that at the moment." Iron Spider said.

"Really?" Cat Noir said, "A man of your talents."

"I think someone has began to watch a certain movie series." Iron Spider said as he spotted Dark Cupid taking to the air, "I guess our date is here." and he took of towards the sky.

"Let's go." Ladybug said as her teammate entered aerial combat, but she was stopped by Cat Noir.

"I need to talk to you." he began, "I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you..."

Iron Spider sends a energy beam from his glove towards Dark Cupid, who evade by flying over it and counters by sending an arrow towards Iron Spider, who himself evaded by flying upwards.

Cat Noir notice the stray arrow heading towards Ladybug. Quickly, he spins her around to shield Ladybug and is struck by the arrow of Dark Cupid's himself.

"Cat Noir!" Iron Spider shouted once he noticed what happened.

"Ladybug... I-I." he managed to get out before his lips turn black, "I loathe you!"

"Cat Noir, snap out of it!" Ladybug said as her cat themed teammate squeezed her close to him.

"You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me!" he shouted, "I hate you!"

Ladybug slams her foot down on Cat Noir's, making him let go of her giving her the opportunity to use her yo-yo and grapple herself onto a street lamp.

Dark Cupid takes aim at Ladybug, firing an arrow at her which where destroyed by a energy blast from his gauntlet. Cat Noir drops down from above and slams Iron Spider into the ground.

"Ugh... Not again." Iron Spider grumbled, kicking Cat Noir off him, "I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir."

"That friendliness. It's so revolting." Cat Noir said, leaping into the air and swinging his staff, "You are definitely not my friend!"

He dodges it, landing two swift punched to Cat Noir's side, forcing him back with a swift kick to the torso. "Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?" Iron Spider said, seeing that Ladybug was engaged in a fight with Dark Cupid.

"Because hate conquers all!" Cat Noir said as he charged again, "You're just buying time! Fight!"

"Okay then. I'm doing this for your own good." Iron Spider said, taking a fighting stance, "Let's fight."

Rocketing towards him with the boosters in high gear, Cat Noir used his staff to jump over Iron Spider and landing a hit by kicking him in back.

The momentum of the kick sends Iron Spider sliding over the ground, but he recovers and rebounds towards Cat Noir. Swiping him with a low kick, Iron Spider catches him by the ankle, toss him up to a rooftop.

Cat Noir bounces off the roof and makes a hasty getaway when Iron Spider landed where he had been a few seconds before. Cat Noir decides to press on with the assault, laying into Iron spider with several acrobatic kicks as he flips and jumps away from anything Iron Spider tries to throw.

Observing Cat Noir's fighting pattern; seeing how he vaults and flips around in the air, Iron Spider called in a drone strike.

Just as Cat Noir attempted to follow up with a kick, he was shot by a electric charge from Iron Spider's nearby drone, stunning him long enough for Iron Spider to barrel straight towards him.

Tackling Cat Noir off the building, and with all the strength he can muster, he kicks Iron Spider which he returned by beating against his face.

Iron Spider punches upwards and an axe kick to send Cat Noir plummeting into a car. The cat themed hero flails helplessly off the destroyed vehicle, but recovers and steadies himself seconds before Iron Spider lands on the opposing end of the street.

Then Cat Noir activates Cataclysm, "I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone..." he said as he held the power of Destruction in his hand.

The heroes charge at each other when, at the last minute, Iron Spider slams a flashbang onto the pavement.

Painful ringing fills Cat Noir's ears, blurry images all his eyes can register. Iron Spider closes the distance and hammers him with a number of punches that knock the wind out of Cat Noir, intense groans punctuating every blow. A wide-reaching hook pushes Cat Noir back, where he slumps to the floor.

Over at Ladybug's fight with Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her and she deflects them with her yo-yo. She jumps onto the statue and she throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head but he removes it.

"Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!" Ladybug said as

Dark Cupid removes the candy apple from and he tries to shoot an arrow at her but his hand is stuck to the bow. He angrily yelled at Ladybug as Iron Spider comes flying in, tackling Dark Cupid to the ground and ripping the pin off him.

"Sorry, need that." Iron Spider said, smashing it under his boot releasing the akuma from it.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said, using her yo-yo to capture the akuma and purifies it, "Bye bye, little butterfly." She follows it up by throwing her yo-yo into the air and the miraculous light fixes the damage caused.

"Pound it." Iron Spider and Ladybug said, fist bumping each other as Cat Noir landed next to them, rubbing the side of his jaw.

"What happened." Cat Noir said.

"You got brainwashed again." Iron Spider said, before remembering something, "Oh by the by, happy Love Day." he pulled out two bags filled with chocolates from his armor, one with a red with black polka dots around it and one with a textured black bow.

"W-What!?" Ladybug and Cat Noir said surprised.

"Don't act so surprised." Iron Spider said, "Today is for giving out candy to the people you like, not just your romantic partner. This is my way of showing my appreciation of you two."

It was at that moment that Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous began to beep, indicating they were running out of time.

"Well, see you two later." Iron spider said, giving a two finger salute, "Don't get anyone pregnant and if you do make sure she's hot." and with that, he flew away.

* * *

Later that day, Marinette was standing on her roof balcony, looking towards the setting sun.

"I learned something today, Tikki." Marinette said to her kwami, "I learned that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Travis, he needs to know the truth about how I feel."

"Ah! This is a big day!" Tikki said happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Travis was sitting at the desk in his room, his three computer displays on as music came from the speakers placed around his room. A pile of Love Day cards laying in front of him on his desk as a cool breeze came in through the open window.

"Couldn't they just give me candy." Travis thought as he began to look through the pile and reading the letters, "I can't eat paper."

His eye fell on a heart shaped one, something about it drew his attention to it.

_Your hair is dark like chocolate, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Love Day I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you._

_"This poem is so sweet... I think it might have given me diabetes."_ Travis thought dryly as through the open window came flying in and landing on his hand, "_Please don't be radioactive, genetically engineered or from another universe."_

He watches the ladybug walk over the back of his hand, before flying off again out of the window as Travis watched it fly away. Travis turned away from the window back to the letter as he read over it again, his eyes widening when he reached the end of the card.

* * *

**And there you go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**

**Also, here's a little extra:**

* * *

Travis was sitting with Lila in a small cafe, where the new girl was doing her homework.

Placing his cup down as he felt a softer, smaller hand on his own.

"Interesting..." Lila said, scooting closer to him seeing what he was reading, "I love Star Wars!"

"Really?" Travis said with a smile, "Hello there."

"Hey, what's up." Lila said with a flirtatious smirk.

"Lies, deception." Travis growled, breathing through his nose as his smile disappeared.

"Fine." Lila said impatient, "Show me your dick and I'll show you my tits!"

This put a smile on his face again, "The negotiations where short." Travis said.


	12. Chapter 12: The Future Is Devastation

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**I would consider this to be the Season Finally, if this was a TV show, but it is not.**

**And as of now, it is my favorite chapter in this story. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

**James the apple: Glad you agree. As for if she signed it, you'll see.**

**Zhany: Thank you, happy you enjoy it. What I'm currently planning, I think it's going to be sweet.**

**Nakaru Uzumaki: Happy you think so. And the webs are going to appear soon.**

**Boo the Ghost: Yeah, it was some silly idea's I had. Happy I could turn one of your not so favorite chapter into something enjoyable.**

**And now on to the story.**

* * *

In the streets of Paris, a young boy with light auburn hair, and a light brown skin tone, wearing black glasses. He was being bullied by a group of older boys. They had taken his science project and thrown it on the ground, intending to stomp on it to break it.

But a soaring sound overhead made them look up as a few seconds later, the red and gold clad Iron Spider landed between the kid and the bullies.

At once, the bullies made a break for it in fear of the superhero that had just landed there.

Scoffing at them, Iron Spider picked up the project, looking it over to see it wasn't too badly damaged. "You made this?" he said kindly to the kid who nodded, "No way! This is a wind turbine."

With a few heat bolts of his gauntlet, melting stuck a few loose parts before handing it back to the kid, who got a childish grin as Iron spider patted him on the head.

"Come on. I walk you home." Iron Spider said, gesturing for the boy to follow him. As he and the kid began to walk out of the alley, "What's your name?"

"Chris." the young boy said hobbling along.

"Chris?" Iron Spider said, "Well, I'm Iron Spider. But friends call me Spidy, without an e."

* * *

Having walked the young Chris home, Iron Spider was flying through the skies above Paris as he HUD displayed that he was receiving a call from Nathaniel.

"Nath! What's up my brother from another mother?" Iron Spider said, "The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course, I didn't forget! In five minutes!? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there!"

Taking a steep dive, Iron Spider landed close to Trocadero where he transformed back into Travis. Walking down the stair, he saw his group of friends already there for the bet between Kim and Alix. They were looking at the banner Marinette had made for the event.

"Impressive, most impressive." Travis said giving a wink at her which made her giggle in return.

"You all picked the wrong side to cheer on." Kim said, "Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me."

"I think you spoke too soon, Kim." Travis said pointing to Alix skating up to them as everyone cheered her on.

"Your ridiculous bets are over." Alix said, coming to a stop in front of Kim, "I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!"

"You're no match for me." Kim boasted proudly, "My neck is bigger than your thigh."

"Is that a good thing?" Travis whispered to Nathaniel, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing." as Max pushes Kim and Alix away from each other.

"Let's review the official rules." Max began, "Two laps around the fountains; approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year."

"We're through with all of those stupid dares!" Juleka shouted with a surprise emotional, especially for the usual shy girl.

"That's right!" Ivan shouted in agreement.

"No more dares!" Nathaniel said after them.

"On your marks, get set..." Max began the countdown as Kim and Alix took their starting position.

But before they could start, Alix told him to wait for a moment. Which made Kim fall with his face to the ground from his starting position.

"Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya?" she said, handing what appeared something from her pocket to Alya, "I don't wanna drop it during the race."

Travis looked over Alya's shoulder to see that it was an silver pocket watch with a circular pattern engraved on the cover.

"Hold on girl, I can't! I gotta..." Alya protested.

"Guard it with your life." Alix said before returning to the starting line, "It's a family heirloom!"

Alya almost immediately gives the watch to Marinette who was standing next to her. "Take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!"

"On your marks, get set... GO!" Max shouted.

Alix and Kim start racing, the tall athlete on foot, the shorter girl on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on.

"But... she asked you to look after it." Marinette pointed out, "I gotta hold up the banner!" she is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls down.

But before it could go far, it was snatched out of the air by Travis, who caught it with surprising speed.

"Here you go." Travis said with a smile.

"Thanks. Gotta be careful!" Marinette said sheepishly, "Even if you are amazing."

"What." he said.

"At... snatching things out of midair!" Marinette said as the race turned to the last lap, "With your hands, are you a seeker on a Quidditch team?"

"That was cool T." Adrien said impressed, being handed the watch by Travis, "How you caught that watch out of the air with reflexes like a... spider."

Alix and Kim are still racing, they are about to reach the finish line when someone behind Adrien bumped into him, making him drop the watch onto the racetrack. With one last effort Alix put it into one last sprint, she managed to win the race but with it she ran over the watch which shattered it.

"Yeah!" she laughed before she realized what she had done.

"I call a rematch." Kim panted, "That false start back there threw me off! Uh..."

Alix skates to her broken watch, "Did you do this!?" she shouted to Alya as she picked up the pieces.

"I had to videotape the race so I gave it to Marinette but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Travis." Alya began to explain, "Then Adrien wanted to get a closer look at it, someone bumped into him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it."

"My old man gave me this for my birthday!" Alix said in tears, "This watch is totally a family heirloom!"

"It was an accident!" Marinette said.

"We didn't mean any harm, Alix." Adrien added.

"You're all to blame!" Alix shouted towards then before, turning around and skating away from them.

* * *

"Well that was a disaster." Travis mumbled as he and Nathaniel were sitting in the outside area of a cafe nearby Trocadero, his phone laying on the table.

"How so?" Nathaniel said as he was drawing into his sketch book, "Kim isn't able to make another bet for the entire year."

"Yeah..." he said, "But Alix's heirloom got destroyed."

"Maybe you can fix it." his friend suggested, "Your pretty good with machines."

"That's true as well... Say Nath..." he said as a waitress returned with their order, "I need your opinion on something."

"Sure thing T." Nathaniel said, looking up from his sketchbook.

"I have this friend, he might be developing feelings for this girl." Travis began to explain the predicament, "He and the girl get along pretty well and they have spend a lot of time together... But here comes the issue. This girl he might like was also liked by one of his friends but she doesn't like his friend that way."

Nathaniel nodded, listening to where Travis was going with this question.

"What I'm getting at is..." Travis said, deciding to finish the question, "How would you react if your friend would start seeing the girl you had a crush on?"

"I would be fine with it." Nathaniel said, "I think I would want my friend to be happy."

"You make a fair point. I will pass your advice along." Travis said when his phone received a message. The sound of it tipped him off that the satellite had detected an akumatized.

"Who is it?" Nathaniel said.

"Sorry Nath, I have to go." Travis said, standing up as he took a few bills from his wallet to pay for their orders.

"It's fine T." Nathaniel said, making Travis feel something of relieve.

"Thanks Nath." he said as he turned to leave, "I will make it up to you, promise."

"Oh and good luck with Marinette." Nathaniel teased his friend.

* * *

With a thud, Iron Spider landed back on the Trocadero where he spotted a few people who had started to fade away. Up ahead he saw Marinette talking with what Iron Spider figured was the akumatized victim.

The victim wears a black helmet with red spiked edges on the back and two green eye shields over each eye. She also wears a nearly black suit with lime green patches around her waist, around her lower hips and upper legs, and below her knees.

Below her back of her wrists, there are glowing lime green ovals, and on her chest, there is a glowing red hourglass shape within a larger silver outline. Her roller blades are black with two glowing white wheels on each one and a thin green line about the foot's ball and instep. A power bar is on the sides of the blades keeping track of her energy level.

_"I spy with my little eye, someone who can give Volpina a run for best butt."_ Iron Spider thought as he observed what was going on.

"Stop, Alix!" Marinette shouted, "What are you doing!?"

"The name's Timebreaker now." the girl now known as Timebreaker said, "And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!"

"Go back in time?" Marinette said, "What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?"

"I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets." Timebreaker said, "He deserves to disappear forever... And so do you!" she skates toward Marinette, but she was send sliding over the ground by a surprise flying kick from Iron Spider.

"We need to stop meeting like this, Marinette. People are going to talk." Iron Spider said, half joking, "Now get to safety."

"Right, thank you once again." Marinette said as she quickly ran away.

"Please, help me up, I messed up, please, please!" Timebreaker begged to the nearby Rose, who was hiding behind a wall.

Rose sees her, and she holds out her hand to help her up. But when Timebreaker accepted her hand she stole Rose's energy too.

"Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before yourself!" Timebreaker said before checking her time meter, "One minute."

"I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears." Iron spider thought as he engaged Timebreaker, "Where on earth is that cat and bug?"

Mylene runs away from Timebreaker, but she trips and was almost robbed of her energy when Iron Spider knocked Timebreaker back with a powerful punch to the face.

"You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Iron Spider!" Timebreaker growled before she was hit by a combo of a staff and a yo-yo.

"Let me guess." Cat Noir said, having arrived with Ladybug, "We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?"

"Exactly!" Timebreaker said recovered and she charged forward.

"Don't let her touch you!" Iron Spider warned.

Cat Noir dodges Timebreaker, "Missed me!" he teased, flipping over her, "Just a second too late."

In frustration, Timebreaker charges after a new target, which was Alya who she managed to steal her energy from.

"Well, she wastes no time, does she?" Cat Noir said.

"Not now Cat." Iron Spider said, "The more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time."

"Those poor kids frozen in time..." Ladybug said, "They're goners if we don't get that akuma!"

This time Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy if it wasn't for her outstretched hand was wrapped up in the string of Ladybug's yo-yo.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Ladybug said before she was pulled towards Timebreaker by her own string.

Letting out a painful growl as she landed on the ground in front of Timebreaker. With an insane grin, the akumatized victim reached out to steal Ladybug of her energy. She would have succeeded if it wasn't for Cat Noir, who jumped between them and took the attack for her.

"Cat Noir!" Iron Spider shouted in horror as he and Ladybug looked at their teammate who had began to fade away.

"Oh, wow, six minutes in one go!" Timebreaker said with a deranged grin, "Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting."

"You think this is funny?" Iron Spider growled, launching himself forward, evading under her hand and punching upward with his fist, "That's my friend you just killed!"

Rubbing her chin, Timebreaker turned and sped away as she began to increase in speed. "Get back here!" Iron Spider shouted as he and Ladybug chased after her.

Using her yo-yo, Ladybug managed to ensnare her around her middle just as some sort of energy began to form in front of her.

Charging a new invention, Iron Spider shot a white fluid from his wrists. It managed to hit Timebreaker's rollerblades, where obstructed the wheel with some spiderweb like fluid.

Timebreaker reeled and drifted to the left rolling over the ground and launching Ladybug through the portal that had appeared. Before Iron Spider could intervene, the portal was already closed.

* * *

Ladybug slammed into the ground, she looked up towards the clouded night sky. Sitting up, she saw that she was still in Paris, but something was off. Black and purple colored drones where patrolling over what Ladybug imagined was a futuristic interpretation of Paris.

What surprised and stood out the most to Ladybug was the massive floating citadel, overshadowing the entire city. Taking to a roof to get a better view of the city, she was startled when she heard a voice speaking to the city, she had now idea how or where it was broadcast from.

"The time is now exactly 20:00, evening curfew is now in effect. By order of his Majesty, your all ought to have a pleasant evening."

Ladybug looked down as she saw all citizens down in the streets return to their homes.

"I have so many questions..." she mumbled as she was spotted by a drone.

"Curfew is in effect, citizen." the robotic voice came from the drone as it's camera scanned Ladybug, "Show your ID and... Where did you get those earrings?"

It's tone suddenly changed when it spotted her Miraculous earrings as it took aim with the canon mounted on it's frame. But without responding she entangled it in her yo-yo before breaking the drone, but not before the footage was send to the Citadel.

* * *

Some time later, Ladybug was swinging over the roof of the futuristic Paris as black airships were shining down their light on her as they gave chase.

"I can rule out that this is modern day Paris." she said, swinging off the roof when something heavy tackled her to the ground.

The air was knocked out of her, as she was surrounded by soldiers wearing pitch black armor, face concealing helmets with purple visors. On their shoulders they had a symbol looking like a golden tyrannosaurus head. Each of them was aiming their rifles at her.

Her escape was cut off by them as the airships floated overhead, shining their light down on her.

But it was then that the thing that knocked her out of the air landed between them.

The person was wearing pitch black power armor, a golden spider symbol stretched all the way from his upper torso to its back. The face was hidden by a dark-visored helmet with two golden lenses.

"Spidy?" Ladybug said confused.

"Noir Avenger?" one of the soldiers said impressed and awed as the soldiers stood back, "Oh he's got this."

In her surprise, Noir Avenger rush at Ladybug and knocking her back with a flying kick. Reiling back from the impact, Ladybug deftly block and dodge the punches, Ladybug landing blows that seem to do little to Noir Avenger, even as the armored person is send flying across the street.

The advantage is short-lived, however, once Noir Avenger nimbly evades a hit from her yo-yo. Noir Avenger goes further on the offense, throwing punches and kicks against the superhero.

Ladybug managed to catch one of the kicks from Noir Avenger, but the armored fighter plants the other foot square in Ladybug's face.

An explosion followed, blinding the fighters and the soldiers. Like how one of Cat Noir's abilities allowed him to see in the dark, one of the abilities she got was a quicker recovery for her eyes. In a nearby alleyway, Ladybug saw a woman wearing a scarf over her face.

"Come with me if you wish to life." the woman said as she guided her to the alleyway and into an open manhole as Noir Avenger watches.

* * *

Rushing down the sewers of Paris, until they were a good distance away from the battle. The woman was holding a flesh light, as they walked, their shadows rippled across the wall.

"Ladybug, is it really you?" the woman said, turning around and lowering her scarf to reveal her face.

Her hair was messier than Ladybug had seen it: She was taller than she remembered and she appeared to have suffered several gashes to her face and her clothes were ripped and torn.

"Yes, Alya it's me." Ladybug confirmed.

At once, the adult Alya pulled Ladybug into a hug, "Then there is hope... To put everything right."

"Alya..." Ladybug said confused at the entire situation, "What happened?"

"It all started with the prelude to the final battle against Hawk Moth." Alya began to explain as the two continued to walk, "During the battle, Cat Noir was killed..."

This shocked Ladybug that one of her teammates was killed, even though it was always a possibility of being a super hero, she the thought about dying during a battle never really sank in until now.

"Iron Spider found out the location of Hawk Moth's hideout, that was the last time we had ever seen him. But what came after was worse, the reason the entire planet is now under his rule."

Before she could further explain the situation, the two where suddenly thrown backwards by a sudden blast of energy. Ladybug pulled Alya closed and took the impact to her back, making the sewer water splash around them.

Ladybug and Alya recovered to see Noir Avenger standing there with his extended arm. The superhero stood up, she somersaults to avoid Noir Avenger's energy blast.

She constantly avoids Noir Avenger's attacks, before landing a hit on with her feet, forcing the armored fighter back. Using the boosts from his feet, the Noir Avenger charged himself forward, attacking her with a close-range blast which was evaded.

Noir Avenger somersaults, kicking a energy blast from the feet. Ladybug evades the attack and strikes at her with her yo-yo, which Noir Avenger caught and used to pull Ladybug towards him, catching her in the outstretched hand,

"Where is it Marinette?" the distorted robotic voice of Noir Avenger said, tightening the grip on her throat, "Where is the Cat Miraculous?"

Breaking herself free from the grip with a powerful kick, Noir Avenger leaps up and attempts to land a hit on Ladybug, but she is able to dodge the attack. Ladybug charged forward, knocking the Noir Avenger back with a flying kick.

Noir Avenger recovered as the sewer water splashed around him, Ladybug continued to attack, as both were drenched in it.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to swing from the sewer ceiling, giving her extra momentum for a punch that knocks Noir Avenger across sewer.

"Ladybug!" Alya shouted, holding a device in her hand, "Get out of the water!"

Jumping up and using her yo-yo to hold on, Alya dropped the device in the sewer water, sending a electric discharge through it. Noir Avenger was caught in the electricity, the arc's crawling all over his body as he let out a horrified scream of pain.

As the discharge dispersed, Noir Avenger dropped to the knees as the helmet turned down.

"I can't believe it..." Alya said in disbelieve as Ladybug landed next to her, "We took down his strongest hunter."

"His?" Ladybug said confused.

But before Alya could answer, the slumped over Noir Avenger showed signs of movement, standing back up to her feet. Ladybug and the future version of Alya stood ready to continued to fight but instead the Noir Avenger held up the hands.

"Alya... Ladybug. Stop, I'm not fighting you anymore." Noir Avenger said, the distortion in it was now gone, "I don't know what you did but it set me free."

"What do you mean by that?" Alya said apprehensively, "Who are you?"

The helmet moved back retracted back into the armor, revealing her face. She has medium-length black hair with blue reflections that is tied back in two long pigtails and she has bluebell colored eyes.

"Hello there." the adult version of Marinette said.

* * *

It was some time later, where after making sure they weren't tracked, Ladybug, Alya and future Marinette were sitting in the Resistance Headquarters.

"I was defeated by the first Noir Avenger." Marinette said as she told what had happened before the first attack, "He defeated me... and took the Miraculous earrings. He wanted to tell me where the Cat Miraculous was but I refused... in retaliation he put me into this armor and forced me to be his main hunter."

"What does he want those Miraculous?" the adult version of Nathaniel said, his hair now shorter and sporting a short beard. Ladybug was impressed and surprised that the timid boy she knew in her time was now a leader of the Resistance.

"The earrings of the Ladybug provides the power of creation and the ring of the black cat grants the power of destruction." future Marinette explained, "Whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve the Absolute Power..."

"He already is the strongest being on the whole planet." Alya said, "What could he possible get if he gets his hands on the Cat Miraculous..."

"He has the Ladybug Miraculous, if he gets his hands on the Cat Miraculous, he could simply snap his fingers and the half of the universe would cease to exist if he desired." Marinette said before turning to her younger counterpart, "But now there is a way to put stop to his ambition."

"What do you mean?" Ladybug said.

"We are going to the place where I hid the Cat Miraculous. Then we need to get you to the roof, someone I know can get you back to your timeline."

* * *

Future Marinette led, Ladybug, Alya and a few Resistance fighters through a secret passage way in the Catacombs of Paris, which was used they could use to evade the drones and other Hunters who would surely being looking for them.

"Hey future me?" Ladybug said, walking next to her.

"What is it... Past me?" Marinette said.

"I have seen a lot of my friends at the Resistance base." Ladybug said.

"Not everyone is trying to fight against his regime... Some are just trying to survive." Marinette said, "Those in the early resistance, many of them were killed by the Hunters, some where turned into Hunters themselves."

"What are the Hunters?" she continued to ask.

"It's what we call the elite soldiers. They are akumatized people." Marinette said before saying softly, "I don't know what happened to Travis... but I hope he hasn't been turned into a Hunter."

Future Marinette led them to the end of the hall where they came upon a wall with a coded lock.

"The secret tunnel led to the old base." Marinette said, standing at the scanner which she activated by placing her hand on the scanner.

"Stand ready for biometric scan." a soft distorted male voice said as a near invisible blue light scanned her eyes, "Scan accepted, welcome back Ladybug."

"We are going in." Alya said to the Resistance fighter's, "Stay on the look out." before she followed the two Marinette's in.

They stepped into the room, which appeared to be the ruins of a secret base, a massive computer screen was ripped off the wall as pieces of the wall were destroyed. The seats around the large round stone table where thrown about, the table itself had a large crack of a logo depicting stylized letters TM, splitting it down the middle.

"I guess he did search the base..." Marinette said bitterly, walking over to a particular side of the table, "Or he wished to destroy the last traces of our team."

She kneel down, removing compartment in the table before taking out a little box.

"Marinette..." Alya said tentatively as her friend looked at the box with a sad glance in her eyes.

"I used to think my life was a cringe compilation..." Marinette mumbled bitterly to herself before handing the box to Ladybug said, "But now I realize, its a try not to laugh challenge." pressing a button on her suit.

"Are you... okay?" Ladybug said as they turned back to the entrance.

"I am now... Now we can finally stick it to that bastard... We can finally put it right." Marinette said, "Now let's go, my contact will meet us on the roof."

The door to the base slid open revealing that the Resistance Fighter with their back turned to the three women. They peered into the deep shadows at the end of the hall. For a few endless moments, there's absolutely nothing.

The dawning terror came over Alya's face, followed by every other fighter when from the endless darkness emerged a man in pitch black armor with glowing lines, a black cloak sprouting from his shoulders. His face was hidden by a dark-visored helmet with two tall, prongs as well as two prongs on either side of his head which point backwards and angle diagonally upward vaguely resembling a crown.

"Oh no." Marinette said, the sheer terror of this figure clear as day in her voice.

"Who is that?" Ladybug said, knowing from the others reaction this as bad.

Marinette's fear turned into pure hate and spite, a tone her younger counterpart never imagined talk herself with.

"The man who is responsible for all of this." Marinette growled, "King Tyranno."

King Tyranno starts to mow down the Resistance Fighters effortlessly, the ones not immediately struck down tried to attack him with their weapons, but it didn't matter. The lines of his suit glowed green and he absorbed them into his green shell-like force field while he continued to crushed them on his way forward.

"What do we do?" Ladybug said as her future counterpart reformed the helmet of Noir Avenger.

"You need to get to the roof of the building we talked about while we try to slow him down." Noir Avenger said granting one last glance to her younger counterpart, "You have only one objective... Run!"

Noir Avenger charged forward as Ladybug watched how horribly effortless King Tyranno is slaughtering the Resistance, with almost no movement above the shoulders while his victims are frantic.

Slaughtering his way through the fighters at a methodical walking pace and calmly shooting at them with energy shots from his gauntlets as if to say there is really nothing they can do to stop him.

Alya was knocked back by a backhanded strike from King Tyranno before he casually turned, catching the fist of Noir Avenger.

* * *

Having slipped past the battle and heading out of the catacombs, Ladybug was send sliding over the ground by a surprise fist from around a corner.

Standing over her was King Tyranno, who somehow got ahead of her.

She tries to strike him with her yo-yo, but he caught her and reeled her in, landing a series of punches and kicks that knock Ladybug several feet away.

King Tyranno shoot a beam of energy from his gauntlets, but none of them hit. He switched it up, as his beam exploded on impact, knocking Ladybug off her feet an through a wall.

He stalked slowly after her, like a beast going after its prey. But Ladybug had landed near staircase and already used her yo-yo to make a quick escape.

* * *

Landing in the streets of Paris, she evaded King Tyranno's forces by evading their fire and swinging away. When she thought she was getting away, she was tackled through the glass window of a nearby building by King Tyranno.

Ladybug recovered and rolled out of the way as King Tyranno landed, she quickly retreated into the shadows as black armored villain resumed to stalk her. As quite as possible, she managed to slip out of the room and immediately set down the hall towards the roof.

But when she got to the emergency stairway, King Tyranno burst through a wall to her right, smacking her into railing over the staircase.

Ladybug attempted to fight back, but her fist was caught in his iron grip. Letting go of her fist, he followed it up by a knee to her stomach, backhanding her before he send her back with a point blank explosive beam.

Beaten and bruised, she used her yo-yo to swing herself to the top of the staircase.

* * *

Ladybug smashed through the doors, falling exhausted on her back as she laid on top of the building, the wind blowing as rain had began to drizzle down from the darkened sky.

She caught her breath for a second, forcing herself back on her feet as King Tyranno came floating down from the skies. His cape billowing around him, giving him the appearance of some sort of demonic bat straight out of hell. He floated above her with his arms crossed, the lines of his suit began to glow red this time.

A wave of red energy spread over the roof, revealing an army of red and black drones surrounding her from all sides, cutting off anyway of escape.

Despise the overwhelming odds, she stood ready to continue the fight as his drones took aim at her, still having her trump card, her Lucky Charm.

"Come now Marinette, don't throw your life away. I killed Cat Noir, I destroyed Iron Spider, I have broken you before and I can do it again." King Tyranno said with his deep voice, looking down at her. His tone of voice made it sound as if he was amused by her defiance, "Why fight me if you could join me?"

"Never!" Ladybug shouted, "I wont allow you to get the Cat Miraculous. You can forget about your wish!"

"Are you sure you're not making a serious mistake?" King Tyranno said with light chuckle, "How would you know if the wish I was planning to make with the Cat Miraculous wouldn't have been beneficial to everyone?"

"If you were to make a wish." Ladybug said being in no condition to fight anymore, trying to buy as much time as possible, "I'm sure there will be a big price to pay."

"With time I could create a way to circumvent those limitations." King Tyranno said, "Since you are so good, why didn't you bother to try and change the world for the better?"

"We are changing the world every day by our actions. Not just by wishing it at the expense of innocent citizens!" Ladybug said defiant to the tyrant, "Whatever your wish it can only be evil judging by what you have done to this world."

"You have no idea what I have done or for whatever reason..." King Tyranno told her, as one of the drones let out a warning shot, gracing the side of her upper arm.

What shocked Ladybug the most of this was that the energy bullet actually managed to pierce her suit, which is suppose to be indestructible.

"Last chance Marinette Dupain-Cheng." King Tyranno said turning dead serious as his entire fleet of drones took aim at her, "Give me the Cat Miraculous or I will take it from your corpse."

"Never." Ladybug growled, deciding to remain defiant to the end.

"So be it." King Tyranno said, "Ladybug."

But before they could move, a portal opens and something or someone took a hold of Ladybug before pulling her in the moment the drones opened fire.

Holding up his hand to cease the firing from his machines as King Tyranno stared towards the spot Ladybug, holding the Cat Miraculous had disappeared through. He touched down on the ground it was at this moment that one of his Hunters, wearing a costume similar to Ladybug's, but it has inverted colors landed behind him.

"Your majesty, your second tracker implanted in Hunter 001 - Noir Avenger has led us to the Resistance and as ordered we crushed them." the hunter named Antibug said, kneeling before him, "The survivors are being rounded up as we speak. What are your orders?"

"Execute them all. Let the Bubbler do it to Alya Cesaire... I'm feeling particularly cruel today." King Tyranno said, his cape swirling as he turned around as he prepared to return to his citadel, "Run, Ladybug, run. You have only prolonged the inevitable."

* * *

"Ladybug! Ladybug! Wake up!"

Ladybug opened her eyes to find herself laying in a spherical dimension full of portals what appeared to depict events of the past, the present, and the future.

"W-Where am I?" Ladybug said, finally noticing the woman standing next to her.

The woman has dyed red with black tips, which is styled into a pixie cut. She wears a baby blue and white bodysuit with pockets at her stomach, which has a black turtleneck with a white cotton ball attached. Her mask is blue at the top, and white at the bottom, and it has small sapphire–colored circles at the corners. She has white rabbit ears, which have black lining, and are baby blue on the insides. An white umbrella is attached to her.

"Who are you?" she said confused.

"My name's Bunnyx." the bunny hero introduced herself, "But you might know me better as Alix Kubdel."

"Your Alix!?" Ladybug said surprised, "But... Your tall and an adult."

"That's because I'm from the future, a different future than the one I pulled you from." Bunnyx said, doing her best to explain, "...I don't know where that dark timeline came from, it was never suppose to happen. But I got into contact with the Ladybug from that timeline."

"In the future where I come from, I'm a member of a team of superheroes being led by the Trio."

"The trio?" Ladybug said, still exhausted from the beat down she received from the black tyrant.

"The original heroes of Paris, Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir." Bunnyx explained, "Well, the Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir you're going to become, because right now, you are more like a Minibug. Within the team, I am the hero of the last chance. I'm called upon when everyone else has failed, that includes you and your two partners."

"So... your power is time travel..." Ladybug said, "How come we don't use it more often?"

"Because traveling through time is very dangerous." Bunnyx said, as she opened a portal for Ladybug to travel back to her own time, "Interfering with events can have serious consequences according to Iron Spider."

"Sounds like he's still being his amazing smart self in the future..." Ladybug mumbled, "I barely survived against King Tyranno."

"Are you kidding? That guy was a monster! Even your older version would have trouble against him." Bunnyx said, trying to cheer her up, "You will be an awesome team leader, one of the greatest superheroes out there. In the future you've defeated Doctor Sadness, The Eclyptinvaders, Pain and Tears, the twin queens of the Interdimension and Ignoblia, the evil sister of Majestia, so believe me, you're going to be spectacular."

* * *

Ladybug landed on her feet, standing on top of Trocadero, looking over the edge she saw her past self having ensnared Timebreaker with her yo-yo as some sort of energy began to form around the akumatized victim.

She watched as Iron Spider shot some white fluid from his wrists, something that looked suspiciously like a spider web. It managed to hit Timebreaker's rollerblades, where it obstructed the wheels.

Timebreaker reeled and drifted to the left rolling over the ground and launching past Ladybug through the portal that had appeared.

Before Iron Spider could intervene, the portal was already closed.

"What did you do?" Iron Spider said confused, looking from the spot where Ladybug had disappeared. But his confusion gave way to anger as he repeated, "What did you do!?"

"Easy there Spidy." Ladybug said, landing next to him.

Iron Spider's eyes widen when he saw the beaten and exhausted appearance of his teammate. "What happened to you?" he said.

"Long story and... I'm not sure if I want to relieve it..." Ladybug muttered as she walked over to the downed Timebreaker as she broke her skates.

An akuma was set free but as usual Ladybug catches the akuma, purifying it before releasing the Miraculous wave, making everything turn back to normal, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.

Cat Noir had recovered from having his energy stolen as he rushed up to his team.

"Here." Ladybug said, holding out Alix's watch, which had been fixed by the Miraculous wave, "I think this is yours?"

"How did you fix it? Thank you!" Alix said to the superheroes, "I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad."

"Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly." Iron Spider said, "I should know."

"Yeah, it's like when you can do the things but you don't." Cat Noir said, "And then the bad things happen, they happen because of you..."

"No. That's now how it goes." Iron Spider told him, "That's not the line. Say it right."

"What line?" Cat Noir said with a hint of confusion.

"You know." Iron Spider said.

"With... Great power comes... Great responsibility?" Cat Noir said unsure.

"There it is!" Iron Spider said happy.

"...I guess your right." Alix said, "I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug."

"By the way, Ladybug." Cat Noir said as they watched Alix skate away, "What happened to you?"

"...I don't want to talk about it." Ladybug said exhausted, "I'm going home, take a shower then get some sleep."

"Can I come? Cat Noir said immediately upon hearing that Ladybug taking a shower. But she ignored him as she used her yo-yo to swing away, leaving her two teammates behind.

"So that's how it feels." Iron Spider said, "I'm usually the one leaving you two behind... Don't think I like it."

* * *

Warm water poured down from the shower head as Marinette was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest in the shower at her home, letting the events of the day wash off her.

"Marinette, are you alright?" Tikki said as she floated before her friend.

"Yeah... I'm fine now." Marinette said, looking up from the floor, "Just tired and I still have so many questions..."

"Me too..." Tikki said turning serious, "Marinette, there is someone you should meet. A man called with the title of the guardian."

"Can we wait for that?" she said, a yawn escaping from her mouth, "I'm feeling exhausted."

"Sure." Tikki said, "Just tell me when your ready."

Marinette let out a thankful sigh as she leaned back against the shower wall. A million thoughts running through her head, like does King Tyranno already exist in the present or is someone destined to become him?

* * *

In the Darkest Timeline inside the throne room of King Tyranno's Citadel, the black tyrant released the armor around him with a single phrase, "Wings Fall."

Stepping out of his black armor as four lights of different colors shot out of it. The red, green and orange lights shout of it and went inside glass containers surrounding the platform where his throne was located, while the purple light from his suit transformed into a kwami.

He is a little, purple, butterfly-like creature, who is 10 centimeters tall. He has butterfly wings that have a long tail with a tip at the end of each lower wing and dark purple eyes. There is a slightly dark purple spiral mark on his forehead and one on each lower part of the back of his wings.

"Master..." Nooroo said, floating next to him as King Tyranno, now sitting in his throne, pulled up holographic screens, working through them as he looked through his drone footage of the moment Ladybug had disappeared.

"It's fine, Nooroo." he said, studying all the angles of the scene.

"But you were so close..." Nooroo said, "With the box destroyed and the Cat Miraculous lost in time."

"I said it's fine." King Tyranno told him, this time a little sharper as he stopped the footage on a particular frame, "...So someone has the Bunny Miraculous? This set back could be turned into an advantage." a smirk forming on his face as a plan began to form.

_King Tyranno Will Return_

* * *

**And there you go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**Originally**** I was going to have King Tyranno be silent during his first appearance except for the "Run, Ladybug, run. You have only prolonged the inevitable." was going to be his only line.**

**I also was thinking of having his name being something with dragon, but I wanted to do something different and I thought King Tyranno would actually be quite fitting.**

**Forgot to put it earlier, but these are the voice actor's I imagine some of the OC's be sounding like or if it was an animation.**

**Travis - Josh Keaton (AKA Best Spider-man voice/daddy Shiro from Voltron: Legendary Defender.)**

**King Tyranno - Erik Dellums (Aaravos/the most wonderful sound from The Dragon Prince)**

**Will update it later when the other OC's introduced.**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Teenage Ace Detective

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin and the first chapter of "Season 2".**

**I hope you will enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

**SuperSaiyanVoilet: Yeah, it's a joke.**

**LegendarySteel1: Glad you think liked it. Okay, I do get why you would get Drakkon vibes from King Tyranno but why Mesogog?**

**James the Apple: Yeah, time traveling is a female dog. As for your questions,**

**1\. I usually work with a single timeline which doesn't have a future set in stone.**

**2\. I don't think the Ladybug Miraculous can revive the dead but those affected by akumatized victims powers can be restored like the destroyed buildings.**

**3\. I think they are combined like what happened with Ladybug.**

**Happy you think my version was a bit clearer.**

**Boo the ghost: Yeah, I already have a 'Darkseid' like villain, so I wanted to try my hand at a 'Thanos' like villain. I know I didn't made a Community Joke, but I did made a reference, it's literily called the 'Darkest Timeline'. I was planning on him having a cameo at the end, but I thought it would be better to end on the 'King Tyranno Will Return' line. But I did promise he would make his first appearance in Chapter 13.**

**And now on to the story.**

* * *

During the morning, Marinette was woken up after a long sleep. Wearing a white t-shirt with pink polka-dots and light pink sweatpants with a white string. Crawling out from underneath bed covers, she rubbed her eyes and yawned as she walked down the stairs.

When she got down, she jumped back in surprise when she saw who was standing in the kitchen.

"Hello there." A shirtless Travis said, wearing black sweatpants. He was holding an empty pan and from the two plates next to him on the counter, he was making pancakes.

"T-Travis." Marinette said, trying to look anywhere but the muscular upper body of her crush, "W-What are you doing here? In my house? Shirtless in the kitchen?"

"Why shouldn't I be in my girlfriends kitchen after spending the night?" Travis said amused, placing the pan in the sink, before picking up the two plates, "I also made breakfast."

The two sat down at the dinner table as they began to eat, Marinette smiled when she cut off a piece of her pancakes and putting it in her mouth.

"These are so good..." Marinette said, "How do you get them so fluffy?"

"Blood magic." Travis said with a smile.

Marinette and Travis where suddenly thrown back by an explosion, showering them in dust and debris.

Crawling her way out of a pile of rubble, blood dripping from a wound on her forehead, Marinette looked in the direction where the wall used to be. Fear overtook her as her eyes widen when she saw King Tyranno standing over her, lifting Travis by the throat making his feet dangling off the ground.

"Your nothing more than a clumsy little girl. You do nothing but hold your partners back, Iron Spider and Cat Noir would be better of without you." King Tyranno said, "How could you hope to take on a man who dominated the world." before snapping Travis neck.

* * *

Marinette lay flat on her back, breathing hard as though she had been running. Her body was drenched in sweat as she had awoken from her vivid nightmare.

"Marinette?" Tikki said, floating in front of her as she sat up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tikki." Marinette said, brushing her off.

"These past week, you have barely gotten any sleep, you have been avoiding Iron Spider and Cat Noir after patrol and after purifying akuma's." Tikki said, "And you have been talking in your sleep."

"I said I was fine!" Marinette yelled, a lot louder than she had intended, startling her kwami, "I'm sorry Tikki... I better get ready, the school trip is today."

* * *

On her way, Marinette had run into Alya and the two girls where now walking towards school together.

"Girl, this might be the first time your actually on time." Alya said, "Are you this excited to go to the TV station?"

"What?" Marinette said as they arrived at school, where students had already gathered for the school trip, among them where Travis, Nino and Nathaniel.

"Or are you excited because your going to be sitting next to our favorite British brunette?" Alya teased.

"Sitting next to?..." Marinette said, "What do you mean? Alya, what did you do?"

But Alya didn't say anything, all she did was giving Marinette a knowing smirk as she walked towards students who where queuing up for the bus.

* * *

"Okay, I get Nino sitting with Alya, being a couple and all." Travis said as they were getting on the bus, "But what do you mean your sitting next to Juleka on the bus?"

"Well we are both fans of Eirwyn." Nathaniel said, "And we're going to listen to her new album..."

"Whatever traitor." Travis said dramatically, "If your looking for a knife later, you can borrow the one you used to stab me in the back."

Travis was looking for a place to sit, Alya was indeed sitting with Nino, he ignored the open spot next to Chloe as he spotted a free place next to Marinette, who was staring out of the window.

"Can I sit next to you?" Travis said, "I think the bus might become a crime scene if I have to sit next to Chloe."

"Oh, Travis." Marinette said looking to him, "Yeah, sure."

"Are you okay?" Travis said, sitting down next to her, "Your looking tired."

"Oh, I've just..." she said, knowing she couldn't explain what had happened to her in the Darkest Timeline, "Not sleeping well lately."

"It's a problem I know all too well." Travis said, "No time for sleep, my mind's a flood tide when obsession sweeps."

"You got that right." Marinette said with a light chuckle, "So why aren't you sitting with Nathaniel?"

"Oh, he sitting with Juleka." he said, noticing that his friend exchanged a thumbs up with Alya, "They are listening to a singers new album."

"Alya is sitting with Nino." Marinette said, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"So after this trip, we are allowed to go home early." Travis said, feeling uncertain and nervous, "There is this restaurant I wanted to visit... So would you like to go there... With me?"

But he heard a small snort next to him, turning to his side he saw that Marinette had fallen asleep next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

With a light smile, Travis rested his own head against the girl who made him feel things he was not used to feeling and soon he too fell asleep. During the ride towards the television studio, Alya, Nathaniel and Nino looked at the sleeping duo, happy that their mission was a success and Alya took a quick picture of the sleeping duo for save keeping.

* * *

An hour or so later, the students where waiting outside the television studio. Travis and Nathaniel where waiting for the Nino and the girls, who had gone to the toilet because they hadn't gone before they boarded the bus.

"Say Travis." Nathaniel said.

"Judas." Travis said.

"Okay, are you actually angry with me for sitting with Juleka?" Nathaniel said, cutting to the case.

"Of course not." Travis said as Nino got back, "I just like annoying you."

"Excuse me."

The trio turned around to see a handsome fair-skinned slender teenage boy maybe a year or two older them them. He had combed-back blond hair that is swept to the left, emerald green eyes.

He was dressed in a dark blue hoodie under a light grey blazer, which is left open, dark skinny jeans and silver colored sneakers with white laces. On the ring finger of his left hand, he wears a golden ring the top being shaped like a bird.

"Are you perhaps students at Françoise Dupont High?" the young man continued.

"Yes, what's up?" Nathaniel said.

"I happened to be passing by, so it seemed polite to greet you." the young man said, "We'll be filming together, after all."

"Filming?" Nino said, "Dude, are you a celebrity?"

"Only to the extent of appearing on TV a couple of times." the pleasant teen said, before receiving a message on his phone, "My apologies, I truly was just passing by. I must be going."

The young man walked away towards the elevators, as the trio watched just as Marinette and Alya returned.

"Did... that guy seem familiar to anyone?" Travis said, "Or just me?"

"No, not just you." Nathaniel said as the students began to gather to go to the studio.

* * *

The students of Françoise Dupont High stood in the television studio, specifically the set of a populair talk show. "And that's why we recruit sponsors to help make TV shows." the PR Woman said.

"So sleepy." Travis yawned, hiding it behind his hand.

"Are you even listening?" Nathaniel said.

"For example, soap-opera reruns are shown in the day, whereas alluring newswomen are broadcast at night." the PR Woman continued, "Thus, the scheduling department is where we decide what time we broadcast which program."

"Can it get be more obvious?" Alya whispered.

"So sleepy." Marinette yawned.

"Jeez, they are like two peas in a pot." Alya said.

"Seriously how long is this gonna go?" Travis said, "I don't think I'm going to last... "

* * *

Two hours later, the students where sitting in the audience as the recordings of the talk show were on the way. "And here our special guest." the host Alec Cataldi said, "He's the Teenage Ace Detective himself. Give it up for Milo Graham de Vanily!"

The young man they had met earlier that day under loud applause and to much delight of some of the females in the audience.

"It's Milo!"

"Oh, he's so cute."

"Your breathtaking!" a voice shouted, which Travis recognized coming from his least favorite blonde.

Milo stopped himself from bursting out in laughter before pointing in the direction of where he heard it coming from.

"Your breathtaking!" he shouted back, "Your all breathtaking!"

"Thank you for taking the time to join us today, Mr. Graham de Vanily." Alec said, shaking hands with the teenage detective, "Your popularity is stunning."

"Honestly, even I'm surprised by it." he said as the two sat down on their respective seats, "Please, call me Milo. Mr. Graham de Vanily was my father."

The audience laughed at his joke, but from Milo's subtle facial expression, Travis noted that he was quite grim about his father.

"So are you here for a special case?" Alec said.

"Actually, I'm on a personal vacation... Though I admit, there is a case that caught my attention." Milo continued to talk, "It's what we at the I.W.P. call the Akumatization case."

"There it is! All this superhero excitement has caught your attention too." Alec said, "Allow me to be blunt for a second. What do you think of the Paris heroes?"

"While it's true they are stopping a bigger evil, the fact remains that they are taking the law into their own hands. It is far from justice." Milo said, "What happens when they stop Hawk Moth? What stops them form deciding that they know whats best because they have the power. What stops them from deciding that they should make the rules? Who keeps them in check? The answer is simple. It's nobody, because they answer to nobody."

"That's actually an interesting perspective, Milo." Alec said, "I could listen to you all day. But how about we get some audience opinions of the heroes... You there."

He pointed in the direction where Travis was sitting, before he knew it the camera's where turned to him and a stage hand was holding a microphone to him.

"What are your thoughts on the Paris heroes?"

"They are necessary." Travis said full of conviction.

His answer surprised, but also made Marinette feel happy that at least Travis was still on her side.

"His opinion goes completely against yours, Milo." Alec said.

"Indeed. It's rather intriguing to hear such a strong acknowledgment." Milo said, "Let me propose another question. If someone close to you, for example the girl next to you, was suddenly accused by the hero trio being Hawk Moth?"

He gave an aside glance to Marinette, "They wouldn't. Not without evidence." he said, "They would only go after her if she was an akumatized victim, and only then to save her."

"I see." Milo said with a nod, "Whether these heroes actions are necessary or not, I feel there is a more important issue at hand."

"What do you mean?" Alec said.

"The matter of how they gained their powers. Cat Noir as the ability to destroy anything, Ladybug can create anything, Iron Spider is like a swish-army knife." Milo said, "Would it be possible to replicate those powers? And if it can, there might be crimes that seem ordinary but are actually perpetrated by beings above human."

"Like that warehouse in Los Angeles?" Alec said, remembering a news article from a few weeks ago, "How an entire faction of a street gang was killed by an unknown assailant?"

"Yes..." Milo said, "Like that."

* * *

At the end of the school trip, students where making a last use of the restroom before boarding the bus back to school.

"Hey Mari." Travis said as he stood with her waiting for their friends, "Did you had a good sleep on the bus?"

"Actually yes." Marinette said, "You make for a surprisingly comfortable pillow."

"Happy to oblige." he said, "So, I'm not sure if you heard what I said, but I there is this restaurant I wanted to visit and I wondered if you wanted to go after the school trip."

"Oh, I can't." Marinette said regretfully, "I have to... help my parents at the bakery."

"Ah... Well another time." he said, as he watched her walk away with regret when he heard a sudden voice coming up behind him.

"Oh, it's you." Milo Graham de Vanily said walking up to him, "I'm glad I still found you. I wanted to thank you in person."

"For what?" Travis said.

"To paraphrase Hegel." Milo said, "Advancement cannot occur without both thesis..."

But it was Travis who finished for him, "And antithesis."

"It's not often I find someone who can paraphrase that for me. Your interesting." Milo said with a nod, "You believe that these heroes are truly good. But I believe, if a truly powerful opponent were to corner them, they would flee without a second thought."

"I don't think so." Travis said shaking his head, "Ladybug, Cat Noir and Iron Spider would fight to the bitter end."

"Your really are intriguing. Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you do." Milo said, "I bet you'd make for a worthwhile debate partner on the subject. Would you mind continue sharing your thoughts with me?" holding out his hand.

"Fine by me." Travis said, shaking hands with the teen, "I have to warn you, I have lots of thoughts going through my head."

"It makes me glad to hear that, thank you." Milo said with a smile, "I sense something in you that's quite different from other people... Oh yes, we should exchange contact info."

They both took out their phones, exchanging contact information with each other.

"...And registered." Milo said, seeing that he just got a message, "Oh, I have to go. I will be staying with family while in Paris and I need to meet up with my uncle soon, I hope to see you again sometime soon."

* * *

That afternoon, inside 'Fu's massage shop', where Master Fu himself was meditating, facing towards the door.

"Master, are you okay?" a small, light green creature said.

His appearance includes yellow sclerae, green eyes, and an antenna on his head. He also has a slightly darker green turtle shell on his back and a short pointed tail.

"Wayzz. She's here." Master Fu said, opening his eyes as a knock was heard on the door, and the green kwami flies off and hides inside the phonograph.

"I know you never wanted me to bring her here but..." Tikki said as she and Marinette stepped inside, "You must see it for yourself. Show him, Marinette."

"I've met you before." Marinette said, recognizing the elderly Asian man, "The first day at school..."

"That wasn't a chance meeting either." Master Fu said, "Marinette, you're always ready to help others. I knew that day, that very moment, that you'd make a fantastic Ladybug!"

"But, who are you?" Marinette said.

Master Fu stands up and guides Marinette to the phonograph and uses the code which unlocks access to the Miraculous Box.

"Master Fu is the last known member of the Order of the Guardians!" Tikki said.

"Guardians of the Miraculous!" Wayzz corrected her as he got out of the phonograph, "I'm Wayzz, Master Fu's kwami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Marinette."

"You too!" she said before Master Fu began to explain.

"We guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the Miraculous, for the good of all humanity. We are chosen in childhood and trained for many years, specially for this mission. When we were much, much younger, we... I made a mistake. The guardians' temple was destroyed, all because of me! Three of the Miraculous were lost that day. The Butterfly, the Peacock and the Hawk. Also gone forever was the ancient Spellbook!"

"Spellbook?" Marinette said.

"These pages in that book contain various spells capable of giving Ladybug and Cat Noir special abilities we haven't known about, until now..." Master Fu said, "I've always believed that whoever possessed this spellbook must also have the Peacock, the Hawk and the Butterfly Miraculous."

"Wait a sec." Marinette said, "You mean whoever owns the spellbook could be Hawk Moth?"

"I believe so." Master Fu said, "Now what did you wish to show me?"

Ladybug reached into her purse, pulling out a box containing the Cat Miraculous from the Darkest Timeline.

"Where did you get this?" Master Fu said, accepting the box, "This should be with Cat Noir."

"It's a long story..." Marinette said, as she prepared to share what had happened a week ago.

* * *

After finishing the modeling job, Adrien had arrived back home and was being escorted to his father's office by Nathalie immediately once he got home. Walking through the foyer of his home and as they approached he heard voices coming from the room.

One he recognized as his father, and the other he hadn't heard in a long time. Knocking on the door before Nathalie let him in as Adrien saw his father standing with a familiar face.

"Look how tall you have become." the other person said, holding out his hand.

Adrien's confusion changes to surprise as he walked up and hugged him instead. "Milo! Good to see you again!" he said as he felt the hug being returned.

"Likewise cousin, I almost mistook you for Felix." Milo said before turning to Gabriel, "As I was about to say, you're still wearing your wedding band, uncle. You must have Emilie's too. Mother still wishes the rings back."

"These rings are obviously very special to me." Gabriel said.

"Completely understandable." Milo said, "Mother requested me to talk you into giving those rings back, with them belonging to the Graham de Vanily and not the Agreste family. But since it was a unreasonable request, I decided to ignore it."

"I..." Gabriel said, "Thank you for understanding, Milo."

"What is family for?" Milo said, "Just see it as a warning in advance for when mother comes to visit."

"I will keep that in mind." Gabriel said, "It's been a long journey from London, you may want to rest a bit."

* * *

In the streets of Paris, Marinette was walking home. She decided it was best to leave the Cat Miraculous from the darkest timeline with Master Fu for save keeping.

"Tikki..." Marinette said and her kwami pops out from her purse, "I think I have seen that Spellbook Master Fu was talking about."

"You did?" Tikki said, "Where? We need to get it."

"I think Travis was reading it, when he was hanging out with Lila." Marinette said, "But Travis can't be Hawk Moth! Th-That would mean that I'm crazy in love with a supervillain! I can't be crazy in love with a supervillain... I... I'd have to fight him and..."

"Calm down Marinette." Tikki said, already knowing that Travis wasn't Hawk Moth, "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"I need to get to the bottom of this." Marinette said.

* * *

A little while later at the Agreste Mansion, Adrien with Milo in his room, standing in the basketball court.

"Do you remember our shooting contests?" Adrien said, bouncing the ball in his hand.

"Of course I do, but I would hardly call them a contest. Because I remember whipping the floor with you and Felix." Milo said, stealing the ball from Adrien with a swift movement, who with a jump dunks it into the hoop behind him.

"Kinda like this." Milo said with a smirk, spinning the ball on his fighter before passing the ball back to Adrien.

"Milo... I'm really sorry I didn't come to your dad's funeral. My father thought it would be too hard on me, considering..." Adrien said, as he caught the ball, "Everything that's happened this year. You've every right to be mad at me."

"Why would I be? I could never be mad at you, cousin." Milo said, rubbing a hand over Adrien's head, "So you always do everything your father tells you to do?"

"He's just..." Adrien said, fixing his hair, "Very protective of me."

"As he should." Milo said, "I would be forced to arrest him if anything bad happens to my favorite cousin."

"Oh! Your going to like this." Adrien said, running upstairs to the second floor of his room, before returning with something Milo recognized.

"You still have that chess board we used to play all the time?" Milo said with an amused smile.

"Of course!" Adrien said, "I challenge you, so let the best man win!"

"Prepare the board cousin." Milo said, as they took a seat on the couch, "Though it's been a while since I played."

"Then it might be a fair game." Adrien said as he moved his pawn, "So you still do archery? Or have you started practicing karate?"

"Karate? The Dane Cook of martial arts? That's more of a Felix thing. I have been trained in Krav Maga and of course I still do archery. " Milo said, moving his own pawn, "So your father said you go to an actual school now?"

"I do, and I really enjoy it." Adrien said, moving his knight, "I have a lot of friends now."

"Why would you need more friends when you have Chloe Bourgeois?" Milo said, capturing a pawn, "I actually made a friend today. At least I think so, I find him very interesting."

"It almost sound like my cousin has a little crush." Adrien teased him.

"Well he isn't bad looking, I dare say, he's very handsome actually." Milo said, joining his cousin in on the fun, "So what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"W-what?" Adrien said, turning his gaze to the board to hide the blush on his face, "N-no, not yet."

"What? Are you sure your my cousin?" Milo said, deciding not to react to the clear signs that his cousin did have at least a crush on someone, "I can't have my cousin not be populair with the girls."

"Well... There is someone but..." Adrien said when the door to his room opened revealing Natalie.

"Adrien, your father is requesting you to his office." she said, sounding very concerned.

* * *

Inside Gabriel's office, Adrien was sitting in a chair as Nathalie shows CCTV images of Adrien stealing the Miraculous book from Gabriel's safe.

"Why did you take the book?" Gabriel said.

"I... I just wanted to know what you were hiding behind that portrait that was so important." Adrien said, "You.. you never told me about those things. I was intending to give it back to you, I swear! But then... I lost it."

"How can I possibly trust you again, Adrien?" Gabriel said, turning away from him.

"Sorry..." Adrien said, "I'll get you another copy."

"It's one of a kind!" Gabriel yelled suddenly, taking Adrien back by his sudden outburst, "The book's the source of my inspiration."

"I didn't know that." Adrien said regretfully, "I hardly know anything about you, Father."

"You won't be returning to school." Gabriel said as he collected himself, "You'll be home-schooled again... with Nathalie."

* * *

Music blasted through the secret base as Travis was standing at one of his stations where he build and program his suits. Having a holographic depiction of a gauntlet around his arm, having his ear piece with the lens covering his eye.

He moved his arm and the suit mimicked the motion. He had been working on a new armor, instead of the red and gold color scheme of his standard armor, this one had a black and silver color scheme.

He was designing the black and silver suit with stealth in mind, exchanging the firepower and flight capabilities of the standard one but made up for it by being capable of using the fluid to swing, slightly better protection and the ability to send electric discharges.

"Okay." Travis said, putting in some code through his ear piece, "Double tap to release and twip again."

Using two fingers to press a button on his palm and his suit mimicked the movement, shooting a strings of web against a barrel which was used as target practice.

"My genius..." Travis said, pressing the buttons again as this the suit shot a long string of web, sticking it against the practice barrel, "Sometimes it frightens me."

Just then someone called him, on the lens he saw that it was Adrien calling him. Picking up the call, he said "What's up A?"

"Hey, T... Listen, this is important." Adrien said, sounding very serious, "Remember that book I was reading in the library a few weeks ago?"

"The one you were reading when I had that meeting with Miss Bustier?" Travis said, looking at the Grimoire in the display case, which now had a translated copy in his database, "Yeah, I remember."

"That book was my dad's, it's a one of a kind and I lost it." Adrien said, "And because of that, he has grounded me. I'm not allowed to go back to school."

"That's pretty serious." Travis said, "Do you remember where you last had it?"

"In the library at school." Adrien said, "I remember that I dropped my bag when I met you and spilled the books out of it."

"Maybe it's still there." Travis said, "I will go take a look at it first thing tomorrow."

"Thanks T." Adrien said, "I knew I could count on you."

"Always A." he said before hanging up.

_"Adrien can't be Hawk Moth. When Alya was akumatized into Lady Wifi, I was with him the entire day. He couldn't have akumatized her."_ Travis thought, _"But going by my theory, Adrien's father could be Hawk Moth. But that can't be it... An eccentric artist who never leaves his home. Mysterious, very intelligent, but cold, even with his own son..."_

_"Okay, maybe he is. A spider themed hero, who's best friends dad might be his primary villain... Where have I heard that before?"_ he thought, putting his arm down, _"I need to call Ladybug and Cat Noir."_

Having forgotten he was still testing his new suit, who still mimicked his movement. It pulled with enough force to pull the barrel back. Travis eyes widen and quickly dug to evade the barrel flying over his head where it smashed into the opposite wall.

* * *

Ladybug flings her yo-yo and flies above the roofs until she lands in front of a restaurant just as Cat Noir came jumping down.

"My lady, your on time as always." Cat Noir said, "So you got Spidy's message too?"

"Yeah, I did." Ladybug said looking at the restaurant, "But is this the right place?"

As if he was waiting, the door to the diner opened and Iron Spider poked his head around the door.

"Took you two long enough." he said, gesturing to follow him, "Let's get inside."

* * *

The trio of heroes where sitting at a booth at the back, Iron Spider leaning back into his seat while his fellow heroes looked around.

"Is there a reason you called us here?" Cat Noir said.

"There are a few things we need to talk about and I was hungry." Iron Spider said, as a waitress walked up to their table to get their order, "Double beacon cheese burger, with fries."

"Oh, make that two!" Cat Noir said.

"I don't..." Ladybug began.

"Make that three." Iron Spider interrupted her, "You'll work it off, LB."

"Coming right up." the waitress said, "By the way, I love your costumes. That's some very good cosplay."

"Cosplay?" Cat Noir said confused.

"It's a portmanteau of the words costume play." Iron Spider said, "It's a performance art in which participants..."

"I know what cosplay is!" Cat Noir said, "But what makes them think we're cosplayer's?"

"They think we're just big fans." Iron Spider said, "I had my photo taken with this girl from Françoise Dupont High for her blog. She's going to have her mind blown when I upload the same picture to my Bleeter."

"What did you want to talk about." Ladybug said getting straight to the point.

"Well first things first." Iron Spider said, "Are you alright, Ladybug?"

"Why? I'm fine." she said, "Why would you even ask that?"

"Because your not being yourself." Cat Noir said concerned, "It all happened after Timebreaker."

"Did something happen when you entered through that portal?" Iron Spider said, "Or whatever that was?"

"I said I'm fine!" Ladybug shouted, a bit louder and more irritated as she had intended, "Is that all because I have more things to do."

"Surely you have time for the best burgers in Paris." Iron Spider said as the waitress returned with their order, "Also I might have an idea who Hawk Moth is."

"What!?" Ladybug and Cat Noir shouted.

"Why didn't you open with that!?" Ladybug said.

"Because your acting like you have a stick up your ass." Iron Spider said.

"So, who's the suspect?" Cat Noir said, taking a sip from his drink.

"Gabriel Agreste." Iron Spider said, and his cat friend almost chocked on his drink, "Ever heard of him, he is a famous fashion designer?"

"You got proof?" Cat Noir said.

"It's all just theories and speculations for now. Gabriel Agreste is a secretive man and he never leaves his house." Iron Spider said, pulling up his phone and placing it on the table, "Also there is this."

It showed them images of Gabriel's fashion design logos, which looked remarkably like a butterfly.

"A butterfly?" Cat Noir said stunned.

"You okay, Cat Noir?" Iron Spider said.

"It's time to get the bottom of this." Cat Noir said with grim determination as he took a bite out of his burger.

"Your in too LB?" Iron Spider said, just as he got a signal on his phone.

"Whatever." she said stand offish.

"...Guys, we might have a problem." Iron Spider said, looking up from her phone, having gotten the signal that someone had been Akumatized.

* * *

Over at the Agreste Mansion, Milo was walking down the hall where he passed his uncle's atelier, where sounds as if someone was trashing the place could be heard.

Nathalie was standing guard at the door.

"Is everything alright we my uncle?" Milo said but before the assistant could answer, the door was kicked open sending Nathalie towards the ground if it wasn't for Milo catching her.

The man that was once Gabriel now had pale purple skin. His hair sticks up in a point and is white with black vertical stripes, however, along with the back of his head and his neck is black. He wears a black dress suit with a white lapel, stiff shoulders, and black and red downward-bent stripes on the front. Each lower sleeve has a white stripe, and the Collector's hands have white gloves. Also, he wears black dress pants. His high heel boots are connected to his body suit, and they are black with black and white striped heels.

"Nathalie! Milo!" he said, "You'll be the first of my many inspirations to come."

"Uncle Gabriel?" Milo said.

"You will call me... The Collector." he said.

The Collector swings his book at Nathalie, but Milo tackles them out of the way, and traps a chair inside his notebook; then does the same to Adrien's bodyguard a moment later.

"You need to get Adrien out of here." Nathalie said as they stood up, "I'll try to hold him off."

"Of course." Milo said, turning to run to Adrien's room.

Milo barged into Adrien's room where he sees that the music he heard had been coming from a CD player perched on the piano. When he heard pounding on the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes enter the voyer where the door to Gabriel's atelier hanging open. Taking a quick look into the room, where they find many broken pieces of furniture.

"Looks like somebody had a little tantrum." Ladybug said.

Cat Noir sees a painting of him and his family that was thrown on the floor by his father, making him sigh with heartache.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Iron Spider said and his teammate nod, "Wait... He's got a son!" and he rushed out of the room.

Iron Spider flew out of the room where he found the akumatized victim standing in front of Adrien's bedroom door. With a swift kick followed by a back flip, he launched him through the door and into Adrien's room.

"Where's Gabriel Agreste?" Cat Noir said, realizing his cousin was in the room as well.

"There is no more Gabriel Agreste!" he said, throwing his notebook towards Ladybug trying to trap her inside of it, "There is only... The Collector!"

"Watch out!" Milo shouted, "He can trap people and things in that book."

With his warning, she manages to dodge the hit, which leads the notebook to trap the door instead.

The notebook heads back the way it came, towards the three heroes.

Cat Noir charged forward, tackling Milo to the ground and out of the way of the notebook as Ladybug knocks Iron Spider to the floor.

"Stay down." Cat Noir said as the notebook continues chasing Iron spider and Ladybug around the room.

"Wait!" Milo said but Cat Noir throws his staff towards the Collector, only to have it trapped inside his notebook.

"Well shit." Cat Noir said.

"You aren't the brightest, are you?" Milo said annoyed, "That thing, the purple butterfly, it must be in his notebook."

"Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir! you shall be the masterpieces in my new book of inspiration!" The Collector said.

Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir trying to avoid getting touched with the Collector's notebook. The Collector grunts when he vigorously tries to touch Cat Noir with his book but fails.

"Gabriel Agreste's son isn't at home?" Ladybug said, dodging under the book.

"Maybe the Collector's already captured him." Cat Noir said.

"You think he'd take it out on his own son?" Iron Spider said shocked.

Ladybug then attaches her yo-yo onto his arm, making his notebook released from his hand, which gives him the opportunity to touch Ladybug but that doesn't work either.

Iron Spider kicks the notebook away from his hand, but the Collector kicks the spider hero and tries to reach for his notebook. Ladybug uses her yo-yo and attaches it to the Collector's leg, pinning him on to the floor.

However, the Collector manages to grab his notebook and traps Ladybug's yo-yo inside. Ladybug shrieks as the loss of the yo-yo string throws her off-balance.

"Another fine addition to my collection." The Collector said, looking at his book before throwing it again, "Before I immortalize you, allow me to seize your Miraculous for Hawk Moth."

"That gives me an idea." Iron Spider said, bending backwards to evade the notebook, "Let's see how much it can absorb."

"Great idea, Spidy." Cat Noir said, before using the cataclysm on the bookshelf, with CDs dropping down.

Throwing as fast as they can, they began throwing CD's and everything they could throw at The Collector as he approaches them, capturing the CDs as he went thus neutralizing the pages inside his notebook.

"No more ammo!" Cat Noir shouted in a panic as they were out of stuff to throw.

As the Collector closes in on Ladybug, finally hitting her with his notebook but their plan had succeeded.

The entire notebook had been filled up with the CDs, the Collector is about to remove one of the CDs from his notebook, but Ladybug kicks the notebook out of his hand, with Cat Noir catching it and then throwing it to Iron Spider.

"My book! No!" The Collector shouted.

Iron Spider threw it into the air and incinerated it apart with a blast from his gauntlet and from the pile of ashes escaped the akuma.

Ladybug throws up her arm, unleashing the Miraculous Wave to turn everything back to normal, including returning Cat Noir's baton and Ladybug's yo-yo. Ladybug catches it and purifying the akuma back into a butterfly which was released as The Collector turns back to Gabriel.

"Pound..." Iron Spider said, holding out his fist.

But Ladybug already had used her yo-yo to swing out through the open window and Cat Noir was heading towards Gabriel, where he just realized Milo Graham de Vanily was kneeling beside him.

"Are you okay, F... sir?" Cat Noir said.

"Cat Noir... Iron Spider." Gabriel said, looking around the room, "What happened to me?"

"You were akumatized by Hawk Moth, uncle." Milo said.

_"Uncle!?"_ Iron Spider thought as his mask lenses widen.

"But don't worry." Cat Noir said, "It's over now!"

"Thank you, thank you, all of you!" Gabriel said, gasping upon realizing that his son is nowhere to be seen, he immediately got back to his feet, "Adrien... where is my son?"

"He... must be hiding?" Cat Noir suggested.

"Interesting theory." Iron Spider said, "It must be true, otherwise your son would have reappeared right here."

"Nothing must happen to him. He's too precious to me." Gabriel said, putting his hands on the shoulders of Cat Noir, who gazes at him, "And if something did happen to him, my nephew would probably arrest me."

"You got that right." Milo said before turning to Iron Spider, "It seems I have to admit that I was wrong about you."

"What do you mean?" Iron Spider said.

"I believed that if a truly powerful opponent were to corner you, that you would flee without a second thought." Milo said, holding out his hand, "While I still hold my reservations about you and your team, you have my gratitude for protecting my family."

"All in a days work." Iron Spider said, shaking hands with him, "Do you have an idea why your uncle might have been akumatized?"

"From what I heard, my cousin Adrien has taken a book from my uncle, which is a big source of inspiration and one of a kind." Milo said, "And Adrien lost it."

"I see..." Iron Spider said.

* * *

The moment school had ended the next day, he once again entered the Agreste Mansion, but instead of the hero Iron Spider, he went as just Travis.

"I believe this belongs to you." Travis said, pulling the Grimoire out of his bag and handed it to Gabriel.

"Where did you find this?" Gabriel said.

"Adrien was reading it in the library at school, he dropped his bag and I think it slid further away than his other books." Travis said, "I found it under one of the bookcases."

"I see." Gabriel said, giving the book to Nathalie, "It seems Adrien has found a loyal friend."

"It's just what friends do." Travis said, "Are you going to let Adrien come back to school?"

"Well, considering he didn't actually lose my book and it's now safely back with me." Gabriel said, "Yes I will."

"Thank you. Can I ask you a question?" Travis said and Gabriel nods at him, "I couldn't help myself but flipped through the book and it was quite fascinating. Those illustrations of legendary heroes are impressive. Where did you get it?"

"I found it while I was on a trip overseas with my wife and brother-in-law." Gabriel said, "I've never seen another copy of it."

"Well then, you're very lucky to own it." Travis said as Nathalie guided him to the door.

* * *

**And there you go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**Milo is a mixture of idea's I when I was planning this story. Except proto-Travis (who wasn't even named Travis then) was going to be the twin brother of Chloe, but instead of being an spoiled brat, he would have been a spoiled sweet. So I made Milo the cousin of Adrien.**

**And I have him live with the Agreste's, which was also a story beat I was thinking about for Travis.**

**As for Milo's voice actor... Robbie Daymond (Mumen Rider from One Punch Man/Prompto Argentum from Final fantasy XV/Peter Parker in Marvel's Spider-Man/Some detective from Persona 5).**

**As for a possible pairing with Milo... I got an idea...**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: I Won't Hurt You

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin**

**I hope you will enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

**kyrogue23: Who says he can't be both? Yeah about that Lila framing Marinette...**

**James the Apple: It was intended that Milo sees Felix as a typical annoying younger brother, but he still cares about him. There is a particular mystery Milo is chasing. And knowing Travis, he probably still things he's completely right.**

**Boo the ghost: I'm happy I made Milo live up to your expectations. Well King Tyranno wants the Miraculous for his own wish, and yes he has a connection to the main cast. Well most of my focus is constantly being drawn to this story. And no problem.**

**Controlchaos: No, it was intended that way.**

**And now on to the story.**

* * *

The moon was shining over the city of Paris, the sound of guns being fired pierced the silence in one of the warehouses in the docks. Two of the remaining criminals run through the warehouse, trying to escape what appeared to be a shadow taking out the rest of their operation.

"I-Is it following us?" the first one said.

"I don't know!" the second one shouted, "Just keep running!"

But from the shadows an arrow sped through the air and piercing the second guy and striking him down.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" the first one said as he began to fire his gun in a panic into the shadows, sending a bullet towards every shadow that seemingly moved.

"Where are you!?" he screamed in fright as another arrow shot the gun out of his hand, before another pierced his shoulder, pinning him against the wall.

Pain spread from his shoulder as the sound of footsteps were slowly closing in. He looked up to see a fair-skinned slender man walking towards him.

He was wearing a body-covering silver outfit, with red clawed gloves and boots. A short red cape with a hood, and a red mask around his eyes. On the ring finger of his left hand, he wears a silver ring with the top being shaped like a bird.

Wielding a dark grey blade that seemed to form a bow without a string.

"Don't kill me!" he begged as the attacker lifted him by the front of his shirt, "Don't kill me, man!"

"You work for a larger operation." the attacker said, "Tell me where I can find them and I won't put an arrow in your face."

"T-They operate from a building on fourth street." he said, begging for his life, "I have only been there a few times, it's all I know, I swear."

"I believe you." the attacker said as the arrow vanished, releasing the street thug from being pinned to the wall.

"Y-Your letting me go?" he said, pressing against his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Go right on ahead." the attacker said, standing aside, "Chop chop."

Holding his shoulder, the man slowly went into the direction he had come from. He had gone a few steps towards when he felt an arrow pierce his chest, making him fall to the ground.

"Y-you promised you would let me go!" the man said, laying in a pool forming out of his own blood.

"I never agreed to such a thing." the attacker said, pulling his arm back as he aimed his bow, making an arrow appear in it, "All I promised was not shooting you in the face. Last time I checked, your back is not your face."

But before he could reply, the attacker planted another arrow, this time finishing him off by an arrow to the back of the head.

* * *

"Good morning people of Paris. We are looking at another beautiful Saturday." the talkshow host said, "Increased sightings of Iron Spider sparked a debated about vigilantism in French crime fighting."

Marinette had it playing on the computer display, using it for some background sound while she was doing her homework, or at least trying to.

"Come on Marinette! You can do it!" Tikki said, "Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!"

"I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words!" Marinette said just as something that was said on the talkshow caught her attention.

"I have been thinking about what Milo said... And I don't feel like my kids are safe with them out there." one of the callers to the show said, "Let the super friends get out of the way and let the police do their job."

"Like the police could handle the things Hawk Moth throws at us." Marinette mumbled annoyed as she continued to make her homework.

"Iron Spider, Ladybug nor Cat Noir aren't the police or firemen." another caller said, "What gives them the right to get into other peoples business."

Marinette let out a annoyed growl as she placed her pen down as Alya entered the room.

"Girl, you never guess..." Alya began, when she saw the situation her friend was in.

Marinette's skin had gone look pale, she looked always exhausted and her recent lack of sleep had resulted in black bags under her eyes.

"Your not looking so good." Alya said, walking up to her desk and leaning against her desk, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing is wrong." Marinette said, changing the podcast, "I just not having been getting a lot of sleep."

"Is there a reason for it?" Alya said concerned.

She turning away from her friend as her thought drifted back to the dreams she has had, or rather the nightmares. She dreamed she had been in school, having a normal day until it turned once again in King Tyranno ripping the entire building apart as he slaughtered everyone.

But more recently, she had found herself in the Darkest Timeline, being forced to relive the beatdown, the moment of hopelessness, the moment of doubt as the city of Paris burned around.

"Just some bad dreams..." Marinette mumbled, a shiver running through her body.

"Some people say there is meaning in your dreams." Alya said, "Some say they even predict the future."

"Let's hope these don't come true." Marinette said before turning to her friend, "What did you wanted to talk about?"

"You never guess which comedian is going to do another European tour?" Alya said as Marinette's tired eyes widen in surprise.

"Kyle!? You mean my favorite comedian is coming to Paris?" she said with a slight smile, "I have been wanting to attend one of his shows for so long."

"No, not really. Paris isn't one of his destinations." Alya said, much to the disappointment, "But, he is going to preform in the Netherlands and it would be easy to take a day trip to Amsterdam, spending the night in a hotel there and take the train back in the morning. Think of the possibility of what could happen if you go with Travis."

"M-Me g-going with Travis!?" Marinette said.

"I know Amsterdam isn't the city of love like Paris but..." Alya said but was interrupted.

"No, it wouldn't work anyway." Marinette mumbled as her attention was drawn towards her computer display, an ad for an upcoming talkshow that is being hosted by Nadja Chamack called 'Face To Face'.

"Tonight, for our first edition of Face To Face, you'll have the opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to talk live with Iron Spider, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Along with Nadja Chamack. We'll be revealing some sizzling hot information about your favorite superheroes. Don't be bemused, it's just the news."

"Sizzling hot revelations?" Marinette said a bit confused.

"Can you believe it Marinette?" Alya said excited, "An entire hour-long special about Iron Spider, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Pretty exciting, huh?"

"Oh yeah, that's tonight." Marinette said, sounding uninterested.

* * *

In the tv studio, where Nadja sighs after looking around at the empty couch opposite her, where Ladybug and Cat Noir are supposed to be and checks her tablet and then almost drops it out of shock after Iron Spider suddenly lands.

"Hello there." he said.

"Which way did you come in?" Nadja said startled.

"Through the door." Iron Spider said, leaning back into the couch, "I see Ladybug and Cat Noir are running behind."

"I thought you'd be arriving together." Nadja said.

"I suggested we carpool, because it's extremely difficult finding a parking spot around here, but Cat Noir was like 'No, I have some kitty litter to buy'." Iron Spider said casually, "But they had things to do before the interview."

"We're on the air in 5." someone off stage said.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm late!" Cat Noir said, landing on the couch next to Iron Spider, "Work was murder."

With five seconds left before airing, Ladybug suddenly kicks open the studio doors, uses her yo-yo to fly across the TV studio and lands on the couch, seated between Iron Spider and Cat Noir.

"I thought you decided to stand me up, m'lady!" Cat Noir said.

"Let's just get this over with." Ladybug said as the show began.

"Good evening. I'm Nadja Chamack and this is Face To Face." Nadja said to the camera, "For our first edition, I welcome the beloved guardians of Paris, Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir."

The superheroes wave towards the camera and the audience.

"Thank you so much for accepting this exclusive live interview." Nadja said.

"Your welcome Nadja." Iron Spider said, "We're honored to be here."

"And hello to all my fans!" Cat Noir said, blowing kisses and winks towards the camera and the audience.

"I'm sure thousands have tuned in to watch you three tonight." Nadja said.

"Don't encourage them, Nadja." Ladybug said irritated, "The cat won't stop purring all night and if Spidy get's any smugger, there will be no living with him."

"But you like my confidence." Iron Spider said.

"Yeah, don't listen to her." Cat Noir chipped in, "Bugaboo's just a spot jealous."

"Hey, I thought we agreed on no more Bugaboo calling, pussycat." Ladybug said, sounding if she was becoming annoyed, "And what's up with you two tag teaming me?"

Nadja stares at her watch, which shows her the ratings for her show, which had slightly increased. She then giggles to clam her nervousness.

"It's obvious you three are very close." Nadja said, "People know you but they don't really know you. We see you saving Paris but we don't know anything else about you."

"We won't be keeping anything from you, Nadja." Cat Noir said.

"Well a few things actually." Iron Spider said, "Like our secret identities."

Nadja notices that the ratings of her show it frequently increasing, "Absolutely! How about we start a few questions from your biggest fans?" she said, swipes an automatic remote control from her tablet which is connected to the huge monitor display, revealing a community call from Chloe from her room.

"Oh bloody hell..." Iron Spider muttered once she saw Chloe on the screen.

"Careful Spidy." Cat Noir said with a teasing tone, "Your Britishness is showing."

"Hello caller." Nadja said as Chloe waves at the audience from the monitor display, "State your name and your question."

"Seriously Nadja? Surely, no one would be the first caller but me." Chloe said, "I'm only the most prestigious fan of Iron Spider."

"Yes, of course. Hello there, Chloe Bourgeois. Daughter of the mayor of Paris." Nadja said, "What is your question, Chloe?"

"Oh, I don't have a question." Chloe said, "I just wanted to say hi, since as you all know, we're such very good friends, Iron Spider, Ladybug, Cat Noir and I!"

"Thank you, Chloe Bourgeois..." Iron Spider said, hacking into the broadcast to disconnects the call between them and Chloe, "Next caller..."

"How did you do that?" Nadja said, a bit confused.

"Hi there, Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir." Alya said, from the display.

"Hey, I know her. She's that girl we owns the Ladyblog." Iron Spider said, "I took a picture with her and her sisters at Ernie's. Best burgers in Paris."

"So that was you! I thought you were just a very good cosplayer." Alya said, "Anyway, I was wondering if you can grab me an interview for the Ladyblog. You know, since I have way more viewers than Nadja!"

_"People actually read blogs?"_ Iron Spider thought, _"And I thought a teen inventing nano-machines in his parents basement was far fetched."_

"Yeah, sure Alya." Ladybug said, "I'd love to do that."

"That totally rocks." Alya said, "Thank you, thank you!"

Nadja disconnects the live call between her and Alya. "Okay, time for some questions." she said, "Iron Spider, in your opinion. What is the height of stupidity."

"Honestly Nadja, I don't know." Iron Spider said, turning to his fellow male hero, "Hey Cat Noir, what height are you?"

"Oh bite me, Spidy!" Cat Noir said.

"Yeah, you would like that." Iron Spider said smugly.

"I don't know how much you three spend on forums of your fandom." Nadja said, "But a lot of people like to pair you three up."

"It's well know that I have a Bleeter account, so I'm very in touch with the fans." Iron Spider said, "So yeah, I see a lot fanart of LadyNoir, SpiderNoir, and IronBug."

"So is any of it true?" Nadja said pushing on with her question, "You once tweeted that your suit and Ladybug's got mixed up in the wash. Which would indicate your living together?"

"That was just a joke." Iron Spider said, "We aren't living together."

"But can you confirm that you any of you three are dating a teammate?" Nadja said.

"Nadja, we're superheroes." Ladybug said, "We're not here to answer such personal questions."

"Meow." Cat Noir said, "M'ladybug's grown claws."

"We're here to ensure all Parisians that they're safe." Ladybug said, ignoring Cat Noir's comment, "And that it's only a matter of time before we defeat Hawk Moth, that's all."

"Fine." Nadja said, using her tablet, "How do you explain these photographs then?" the displays, show a photo of Ladybug laying on top of Iron Spider, their faces close.

"I pulled Ladybug out of the way of an attack by Stormy Weather." Iron Spider pointed out as more images with a combination of him, Ladybug or Cat Noir in suggestive positions, "These are just a bunch of photos taken out of context.", until they got to one of himself hanging upside down, his mask pulled up to his nose as Ladybug kissed him.

"When did that happen?" Cat Noir said bewildered.

"That one is edited." Iron Spider said, "It's a good edit, I must admit."

"It's so obvious that there is love in this team." Nadja said.

"There is no love!" Ladybug said annoyed, "We're only doing our job. We save the city every day, I'm not a couple with Iron Spider nor with Cat Noir."

"It's true, neither am I in a relationship with Cat Noir." Iron Spider said, "We might not be in love with each other. But there is a strong bond of trust between us."

"What?" Cat Noir said.

"While we don't always agree and we do argue a lot, I'm glad I have teammates like Cat Noir and Ladybug who I can call on." Iron Spider said, "I had a theory on who Hawk Moth could be, I couldn't provide evidence without risking my secret identity, yet they decided to trust me."

"And I hope that they know, if there is anything bothering them, no matter how big or small..." he continued, looking to the person next to him on the couch, "No matter what time it is, they could always talk with me about it."

* * *

The next day, Travis was sitting in the outside area of a cafe nearby Trocadero, his phone laying on the table as across from him sat Milo, who had invited him there.

"Thank you for meeting me here." Milo said, as the waitress put their slice of cake and a cup of tea for each on the table, "The cake here's fairly popular. I've been wanting to try it myself."

"So you got a bit of a sweet tooth?" Travis said, putting a spoon of sugar in his tea.

"I can't say that I hate them, but I'm not partial to them either. I just enjoy tasting local cuisine in the countries I visit." Milo said as they began to eat, "I wonder if you had seen the interview with the Paris Heroes yesterday."

"I caught a few scenes of it." Travis said, "...And how the internet already has taken screenshots from it and turned them into memes. Or how the internet has seen a surge in the LadyIronNoir ship."

* * *

On Monday morning at Françoise Dupont High School, Marinette enters the school, having another restless sleep, when she bumped into someone she hadn't seen for some time.

"Marinette, just the person I was looking for. I'm going to give you a choice, a simple one." Lila said, leaning in to the other girl, "Stay away from Travis. If you don't, it will be war. You will lose your friends and wind up all alone."

"We'll see about that, Lila." Marinette said, walking past Lila not noticing that she had put something in her bag.

* * *

Inside the classroom, the usual boys where sitting in the back of the class. Where Travis could see Lila walk into the classroom, who upon seeing him waved at him giving him a flirtatious wink.

"I guess someone is back." Travis said, waving back.

"They are so cool. I wish I could be a superhero." Kim said watching the interview of Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir on his phone, "The powers. The secrets. The costume. That would be awesome, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Adrien said.

"How can I become one?" Kim pondered, "You think there's some kind of superhero school, or something? Or maybe more like some super secret training facility?"

"Well it helps if your parents send you to Earth from your doomed home planet, or your bitten by a radioactive arachnid, or having your rich parents shot in front of you." Travis said, "As for the superhero school... I will ask All Might if there is still place at U.A. High School for you Kim."

"That would be awesome!" Kim said, "Thanks Travis!"

"U.A. High School isn't real." Nathaniel said, much to Kim's surprise.

"Oh right." Kim said sheepishly, "But Hogwarts is real, right?"

"Yes." Travis said nodding his head, "That's why I'm going to school here instead of Beauxbatons... Or just Hogwarts itself."

The students went to their seats as Miss Bustier came into the classroom, where she stood in front of the class, placing a stack of papers on her desk.

"I've graded your mock exam papers. Most of you did quite well, some better than others, but before I hand them back" Miss Bustier said, "Marinette, could you bring your schoolbag to me, please? I need to check something."

Marinette stood up from her seat, picking up her bag as she walked to the front of the class.

"Today, someone placed an anonymous note in my mailbox, claiming that you'd stolen the exam answers." Miss Bustier said as she looked into the bag, pulling out a sheet of paper, "And it looks like the anonymous person was right!"

Marinette's eyes widen when she saw that somehow the answer sheet had gotten in her bag, "But that's not true!" she protested, "Someone must've planted that piece of paper in my bag!"

"There are two students who answered all of the questions correctly." Miss Bustier said, "And you are one of them."

"I did?" Marinette said, "But that's because I've studied."

"Miss Bustier." Alya said, raising her hand, "Marinette always scores high on your tests."

"This is so terribly unlike you, Marinette." Lila said, "You're usually so well-behaved."

"Of course!" Marinette said, rounding to the direction of Lila, "You put the answers in my bag! You're the 'anonymous informer'!"

"I'm coming to your defense and you're accusing me!?" Lila said, faking her surprise.

"You can't accuse someone without proof, Marinette." Miss Bustier said.

"But I'm sure it's her!" Marinette said, "She stole the test answers and place it in my bag!"

"That's impossible, Marinette." Miss Bustier said, "Lila got the worst grade in the class."

"Then..." Marinette said, "She flunked the exam on purpose!"

"Excuse me, Miss Bustier." Travis said, "But everyone here knows it isn't like Marinette to cheat."

"Yeah, he's right!" Nathaniel said.

"It doesn't make sense!" Rose said as the entire class agreed.

Miss Bustier claps her hands getting the class attention back to her, "Marinette, Lila, please go to the principal's office until we get to the bottom of this." she said.

"I hate Mondays..." Travis muttered.

* * *

Inside Mr. Damocles' office, on the way to it, Lila had pretended that Marinette had thrown her off the stairs, faking that the fall had broken her leg.

"But sir, it wasn't me..." Marinette said as her parents had been called to the school, "I didn't do anything..."

"I don't know why Marinette doesn't like me!" Lila said with a sad tone, "I've really tried to be her friend, but she keeps calling me a liar, getting the others to gang up against me, and now, she's pushing me down the stairs?"

"Those are total lies!" Marinette said.

"Go on, Lila." Mr. Damocles said, ignoring the other girl.

"She even took a necklace I got from my grandmother... a fox pendant!" she said.

"That's not true!" Marinette said, "I never stole anything!"

"My daughter is not a thief!" Tom said.

"Why should we believe any of this?" Sabine said, "You're accusing her without any proof!"

"Oh, I have proof." Lila said with a sinister smirk.

* * *

Back in the classroom, a concerned Travis was looking out the window when he saw a crying Marinette run out of the school.

_"Oh god no."_ Travis thought, realizing what might happen as he stood up.

"Travis!" Miss Bustier said, seeing him stand up, "Where do you think your going?"

"Going after Mari." Travis said, walking towards the door.

"Class is still in session." she said, "If you exit this class then..."

"Then what? You'll fail me?" Travis said, "I could teach this class!" and he exited the classroom.

* * *

Inside a large, dark dome-like room where a large window with a butterfly design that opens to shine light upon a tall man.

He was wearing a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, a butterfly brooch on the center of the collar, and black dress pants. Over the majority of his face and neck, he wears a silver mask. He also has a dark indigo cane as his tool.

"I've never felt such utter despair!" the enemy of Paris, the man known as Hawk Moth said with delight as he corrupts a butterfly into an akuma.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng will be my ultimate masterpiece! Fly away, my beautiful Akuma, and evilise her!"

* * *

Running out of the school, Travis rushed in the direction he had last seen Marinette as he took out his Talos glasses from his blazer pocket.

"Stand ready for biometric scan." the soft male voice said coming from his glasses as a near invisible blue light scanned his face, "Scan accepted, welcome Travis."

"Talos, track down Marinette's phone." Travis told his glasses as the lenses displayed a map of Paris, and a small dot where Marinette should be.

Ignoring the stares people were giving him, running as fast as he could towards the Seine riverbank, where he found Marinette standing on the edge, looking down at the waters below.

Taking his glasses off and storing them in his pocket as he slowly approaches her.

"Mari..." Travis said softly, standing next to her but she ignored him.

He attempted to reach out but before he could touch her, she backed away from him, her entire body was shaking as tears were leaking from the corner of his eyes.

"Marinette, it's okay. I won't hurt you." he said, reaching out to wrap his arms around her. Pressing her smaller body close to him, as they embraced everything washed over Marinette, "I will never, ever hurt you."

She leaned against his chest, her tears staining his 'Shine' shirt, but that didn't matter to him. He would hold her for as long as she needed him to. And as the stress and bottled up emotions from the past few weeks were finally let lose, Marinette calmed down, the akuma flies away from her.

* * *

Inside Hawk Moth's lair, the man himself was confused and baffled as he looked out of the window.

"What happened? Her emotions just vanished!" Hawk Moth said, "Dark Wings Fall." and he transformed back into Gabriel Agreste as the kwami Nooroo floated beside him.

"This is the second time something or someone intervened with my akuma." Gabriel said, taking the elevator down to his office, "...First was that girl in Adrien's class during photo day, who got saved by Iron Spider. Now Marinette Dupain-Cheng was saved by... Travis."

"Nathalie?" he called to his assistance as he entered his office.

"Yes sir." Nathalie said, as she entered the room.

"I need you to get information on a classmate of Adrien." Gabriel said, standing at his work station, "Get me everything on Travis."

* * *

At Françoise Dupont High School, Adrien, Nino, Nathaniel and Alya were sitting near the stairs where the boys usually sat.

"I don't believe Marinette would steal or push someone from the stairs." Alya said, "We need to investigate to prove her innocence."

"I'm in." Nino said immediately, "But won't we need Travis?"

"Why would we need T?" Nathaniel said.

"Well..." Nino said, "He is the smart one."

"I actually called someone who can help." Adrien said, looking at his phone to see that he got a text, "He should be arriving right about now."

A loud commotion was heard from the entrance of the school, as female students sounded delighted as Milo came walking into the courtyard, carrying a silver brief case with a stylized 'A' on it.

The students see Milo and run up to him. A crowd of students, notably a lot of females, also surround him.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Damocles said, making his way through the crowd.

"Oh, hello. You must be Mr. Damocles." Milo said, holding out his hand, "I'm Milo Graham de Vanily, my cousin Adrien asked me to come over for an investigation."

"Milo is your cousin?" Alya said as the group approached the teenage detective who was talking with their headmaster.

"Your surprised by that? I figured it out when he was interested in Travis... And when I noticed that he and Adrien look very similar." Nathaniel said, "I'm more surprised by how long his name is."

"Hey cousin." Adrien said, "Glad you could come."

"I'm always willing to help you Adrien." Milo said, seeing the people who where with his cousin, "Have we met somewhere before?"

"Yeah, dude." Nino said, "The television studio."

"Oh, right! You were there with Travis." Milo said, before turning to Adrien, "But you had a case for me."

"Yes, we had a little... incident at school." Mr. Damocles said, "But there's no reason to get a famous detective on the case."

But to the surprise of Nino, Nathaniel and Alya, they received support from a unexpected corner.

"No reason to get a detective?" Chloe said, taking her phone from her pocket, "I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view."

"Well, now, Chloe, let's not bother your father. I mean, the honorable Mayor with a..." Mr. Damocles said nervously, but the blonde had began to call her father, "What I mean is, Mr. Graham de Vanily is welcome to investigate."

Mr. Damocles looks at Chloe, who's smugly shaking her phone, before adding, "And he's free to use my office for any interrogations that may need to take place."

"Very generous of you. That will be a great help." Milo said, turning to the blonde, "Thank you, Chloe."

"Chloe helped us?" Nathaniel said, "Did I wake up in some weird bizzaro world?"

* * *

Covered under a thick blanket, Marinette woke up from her dreamless sleep. Rubbing her eyes, as she sat up she saw that she was laying on the soft sofa in Travis's living room.

Her dark gray blazer and pink purse were laying on a near by seat, her shoes on the floor next to it. She could smell food being prepared in the kitchen.

So she stood up and walking towards it where she found Travis wearing his glasses and an apron standing at the stove.

"Oh, your up." Travis said, looking over his shoulder before turning back to the food, "Just in time for dinner."

"W-What happened?" Marinette said nervously as she walked up to him.

She had nightmares like this, she expected that any moment now King Tyranno would be bursting through the wall to kill everyone.

"I followed you after you ran out of school... I found you at the Seine riverbank. I held you to calm down before you fell asleep." Travis said, placing the food on the plates, "I carried you to my place, where I took off your blazer, bag and shoes, letting you sleep on the sofa."

He picked up the two plates and guided her back to living room, where they sat down on the sofa and Travis put on the television.

"I gave your parents a call, I told them you were safe." Travis said as he took his plate and began to eat.

Marinette took her own plate and began to eat the curry with rice. When the food entered her mouth, her eyes widen when she got positive sensation through her body.

"Travis, this taste great." Marinette said, taking another bite, "Where did you learn to cook?"

"Thank you, it's a recipe from Uncle J. Who instructed me how to cook." Travis said, "Just don't tell him I used instant coffee instead of grinding my own beans... He will burn my face off if he knew."

"My lips are sealed." Marinette said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mr. Damocles office at Françoise Dupont High School, where Milo was sitting at the desk with Adrien, Alya, Nino and Nathaniel.

"Why does your suitcase have an 'A' on it?" Nathaniel said.

"Because it's a limited edition Avenger's suitcase." Milo said, taking out his laptop and began to take notes, "Let's review this get over the situation one more time"

"This girl Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she has been accused of stealing the answers to the mock exam?" Milo said, looking up from his laptop and when he saw them nod, he continued to type.

"Evidence one: The paper with the answers was found in her schoolbag. She's also been accused of pushing Lila down the stairs. No one witnessed the actual incident, but everyone did see Lila at the bottom of the staircase."

"She's also accused of stealing Lila's necklace, which was, evidence two, found inside her locker." Milo said, reading what he had typed from his laptop, "And finally, according to you five, she has a motive."

"Well she hated Lila from Day One because she hangs around Travis." Alya said, "But she would never steal or push someone down the stairs."

"I'll admit, the evidence is stacked against her. But the Teenage Ace Detective is on the case." Milo said standing up, "It's best you go back to class, I investigate best on my own."

* * *

After looking through the places for Milo's investigation. Checking for evidence that could used to prove Marinette's innocents. It was near the end of the day that Milo went to find Lila talking to a bunch of teens.

"Lila Rossi?" he said, drawing her attention, "I'm Milo Graham de Vanily, a detective who was asked to investigate the incident earlier today. Can I ask you a few questions."

"Oh, your that famous detective." Lila said, "You know, I'm something of a detective myself."

"Sure you are." Milo said, walking away with Lila.

"Though I'm still something of an amateur." Lila said, clapping her hands together, "You could give me tons of tips, because I'm not as experienced as you are."

"Don't take me for a fool." Milo said, once they were out of hearing distance, "You framed Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Me? Framing Marinette?" Lila said, "But she's the one who..."

"That necklace you claim she stole, can be brought at a local store. Had she actually pushed you down the stairs, you wouldn't be using that same leg without difficulty. I checked the times when the mock test answer, and the time frame they could have been stolen wouldn't allow for Marinette to be the one who did it."

"I don't know what your talking about." Lila said, "And even if I did, you don't have any evidence."

"I must admit. I couldn't find any fingerprints nor any evidence to pin the culprit. He or she was very through." Milo said, taking out his phone, "Though with my findings, Marinette should be allowed back to school."

Lila's eyes widen in surprise, which gave Milo a knowing smirk. "Sorry, my little brother texted me." he said, putting his phone away, "I have already given my findings to Mr. Damocles but I'm still not satisfied. Though if I were the culprit, I would be watching my back... Because I'm coming for her."

And as he walked away, he left a baffled Lila behind. Who from his smirk realized that Milo knew it was her.

* * *

Marinette and Travis where still sitting in his living room, the empty plates now on the nearby table. Marinette had her blazer back on as they were watching television.

"Oh, hey look." Travis said, pointing to the screen, "They are announcing the winner of the design for Grand Fashion Rejouissance."

Marinette eyes widen when on the television first showed the skyline of New York City, before zooming in a big stadium, which was filled with people watching a fashion show on the stage. The models went back stage as a woman appeared through a small elevator.

The woman she recognized as one she had been looking up to since she herself wanted to become a fashion designer.

The woman had long purple hair, her blue eyes were accented by her pale skin. She dressed herself in a white top revealing her back, black pencil skirt and black leggings covering her slim long legs. A pair of white heels increased her considerable height, at least she was normally taller than most women her age.

"My dear audience." the woman Marinette knew as Mrs. Shine said, "What is clothing?"

"She is beautiful..." Marinette said in awe, "Especially for her age."

"Yeah..." Travis said, "I guess she is."

"Clothing is the world! The grand will that binds the heavens, the earth and mankind, covering all." Mrs. Shine said, pointing her index finger to the three large screen behind her,which began to display the designs send in for the contest, "Together with my good friend Gabriel Agreste, we have given a critical eyes through thousand upon thousand designs."

She gave a finger snap and the images of designs began to fade to dust one by one.

"Oh my god." Travis said with a smirk, "She's Thanos." getting a playful push by Marinette.

"But only one can be the winner. Only one will have the honor of being a center piece in the next Grand Fashion Rejouissance, which the winner will also be attending along with me in the city of Paris." Mrs Shine said as a the winning design stood among the dusted designs on the screen.

"What..." Marinette said, her mouth hanging open in surprise as the winning design was her derby hat.

"From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim... This is a very exquisite creation by Marinette Dupain-Cheng from Paris." Mrs. Shine said, "Congratulations, Marinette, you're the winner who will be getting to attend Grand Fashion Rejouissance."

Marinette gasped and blushes upon the prospect of meeting her fashion idol, just as she received a text on her phone.

"It says we have another talk tomorrow with Mr. Damocles..." Marinette said, "My expulsion is being retracted!"

"That's great news!" Travis said happily.

In her happiness, Marinette wrapped her arms around Travis neck, pulling the surprised young man into a hug.

Once she realized what she had done, an embarrassed Marinette quickly let him go, "I'm sorry, Travis." she said, "I guess I got carried away."

"It's okay Mari." he said with a slight smile as they stared into each other's eyes.

Neither of why, if it would be the euphoric feeling of Marinette winning the contest and getting back into school or something else.

But she leaned forward and he leaned forward so that they met in between, their lips coming together to meet in a passionate kiss. Her hands went up to his chest, running up and down his torso.

Their mouths moved in sync and taking advantage of this to explore the inside of the other's mouth. They would have continued had it not for the both of them receiving a phone call.

Pulling apart from the other, the two took a quick glance at their receptive phone.

"I'm sorry, Mari." Travis said a bit breathless, standing up, "But I have to take this."

"Yeah, me too." Marinette said.

She went to the bathroom while he went to the balcony, a happy smile on his face.

Calming himself by letting out a happy sigh, dropping his accent, he picked up the group call from Cat Noir.

"This better be important because I'm busy." Travis said.

"Same here." Ladybug said.

"Well this is important." Cat Noir said, "Jagged Stone has been akumatized, and he is flying a large purple dragon through the city to find XY."

"He wants to kill XY?" Travis said, "Oh no, what a tragic loss for humanity would that be."

"I'll be right there." Ladybug said, "You better be too, Spidy."

"Of course M'lady." Travis said with his best imitation of Cat Noir before hanging up.

He stepped back into the house as Marinette came out of the bathroom, putting her shoes back on.

"I'm sorry, Travis." she said, picking up her bag, "But my parents want me to come home."

"It's alright." he said with a disappointed smile, but he knew that he was needed to protect the city, "Do you need me to walk you home?"

"No, no. I'll be fine." Marinette said before becoming a little embarrassed, "I-I'll see you t-tomorrow."

"Yeah." he said as he walked her out the door, "See you tomorrow.", he waited for the elevator door to close.

_"Was I too forward? Did I fuck it up?"_ Travis thought, closing the door and preparing to go fight the akumatized rockstar.

* * *

Flying over the city, Iron Spider saw a hero in red running over the rooftops.

Diving down until he was flying next to Ladybug. "Hey, LB." he said as they continued to move, "Need a ride?"

"If your offering." Ladybug said with a smirk, vaulting off the roof and landing onto his back.

"Someone is happy." Iron Spider said as a large purple dragon flying up ahead.

"Something great happened." she said with a big grin.

Cat Noir is hit by a car thrown by one of Guitar Villain's blasts, and Fang attacks him. But before he could be hit, Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around his waist as he was pulled up by Ladybug, who was still flying Iron Spider.

"Cat Noir, you okay?" Ladybug said.

"I'm fine." Cat Noir said, "But what about you?"

"I'm currently riding through the sky by using Iron Spider like a skateboard, while my favorite musician is akumatize while fighting a dragon." Ladybug said, getting a big smirk, "Never been better!"

_"She is back."_ Iron Spider thought with a happy smirk under his mask as the trio landed on a roof.

"Legendary fight against a dragon." Cat Noir said as the akumatized villain had followed them, flying his dragon.

"Normal Monday night for us three." Iron Spider said as they stood ready to fight against the akumatized victim and his dragon.

* * *

**And there you go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**

**Also here is a scene which was cut because the chapter went in another direction.**

* * *

"Hey..." Nadja said as the trio stood up, "Wait you three, the show is not over yet. Your fans will be disappointed if they don't get an answer."

"If they are true fans, they'll understand." Ladybug said.

"The Lady's right!" Cat Noir chipped in as they turned around.

"You are what's wrong with this society." Iron Spider said, "And you'll get what you deserve." before leaving.


	15. Chapter 15: Team Miraculous

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin**

**Sorry this one took a bit longer than intended. Originally I was going to have Travis family visit, but then I got nervous about the reveal and I thought it was a bit too soon, so I shuffled the order of chapter around and we are all fine now.**

**I haven't seen it yet, but I kinda want to adapt the 'Miraculous New York' or do something of a cross-over with another story of mine. Just something I have been thinking about.**

**Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

**Zhany: That would be something I would have done.**

**Boo the ghost: Obviously it's Batman.**

**James the Apple: I thought it was a nice twist, though I admit, it was based on how Adrien's bodyguard calmed down when he saw Adrien in 'Gigantitan'. Hah, I can totally see why you would think that about Milo. And yeah, IronCat was my original name for the ship but I thought SpiderNoir would be a cool shoutout to one of my favorite alternative Spider-Man.**

**kyrogue23: Well not everyone, Lila obviously wasn't and you got that right. As for the new charachter, you'll see.**

**And now on to the story.**

* * *

At the Agreste Mansion in the middle of the night, a frustrated Gabriel exited his secret hideout after the heroes of Paris defeated his latest akumatized victim. He walked to his desk where he saw the file Nathalie had procured of Travis laying there.

Picking it up, he flipped it open as his light blue eyes read through the paper when his eyes widen.

"It can't be..." he said, dropping the file, spreading the paper in it all over his desk from shock.

* * *

The following morning, Marinette was walking to school when she was greeted by Alya, who came running up to her.

"Girl, your looking much better today." Alya said giving her a playful shoulder bump, "Did something good happen?"

"Aside from winning the fashion contest?" Marinette said, her cheeks turning red when her mind goes back to what happened in Travis's apartment.

"You should see your face. Did something happen with Travis..." Alya said before getting a big smirk when she saw that her friend got even more red in the face, "Something did! Come on girl! Details!"

"W-W-Well I got the news that I won the contest and that I was allowed to go back to school... Emotions got a bit high..." Marinette said before softly whispering, "And then I kissed him."

"Way to go, Marinette!" Alya said, "And how did it go?"

"It went well, I think. He tasted like curry... Though that might be because we had just eaten that." Marinette said, "I mean... It was a first kiss, and he probably kissed many girls back home in the United Kingdom."

"Yeah, Travis seems like a bit of a slut." Alya said dryly, "Was it everything you imagined?"

"It was everything I imagined and more." Marinette said dreamily as they head to fourth street, "From the softness of his lips, to his tongue swirling inside... Oh no! What if I came on too strong? What if he thinks I'm a slut for suddenly jumping on him!"

"Girl, he wouldn't think so." Alya said when she spotted up ahead a crowd of people gathering around a couple of police cars.

"What happened?" Marinette said worried, being distracted from her own troubles as she and her friend stood at the barricade, where she spotted the police removing filled bodybags from a building and loading them into police trucks.

"I know someone who might know." Alya said spotting a tall teen with blonde hair talking with an officer, "Milo! Hey Milo!" waving at him.

Turning his head, it was indeed Milo. He waved back at her, saying something to the officer they couldn't hear, before the blonde walked over to them.

"Oh, hello Alya." Milo said before turning to look at the girl next to her, "And I assume you must be Marinette Dupain-Cheng." holding out his hand.

"Y-Yeah." Marinette said, shaking hands with him, "Alya told me, I have you to thank for clearing my name."

"It was no problem. Though if your feeling particular grateful, you could buy me pizza sometime... Or pancakes. I like pancakes." Milo said with a light chuckle, "So what brings you here?"

"We were going to school." Alya said before looking around, "What happened here?"

"You didn't hear this from me. But apparently this building was used by some organized crime group. We looked at some security footage, it seems each and everyone was killed by what appeared to be... A superhero in silver." Milo said, much to their shock, "Does that ring any bell?"

"No..." Alya said, exchanging glances with Marinette, who looked just as confused, "No that doesn't ring a bell."

"Figures... This is not how I intended to spend my vacation." Milo said with a light sigh before spotting a female police officer walking towards him, "I got to go, Detective Decker needs me. Be careful out there."

With a deep sigh he turned away from them before happily shouting, "Detective!" and he walked towards her.

"A silver superhero taking out criminals..." Alya said no hero coming to mind who would fit that description, "Pretty dark... It's not something our favorite trio of heroes would do?"

"You can say that again." Marinette said, thinking this should be something she needed to discuss with Master Fu after school.

* * *

"Gaming at your place this weekend?" Adrien said to Travis as the usual boys sat at the staircase at school, discussing plans for the weekend, "That'd be awesome!"

"Wait." Nathaniel said with a light chuckle, "Your dad is actually allowing you to come?"

"I guess... Maybe if I take Milo along." Adrien said, "Would that be okay?"

"Sure why not?" he said, turning to Nino, "What about you?"

"Of course I'm in dude. Alya is having a sleeping over with Marinette." Nino said, "Wait 'till you check out my advance build! When me and Nathaniel team up you, you won't stand a chance!"

"Please, we have a Travis." Adrien said turning to his friend, who seemed to be lost in thought, "T? You okay?"

"What?" he said surprised, "Sorry, I was distracted..."

"About a sleepover at Marinette?" Nathaniel said, "Your not going to sit in a tree and spy on them right?"

"No, if I did I would use my kill sat." Travis said, "I was thinking about... Well, I have this friend of mine, he has this problem..."

"Right, this friend of yours." Nathaniel said using his fingers to make air quotes, "Does he happen to be you?"

"No, I'm not..."

"Is his name Nottravis?" Adrien said, joining in on the teasing.

"No! His name is Tr... Trevor..." Travis said quickly correcting himself, "Let's just say, he recently kissed the girl he has a liking to."

"You kissed Marinette!?" Adrien, Nino and Nathaniel exclaimed in surprise.

"W-What?" Travis said confused, "How did you guys came to that conclusion?"

"Your not a very good liar, Travis." Nino said.

"I never lie! My parents taught me to always tell the truth." he said, "Then my father went and taught me to sometimes leave out details. He called it 'true from a certain point of view'."

"Enough about how your dad is an hilariously abusive jerk." Nathaniel said, "How did it go with you and Marinette? Come on details man."

"Could today be the day?" Adrien said.

* * *

"Today's the day!" Marinette said as she, Alya, Alix, Rose, Juleka where sitting in the school courtyard, "I can feel it!"

"Bet you my skates she won't do it." Alix said, referring to the plan Marinette had about telling her feelings towards Travis.

"And I'll bet my favorite unicorn plush that she will!" Rose said.

"I was thinking maybe Travis doesn't feel the same things as me, maybe it was just a fling." Marinette said, "Maybe it was just a fluke... something in the moment..."

"Don't worry." Alix said turning to Rose, "Princess Twinkle Peach will be happy with me."

"The only way you'll know is to tell him how you really feel!" Alya said to her friend.

"I know, but..." she said but she was interrupted by the smaller blonde.

"That's it, Marinette! No more picnics, sleepovers, or going to the movies with us until you tell him!" Rose suddenly shouted, surprising the other girls, "How is Travis supposed to know you're thinking of him like that if you don't even tell him! He's smart but he is still a guy!"

"She's right." Alya said, "Today is the day!"

All the girls except Marinette began to tell her to go, Marinette turn to run off to find Travis, only to bump into someone.

"Hello there." Travis said, before smiling down at Marinette, "Hey Mari..."

He glanced to his side, where his guy friends where hiding around a corner, giving him a thumbs up to go on with it.

"D-Do you have some time to talk before class?" Travis continued through the nerveus feeling, "There is something I want to talk with you about."

"Yeah, sure." Marinette said, managing to get that out without stuttering, "Lead the way."

The two walked out of the courtyard and without either of them knowing, both sides of the friend group following after them.

* * *

The two stood in front of the school, at the bottom of the stairs they stood still.

"Look about..." the two started at the same time, "Sorry, you go first."

The two shared a laugh before Marinette said, "Go ahead. Is this about yesterday?"

"Well not entirely, but it is a part of it." Travis said, rubbing the back of his head, "I have been feeling this for a while now, but it's only recently I realized what it is... I liked you as a friend for a while now. But I've realized that you're not just a friend to me. You are more than that."

"L-Like a best friend?" Marinette said, hopeful that it was going the way she was hoping.

He held her hand, both staring into the others eyes as the others were peering around the corner.

"No, more than that." Travis said, looking down into her bluebell eyes, standing close enough that he could count every light freckle decorating her delicate face.

"Since the day I met you... I'm all confused. You're all I can think about, day and night." Marinette said as she looked up into his emerald green eyes, "Does that... does this mean that you..."

"It means that I love you." Travis said, "It already slipped out, but... I'd... like to know how you feel. Will you be my girlfriend?" He was cut off by something soft on his lips, Marinette was kissing him once again, standing on her toes to reach him.

Closed his eyes slowly and Marinette put her arms around his neck. He followed her by putting his arms around her waist. The kiss was soft and sweet.

Travis pulled away after a minute and looked into her bluebell eyes softly. Marinette got a wide smile on her face.

Adrien, Nino, Nathaniel, Alya, Juleka, Alix and Rose looked at the newly couple with slow nods and smirks as if they were their wingmen.

* * *

After school, Marinette went to Fu's massage shop. Tikki and Wayzz are playing with the phonograph while Marinette told Master Fu about what Milo had told her.

"...That is very troubling news." Master Fu said, "I never thought it possible, but it seems someone has obtained the Hawk Miraculous."

"It was one of the three lost Miraculous, right?" Marinette said, "Could whomever has it be working for Hawk Moth?"

"It is possible, but then why would they be targeting criminals instead of Ladybug and Cat Noir." Master Fu said, stroking his chin, "But the reemergence of the Hawk Miraculous causes a greater concern."

"What do you mean?" Marinette said.

"Half of the Hawk Miraculous holders went mad. There is even a saying, 'when a Hawk Miraculous Holder is chosen, the gods flip a coin'." Wayzz said, "We kwami's embody 'abstract" concepts. The Hawk Miraculous embodies justice but if it isn't nurtured correctly, that justice will turn into vengeance."

"Aren't justice and vengeance the same thing?" Marinette said.

"No, they're never the same." Master Fu said, "Justice is about harmony. Revenge is about you making yourself feel better."

"One of the previous owners was the Duke of Burgundy, who used it against Joan of Arc..." Tikki said, "And we know how that ended."

"The killing of the White Witch of Rose Hall can also be attributed to a previous owner of the Hawk Miraculous." Master Fu said, "Just as the man who would become the basis for Robin Hood, all four great conquerors held it, just to name a few."

"But the fact is, if he is working for Hawk Moth, then you and Cat Noir need to be very careful. It's a good thing we have Iron Spider, he might be the edge we need."

* * *

Later that week on Thursday after school, Marinette was in her room watching the music video 'Big Bang' by the raising music artist Clara Nightingale.

Attempting to preform the same dances the brunette was preforming in the music video, with emphasize on attempting.

Marinette falls on her back while she attempted a handstand walkover. When she looked up, she found Travis standing over her, looking down at her fallen form.

"Hello there." Travis said with a smile, as his new girlfriend got back to her feet.

"T-Travis." she said surprised, "How did you get in here?"

"Through the door, like a normal person. Your mom let me in." he said, looking at her computer screen, "So your a fan of Clara Nightingale?"

"I love her!" Marinette said, "She's totally passionate about her art!"

"So your Team Nightingale." Travis said, sitting down on the seat in her room.

"What? No, I'm not into the whole Clara versus Eirwyn thing." Marinette said, "Some of their fans can get a bit too intense for my taste. Besides, I'm pretty sure they are friends in real life."

"Yeah, I think so too." Travis said with a smile, "So your going to audition?"

"Audition?" she said confused, "What for?"

Travis pulled up his phone from his pocket, chuckling at a text he had received, "Sorry, something Milo send."

"What did he send?" Marinette said, curious if he might have founded a clue that could lead to the owner of the Hawk Miraculous.

"Oh, Tuesday after school we went to eat at this Dutch food truck, 'Loomis's Dutch Oven', I know unfortunate name but best stroopwafel in all of Paris." Travis said typing something on his phone, "Also their oliebollen are quite tasty."

Marinette got a confused look at this. "The joke is that oliebollen, literally means oily balls. Believe me it taste better than it sounds."

Before he showed her the video he had meant, which depicted the signer Clara Nightengale being interviews by Alec.

"In a week your coming to Paris to film the video for your next song, which is gonna be titled 'Miraculous'." Alec said, "Which will be a duet with Eirwyn?"

"I really admire and adore Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir. An homage to them I wanted to pay." Clara sang, "I wanted to team up with Eirwyn because like them, she inspire me every single day!"

"Auditions will be held at the Grand Palais Hotel in a week, is that right?" Alec said, "A little birdie told me that you already found your Cat Noir. Care to share the good news?"

"My lips are sealed." Clara sang with a wink to the camera, "But soon he'll be revealed. We must still cast Ladybug, Iron Spider and extras, by the way. So come on out and audition okay!"

"So what do you think?" Travis said, smirking at the awed look on her face, "Think your going to audition for the role of Ladybug?"

"Of course not! I just wanna have some fun as an extra in the video, that's all." Marinette said a bit too quick, "S-So what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." Travis said, "Maybe get something to eat."

"Sure, let's go." Marinette said, holding his hand, "I would like to try these oliebollen."

* * *

Friday evening inside the living room of Travis's apartment. Adrien, Nino, Nathaniel, Kim, Max, Luka and Travis himself were hanging out together, which had turned into a sleepover.

"Thank you for allowing me to come, Travis." Luka said, "I know it was last minute when Juleka called."

"Anything for my favorite shy goth and I'm used to sisters calling in late." Travis said, looking at his screen as they were setting up their gaming stations, "...You know my sis once texted my dad in the middel of the night. She needed fifteen hundred pounds."

"What did she need that kind of money for?" Kim said, looking up from his own computer which Max as helping him set up.

"An escape room." Travis said.

"What kind of escape room cost fifteen hundred pounds!?" Max said with wide eyes.

"Jail." Travis said when he heard the doorbell, "I'll get it."

Walking up to the front door, Travis opened it to see Milo standing with a suitcase in hand.

"Travis!? It seems we both known Adrien." Milo said surprised that he and his cousin had been talking about the same Travis the entire time, as he stepped inside, "Sorry I'm late, work was murder."

"It's alright." Travis said as he led him to the living room, "I guess it must be difficult working with adults."

"You can say that again, not all of them want to listen to me because of my age..." Milo said sitting down with a heavy sigh, "Enough talk about work. Adrien said we were going to raid and my hybrid Paladin Barbarian build is ready."

"It seems you and my Artificer Wizard hybrid character will be leading the charge." Travis said with a smirk, "Try to keep up."

"Oh good." Milo said, meeting him with his own smirk, "You can take out any leftovers."

* * *

Later that evening taking a break after successful raids, Travis, Adrien, Nino, Nathaniel, Luka and Milo were standing on the balcony looking over the city before they would join Kim and Max in the privet swimming pool a floor below.

"I must admit." Milo said, leaning against the railing, "It was refreshing to play with competent people for once."

"Yeah, you and Travis were awesome." Adrien said, turning to his British friend, "So what do you think?"

"I think Luka and Milo are one of the boys, boys, boys now." Travis said with a smile.

"The who?" Luka said confused.

"It's what we sometimes call ourselves." Nathaniel said, "Or at least Travis does."

"Happy to be part of it." Milo said with a laugh just as he noticed Travis frowning when he received a message on his phone.

"Sorry guys." Travis said, his expression turning serious as he walked back inside, "I need to take this."

"What is he..." Adrien began when he saw the chaos happening down in the city, "Oh... I need to... use the bathroom." and he rushed inside.

"Well I'm off to the swimming pool." Milo said pushing himself off the railing, "I need to keep up with my exercise."

Concerned for his friend because of his sudden change in demeanor, Nathaniel walked after Travis, where he spotted him behind a bookcase which was sliding back into place.

_"Travis has a panic room?"_ Nathaniel thought, _"Well, going by what he told about his dad, it make sense."_ he noticed that the bookcase hadn't completely closed.

* * *

Iron Spider flies through the city where he saw that the chaos was being caused by small creatures.

_"Great, now the city is being attacked by bloody gremlins."_ Iron Spider thought as he spotted Ladybug taking out one of the creatures who was playing with a traffic light control panel.

Ladybug removes the Sapoti's propeller hat and breaks it, but the akuma doesn't come out and instead the creature disappears.

"Evening." Iron Spider said, landing on the ground, "How did you figure to destroy the hat?"

"Lucky guess?" Ladybug said as Cat Noir landed next to them, "It seems that this Sapotis was a clone!"

"Sapo what?" Iron Spider said.

"Sapotis, they're little monsters from a creole fable." Ladybug said, "These Sapotis multiply every time they eat. To get to the akuma, we'll have to destroy the original one... the very first one Hawk Moth akumatized."

"So what you really saying is..." Cat Noir said with a cheeky grin, "We've gotta catch 'em all."

"I've done that several times already." Iron Spider said, "You could say I am something of a master."

"A master eh? Cat Noir said, "Then I would like to battle you sometime."

"Your on pussycat!" Iron spider said.

"Come on!" Ladybug said shaking her head, throwing her yo-yo, "I thought you two liked a good challenge!" and she swung away into the fight.

Taking to the sky after her, Cat Noir shook his head as he too went after Ladybug.

"So someone is happy lately." Iron Spider said as the trio worked together to destroy the Sapoti clones in order to find the original Sapotis' akuma, but without success.

"Something amazing happened at the beginning of this week." Ladybug said with a big smile as they spotted a group of Sapoti's eating some ice cream on the bridge.

"Like what? Did you lose weight." Iron Spider said, getting a glare from Ladybug, "Because it shows!"

The heroes noticed that the clones multiplied further when they consume food or certain objects.

"Hey, don't eat that ice cream or things'll get catastrophic!" Cat Noir said as the clones all charge forward.

"I'll tell you later." Ladybug said, as the trio stood back to back.

The trio worked together using her yo-yo, Iron Spider using the laster blasts from his gauntlets and Cat Noir using his staff.

"We won't be able to destroy all their hats!" Cat Noir said as they began to get surrounded, "There's too many of them!"

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said, using her power of creation and a teapot appears in her hand.

"Okay." Cat Noir said, striking a Sapoti with his staff.

"It's strangely familiar... Of course!" Ladybug said, throwing her yo-yo, "I know someone who can help! Gotta go! Spidy, your in charge until I get back!"

"What do you mean in charge until you get back?" Iron Spider said, backhanding a Sapoti and blasting another one, "I'm always the one in charge!"

* * *

Inside Fu's massage shop, the Master himself is drinking a cup of tea. Hearing a knock on the door, followed by Marinette entering the shop.

"Master Fu, I used my Lucky Charm." Marinette said, "But strangely, I think it was a hint which was telling me to come here in a way."

"I see. Marinette, I taught you all about the Miraculous and their powers. You know that yours works in a very mysterious way. I think it's trying to tell us that you need help this time." Master Fu said, standing on a stool to access the gramophone, but then hesitates, "I don't know if it's safe. I already took an enormous risk by putting two Miraculous into circulation."

"And you were right to do it." Marinette said, "Cat Noir and I are very careful."

Master Fu opens the gramophone to reveal the Miraculous jewelry box, and places the box between him and Marinette.

"Marinette, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you in this mission." Master Fu said as all of the chest drawers open to reveal the current fourteen Miraculous stored inside.

"Choose wisely. Such powers are meant to serve the greater good. They must never get into the wrong hands." the master continued, "Once the mission is over, you must retrieve the Miraculous from them and bring it back to me. Until we've found the spellbook and unlocked all the secrets, it's too dangerous to allow any more Miraculous to be out in the open for very long."

Marinette is about to grab the Bee Miraculous, but changes her mind and takes the Fox Miraculous instead. "I know just the right person!" she said.

* * *

Over at Iron Spider and Cat Noir, who were stilling fighting the increasing horde of Sapoti, which forced the two apart.

The Sapoti clones pile on top of Cat Noir, trapping him. Iron Spider was flying above the horde, seeing what was going on, he dropped down to go help him out.

One of them is about to take his ring off, but before it could happen, a web-like string stuck to a manhole cover, swinging it around as it took care of the Sapoti's as it freed Cat Noir.

Taking this moment to catch their breath, Iron Spider and Cat Noir looked over to see the one who saved Cat Noir landing in a crouched position. It was a black and silver version of Iron Spider, though much shorter then either of the two heroes.

"Hey everyone." the newcomer said, looking up at them.

"Spidy." Cat Noir said, leaning to his teammate, "Is he with you?"

"...I thought he was with you." Iron Spider said recognizing the suit immediately, "Hey, who are you?"

"I'm..." the newcomer said, "Metal Arachnid."

The trio teamed up turned around as more clones appear behind a truck, Iron Spider began blasting at them, Cat Noir uses his staff to knock some of them down, Metal Arachnid used his adhesive webbing to pull their hats off or used improved projectiles to swing it at them.

During the fight, Iron Spider created a privet comm-link with Metal Arachnid.

"Okay, fight and talk." Iron Spider said, drop kicking a Sapoti, "Who are you and how did you get that suit?"

"T. It's me!" Metal Arachnid said, evading under a jumping Sapoti, "Nathaniel!"

"Nath!?" Iron Spider said surprised, "How did you get that suit!?"

"I found the secret door in your house, no worries, I closed it completely after I entered." Metal Arachnid said, "I saw on your massive screen how many enemies were there, so I put on your extra suit and came to help."

"It's actually a prototype suit, not my extra suit." Iron Spider said, side-stepping a Sapoti and blasting it with his gauntlet, "But we'll discuss this later. Follow my lead side-kick."

"Cool." Metal Arachnid said gleefully, rejoining the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile Ladybug and Alya, who was now the fox hero named Rena Rouge, making her outfit looking similar to when Lila was akumatized. Getting close to where her teammates should be. As they went they take down Sapoti clones one by one.

"This is so insane!" Rena Rouge said, "I've got powers and I'm fighting super-villains!"

Ladybug spotted Iron Spider, Cat Noir and another hero she didn't know fighting in the street below.

Jumping down, the two female heroes joined in the fight. Protecting Iron Spider's bag, Ladybug vaulted over him as he blasted an enemy.

"Glad your back." Iron Spider said, noticing Rena Rouge, "And you brought a friend."

"So have you." Ladybug said, noticing the metallic spider hero, "Who's this superhero friend of yours?"

"Hey Ladybug." Metal Arachnid said landing on top a nearby car, waving at her, "Big fan, I'm Metal Arachnid."

"Rena Rouge!" the fox hero introduced herself, "Yeah, my name is Rena Rouge!"

"Well, sneaky fox." Cat Noir said, "Think you'll be as sneaky as a cat?"

"I don't know." Rena Rouge said, "Should we take bets?"

"I like this one." Cat Noir said with a smirk as another Sapotis was struck down by a blob of web, "Rena Rouge, Metal Arachnid, welcome to our team!"

"Happy to be here!" Metal Arachnid said excited, "...By the way, do we have a team name?"

Ladybug, Iron Spider and Cat Noir exchanged a look before each of them spoke at the same time, "Team Miraculous."

"Cool." Metal Arachnid said, "So what's the plan?"

"Fighting the Sapoti's individually is going to take too long. We are going to drive them to a choking point." Iron Spider said, "Rena Rouge, with your power of illusion you can create bait for them. Ladybug and I are going to make sure any stragglers will get there."

"Once they do, Metal Arachnid is going to use his webbing to create some sort of blanket to make their hats stick to it." he continued before turning to Cat Noir, "And once we got them all, you know what to do."

* * *

Swinging through the streets, the two heroes guide the Sapoti to the illusion of an amusement park created by Rena Rouge power.

"Follow me, and I'll take you to Sapoti-Land!" Ladybug said, "Where there's no bedtime! Where everything goes!"

Reaching their destination, Iron Spider ascended until he flew above the city, Iron Spider scanned for Sapoti so there wouldn't be any stragglers left.

"Why an amusement park thought?" Iron Spider said through his communicator.

"What kid doesn't like amusement parks?" Ladybug said, swing through the streets using her her yo-yo, leading the pact of Sapoti.

"Spidy, obviously." Cat Noir said as he stood on a roof next to Metal Arachnid at the chosen coke point.

"Who says I'm a kid?" Iron Spider said diving down to the choke point once all Sapoti's where heading there, "Maybe I'm old enough to be your father. Who knows, maybe I am your father."

"Please don't put that thought into my head." Cat Noir said horrified.

Ladybug swung through the alley, where her yo-yo wrapped itself around Iron Spider who pulled her up as Metal Arachnid spun his web. As the Sapoti run underneath it, each of their hats stuck to the sticky adhesive. Shortly the illusion disappears and all the clones are surprised to see that the amusement park is gone.

"We've got all the hats!" Rena Rouge said.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said, using his power of destruction to disintegrates the carpet of web with the hats.

The Sapotis clones all disappear, leaving two remaining who turned back into Ella and Etta Cesaire, Alya's younger sisters.

Out of the dust, the akuma appears.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said, using her yo-yo to capture the akuma and purifies it, "Bye bye, little butterfly." She follows it up by throwing her yo-yo into the air and the miraculous light fixes the damage caused.

Ladybug, Iron Spider, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge and Metal Arachnide do a five-way fist bump before jumping from the roof and land in front of Ella and Etta.

"Etta!" Rena Rouge began but Ladybug stops her.

_"Strange... Could Rena Rouge be..."_ Iron Spider thought, eyes widening while as Rena Rouge left with Ladybug before she could transform back.

"Looking forward to fighting villains with you again, Rena Rouge!" Cat Noir said, waving at her.

"Hey Cat Noir, can you make sure the two girls get back home safely?" Iron Spider said, gesturing over his shoulder, "I need to have a talking with my sidekick."

"Okay..." Cat Noir said, "But who's gonna tell me where they live?"

The twins both pounch onto Cat Noir, saying at the same time, "I will!"

"Well see you later Spidy! Iron Spider Jr!" Cat Noir said, waving at them.

From the top of the roof, where Iron Spider could be spotted flying away as Metal Arachnid swing after him using his web.

The hero in silver was standing on the edge, having been taking care of Sapoti clones himself before they were lured away by Iron Spider and Ladybug. He had been standing on the roof observing the plan and execution of it.

"Seems my skills weren't needed." he said turning around, "Things might become more dangerous... Hawk Moth might now know that there are other Miraculous in Paris and a guardian." before leaving the scene.

* * *

On top of the cathedral of Notre-Dame, with a forward flip, Metal Arachnid landed on the roof as Iron Spider landed next to him.

"That was unreal!" Metal Arachnid said, as the nano-machines that made his mask moved back, revealing Nathaniel's face.

"You've really helped us a lot." Iron Spider said, revealing his own face, "Thanks Nath."

"I have so many questions." Nathaniel said, "Are you some super advanced alien? Does Marinette know your a superhero? Where did your accent go? Is this your real voice or is it the British one? How did you get these suit? How did you get nano-technology? How long have you been Iron Spider?"

"No. No. I learned to speak without an accent. It is my British one. I made them myself, yours is a prototype. I made it myself in my parent's basement with a box of scraps." Iron Spider said, leaning against a tower, "And I have been Iron Spider for some time before I left London for Paris."

"You already were a superhero before you got here!? Your... Amazing! Spectacular! Ultimate! Superior!" Nathaniel said as a loss of words, "So... Why didn't you tell me you were Iron Spider? I would have kept it a secret, I could have covered for you."

"Because if you knew, you could become a target and I wouldn't want my friend to be put in danger." Travis said, pointing to Nathaniel's chest, "Also I'm going to need that suit back."

"What!? B-But I thought we made a great team! You know, if I held onto it, I could help you again." Nathaniel said, "I could help Ladybug, Cat Noir, and you every day!"

"I need to do check ups on it. You used an unfinished prototype which is very dangerous and I need to know if its ready for the next outing." Travis said, gesturing to him, "Also you were sloppy, you definitely need more training if you want to be a real superhero."

"W-What?" Nathaniel said surprised.

"I keep the suit at my hideout, I doubt you can explain to your mum why your owning a military grade multi-million euro suit." Travis said getting a wide eyed look from his friend, "And when I need you, I will send one of my drone with the SUP to get you."

"The what?" Nathaniel said.

"SUP. It stands for Super Uniform Pouch. I know, I know. I'm frightened by my genius sometimes as well." Travis said, pointing to the spider head on his chest, "As long as you follow a few rules, like not spreading my secret identity or your own. So what do you say?" holding out his hand.

"You got a deal, T." Nathaniel said, shaking hands with his friend, who was now his leader and mentor, "I-I mean Iron Spider."

"Please Nath." Travis said, forming his helmet, "Call me Spidy." before turning around and run towards the edge of the roof.

Nathaniel smiled as his own mask reformed, running after him as Iron Spider took to the sky and he spun a web to swing after him.

* * *

**And there you go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**So yeah, Travinette won out in the end. Traveka (TravisxJuleka) was a very close runner up. I also had been seriously thinking of pairing Travis with Chloe.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**Next chapter is either going to adapt Frightningale or Despair Bear. If its going to be the latter, it's going to contain a lemon though not with the characters you might expect.**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**


	16. Chapter 16: Life of the Party

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

**James the Apple: Happy you liked it. He's not going to be a full on team member, more like what Rena Rouge. Even expensive secret doors can malfunction sometime. Russian Milo is best Milo.**

**Boo the ghost: Glad you like it. Well up until now, he has only killed criminals. I think it will be interesting.**

**kyrogue23: I had been thinking about making Nathaniel a hero for a while now. The Hawk Miraculous has been appearing since the beginning of this 'season'.**

**XCSY: I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Who says he's going to be evil? What Wayzz said, half of the Hawk Holders went mad, meaning they became vengeance. There is still a chance he becomes justice.**

**deku rose: Happy you enjoy it. Yeah, I was surprised by the lack of Marinette x OC stories. I actually have been thinking of how I would do a story for either of those fandom's, but I'm not a big Game of Thrones fans and I have only seen one episode of My Hero Academia.**

**And now on to the story, also small warning, Lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Cat Noir said, stretching his back after a night of patrolling the streets with Ladybug and Iron Spider as they stood on a roof.

"Yes, it was." Iron Spider said, turning to their female teammate, "I know last time got a little hectic with two new additions to the team. But what was the good thing that happened to you?"

"Oh right, things did got a little off rails last time." Ladybug said with a nod, "So the thing is..."

"You lost weight?" Iron Spider said gesturing to her, "Because like I said before, it's very noticeable."

"I don't know Spidy." Cat Noir said holding his chin, "I think her behind is getting bigger."

"Nice, I totally figured you for an ass guy." Iron Spider said, the two male heroes sharing a high-five, "I approve."

"Would you two stop staring at my behind!" Ladybug shouted angrily.

"But you like it when we look at your bum." Iron Spider said, "Or that might have been in a fanfic... Would explain why we ended up in a three way marriage."

"...Do I want to see your search history?" Ladybug said annoyed.

"Fuck no." Iron Spider said shaking his head, "So what did you wanted to tell us?"

"Remember that I mentioned I'm in love with someone." Ladybug said, seeing her two teammates nod, "Well we talked and he returned my feelings! I have been going out for about a week now!"

"What!?" Cat Noir said horrified.

Iron Spider gave a side glance at his cat teammate, thinking _"If I had recorded him, I could have pin pointed the moment his heart shattered."_

He turned to Ladybug, slapping her on the back, "Nice going LB." he congratulated her on getting a boyfriend, "Just so you know if he does anything nasty to you, he will have to answer to me."

"Well look at who's being a spider bro." Ladybug said, giving him a playful tap against his chest, "But I got to go, I'm meeting with him later." she gave a two finger salute, using her other hand to throw her yo-yo before she used it to swing away.

He watched her leave, before turning to glace at his side where he saw Cat Noir with his gaze to the ground, his hand balded into her fist.

"Hey buddy." he said softly, "You alright?"

"No." Cat Noir said with a painful sigh, "Ladybug's the only one I love. But..."

"But she doesn't love you and now she is in a relationship." Iron Spider said, rubbing the back of his head, "Sounds like an excellent opportunity to get a beer."

"Sorry..." Cat Noir muttered, "I don't like beer."

"Something stronger perhaps? I'm more of a whisky man myself." Iron Spider said before realizing he needed to go as well, "Look, I know it's difficult. But if you ever need someone to talk to, you can call me."

* * *

A week passed, at the Grand Palais where the auditions for Clara Nightingale and Eirwyn's video have gathered out front.

In a dressing trailer, Adrien had put on the suit, bell, tail, and ears components of the Cat Noir costume he was given, for he was to play Cat Noir in the music video.

He is examining himself in a mirror while holding the face mask.

"Great choice of fabric! And these seams! Amazing craftsmanship!" Plagg said, floating around him, "I've always found that little bell so ridiculous! Then again, the costume is what you really wanted deep down, isn't it?"

"Won't anyone realize that I'm the real Cat Noir!?" Adrien said.

"When you transform, the Miraculous provides some sort of magic that conceals your real identity. Not even if two pictures were placed next to each other!" Plagg said, "I can't believe you haven't asked about it yet!"

A knock was heard on the door, making Adrien turn his head and his kwami quickly hide before someone entered.

A young tall, slender woman, with long, platinum-blonde hair, purple eyes, a very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. She wears a black leather jacked over a light blue varsity-like fullzip hooded sweatshirt, worn long to cover most of her short skirt. She wears blue tights and white boots.

"Yo, Adrien right?" she said, looking him over, "Nice costume, Mr. Agreste really is the second best fashion designer in the world."

"Yeah uh..." Adrien said anxiously to the pretty girl, "What do you mean second best?"

"Oh right, your his son. Look I like the brand Gabriel, I'm just more of a Mrs. Shine kinda girl." she said friendly, "Anyway's they need you on stage in five, and I like to meet people who I will be working with."

"Oh right thanks." Adrien said before he realized what she had said, "Wait, working with?"

* * *

In the central area of the main room, a stage with a backdrop has been set up, and two long lines of auditionees to either side have formed in front of it, those for Ladybug on the right, those as extras on the left.

Standing on the stage is Clara Nightingale herself. She is a peach-skinned young woman with waist-length wavy brown hair that is split on both sides and brown eyes.

Wearing a short-sleeved white shirt with a navy blue trimming on the sleeves and collar and a white miniskirt, additionally, she has black leggings that fade into dark blue at the bottom and black spool shoes.

"Thank you for coming, all of you! This is like a dream come true!" Clara sang, "Together we'll all dance and sing; It's going to be awesome and amazing!"

Marinette, Alya, Rose, Juleka, Alix, Mylene along with a slightly annoyed Travis are standing in the extras line.

"We're gonna be in Clara Nightingale's music video!" Alya said excitedly, "This is humongous!"

"I can't believe this is happening!" Marinette shrieks with delight.

"...Why am I here?" Travis said looking as if he had better things to do, which was true as he could use this time to train Nathaniel in being a super hero, "Why aren't Nino or Ivan here?"

"Because your an attentive boyfriend." Marinette said.

"Well, your happiness has a very high priority." he said with a smile before another round of excited cheers drowned his voice out as a familiar face entered the stage.

"Oh my goodness." Juleka said as she watched the blonde girl exchange two kisses on the cheek with Clara, "It's really Eirwyn."

"What's up people!" Eirwyn shouted to the crowd, looking around as if she was looking for someone, "Are you ready to meet our Cat Noir?"

She gestured to her side as Adrien walks out toward the stage, waving briefly. The extras react excitedly, Marinette gasping, Travis, Rose and Alya waving with raised arms. Eirwyn holds out a hand to help him up the stage, where Adrien smiles nervously at the line and waves some more as he spotted his friends.

"Oh hello." he suddenly heard the blonde singer say next to him, "Eirwyn likey."

Eirwyn licked her lips as Adrien looked in the direction she was looking, finding her staring at his friends.

"Didn't I tell you that Adrien looks a little bit like Cat Noir?" Alya said as the auditions for Ladybug where over.

"When did you do that?" Travis said, trying his best to ignore the purple eyes staring at him.

* * *

Eventually Clara sees that there are no more Ladybug auditionees, but then glances at the extras, and gets an idea. She picks up a tray of Chouquettes from a table by the stage, and carries it over to the extras.

"You must be starving from all this waiting!" Clara sang while carrying the tray, she deliberately trips herself up, tossing the tray in the air, and falling to the floor.

Many of the extras gasp, and Marinette gets out of the line, and runs over to help Clara back to her feet; but the music artist hugs the fan instead.

"There you are! Here's a hug!" Clara sang, "Because you are Ladybug!"

_"She is!?"_ Travis thought with wide eyes, _"I had theories but Clara found it out so quickly."_

"What!?" Marinette chuckled nervously, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Clara stands herself and Marinette up, "You did what Ladybug would have, just the same." she sang, twirls her around, "Your heart is pure, like hers. What's your name?"

"It's Marinette!" Travis shouted.

"Marinette! Say it's so!" Clara sang, getting down on one knee, arm raised, "Will you please play Ladybug in our video?"

Marinette puts her hands over her mouth in shock. "That's so nice of you, and I'm one of your hugest fans, but..." she said, "I came here to be an extra with my friends and boyfriend, and I really wanna stay with them."

"That's a pity, a shame." Clara sang, standing up, "But I understand it's true. That's a very cool gesture, very Ladybug of you!"

She takes Marinette with her over to a trailer and sits her in a chair.

"Just sit over here for make-up, okay?" Clara sang, "I'll ask your friends to be sent over right away!" she turns and walks away.

"Good job, Marinette!" Tikki said, sticking out of Marinette's purse, "You didn't give in to the temptation!" she pops back inside as the others walk up to her.

"You're crazy!" Mylene said, hugging Marinette.

"You turned down filming with Clara to be with us?" Alya said.

Travis chuckled before they heard a small cough behind them, drawing there attention.

And behind them stood Eirwyn, giving them a small wave.

"It's Eirwyn." Juleka whispered excited.

"Hello there." Eirwyn said before sending a hungry smirk towards there, "And hello sexy British boy."

Marinette growls as the singer got closer to her boyfriend and started to openly flirting with him.

"Want to treat me to some tea later?" Eirwyn said with a grin, "I know this quiet cafe nearby where nobody would bother us."

"That would be lovely." Travis said, seemingly not bothered that a very attractive and famous young woman around his age was nearly pressing her chest against him, "But I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh, really? Can she do this?" Eirwyn continued, and without missing a beat, lifting one of her legs and placing it on his shoulder while completely keeping her balance.

"I'm not sure..." Travis said glancing to his side, "Marinette, can you do that?"

"No." Marinette said with a jealous growl.

"Oh, this is her?" Eirwyn said surprised, turning from Travis to Marinette, "You know, Travis. I wouldn't mind a threesome."

"Goddamn it Eirwyn." he said as he broke down in laughter.

She joined in the laughter as she lowered his leg while the others looked at them confused.

"Remember how I mentioned that I was in a relationship with the daughter of my godfather?" Travis said, before gesturing to the girl next to him, "Well this is her."

Under more surprise glances from the other girls, Eirwyn made a dramatic bow with outstretched arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Alya said, looking from Travis to Eirwyn and back between the two, "You were in a relationship with bloody Eirwyn!?"

"Oh, you have been teaching them British slang." Eirwyn said with a smile, "How adorable!"

* * *

Later that week, Marinette's room where Alya was taking pictures of Rose, Juleka and Mylene who are modeling Marinette's hat designs.

"And these are jewels I designed that you can customize yourselves." Marinette said to Rose, showing off how it worked.

"These are very well made." another voice said.

The girls turned around to see Eirwyn standing there with one of the hats, before putting it on.

"How did she get here?" Mylene said confused, seeing as Eirwyn hadn't come with them nor had she been there a few minutes ago.

"Through the door. I might be a famous artist, but we still use the door." Eirwyn said, before taking a selfie picture, "This one is going on Bleeter."

"Uhm... Eirwyn." Juleka said suddenly and a bit nervous, "Can I get uhm... your autograph." holding out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Of course, Juleka." Eirwyn said, scribbling it down on paper.

"Wait, you know her name?" Marinette said confused and a bit annoyed at her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend.

"Of course, I know all your names." Eirwyn said with a wink, "You might be wondering how I know. The truth is, I'm a psychic and I read your minds."

"You are?" Rose said with wide eyes, "That's amazing!"

"No. I just asked Travis." Eirwyn said as Alya took a picture of her Rose and Juleka, "This one would make an awesome homepage image for your future blog. Wouldn't it?"

It was then that Alya notice of a message from Chloe appears on her phone, "...Chloe?"

"What does that bratty snob want?" Marinette said.

"Chloe's inviting me to a party." Alya said confused, as every other girl aside from Eirwyn had received one.

"That's so nice of Chloe!" Rose said.

"Chloe and nice in the same sentence? Can't be her." Marinette said, pulls out her phone, "I haven't received a text."

"Then that means it must be from Chloe!" Juleka said as the girls laugh as as Marinette's eyes widen.

"She invited me!" she exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Rose said, "This will be so much fun!"

"Wait!" Marinette said, "You're actually going to go?"

"Maybe's she's nice." Mylene said, "Very, very, deep down."

* * *

The evening of the party, Marinette, Travis, Adrien, Nino, Nathaniel, Alya, Juleka, Rose, Milo and Eirwyn were walking towards Le Grand Paris.

"This whole party thing is way weird." Marinette said as she was holding hands with Travis.

"Well, I've known Chloe for a long time." Adrien said, "She can be really cool, sometimes."

"Yeah, if your a Agreste or a Graham de Vanily." Nathaniel said.

"As she should." Milo said with a hint of sarcasm, "We are a very nice, warm and open family."

"Uhm, Travis. Why is Eirwyn here?" Marinette said a bit suspicious that his ex had been tagging along nearly the entire time since she had arrived in Paris.

"Oh, she is my plus one." Travis said just as Eirwyn threw an arm around him.

"Besides who doesn't love a sex party." Eirwyn said with a grin.

"Sorry to break it to you, dudette." Nino said, "But I think this is a normal party."

"Oh that's a shame. Then again, if your me, every party is a sex party of sorts." Eirwyn said, "And I need Travis to hold my hair back when I throw up from drinking too much."

"That is another reason I'm here." Milo said as they arrived at the hotel, "I'm here to make sure none of you over indulge on alcohol."

* * *

Inside Le Grand Paris on one of the upper floors, Nino is controlling the DJ and everyone is enjoying themselves, some more than others.

For example a very drunken Milo let out a yell of pure joy as he was doing some sort of wilde dance, arms in the air as many of the attending girls were dancing close to him, one of them being Rose.

"Fucking lightweights." Eirwyn said as she walked past, taking a swing of her own bottle.

"Milo!" Chloe said, leaping on his back.

"Chloe!" Milo shouted happily back to her.

"What do you think of me hosting this party?" Chloe said playfully elbowing him, "Really nice of me, right?"

"It's awesome, Chloe!" he said with a drunken blush on his face.

To the side, near the food and drink table, where Alya and Marinette where watching Travis and Eirwyn going up against Kim and Max in beer pong.

The duo actually worked surprisingly well together, doing some impressive trick shots. Like one would let a ball bounce on the table, while the other used a second ball to knock the first ball into a cup on it's way into the cup.

"Can you believe it how pleasant Eirwyn is in real life?" Alya said, "I wish she would go to our school. She's totally awesome!"

"What!? Don't say that! This is super bad, what if old feelings come back and Travis totally falls for her again!?" Marinette said as she began to panic, "Why would he like me? I'm not a famous music artist! I've never been to America! And I don't know a single person in the music industry!"

"You need to chill out, Marinette." Alya assured her, "You wouldn't be a little jealous?"

"Me, jealous?" she protested, "No way!"

"Who's jealous?" Travis said, startling his girlfriend.

"N-nobody." she said quickly, wondering how both Travis and Eirwyn could be so stealthy.

Just then Milo came stumbling over to them, balancing himself on the table with both hands. "I am too sober!" he exclaimed loudly, taking another bottle from the table before downing it.

"Milo, I never knew you could let your hair down like this." Travis said, "I am happily surprised."

"There are a lot of things of me you don't know about." Milo said, turning a bit sad, "I'm not always the Teenage Age Defective..."

"You mean, Teenage Ace Defective?" Alya pointed out.

"Yes! That!..." Milo said giving her a thumbs up, "Have I ever told you why I became a detective?... My father was murdered and my mum thinks I solve crimes because I want to protect her and Felix."

"That's..." Marinette said, feeling shocked that apparently a parent of Milo had been killed but was impressive why he would turn to crime solving, "Actually pretty noble of you."

"And she is completely wrong, I just saw Die Hard and I thought it was an awesome movie." Milo said, before he felt himself being pulled away by Chloe, "Nice conversation!"

"Right... Bloody lightweights." Travis said as he watched in the direction Milo went, exchanging knowing glances with Alya who nodded at him, before turning to Marinette, "If nobody is jealous... Would you like to dance with me?" holding out his hand.

"O-Of course." Marinette said accepting his hand as he guided her to the dance floor.

* * *

From the side of the dance floor, Adrien was sitting on a sofa as he looked at the people attending the party. He spots Travis and Marinette dancing together, Nathaniel and Juleka dancing nearby, Alya and Nino chatting with one another.

Chloe is dancing with Milo and the two wave at Adrien and he waved back. He is proud of her for being kind, it seems what Iron Spider had told her actually managed to get through to her.

He let out a deep sigh just as someone sat down next to him.

"You know I'm happy for the both of them." Eirwyn said, holding a two filled cups, "Yet I also feel sorry for her."

"What?" Adrien said confused.

"I'm happy for Marinette, but she doesn't know how Travis's dad is. None of Ava's boyfriends knew how serious her dad was that he would kill them." she said with a nod of her head, "...But what is up with your long face? Just relax, we are just over half-time."

"Oh, nothing..." Adrien said quickly.

"I can see that is a lie." she said, handing him one of them taking a drink from her cup.

"Actually, what I meant was..." Adrien said a bit unsure, "I could use some advice right now."

"Of course!" Eirwyn said happily, raising her cup, "I'm the number two source for bad life advice."

"...I'm afraid to ask..." Adrien said apprehensively, "But who's number one?"

"My dad." she said with a bright smile.

"Okay, well..." he said, trying to explain his problem while she looked at him with her amethyst purple eyes, "I'm sorry, this is a bit awkward for me because it's about a girl."

"A girl? Now it's getting interesting!" she said with a smirk, "Is it about me? Because then it would be more interesting."

"No, Eirwyn." Adrien said, "Don't get me wrong, your very pretty and you have an amazing voice. But it's not about you."

"Figures." she said as if it was all in good fun.

"We see each other all the time because we study together." he continued to explain to her, "We've just been friends, you know. Until recently. She has been starting to date someone else..."

"I see, I see." Eirwyn said, "Well, what's she like?"

"She's special. Very pretty." Adrien said with a slight smile, "She's got dark silky hair, deep and mysterious eyes..."

"Oh god." Eirwyn said with wide eyes, "It's Marinette!?"

"W-What!? No!" Adrien said, "Besides, she is already in a relationship with Travis. I couldn't do that to him, he's my bro."

"That's a shame... I was looking forward to a foursome." Eirwyn said, sounding as if she was actually disappointed, "But from what I think is, you need to find someone else, get back on that horse."

It was at that moment that the lights began to dim, and a slow song began to play.

"Come on Adrien." she said, taking is cup out of his hands and placing them down before standing up, "Let's dance."

"I... Uh." Adrien stuttered but Eirwyn grabs his wrist and drags him to the dance floor.

Before he knew it, Adrien had place one hand in her own while placing the other around her waist and they began to revolve slowly on the spot.

* * *

From somewhere else on the dance floor, Travis spotted Adrien dancing with Eirwyn, giving a small smile on it.

"What are you smiling about?" Marinette said, as her body pressed against his, her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands laid on her hips.

"Just happy for a friend." Travis said as they slowly rotated, "I think someone like Eirwyn could be good for Adrien."

"Right... Eirwyn." she said a bit down.

"Mari, sorry I had to cancel our plans." Travis said, referring to when he couldn't spend time with her because Iron Spider was needed to stop an Akumatized victim, "And spending so much time with Eirwyn. With me moving to Paris and her having her USA tour, we hadn't seen each other for a while."

"It's alright." Marinette said, feeling bad every time Ladybug was needed to help her two teammates, "It's not like I have always been on time myself."

"But your worth waiting for." he said with a smile, as they pressed foreheads together.

"I could say the same of you." she said with a smile of her own.

From the corner of his eye, Travis saw something that made him turn his head in that direction making Marinette follow as well. There, in full view of the whole room, stood Milo wrapped so closely around Chloe it was hard to tell whose hands were whose.

"What are they doing?" Travis said, a bit of confused, "Trying to eat each others face or something?"

"It does look like it." Marinette said as they both chuckle, "Travis... If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to tell me. But why did you and Eirwyn broke up?"

He was about to respond when suddenly the music died down as the lights went out. The sound of soft live piano music began to fill the room as a light was shown down from the ceiling.

Turning into the direction, they saw that Adrien is playing on the piano with Eirwyn sitting crossed legs on it, a microphone in her hand.

"Travis, can I come over after school? We can hang around by the pool. Did your dad get back from his business trip?" Eirwyn began to sing as she stood up from the piano.

This got the attention from all the party goers, who were delighted by the surprise performance by Eirwyn.

"Is he there, or is he trying to give me the slip?" Eirwyn sang as she walked around the piano, "You know, I'm not the little girl that I used to be. I'm all grown up now, like man I'm eighteen!"

"Travis's dad is actually pretty rad! He's all I want, I'm obsessed just a tad." Eirwyn sang, spinning in place before coming to a stop and pointing in the direction where Travis was standing, "Travis can't you see? Your dad's just the guy for me! I know it might be bad but, I'm in love with Travis's dad!"

"See, that's the reason." Travis said, as his ex-girlfriend continued with her performance, "Eirwyn is passionate, funny, friendly and constantly the life of the party. But her antics can be wildly exhausting and irresponsible."

* * *

Up in the Le Grand Paris hotel, more specifically inside Chloe's room, where Milo kicked the door open, while carrying into the room as they still made out with each other.

He dropped her on his bed, Milo still atop of her, ravaging the others lips as Chloe kicking off her shoes. Milo grabs the back of her head while giving gentle bites on her neck along with some rather gentle licks on her ear, this causes her to moan loudly.

Milo and Chloe soon start ripping each others clothes off within seconds. Her bra and panties are soon in his sights as Chloe's eyes trail down his muscular chest, falling upon his boxers after pulling off his pants. The bulge in his underwear is tenting up, letting her know he was just as ready.

"Oh my..." Chloe slurred as he began to kiss her with his tongue invading her mouth. This grants him a few more moans of delight from her as the sweat from their bodies begin to drip from each other.

His mouth begins to trace a line to her breasts. As he gently pinch on her right nipple with his lips while alternating with some licks, Milo rub the other breast with his free hand.

After a few seconds of making sure that her nipples were stiff enough, his breath and tongue continue their journey south.

Moving her legs just high enough to allow her panties to come off of her. With a wiggle of her foot, she then displays her beautiful vagina in full view.

Milo then spread the outer lips on her vagina to see it in its full glory. "Eat me, Milo." Chloe said with a lustful tone, "Send that tongue into me."

"Who am I to deny my queen?" Milo said back before licking on the lips of her vagina. Her hips start bolting up and down as his tongue goes even deeper. When he starts to finger her, Milo find her g-spot and start getting more yelps from her.

"R-Right! There! Milo! I-I'm gonna!..." Chloe speaks, indicating that she was close to her climax, but as she was about to speak even more, he pulls his face from the labia and clit, stopping her from having his face splattered with her cum.

Milo positioned himself on top of her again, taking a hold of his penis to take the tip of his member into the outer lips of her vagina to allow it to wrap around it. She moans just as loudly as she did before he begin sliding his penis into the wet walls of her most intimate place.

Every inch begins to slowly penetrate her cervix, Milo feels how wet and tight she is on his penis as it crawled up inside of her. As he finally feel himself fully at the hilt,

He then began to move slowly up and down, their pace quickly increasing. The two panted and moaned as the pleasure had built up some more.

coaxing them both to endure even more of the pleasure that took away the pain within her.

"M-M-Milo." Chloe moaned, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Good." Milo said as his speed pick up even more, "Because I'm about to get there soon!"

As soon as Milo felt the wave of pleasure surging through before it passed by just as quickly, he then felt his cum mixing up in a swirl that combined with Chloe's orgasm exploded as he still felt himself corked inside of her. The orgasms that combined with one another had only felt like something that Milo could described as the most wondrous event in his life.

And Chloe, who was just snuggling up next to him after feeling the orgasm rush away, was also feeling the same way.

* * *

In the early hours of the day, as the city of Paris was still under the cover of night. A shadow moved over the rooftops, moving with purpose towards it's destination.

The hero in silver landed on a building across from his destination. Sliding back into the shadow, he observed the building which was being used by another branch of the criminal organization he had been hunting.

Shooting the arrow against the opposite building before using his wrist cable to sling over as the arrow shattered the window.

He elegantly twist in the air to land in the building to find a group of the same criminals having jumped back. A manic grin creeps on his face as he saw the fear in the criminals eyes.

They in turn wasted no time drawing their guns and began shooting at him. The silver hero avoids the bullets by jumping over them, twisting several times in the air as he shot his arrows around.

Striking three down as another engaged him with hand-to-hand combat. A baseball bat wast aimed for his head, but the Hawk holder averts the course by using his bow to block it. Retaliating with a kick as he duck under another punch.

One of the criminals who had been hit with the arrow recovered, standing up as he grabbed his gun and aimed it at the silver hero. But he was completely blindsided by a sudden blast of energy, sending him into the opposite wall.

Striking down the last one, the silver hero stood back up taking this moment to catch his breath, the Hawk Miraculous Holder saw the person who had saved him.

"Hello there." Iron Spider said as he stood across from the silver hero.

* * *

**And there you go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed. **

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Meet The Family

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

**deku rose: I thought Marinette and Travis would have been too obvious. Yeah, Chloe in this story is actually making an effort to be a better person.**

**CreedTheCheshire: Really? Maybe we haven't treat the same OCxMarinette stories. Of course, Adrien has the boys, and maybe Eirwyn.**

**Boo the ghost: There were a few hints, but yeah, I thought it would be a good surprise to have Milo and Chloe pair up. I think its a mixture of both. The attraction was there, but Milo just needed some alcohol to cut lose.**

**James the Apple: Happy you think so. Yes, neither Frightningale nor Despair Bear happened, just a bit of a breather chapter. Yeah, I kinda forgot to mention that the character are a bit older than in canon, (Also the legal drinking age in France is 18). I don't know dude, I think Drunk Milo gives Russian Milo some competition. I actually think its more Iron Man versus Hawkeye.**

**kyrogue23: Can't blame him either for that. There were a few hints, but yeah it did come a bit out of left field. And I thought it was funny having Milo being a lightweight. As for what Iron Spider Vs Hawk wielder is going to be, you can find out now.**

**Story time!**

* * *

"Your a hard man to track down, Mr. Hawk Miraculous." Iron Spider said staring down his target, "I didn't had your number, so I had to figure your pattern out."

"The amazing Iron Spider has been looking for me?" the silver hero said forcing himself not to blink, a sign to not show weakness, "I am flattered."

"So what is your name?" the red armored hero said, "It will make the conversation easier than constantly calling you silver hero?"

"You may call me... Argent Hawk." he said, using the French word for silver, "It seems fitting for now. But I guess you want more than just talk."

"That's all up to you. I have done my research on your Miraculous, according to the Grimoire, half of the Hawk Miraculous holders went mad." Iron Spider said, not taking his eyes off him, "And your slipping into madness. Losing yourself to vengeance."

"I call it justice, I have been cleaning out the filth." Argent Hawk said, telling him his point of view, "More than you and your Team ever did!"

"...What happened to you?" Iron Spider said concerned, "Let me help."

"I don't..." Argent Hawk said, a bit taken aback by his concern, "J-just stay out of my way! If you or your super friends get in my way, I will take you down as well."

"If you won't see reason, I'm going to have to take that Miraculous." Iron Spider said, pointing at the ring around Argent Hawk's finger, "I can't have it fall into Hawk Moth's hands and have it turned against us."

"If you want it, then you'll have to take it." Argent Hawk scoffed, standing ready for a fight, "But you already knew that."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Iron Spider said, charging forward throwing a punch, but Argent Hawk leans back to dodge it.

Iron Spider uses his sideways moment to spin around in a full moon kick, though Argent Hawk evades the attack by moving to his left.

Argent Hawk shoots four arrows to Iron Spider's side and arm, sending him to the ground but he was blindsided by a blast of his gauntlet, sending him against the wall, knocking his bow out of his hand.

Standing back to his feet, Iron Spider aims high kick at his head, but Argent Hawk caught it and used the movement of the attack to counter him, spinnig around and slamming into the ground.

Argent Hawk attempted to disable the leg, but was forced to let him go by another energy blast. He recovered, ducking under the next strike from Iron Spider, which went straight through the pillar he had slammed into.

The hero in silver attacks with a hit aimed to his face, but Iron Spider ducks under the punch, countering by uppercutting him. He attempted to restrain him, but Argent Hawk knees him in the face, making him recoil.

Argent Hawk gripped his arm, attempting to judo throw him into the ground, but Iron Spider flips over him, breaking free out of the hold. Iron Spider delivered several quick punches, he finish it with a blast of energy straight into his face, sending him through a window and out of the building.

Rushing over to the broken window, Iron Spider looked out of it to find no trace of Argent Hawk.

* * *

As the sun began to rise over the city of Paris, where on the balcony of Chloe's room at the Le Grand Paris, Argent Hawk dropped down. Quietly sliding the door open, he limped into the room where a naked Chloe was still sleeping under her cover.

Limping towards the bathroom, entering it as quietly as possible to not wake Chloe up.

"Kwehh... Wings In." Argent Hawk said, leaning over the sink as he transformed back to Milo in his usual outfit, a small silver light shot from his ring.

The kwami was silver skin, the color getting darker the further down their body, with purple eyes and yellow sclerae. He has white, swept weathers on top of his head, a yellow beak, and a hawk-like wins on his back.

"Milo!" Kwehh said concerned, floating next to him as the Teenage Ace Detective checked his face in the mirror, "Are you alright?"

One of his eyes was blackened, dried blood was on his nose as well as a swollen cheek.

"You should see the other guy." Milo said trying to joke it off, as he began to clean his face up, "Hey Kwehh, I thought I was nearly impervious to damage when transformed."

"You should have been! You have been tanking bullets and breaking knives with your hands." Kwehh said, being just as confused, "Maybe this Iron Spider found a way to hurt Miraculous Holders."

"And he claims I'm a danger. He strikes me like a guy that has plans to take down his own teammates." Milo said bitterly, letting out a painful his when he touched his side, "I think I have broken a rib or two... How am I going to explain that?"

"What about your face?" Kwehh said, gesturing to it, "That's your money maker. Sure, solving crimes is cool, but you get paid much more for an interview!"

"It's not about the money." Milo said as he pulled a back of potato chips from his pocket, "I know your just afraid I won't be able to buy your favorite crisps anymore." opening it and laying it on the counter.

"How else am I suppose to keep my focus?" Kwehh said, flying into the bag of chips and began to eat as his partner began to undress.

"Eat up, I'm back to bed." Milo said, having picked up his clothes, "I have a blonde to cuddle up with."

"Yeah, yeah..." Kwehh said from inside the bag, "I didn't need to hear you groan like a caveman."

"Well I needed to sell the part of drunken sex, didn't I!?" Milo said before exiting the bathroom.

Throwing his clothes around the room, his shoes finding themselves near the door, pants at the feet of the bed, shirt somewhere further up on the couch, his boxers on the nightstand.

He quietly got under the cover, cuddling up to Chloe where she was the little spoon and he the big spoon.

Doing the dark deeds he often preform in the evening, which if they were known would paint him as a bit of a hypocrite. Despise solving crimes during the day, he still felt himself restless. But for some reason, the bratty childhood friend of his cousin was the third, for the first time in a long time, someone other than Adrien gave him some form of inner peace.

* * *

During the morning in another luxury suite in the Le Grand Paris, where Adrien awoke, laying in a bed on his side. His vision was a blur, and so were his memories but she could clearly see the black bra that was draped over a lamp on the nightstand beside him.

"Oh shit..." Adrien said, remembering what had happened after Eirwyn's performance.

He had gotten a few drinks himself, until in a haze of drunken confidence he had kissed Eirwyn on the mouth, something which she had returned. The last thing he remembered was them going up to her suite.

Adrien rolled onto his back, he peeked under the covers. No underwear, no clothes, no nothing. He sat upright clutching the sheet to his chest.

"Oh god..." he said confused, "What have I done!?"

"Good morning!" Eirwyn said, sitting in a nearby chair in her silk bathrobe with a mug in her hand, surprising Adrien, "So triple espresso or hair of the dog?"

"No." Adrien said clutching his head.

"Right both then." Eirwyn said, taking out a flask and poured its contents into a coffee mug before handing to it Adrien. He however had other plans and rolled off the bed clutching the sheet around his lower body.

"Please..." Adrien said walking towards his clothes which were on the floor, "Tell me that we didn't."

"Did we ever! It was amazing! The heat! The gymnastics!" Eirwyn said dramatically as she stood up, "I mean you had moves that makes even me blush, and as a side note you have some nice abs too Adrien."

"This is bad." Adrien said, already had most of his clothes on, "Whatever happened last night, don't tell me I'd rather not know..."

"What that we didn't do the nasty?" Eirwyn said with a grin.

At this Adrien froze in place, "We didn't?" he said.

"Nope. I turned you down cold." Eirwyn said, "I know. I'm surprised by this myself." she was enjoying the alcohol infused caffeine beverage.

"Then..." Adrien said, "...Why am I naked?"

"You mean you don't remember the part where you passed out, woke up again, took off your clothes screaming: 'It's too hot in this five star hellhole!' Then passing out again on the bed?"

"Not particularly no." Adrien said.

* * *

Travis, dressed in his underwear, opened the door of the apartment when he heard the doorbell, where a slight panicked Adrien stood.

"T, thank god..." Adrien began, before getting immediately concerned, "What happened to your face?"

Travis had a black eye and a busted lip, something Argent Hawk had managed to inflict on him during the fight.

"Oh, it's nothing." he said, letting his friend into the room, "Just got in a little scuffle on the way back home last night."

"You got in a fight?" Adrien said, "Where you robbed? Are you alright?"

"It was just an argument that got out of hand. If you think this is bad, you should see the other guy." Travis said, trying to assure him, "I'm in a bit of a hurry. I'm going to grab some breakfast with Mari."

"It's half past eleven in the morning." Adrien said as he followed Travis up to his room.

"Well brunch then." Travis said before going into his walk-in closet, "So what's up."

"I'm going to be honest, and please don't get mad." Adrien said as his friend gave a nod, "Okay... I kissed with Eirwyn."

"That's it?" Travis said confused, "Because we saw it during the party, we even took some pictures. Don't worry, Alya and I aren't going to spread them around. We are only going to print them on shirts."

"W-what?" Adrien said.

"Kidding... or am I?" he said teasing his friend, "So how was it?"

"Again, what?" the blonde repeated.

"Well at the end of the party, she took you up to her suite." Travis said, "And knowing the person Eirwyn is, I assumed you two had the sex."

"No... She rejected it." Adrien said, much to his friends confusion, "You're taking me almost having sex with your ex... extraordinarily well."

"Why wouldn't I?" Travis said, walking out of the closet wearing his usual outfit, "You actually like her?"

"I... well, maybe." Adrien said, with a sigh as he sat down on the couch in the room.

"Is this about why you have been down lately?" Travis said, taking a seat next to him on the couch, "Yes, you told us your fine, but the boys, boys, boys noticed."

"Yeah it's... There is this girl." Adrien said, looking down into his folded hands, "We see each other all the time because we study together. We've just been friends, you know. Until recently. She has been starting to date someone else..."

"That's rough, buddy." Travis said, "Who is she? Do I know her?"

"She's special. Very pretty." Adrien said with a slight smile, "She's got dark silky hair, deep and mysterious eyes... Why are you looking at me like that."

"...Adrien." Travis said with afraid wide eyes,, "Is it Marinette?"

"W-What!? No!" Adrien said shocked, "Why does everybody keep thinking that!?"

"Oh good." Travis said relieved, "Because I really like Mari, and I wouldn't want to have to choose between her and my bro."

"I wouldn't want to put you in that situation." Adrien said.

"So..." Travis said, giving his friend a side glance, "Your going to try it with Eirwyn?"

"If it wouldn't make things difficult between us..." Adrien said.

"If you like her, go for it. She is my ex but me and Eirwyn are still friends. Nothing will change between us." Travis said with a smile, holding up his fist, "Bro's before hoes."

"Yeah." Adrien said, returning the smile and returned the fist bump, "Bro's before hoes."

* * *

Tuesday evening, Travis was walking down the streets of Paris, where around a corner he spotted Milo waiting for him.

"There you are." Milo said waving at him.

"What happened to you?" Travis said with concern as he spotted the black eye on Milo.

"I could say the same to you. When Adrien saw mine, he thought that we might have fought." Milo said with a laugh, "On the night of the party, I tripped in Chloe's bathroom."

"Ah, I see. I got in a bit of a scuffle." Travis said as they began to walk, "Mari has been fussing over me the entire time."

"Adrien and Chloe have been the same." Milo said as he led the way, "Honestly, they can be more concerned than Detective Decker sometimes."

"So where are we going?" Travis said.

"Were going to a special place place for me." Milo said just before they arrived at their destination, "I'm hoping you'll like it too..."

It was some sort of fancy looking club, in one of the taller, expensive buildings in the city.

"What is this place?" Travis said following Milo into the club.

"It's just a club called 'Morning Star'." Milo said with a sheepish smile, "You get to hear some great performers here."

"Now this is my kind of club." Travis said with a smile, as if trying to reassure him as they went into the club.

"Oh, I'm glad you're so taken with it." Milo said as if he was relieved as they walked down the stairs, "Is it safe to assume you've visited places like this before?"

* * *

The two of them sat down at one of the many round wooden tables in the dimly lit club, near the stage where a microphone on a stand, along with a big speaker and a black piano. A smooth and exciting atmosphere drifted in the air.

"Well, why don't we get some drinks." Milo said, crossing one leg over the other, "Any preference?"

"I'll have what your having." Travis said, "Just make sure you don't drink too much."

"...I'm never going to live that down, am I?" he said, though with a slight hint of humor to it, "Anyway, there aren't any soft drinks you actively dislike, right?"

"Hello Detective."

Travis and Milo looked over there shoulder to see a tall man swept back hair platinum blonde hair and amber eyes. His outfit consisted of a open white blazer over a tucked in dark purple dress shirt, black dress pants and brown-black dress shoes.

"Mr. Lux!" Milo said, standing and shaking hands with the man, "I didn't knew you were in Paris."

"Well, I was just passing through to my apartment." Mr. Lux said, before turning to Travis, "And who are you?"

"Call me Travis." he said, shaking hands with the man, "I'm a friend of Milo."

"Nice to meet you, Travis." the man said with a smile, "Lucifer Lux, proprietor of this fine establishment."

"Lucifer Lux?" Travis said surprised at the man's first name, "As in the..."

"Exactly." the man said.

"Is that a stage name?" Travis said, still a bit unsure.

"God given, I'm afraid." he said with a light chuckle, "I got to go. We have a special performance today, so I hope you enjoy it." he turned to walk away but turned on the spot.

"You know what, drinks are on me this evening. Who says the devil can't be generous?" Mr. Lux said walking backwards, "Just don't go overboard with the alcohol, or else Potato will have to throw you out." before turning around to head towards the one of the stairs leading to a higher floor where the elevator was located.

"Well that was interesting." Travis said, watching the man disappear up the stairs, "You know him well?"

"Not really. Me and Mr. Lux have chatted a few times when I'm here." Milo said, "He's a bit eccentric, but I don't believe he's actually the devil."

"Right." Travis said as a waitress arrived with their drinks, "Who is Potato?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Milo said, noticing a woman had entered the stage, "Looks like it's starting. Let's sit back and enjoy the show."

The two ordered their drinks as they listened to the music that was being sang by the woman.

"I'm glad you took me to this place." Travis said, leaning back into her chair, "This is very relaxing."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Milo said, "I really do like coming here... Work and obligations take me to quite a few restaurants and cafes, but 'Morning Star' is a little more special to me. I guess you could call it my go to place. Do you have anything like that?"

"Actually yes." Travis said thinking of his secret hideout where he built his suits and where he was training Nathaniel using his Metal Arachnid suit.

"Really? You should show it to me sometime." Milo said, "You know, you're the first person I've ever brought here... Not like I was keeping it from anyone but I suppose it goes to show we do have some strange connection. I wanted to invite Adrien, but my uncle didn't allow him to go out on a school night... "

"There is always next time." Travis said.

* * *

The following Friday afternoon at College Françoise Dupont High, the students are leaving to go home from school. Travis and Marinette were walking hand in hand as Mr. Damocles urges everybody to leave them to quickly leave.

"So, what do you want to do?" Travis said.

"Netflix and chill at your place?" Marinette said.

"If that's what you want." Travis said as they walked towards his scooter, "Than that is what you'll get."

* * *

The couple walked out of the elevator towards his apartment. Unlocking the door, Travis immediately heard that the television was on the news channel.

"That can't be good." Travis said, stepping inside to see two familiar faces sitting on the couch.

"What's up dork." the girl, who was a little older than them. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ava!?" Travis said surprised as the other woman stood up.

When she saw who it was Marinette's mouth dropped from sheer surprise and shock.

The woman had long purple hair, her blue eyes were accented by her pale skin. She dressed herself in a white top revealing her back, black pencil skirt and black leggings covering her slim long legs. A pair of white heels increased her considerable height, at least she was normally taller than most women her age.

"Mrs. Shine!?" Marinette said with wide eyes.

"Mum!" Travis shouted surprised.

"Mom!?" Marinette exclaimed surprised.

"My Travis!" Mrs. Shine said happily, spreading her arms to engage in a hug, "How are you baby?"

"I'm not a baby..." Travis muttered as she pulled him into a hug.

"Your just like your father." Mrs. Shine said, "But you will always be my little baby."

"I wasn't born yesterday." Travis said, while his mother rubbed a hand through his hair.

"She is your mother?" Marinette said, still not over the shock.

"Yeah, she is my mum." Travis said, "And that thing on the sofa is the devil, also known as my sister, Ava."

"What did you call me?" Ava said, standing up from the sofa.

"Boy!" a gruff voice shouted from the second floor.

They turned into the direction of the stairs where they saw a man descending them.

If Marinette had to describe him, the man looked like an older, shorter Travis, same brown hair and emerald green eyes, a short three o'clock stubble on his face. Dressing himself in a black blazer with a tucked in green dress shirt and black formal pants on his lower body.

"What have I told you about comparing your sister to the devil?" the man said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"...That it is insulting to the devil?" Travis said dryly.

The corners of the man's mouth stern face curled up slightly, as if indicating he thought it was actually pretty funny.

"What are you doing here?" Travis said, looking around his family.

"As you know Grand Fashion Rejouissance is in a few weeks, and I need to put some finishing touches on it." Mrs. Shine said, "So we are having dinner tonight with my business partner."

"I'm on vacation and this is what I'm doing." his dad said, sounding more annoyed than anything, "How far have I fallen..."

"Oh, who is this?" Mrs. Shine said, before she covered her hands over her mouth, "Is she your girlfriend, Travis?"

Travis felt his cheeks burning red with embarrassment, "Y-Yes." he said, "Mum, dad, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. M-My... My girlfriend."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng... Why does that sound familiar..." Mrs. Shine said, tapping her chin before snapping her finger, "Are you the same Marinette Dupain-Cheng who won the 'upcoming talent' contest of the Grand Fashion Rejouissance?"

"Y-Yes, I am madame." Marinette said nervously, doing a bow.

"Oh please, none of that madame rubbish." Mrs. Shine said, taking a hold of Marinette's hand and shook it, "Just call me Rarity. I know, it's a bit of a silly name."

* * *

A little while later, while Mrs. Shine and Ava where getting ready for the evening, as Travis and Marinette where sitting in his room, cuddling up on the couch across the tv.

"I'm sorry." Travis said as the television was on, "I had no idea the family was visiting this weekend."

"Hey, it's okay. I needed to meet the family one day or another." Marinette said, "So, Mrs. Shine is really your mother?"

"Yeah, I know." he said with a slight grin, "Difficult to believe since I'm pretty much a copy of my dad, if he had a normal height."

"Travis, be honest with me." Marinette said, "Did you have anything to do with me winning the contest for the Grand Fashion Rejouissance?"

"I had nothing to do with that, the reason you won was all your own skill and design." Travis said, glancing at his side but from her expression, he knew that she still had doubts, "Mari, look at me."

And she did, looking into the eyes of the others, "I have never lied to you." he said, "And I never will."

"I-I believe you." Marinette said, pressing her forehead against his, "I would never lie to you either."

"I believe you as well." he said, as they placed their lips against each other.

During the make out session, Marinette pulled him back not breaking the kiss as she pulled him on top of her. Taking a break to breath, Marinette said, "Does that mean your name is Travis Shine?"

"Actually Mrs. Shine is some sort of stage name, based on her maiden name." Travis said moving a lose strain of hair behind her ear, "My name is actually Travis McGrath."

"I didn't know that." Marinette said, "I think this is the first time we heard your last name... Travis McGrath... Marinette McGrath... I like the sound of that."

"Jumping the gun a bit, aren't you." he said with a smile, "But I admit, I like it too."

A knock was heard on the door, before Travis's father spoke, "Boy! I'm both respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your father by coming in anyway."

Travis and Marinette could just get off each other before Travis's dad opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Look, Travis. I'm sorry your mother derailed your plans." Mr. McGrath said, either oblivious or not caring the situation he had walken into, "I told her, she should call ahead but she wanted it to be a surprise."

"Look dad, it's okay." Travis said, but his father took out his phone.

"What was that rockstar you like? Jagged Stone?" Mr. McGrath said, typing something on his phone, "I just brought you and your girlfriend first row seats for his next concert."

"...Dad." Travis began but all his father did was let out a deep sigh.

"Fine. I'll throw in meet and greet passes." his dad said, typing something on his phone before he noticed how his son was looking, "What's with that look? Do I need to hire Alexandra Daddario to sit next to you, feed you grapes and jacking you off? What more do you fucking want!?"

"N-nothing dad." he said.

"Right, I have a few more questions and I want you to be honest with me." Mr. McGrath said, sternly looking at the two, "How many parties have you had in this house?"

At this point, Marinette came to his defense, claiming that there hadn't been any parties in the apartment, and she would know because of course he would invite his girlfriend.

"...Really? There have been zero parties here?" Mr. McGrath said as his son nodded, "...I have never been so disappointed in you."

"What." Marinette said flatly.

"Come on! I set you up with a kick ass high rise apartment, privet swimming pool, home movie theater and your closes neighbors are five floors down. Despise all of that, you don't give a party!? " Mr. McGrath said, before he exited the room, "Are you even teenager!? Your suppose to party or you'll die! Kids these days!"

"Well..." Marinette said, "Your dad is... unique."

* * *

Inside the Agreste mansion foyer, where Adrien, Gabriel and Milo where waiting for the guests of the evening.

"You didn't have to be here." Adrien said to his cousin, "Father only needed me to be here."

"I know." Milo said, "But I can't just abandon my cousin, now can I?"

"Thanks cousin." Adrien said just as Nathalie opens the front door, as his father's business partner and her family entered the home.

"Hello there." Mrs. Shine said, "It's been some time, Gabriel."

"It has been Mrs. Shine." Gabriel said, shaking hands with her before to his discomfort, pulled him into a hug.

"Now how long have we known each other? No need to be so formal!" Mrs. Shine said, letting go off the much taller man before turning to Adrien and Milo, "Are these your children? I thought you only had one son."

"I have." Gabriel said, gesturing to the two blondes, "This is my son, Adrien and my nephew, Milo."

"My, my! I remember the baby photo's Gabriel would show to me." Mrs. Shine said turning to Adrien, "Look at how much you've grown."

"It's nice to meet you." Adrien said, shaking hands with her, "I'm sorry but I have no memory of you..."

"That's alright. I know your parents mostly from work." Mrs. Shine said before gesturing to her family, "Oh, you might know my son."

"Yeah, I know him." Travis said, walking towards Adrien.

"Travis?" Adrien said surprised.

"Well, I guess the evening isn't totally lost." Milo said slightly surprised.

"David." Gabriel said coldly, shaking hands with Mr. McGrath.

"Gabby." he said with a smirk, staring up to the much taller man, knowing how annoyed he is by being called that.

It was almost comical, the height difference between the two men. With Gabriel Agreste towering over Mr. McGrath, who was shorter than even Travis.

"So Adrien." Ava said as they were lead to the dinning hall, "Your Travis friend?"

"Yeah." Adrien said, "You must be his sister."

"I know, it's weird someone like me being related to someone like him." Ava said turning completely serious, "So he was with this girl at the apartment, is that really his girlfriend?"

"Ava!" Travis said annoyed.

"You mean Marinette?" Adrien said, "Yeah, she and Travis are in a relationship."

"Really?" Ava said sounding completely surprised before turning to her younger brother, "How? She's too good looking for you."

"I take my previous statement back." Milo said, amused at dynamic between Travis and Ava, "I guess this evening is going to be entertaining."

* * *

During dinner, there was a certain decree of tension at the dinner table. Mrs. Shine led most of the conversation as discussing the Grand Fashion Rejouissance.

Gabriel mostly conversed with her, every so often giving Travis a meaningful glance. Mr. McGrath seemed bored and disinterested most of the time, while Travis, Adrien, Milo and Ava were talking among themselves.

"So Milo." Travis said, "You and Chloe."

"Yes, after the party, we decided to go out." Milo said, "We're trying to keep it quiet, because of my reputation as the Teenage Ace Detective and her trying to better her reputation."

"I think you two are cute together." Adrien said, happy for his childhood friend and cousin.

"So Adrien, your going to model at the Grand Fashion Rejouissance?" Ava said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Yeah it's going to be my first time." Adrien said happily.

"Oh, that's cute." Ava said, "We will be working together then."

"You do model work as well?" Adrien said.

"I have been modeling for my mum since before I could walk." Ava said as she and Adrien began to talk.

"So how is everything going at work?" Travis said to Milo.

"Things have been busy." Milo said, "Especially after that whole incident were the hero in silver fought against Iron Spider."

"The what now?" Mr. McGrath said suddenly.

"Iron Spider, he's one of the superheroes here in Paris." Gabriel said, staring at the much shorter man, "Haven't you heard?"

"No. Someone failed to tell me that." Mr. McGrath said slightly surprised, staring in the direction of Travis, Adrien, Milo and Ava, "Are there more of these Superheroes?"

"Team Miraculous consist of the main trio consist of Iron Spider, Ladybug and Cat Noir." Adrien said, "They have two auxiliary members in Rena Rouge and Metal Arachnid."

"They fight against a villain named Hawk Moth, who has the power to turn people into super villains with his akuma's." Milo said, "Though it seems the hero in silver isn't in league with either Team Miraculous nor with Hawk Moth."

"Hawk Moth?" Ava said, "What kind of name is that."

"A bloody stupid one." Mr. McGrath scoffed just as he spotted his son receiving a message on his phone.

"Sorry, I need to respond to this." Travis said standing up from the table when suddenly his phone seemed to be hijacked of sorts as an Akumatized victim.

"Citizens of Paris, listen to me very carefully! For it is time of Dark Owl." the Akumatized victim said, before the screen showed a city bus dangling off the Eiffel Tower. "With just one slight movement, I can release a rope holding onto a city bus and all the people inside will crash down upon this poor helpless little kitten!"

"Well." Mr. McGrath said, looking at the broadcast on his own phone, "I think we've got a serious problem."

"And if anyone should be tempted to come and save the people, beware! It is all rigged! Liquid nitrogen will automatically douse the feet of the Eiffel Tower, freezing them to minutes seven hundred degree, and making them more fragile than glass! They will collapse! And the bus will flatten our cute kitten friend!"

The villain explains before the broadcast turned back to him, "Ladybug, Iron Spider, Cat Noir the only way you can save these people is to come and hand your Miraculouses over to me! And you only have 10 minutes! Follow the Owl-Signal!"

Dark Owl disappears from the screen as the transmission ends. Travis was already on his feet, excusing himself by saying he needed to use the bathroom.

"Boy that escalated quickly." Mr. McGrath said casually, still with his phone in his hand, "I mean, that really got out of hand fast."

* * *

An owl like symbol was shinning onto the night sky of Paris. Iron Spider touches down on a roof and soon Ladybug and Cat Noir both arrive on the roof.

"That principal sure is holding a grudge." Ladybug said, getting surprised looks from her two teammates, "I saw it on TV, it's Mr. Damocles, the principal of Françoise Dupont High. He was trying to be a superhero and he did something embarrassing which got him on that most funny video's on the internet show."

"The one hosted by Alec Cataldi?" Iron Spider said, "I hate that show."

"We got to get a hold on his detonator and stop the countdown!" Ladybug said.

"I can distract him with a little chit-chat." Cat Noir said.

"You're certainly the cat for the job."

Out of the shadows from one of the chimney, stepped Argent Hawk his bow hanging from his back.

"It's you." Cat Noir said, "The hero in silver."

"Argent Hawk." Iron Spider said.

"You know him?" Ladybug said concerned.

"We ran into each other." he said before turning back to the silver hero, "Why are you here? Do you want to go another round?"

"As much as I enjoy giving you another beating." Argent Hawk said, "We have pressing matters to attend to. While are are talking, innocent people are in danger."

"You know, he does talk sense." Cat Noir said.

"Hold on." Iron Spider said, turning to Argent Hawk, "What do you mean giving me another beating? One of us ran away when he was thrown out of the window, and that someone wasn't me."

"You really want to fight?" Argent Hawk said, "Then let's fight."

But before it could come to blows, Ladybug stepped between them. "Easy there." she said, looking between the two, "Remember we have work to do."

"Right... Your right LB." Iron Spider said, "Argent Hawk can you try and save the civilians? Someone will meet you there"

"Of course I can." Argent Hawk said, striding in the direction of the Eiffel tower, "Not that I need any help. You three take down Dark Owl. Keep in touch." before shooting an arrow from his bow and using it to swing from roof to roof.

"Hey, Spidy." Cat Noir said, "You alright? What was that about you and Argent Hawk fighting?"

"It's nothing, I'm just a little on edge." Iron Spider said, "Family is visiting."

_"Family visiting?"_ Ladybug thought as the heroes leap off in the direction of Dark Owl, _"That's a coincident."_

* * *

The heroes arrive at Parc des Princes, Iron Spider, Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive, on their guard for a surprise attack by Dark Owl.

"Hello?" Cat Noir said, "Mr. Damocles?"

The lights turn on briefly blinding them as Dark Owl spoke, "I am not Mr. Damocles! I am the Dark Owl!"

Behind Dark Owl, who was standing on the roof of the stadium, Iron Spider's drone, identify his weapons.

"Grappling iron, boomerang, utility belt." Iron Spider whispered, "The akuma must be in one of his weapons."

"Yeah, but which one?" Cat Noir said.

"Don't know." Iron Spider said, before ordering his drone to use a rubber bullet to knock the detonator out of Dark Owl's hand.

Cat Noir catches the detonator in his outstretched hand, "Heroes don't hurt innocent beings, Dark Owl!" he said.

"Then give me your Miraculouses! Otherwise you will be to blame!" Dark Owl said, "Owl Talons!" he shot his grappling hook, tying the heroes up and they fall to the ground, making Cat Noir lose the detonator.

Iron Spider use his jet thruster to move him and his tied up teammates out of the way of Dark Owl's incoming attack.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir said, using his power to touch the rope and destroys it.

"It's the end of the line for you!" Dark Owl said, picking up the detonator and throwing it up onto the top of the crate. Ladybug and Cat Noir went towards the detonator as Iron Spider went for the Akumatized victim, to buy them enough time.

Dark Owl is caught off-guard as Iron Spider lays into him with a series of punches and kicks that he can barely block, an uppercut giving Dark Owl the opening he needs to follow up with a throw that sends Iron Spider across the field.

Nimbly sliding out of an overhead jab, Iron Spider get caught up in a set of parried punches until Dark Owl catches Iron Spider off-guard with an underhanded punch.

Throwing his boomerang towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, but with a blast from Iron Spider he destroys it before they can be hit.

"Albert, activate the hatch!" Dark Owl said, and the hatch under Ladybug and Cat Noir opens, causing them to fall inside the crate.

"The room they are in is filling up with whipped cream as we speak! Whipped cream's too thick to swim, but too runny to float on." Dark Owl said as he was still facing off with Iron Spider, "They're going to drown! Unless that you accept defeat and give me your Miraculouses!"

Iron Spider turned around to come to his friend aid, but Dark Owl throws another gadget, sending an EMP through his suit, knocking him to the ground.

"What are you going to do now?" Dark Owl taunted, "Your nothing without your suit."

"A wise man once told me." Iron Spider said standing back to his feet and raising his fists, "If your nothing without the suit, than you shouldn't have it."

Iron Spider ducks under a punch from Dark Owl, the pair get more engaged in their bout, but Dark Owl regains his advantage in the fight, knocking Iron Spider against the crates, Dark Owl takes the opportunity to throw a a few boomerangs, which exploded on impact.

Iron Spider recovers and tries to hit him, but Dark Owl evaded and is hit several times, knocking him into the ground again.

"So how does it feel to lose for once and be humiliated?" Dark Owl said to the downed hero, "Stay down! I am the guardian of Paris! I am the Dark Owl!"

Iron Spider groaned as he stood up, "I wasn't trying too beat you." he said, catching his fist before knocking him back with his fist, "I was trying to stalling you."

"Stall me?" Dark Owl said, "For who?"

A set of explosive web projectiles where shot at Dark Owl, the ensuing explosion, combined with the blast from the recovered Iron Spider send him flying over the ground.

"For me." Metal Arachnid said, landing next to Iron Spider.

"What took you so long?" Iron Spider said, immediately using his gauntlets to cut the side of the crate, "How are the civilians?" whipped cream spilled out of the crate, Ladybug and Cat Noir where covered in the white substance.

"They are all fine. I got a little help from a silver bird." Metal Arachnid said, "Is he a friend of yours?"

"No, he's not a friend of mine." Iron Spider said, looking as his teammates ran up to them.

"Thanks for the assist, Metal Arachnid." Ladybug said, removing as much whipped cream off her as possible.

"Same here." Cat Noir said, "We still don't know where the akuma is hidden. But we know that it's not in any of his weapons!"

"Well... The Knightowl has a partner." Metal Arachnid said, remembering what he had read in the comics.

"Then... so does Dark Owl!" Iron Spider said, "Dark Owl's akumatized object isn't just on him! It's in his lair!"

"Boomerang trajectory control, Albert!" Dark Owl shouted, taking out his boomerangs and throws them at them.

But Iron Spider shot a blast from his gauntlet to counter them, "Cat Noir, Ladybug, go get that akumatized item." he said, striding towards Dark Owl, "I'll keep him busy."

"I'll back you up." Metal Arachnid said.

"We're counting on you two." Ladybug said as she and Cat Noir went into the direction of Françoise Dupont High.

Dark Owl runs and jumps to slam his fist towards Iron Spider, who blocks with one arm. Dark Owl starts punching Iron Spider repeatedly, who seems to be tanking a few hits, and getting hurt by others.

Iron Spider starts dodging the punches as Metal Arachnid attempts to kick Dark Owl, but he blocks the kick. However, Dark Owl gets forced back. Metal Arachnid hurls a few web bombs at Dark Owl, but he blocks them with his cape.

Dark Owl throws his boomerang, which Metal Arachnid jumps over and grabs Dark Owl with a string of web as the boomerang comes back towards the fighters.

The boomerang hits Metal Arachnid in the back and Dark Owl pulls the dazed hero forward, running forward before slamming into Metal Arachnid, forcing him into the wall who seems to have trouble staying on his feet, but he's fine.

Dark Owl is prepared to finish the fight before Iron Spider steps in, deflecting the strike so that Dark Owl punches the wall.

Iron Spider activates the Shock Gloves and rushes towards Dark Owl, unleashing a beatdown of rapid punches, disorienting Dark Owl. Iron Spider hits the disoriented Dark Owl at a pressure point before hitting him a few more times, knocking him to his knees.

* * *

The window leading into Mr. Damocles' office at Françoise Dupont High was shattered by Ladybug's yo-yo, allowing her and Cat Noir in.

"Intrusion! Intrusion! Intrusion!" a voice echoed through the room. On the monitor they saw a humanoid head, who mouthed the words.

"A computer! Of course!" Ladybug said, kicking the computer monitor drops onto the floor, and slammed her feet on it, releasing the akuma.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" she said, using her yo-yo to capture the akuma and purifies it, "Bye bye, little butterfly." She follows it up by throwing her yo-yo into the air and the miraculous light fixes the damage caused.

* * *

Later that evening Mr. McGrath sat in the living room of his apartment, a glass of whisky in hand as he sat in a chair near the balcony window.

He didn't turn his chair around until he heard a certain bookcase open and his son stepped into the room.

"Boy." Mr. McGrath said, turning his chair around and putting his glass down on a nearby table, "How long has this been going on? Why haven't you informed us that there is a supervillain running lose in Paris?"

"So you could take me away from here and go solve it all by yourself?" Travis said as the bookcase closed behind him, "I never tell you anything because you don't listen to me!"

"Do you have any idea how many blind eyes I have turned for you?" Mr. McGrath said, standing up from his chair, "Don't you think I didn't notice those changes in the budget? The once you use to make all your gadgets, or that you hacked into my satellite?"

"You knew?" Travis said surprise.

"I might not be as good with technology as you, but I'm no idiot either." Mr. McGrath said, "Do you know why I'm so hard on you?" closing the gap between them.

"Because I'm a disappointment." Travis said, turning his angry gaze away from his father, "Because I'm not as strong as you and Ava?"

"No, your anything but a disappointment to me." McGrath said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "I am hard on you, because I know you can be better than even me. I haven't always been there for you."

"Y-Your busy." Travis said surprised as he looking at his father, "Your an important man."

"That's no excuse." Mr. McGrath said regretfully, shaking his head, "I'm not... Good, at expression my feelings. But I'm proud of you."

* * *

**And there you go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**As for the voice cast.**

**Kwehh - Vic Mignogna (Qrow from RWBY, Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist and of course BROLY! from Dragon Ball)**

**David McGrath - David Humphrey (Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic Adventures 2)**

**Rarity McGrath/Mrs. Shine - Tabitha St. Germain (MLP: FIM)**

**Ava McGrath - Kara Eberle (Weiss Schnee from RWBY)**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time. Bug out!**


	18. Chapter 18: Back In Black

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**Sorry for the delay, work has been busy, I wanted to update some of my other stories and I had to move some chapters around because I wanted to do a POV/Milo focus chapter, with him investigating a case with another detective. I also wanted to do the Miraculous World Special.**

**Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

**James the Apple: Glad you think so. I put that last moment to show that while Travis and his dad have a bit of a rocky relationship, they still care about each other. Yeah, I'm a big fan of of the show. If he is the real devil or human who thinks he is, I'll leave that ambiguous for now. I thought it was obvious that Milo would turn out to be Argent Hawk. I guess most people agree with you that Russian Milo is best Milo.**

**deku rose: Maybe his parents are religious? Okay, Edgy Hawk that is funny. Yes, I'm going to do the Miraculous World Special.**

**Boo the ghost: Happy you like it. Yeah, I could have made the fight longer. As for the whole Vic drama, I'm not going to get too much into it (Though I do believe him). The voice section is just how I imagine the characters sound like, and the reason I thought Vic would be funny for a kwami, who have high pitched voices, to instead have a voice that sound like Qrow from RWBY.**

**Now story time!**

* * *

During the afternoon, Iron Spider had called Ladybug and Cat Noir to meet with him atop the tallest building of Paris. Cat Noir had already arrived, standing with Iron Spider on a roof overlooking the city.

"You know, you impressed me." Iron Spider said, "Your taking Ladybug having a boyfriend very well."

"I have a question... for God." Cat Noir said, turning his gaze towards the heavens and dropping to his knees, "WHY!?"

"...I take that back." Iron Spider said just as Ladybug arrived.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ladybug said.

"Actually, I want to show you something." Iron Spider said walking up to a wall, placing his hand on an unassuming spot, which activated a scanner.

"Stand ready for biometric scan." a soft male voice said as Iron Spider moved back his lenses, allowing the near invisible blue light to scan them, "Scan accepted, welcome Iron Spider."

The unassuming wall slid aside to reveal a hole, large enough for them to walk through and leading to an elevator. Ladybug and Cat Noir followed after Iron Spider, stepping into a elevator. which began to move downwards once the door closed behind the heroes.

A short ride down, the elevator doors slid open again and the trio stepped out. Ladybug eyes widen in shock when she realized what room she had entered.

The last time she had entered this room was in the Darkest Timeline. But unlike then, the room was still in pristine conditions instead of the ruins it had been. The eight seats were placed around the large round stone table with a logo depicting stylized letters TM.

"What is this place?" Cat Noir said impressed, looking around the base.

"This is going to be our secret base." Iron Spider said, "I thought it would be good for us to have a place to meet."

"How... did you afford this!?" Cat Noir said, turning to the male hero in red.

"It's a gift... from my mentor." Iron Spider said, gesturing to the table, "Well what do you think? We have enough place for us three plus extra's."

"Yeah, extra's." Ladybug said, having a small flashback to what had happened the last time she was here or what had happened outside the back entrance, how the Resistance Fighter had been slaughtered by King Tyranno.

"Who is this mentor of yours?" Cat Noir said, as the trio took a seat at the table.

"Would you believe me if I say he's Batman." Iron Spider said.

"...I'm not sure if your joking or not..." Cat Noir said, "But this place is awesome! Right m'lady?"

"Yeah..." Ladybug said, relieved in knowing that the Darkest Timeline shouldn't exist anymore, "Awesome."

* * *

On the invite of Mrs. Shine, Marinette and her parents where being led by an assistant, carrying a cup of coffee, through the building where the Grand Fashion Rejouissance was being held.

"Honestly, Marinette." Sabine said as her daughter was fidgeting with he hat in her hands, "It's perfect the way it is!"

"I don't know... I feel like it's the ugliest hat in the world!" Marinette said, before suddenly panicking, "I have zero talent! And everyone's gonna find that out..."

"You're a great designer, Marinette." Tom said trying to encourage her, "Besides, if your hat was so ugly, why would it be hand-pick it for the fashion show?"

"But what if people see that it's a synthetic pigeon feather and not a real one?" Marinette said, "Mrs. Shine is gonna think it's lame..."

They arrived at the main area where the show would be held, a few of the models where practicing their stage walk for the show under the direction of Mrs. Shine, who was sitting in a chair, her husband on his phone next to her.

"Okay, stop, stop!" Mrs. Shine shouted, standing up from her chair and pointing to a blonde model, "Takamaki, you know I love you. But step, step, step, spin is not rocket science!"

"Mrs. Shine, your guest have arrive." the assistant said, holding out the cup, "And here's your frappuccino."

"Thank you, Gaston. Everybody take ten." Mrs. Shine said, accepting the cup from her assistant before turning to the Dupain-Cheng family, "Hello there!"

"I guess Travis got more than his accent from his mother." Sabine said, shaking hands with the woman.

"Like my sense of style." Mrs. Shine said with a laugh as she introduced herself to the family, "It's so nice to finally meet you, Travis told me so much about you. Only good things, I assure you."

"We have heard a lot about you as well or seen actually." Tom said, "Marinette has been watching you since she could turn on the television."

"Dad!" Marinette said embarrassed.

"That's not a bad thing, I took an interest in fashion designing at a young age myself." Mrs. Shine said, gesturing to the back of the stage, "How about I give you a tour about the outfits we will be displaying? Have you ever done a catwalk walk?"

"No, I haven't." Marinette said.

"It's not all that difficult." Mrs. Shine said friendly, "You have to come from your core really tight, shoulders down, neck long... and then just think 'murder,' and walk." she then demonstrated it, pulling it off flawlessly.

"Your really good at that." Sabine said looking over her shoulder, "Almost as good as your husband."

"Oh no, that's just how he walks." Mrs. Shine said as she gave the two woman a tour, while the two men just hung back.

"So..." Tom said, trying to make small talk with the much shorter man, "How about the Liverpool soccer team?"

"Yeah..." Mr. McGrath said with his arms crossed, "I don't really watch sports."

"Oh..." Tom said a bit awkward, "So the new Wizarding World game looks great."

"Yeah..." Mr. McGrath said, sounding disinterested, "Looks great."

"So your pretty well off right?" Tom said, "Do you have a Tesla? I always wanted to drive one of those."

"No, I don't have a Tesla." Mr. McGrath said turning to the much taller man, "What about a Lamborghini?" he added with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile at the apartment, where Milo, Alya, Nino, Nathaniel, Alix, Juleka and Rose where having a meeting with Travis.

"Thanks for showing up." Travis said, before pulling a large white board on wheels into the living room, "It's seriously hush-hush. Top secret, classified information."

It show various diagrams, idea's connected with drawn on lines and other sort of formula's. On top of the white board was written in red letters, 'Marinette's birthday plans'.

"Dude, this is all sort of crazies." Nino said.

"Well your not one to talk." Ava said walking into the living room from the kitchen area, "Because you all willingly hang out with the dork that is my little bro."

"What are you doing here?" Travis said annoyed, "Aren't you suppose to practice for the show with mum?"

"Not in the mood and Adrien wasn't there either." Ava said, walking towards the board, "So planning your girlfriend's birthday? That's cute." as she began to study the writing.

"Travis, who is this?" Alix said.

"This word for a female dog is my sister." Travis said, gesturing to her.

"I know, weird with me looking like this and Travis looking like himself." she said stroking her chin, "It's a good thing you actually did this, little bro. Because you suck at birthday presents."

"So your going to arrange a ridiculously romantic date for Marinette's birthday?" Rose said, "That's so sweet!"

"Yeah, if it's only the two of you." Ava said, "But wouldn't her friends want to celebrate it with her?"

"Yeah..." Travis said rubbing the back of his head, "I didn't thought about that..."

"Your doing one thing right at least." Ava said turning to her brother, "Your being a thoughtful boyfriend."

"We can help you throw her a party." Nathaniel said.

"Big time!" Juleka said.

"We know we can always count on you." Alix said, "So you can count on us too."

"Yeah dude." Nino said, "So where would we hold it?"

"Ah, thanks guys." Travis said gratefully as the group began to brainstorm, flipping the board over so they had a clean slate to write on, "Worst case scenario, we can always hold it here." putting down the options.

"It is a pretty cool apartments." Nathaniel said.

"What about Morning Star?" Milo said, putting in his suggestion, "We can go for drinks there, the music is great and the atmosphere is amazing."

"Morning Star?" Ava said with a raised eyebrow, "Isn't that the club where the owner thinks he is the devil?"

"Yes, that is the one." Milo said.

"Oh, I always wanted to visit that place." Alya said excited.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the city, Adrien walks through the streets to get to his destination.

"Adrien!? The Adrien Agreste!?" a voice startled him from behind. Turning around he saw that it was Eirwyn, wearing a amused smirk on her face.

"You already here?" Adrien said relieved, "I thought it was some fan. People are going crazy over this ad."

"You starred in an ad? I had no idea!" Eirwyn said with a laugh, "That's awesome!"

"I don't know about that." Adrien said as the two continued to walk towards the theater, "In fact it's really quite embarrassing."

"I thought it was cute... Hey, isn't that your dad's limo?" Eirwyn said, pointing to Agreste limo at the end of the street.

"Shit..." Adrien said, when there wasn't anywhere for him to hide, "Actually I-I snuck out without permission. I'm supposed to be home right now..."

"You did? Adrien, you rebel!" Eirwyn said, dragging him to a nearby bus stop, "Quick question, have you seen Captain America: The Winter Soldier?"

"Yes?" Adrien said a bit confused at the random question, "Why?"

In the corner of the busstop, Eirwyn pressed Adrien against the glass wall before pressing their lips together, moving in sync as the car drove by them.

The car was long gone when the two parted for air. Eirwyn smirked at the embarrassed Adrien. Neither of them realized that someone had taken a picture of them.

"Adrien and Eirwyn are dating." the person who snatched a picture of them said.

* * *

After a quick stop at the food stall to buy themselves some snacks. Adrien and Eirwyn headed in the cinema. It was already dark inside, they slide down the row, having seats in the middle of the theater, in comfortable leather seats.

"Glad we made it." Adrien said, "Thanks to you, my father won't find out."

"You aren't allowed to go to the movies?" Eirwyn said surprised.

"I am. With my bodyguard or Nathalie, of course." Adrien said, "But I'm not sure my father would've allowed me to see this particular movie."

"Not allowed and you just went." Eirwyn said approvingly, "I'm impressed."

"Maybe your already rubbing off on me." he said a bit embarrassed.

"Rebellion always starts small but still... All this trouble to go to a movie?" Eirwyn said, "We could have gone to Travis and use the movie theater there."

"It's a very rare movie that I've never been able to see." Adrien said, "It's not on the Internet and my father's hidden the only DVD somewhere at home."

"Still sounds like something Uncle David would have, somehow. Like that Maybach Exelero." she said as she ate some of her popcorn, "What's so special about this movie?"

"My mother played the leading role." he said, "It's only being shown once. Today, in this theater. I couldn't talk to my father about it... So I was really grateful you wanted to come along."

"Perhaps you can show me how grateful you are later... In my hotel room." Eirwyn said with a smirk, "And with that I mean we have the..."

"Radiant. Carefree."

Suddenly the Adrien fragrance ad is playing on the screen.

"Dreamy. Adrien... the fragrance."

"So that's the ad." Eirwyn said, "First time I have seen it." then the movie is about to play.

The movie screen shows the 'Graham Films' logo on a black background. The opening shows a scene of a rainy day in Paris with the text 'Production A. Bourgeois'. The next scene shows a woman walking on the riverside of the Seine with an umbrella, with the text Solitude appearing next to her.

Adrien gasps when he sees the text 'Emilie Agreste' at the next scene.

* * *

Once the movie ended, Adrien and Eirwyn exited the theater. They walked through the street thronged with night revelers and lined with closed shops.

"That was a beautiful movie. Not my usual cup of tea, but I liked it." Eirwyn said, "You seemed to be really enjoying yourself."

"I did." he said with a smile, "I-I had fun with you." but the smile dropped from his face when he realized they took a wrong turn and they were surrounded by three shady looking guys.

"This doesn't look good." Adrien muttered.

"Why?" Eirwyn said as Adrien put himself between her and the shady guys, "Oh is this the mugger convention or something?"

"Not muggers." one of them said, brandishing a knife, "We just want to borrow some money."

"Oh, is that all." Eirwyn said, "How much?"

"It's a good thing you got a nice bod." one of the shady guys said, looking her up and down, "Because your not very bright."

"I'm just wisecracking before you guys make a big mistake." Eirwyn said casually, surprising Adrien.

One of the shady guys eyes twitch enraged as he suddenly lung forward. Adrien attempted to move Eirwyn out of the way, but to his surprise she pushes him to the side, as she knocked the guy against the side of his head.

His balance lost, the man stumbles backwards as Eirwyn hit him against the head with a back spinning kick, due to which he slams head first against the stone pavement.

Enraged by what happened to his friend, the other shady guys rush forward, each brandishing knives. Eirwyn duck under the first strike, grabbing the outstretched hand and with a powerful uppercut sending him through the air.

The man falls down onto the ground where he lies still.

Seeing two of his allies defeated, the third shady guy aggressively makes a stabbing motion. Eirwyn was too slow to efficiently evade it, Adrien was sure she was stabbed in the upper arm.

But before he could make a move, a black Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 came to a screeching stop.

The door of the driver side swung open, and Mr. McGrath came rushing forward. As he reaches the shady man, Mr. McGrath grabs his arm, turning around one time to build up momentum, as swung him into the ground, before snapping it with a kick.

"You two alright?" Mr. McGrath said just as Eirwyn giddily leaps into his arms, shaking her legs in delight.

"Uncle David!" Eirwyn exclaimed as she hangs on Mr. McGrath's outstretched arm, "It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

"Nope." Mr. McGrath said as they shared a grin while he pats his niece's head, "You alright there Adrien?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." Adrien said, immediately going over to Eirwyn, "What about you? I thought you were..."

But in the spot where the knife had stabbed or cut her, but all he saw was a tear in her jacket, some droplets of blood on it but no wound to speak off.

"What but..." Adrien said confused, "I thought you were hurt..."

"Oh, I must have ripped my jacket against the knife." Eirwyn said a bit surprised, "Or else I would be bleeding like any meat person."

"Eirwyn..." Adrien said, "Why didn't you tell me you were a Sentai Ranger."

"A Sentai Ranger? Oh, can I be the pink one, I like pink." she said, "But seriously though, I have this guy as an uncle. He made sure I could defend myself." she gestured to Mr. McGrath.

"I can't always be around to protect you and once again I was proven right." Mr. McGrath said, turning to Adrien, "I assume, your dad doesn't know your out here?"

Adrien shook his head at this. To his surprise the father of his friend, who he had pictures as a very stern man, gave a simple nod. "Alright, you two get out of here." he said, gesturing to the unconscious men, "I'll take care of these guys."

"I... thank you, sir." Adrien said, "I owe you one."

"Just be good to my niece." Mr. McGrath said taking out his phone, "Than we're even."

"By the way." Eirwyn said, "Why were you driving around?"

"Rarity had invited Marinette and her parents to rehearsals, trying to butter her op so will chose to become her apprentice instead of Audrey's." he said, "I got bored so I and Tom went for a drive. I dropped him off back home and have been driving around. Now scram."

* * *

During the week leading up to the Grand Fashion Rejouissance, Mr. McGrath had to return home on some sort of business meeting. On the day of outside the eagerly awaited event, Marinette looked out the window of Mrs. Shine's limosine, sitting next to the woman herself, as a crowd had gathered outside the Grand Palais.

"Are you nervous?" Mrs. Shine said.

"A little." Marinette said as she saw Chloe, her father and mother, stepping out of their own limousine, "Oh no! It's Audrey Bourgeois! The harshest fashion critic in the entire world. She's gonna hate my hat for sure!"

"There is no need for this, my dear." Mrs. Shine said encouragingly, "I make no mistakes when it comes to fashion... Except that one time when I was younger when I made five ball dresses to their exact request for my friends... But we don't really talk about that. But my point is, don't be nervous it's your time to shine!"

The limousine came to a stop, the door was open and Mrs. Shine and Marinette where overwhelmed by cheers and the flashing of camera's.

"There she is! The majesty of fashion, director of 'Shine' brand, Mrs. Shine!" the host of the live broadcast said as Mrs. Shine waved at the gathered crowd as she and Marinette walked the red carpet.

The two entered the Grand Palais, interview area where Marinette spotted Nadja interviewing the Bourgeois trio.

"...Audrey, like the slogan of your magazine says 'If it's in good taste; it's in 'Style Queen!'." Nadja said, "So, what's in good taste this year?"

"Judging by the way you're dressed, you obviously don't know my dear." Audrey said, "For your information, the trend this year is glitter."

"Glitter!? There's no glitter on my hat!" Marinette thought, "This is a fashion disaster!"

"As the editor of Style Queen, you spend a lot of time in New York." Nadja continued, "It must be nice to be with your family for a change here in Paris."

"She's very happy to see me. By the way, Mom." Chloe said, pulling a little gift box out of her jacket, "I have a little something for you."

"Clara... Uh, Chloe, what is this?" Audrey said, "This wrapping paper is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. You're fired."

"Darling, please, you can't fire Chloe." Mayor Bourgeois said, "She's your daughter!"

* * *

Backstage in one of the dressing rooms, where Adrien was wearing the black suit, the first of many for the fashion show. The blonde is looking at himself in the mirror and fixing something about his jacket.

"I feel awkward." Adrien muttered.

"Because you look ridiculous." Ava said, walking in in her own fashion dress, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Adrien gave a small nod when he heard a knock on the door. Walking over to door to open it, his face visibly lights up when he sees it's Eirwyn.

"Hello, Eirwyn." Adrien said.

"I'll leave you to it." Ava said, exiting the room.

"She loves me." she said with a smile before turning to Adrien, "So... about the other day..."

"I'm so sorry I got you in that crazy mess, Eirwyn." Adrien said, "Plus, with that photo leak, now everyone thinks we're a couple."

"Oh, that's terrible, yeah." Eirwyn said with mock indignation, "But I did wanted to talk about... us and where we are going."

"I understand." Adrien said with a sad nod, "All this sneaking around must be difficult."

"What no? That's actually pretty fun." Eirwyn said, "No I wanted to talk about, how I have to travel a lot for my music career and your here in Paris... What I'm trying to say is, it can be difficult but I would want to give it a try."

* * *

Marrinette was sitting on a chair, waiting where all the clothes for the show was, watching all the models getting ready for the event.

The hat she had made was laying on her lap, when she heard the familiar, "Hello there."

"Travis." she said happily, "Your here!"

"Of course I'm here." Travis said, "I know I have been busy lately, but I need to support my girlfriend."

Marinette jumped up out of her chair, jumping up and dropping her hat to the ground as she hugged him. They both simultaneously want to grab the hat, their foreheads bump into each other.

"Sorry." they both said as Travis picks up the hat and Marinette the feather.

"Oh, no." Travis said, "I hope it's not too hard to fix it."

"Oh, you know, it doesn't really matter." Marinette said, "This hat is a complete failure anyway."

"What makes you say that?" he said confused, "It looks great."

"No, it does not." Marinette said, "I really messed up. I'm a total no-talent."

Travis takes the feather out of Marinette's hand, "Mari, everything's gonna be fine. Your hat looks great. I think it's awesome and so does my mum." he said fixing the hat, "And if there is one thing my mum knows, it's fashion."

In the main hall where the fashion show being held, Marinette and Travis walked along the catwalk, hand in hand to the seats his mother had reserved for her and Marinette's family.

Tom and Sabine are waving at them, the two sat down just as the Bourgeois family came walking up from a different direction.

"How dilapidated is this place?" Audrey said looking around the arena, "And I have to share the front row with this group of low-lifes? Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous." she sits down.

"Actually, you and Chloe aren't that different." Marinette said, earning a glare from him, "You both take after your mothers."

"...Yeah, that makes sense." Travis said a bit annoyed.

"Speaking of, she mentioned something about ruining five ball dresses." Marinette said, "What was that about?"

"Yeah, we don't talk about that." Travis said, "When it happened, I wasn't born yet."

"...My mother always sits in the front row!" Chloe suddenly shouted to Nathalie.

"Not today." Nathalie said unimpressed, "Mr. Agreste has reserved a seat for you in the second row."

"This is unacceptable! Gabriel cannot do this to me!" Audrey said, "I'm the one who discovered him. Without me, he'd still be drawing his unworthy designs in his dismal, grim studio!"

"I can offer your seat to someone else if you don't want it." Nathalie said in the same unimpressed voice.

"How dare you!" Audrey said, "You're fired!"

"Why am I not surprised that that Chloe's mum is a Karen." Travis thought.

"I don't work for you." Nathalie said, "I work for Mr. Agreste."

"We'll see about that!" Audrey said, taking out her phone and dialed Gabriel's, but all she got was his voicemail making her growl furiously.

"I assume from your expression that I'm not fired." Nathalie said.

"This is unacceptable! I will not view a fashion show from the second row, ever!" she walks off and her daughter follows.

"Just going to throw it out there." Travis whispered to his girlfriend, "But Nathalie is a badass."

* * *

The fashion show was under way as multiple models showed off the different outfits on the catwalk. Ava did just struck a pose when Adrien walked the catwalk behind her, showcasing Marinette's hat. Many pictures are taken as Marinette is shaking out of nervousness.

As Adrien walks over the catwalk, he glances back at Eirwyn, who was sitting next to Travis. At the end of the catwalk he stops and strikes some poses.

"Oh, Eirwyn likes." she said with a smirk which disappeared when in a puff of golden dust an akumatized victim appeared.

It was a woman with bright and sparkly golden skin. She wears sunglasses with dark shades over her eyes and her head appears to have pulled-back gilded hair in the style of a crown with five black pointed stones attached around the front. She wears a golden leotard, with a black strap on her left shoulder and pointed black edges around each leg. She also has medallion high heeled boots. She also wielded a a long gilded staff, having a bud-shaped tip with a black chevron line around it on top.

"A fashion show without the queen of style?" the victim said, "Glitteraly unacceptable!?"

"Is this supposed to happen?" Tom said to Travis, "I've never attended a fashion show before."

"No it's not." Travis said, immediately beginning to figure out a scenario to get to a isolated location to get into uniform.

"Where is that ungrateful Gabriel Agreste?" Style Queen said, "I demand that he kneels before me!"

"My father isn't here!" Adrien said, was being pulled behind Ava by his friend's older sister.

"Well then. If fashion-disaster daddy isn't here, I'll just have to settle for Agreste Junior!" Style Queen said, raising her staff, "You're fired!" she shoots a gold dust at Adrien and Ava, turning them into golden statue.

A horrified Travis looked as the crowd ran off, in the chaos he lost Marinette and her family, which was enough of a reason as he rushed to a secluded spot somewhere backstage.

Turning around the corner, he reached for his bag to take out the spider head. He placed it on his chest, and was about to transform when he heard someone call his name.

"Travis." Eirwyn said, "Is that one of them Akumatized people?"

"Yeah, it is." Travis said, tapping his chest to transform into his suit.

"Okay I'm coming with you." Eirwyn said, looking at his suit, "I like the new costume. The red touch is very nice."

"...Did you even bring your suit?" Iron Spider said, but from the look of her face, he knew she didn't.

"I left it at the hotel." she said, "I'll go get it and join you."

"If we haven't defeated the victim by then." Iron Spider said before rushing off.

* * *

Inside the main hall, people are still being turned into golden statues by Style Queen, who laughs in an evil manner.

"Mom." Chloe said.

"Claudine... uh, Chloe." Style Queen said, transforming into golden dust and rematerializing in front of her, "I'm 'not' mom, I am Style Queen. Do you want to be fired, too?"

"No, no, I really don't, Style Queen." Chloe said, "But this is not the way..."

"Are you disagreeing with me." Style Queen said, raising her staff, "Your fired!"

But before the beam could hit her, Iron Spider came flying in and pulling the blonde away from the attack.

"Spidy!" Chloe said.

"That's me." Iron Spider said, putting her down.

"What an atrocious suit." Style Queen said, shaking her head, "That bug looks so last year."

"How many times do I have to say this, spiders aren't bugs!" Iron Spider, using a blast from his gauntlet, but the beam when straight through Style Queen.

"You're a couple of sizes too small to beat me, Iron Spider." she said, as he hit her with a continues stream from his gauntlets, "You still don't get it, fashion victim? I... am invincible!"

She smashes her wand on the ground; Adrien's and Ava's statue crumbles and gets sucked into the wand; she then flies away as gold dust.

* * *

On the top most deck of the Eiffel Tower, Style Queen appeared from her trail of gold dust, she smashes her wand on the ground, gold dust comes out and a statue of Adrien and Ava, lying on a table, materializes.

"Keep this for me, sleeping beauty." Style Queen said, putting the akumatized rose in gold-Adrien's mouth; makes a force field around them.

What she didn't know was that a red and gold drone, one of the many Iron Spider had began deploying to keep track of crime and possible Akumatization cases.

* * *

In Fu's massage shop, the man was sitting down as he made himself some tea when Ladybug came in.

"...No, I can't get a hold of Cat Noir either. Okay, I will see you at the Eiffel Tower, be careful Spidy." Ladybug said through her yo-yo before hanging up and turning to the short Asian man, "Master Fu, Cat Noir has disappeared. We can't beat Style Queen without him!"

"Don't worry, Cat Noir is fine." Master Fu assured her, "He's just lost his Miraculous."

"What!? He's 'just' lost his Miraculous!?" Ladybug said, "This is a disaster!"

"That tomcat's really gotten himself stuck up in a tree this time."

Ladybug turned around to see Plagg laying on a nearby table, eating a piece of cheese. "Lemme guess, you're Cat Noir's kwami?"

"Yes, he tends to copy me a bit too much. Yet, lately, he's been doing really silly things." Plagg said, devouring the cheese before floating up, "In five thousand years I've never experienced such an irresponsible Miraculous owner. As a result, he's lost his ring and it's just me that's able to help you out."

"No!" Master Fu said at once, "It's out of the question, Plagg. You are way too dangerous without an owner."

"Dangerous? Me?" Plagg said, "Name one instance."

"Does the disappearance of Atlantis ring a bell with you?" Master Fu said, "The Leaning Tower of Pisa? The dinosaurs!"

"Okay, maybe I went a little far with that." Plagg said, "But I was young!"

"Neither Cat Noir nor Plagg can help you today." Master Fu said as he walked to the phonograph.

The kwami of destruction sigh in defeated, "We'll see about that." he said before flying away, phasing through the wall.

He takes out the Miracle Box and places it before Ladybug.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Choose wisely; such powers are meant to serve the greater good." Master Fu said as the Miraculous were on display, "Once the mission is over you will retrieve the Miraculous from them."

"I need someone who can actually immobilize my opponent." Marinette said, her hand hovers over the Miraculous of the Fox, but she changes her mind and picks up the Miraculous of the Bee, "I know 'just' the right person."

* * *

Iron Spider is flying trough the sky when he received a call on his display which read, 'mum'.

"Hello mother." he said picking up, "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone is fine." his mother said concerned, "The people turned into statues haven't fallen apart yet. Tom and Sabine are fine, but they haven't seen Marinette either."

"I see..." Iron Spider said concerned, "Everything will be alright, Team Miraculous is on their way."

"Hurry up, when your father finds out..." Mrs. Shine said, "He will come back to destroy Style Queen, then he will go hunt down Hawk Moth and..."

"Not caring if he has to burn down all of Paris, as long as Hawk Moth is one of the people that goes down with it." Iron Spider said as he spotted a small black kwami fly up next to him, "I'll have to go."

"Okay, be careful." his mother said before hanging up as he began to hover in the air in front of the kwami.

"Hello there." Plagg said.

* * *

On the staircases leading up Eiffel Tower, Alya is walking up filming while she walks. She jumps up when she's addressed.

"Alya." Ladybug said, holds out the Miraculous Jewelry Box, while the girl is still filming, "Here is the Miraculous of the Bee which grants the power of subjection. You will use it for the greater good."

But it was at this moment that Style Queen materializes out of gold dust, "Ladybug!" she said, "You're out of fashion. Give up!" she shoots a beam of gold dust.

"Watch out!" Alya said, pushing Ladybug out of the way, but got herself hit instead.

Ladybug rolls over the ground, the Miraculous falls out of her hands and rolls off the Eiffel Tower.

"Where's Cat Noir?" Style Queen said, "Oh, lemme guess. He's hiding because he's ashamed of his outfit."

She was forced apart by a surprise blast of energy, "Who dares?" Style Queen said.

"I do."

Ladybug looked up to see Iron Spider landing next to her. But instead of his usual red and gold, he was wearing a skin-tight textured suit with grey accents on the knees and upper arms as wall as the grey symbol on his chest. Black gloves and boots. His now black mask still covered his entire head, but his lenses were now dark green with a green outline.

"Spidy?" Ladybug said, getting back to her feet.

"What kind of ridiculous outfit is that?" Style Queen said, materializing on a floor above them, "Who are you suppose to be?"

"Call me... Spider Noir." he said, "And this year, black is the new black!"

She shoots more gold beams at them, but the duo of heroes evades. Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm, only to receive a bottle of glue.

"What am I suppose to do with that?" she said confused.

"She is glitter..." Spider Noir said, pointing to the French flag waving behind them.

Spider Noir rushed forward to distract Style Queen as Ladybug rushed towards the flag, grabbing it and smearing on one side of the flag.

Style Queen and Spider Noir run towards each other, he dodges more gold dust rays as Ladybug managed swipe the flag through Style Queen resulting in a glued side covered in the gold dust.

"A glue diet? That's original." Style Queen said, "But I'm still going to..." it was then that she notices a big portion of her abdomen missing.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Ladybug said, "Do you have indigestion?"

"How dare you?" Style Queen said, becoming enraged, "I'm gonna squash you like the nasty bugs you are!"

"For the last time, spider's aren't bugs!" Spider Noir said annoyed as, drawing both hands back he held out his hands as a black aura began to emit from them, "Cataclysm!" he places the bottom of their palms together, discharges a massive black beam of energy.

A big explosion erupted through the tower, as the Cataclysm pierced through the sky, parting the clouds in an instant. The force field around Adrien and Ava shatters as the Eiffel Tower, along with its foundation crumble, the nearest bridge also cracks. An entire skyscraper goes down, the tip of the Eiffel Tower falls off, a piece of debris falls on Style Queen.

"...I think I might have overdone it..." Iron Noir said, shocked at the damaged he caused, before turning to Ladybug, "You better hurry and fix everything."

"Of course." Ladybug said, smashing the cracked force field, and noticing the golden rose, "It's always me picking up after you boys mess."

Ladybug breaks the rose and the akuma flutters out, "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." she said, throwing her yo-yo which managed to capture the akuma, purifying it.

She throw her yo-yo into the air, releasing a wave of red energy, which swept over Paris repairing the damage done to the city and it's people, like fixing the cracks in the bridge; catches the tip of the Eiffel Tower before it can fully fall down.

"W-What am I doing here?" Audrey said, having turned back into her normal human self, "You're all fired."

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Spider Noir said as they fist bumped.

"I hope Cat Noir finds his Miraculous." she said.

"Don't worry." Iron Spider said, giving a two finger salute, "I'll make sure Plagg is on him like mold on cheese."

_"Great!"_ Plagg said inside his head, _"I'm already rubbing off on you!"_

* * *

Inside Gabriel's atelier, the man himself stepped out of the secret elevator hidden behind the picture of Emilie. On his control panel, Nathalie is calling him.

He accepts the call and Nathalie spoke, "Sir, you took a big risk today, especially regarding Adrien."

"If only I could tell Adrien why I'm doing this. He would understand." Gabriel said, turning to look at the picture of Emilie, "Style Queen was my greatest masterpiece. How could she have failed? How could I have failed? What should I do now?"

* * *

Outside the Grand Palais from behind a pillar Ladybug saw Spider Noir drop Adrien and Ava off, before flying off as she herself detransforms and Tikkie flies out.

"Marinette, aren't you forgetting something?" Tikki said, "You have to bring the Miraculous back to Master Fu!"

"But the magic ladybugs already brought it back. Didn't they?" Marinette said, but her kwami shakes her head, "Wait! If they didn't then I... lost a Miraculous! I have to back to the Eiffel Tower right now! Hide Tikki!" she was about to run off but bumps into her parents.

Marinette, there you are." Tom said, "We've been looking for you everywhere in the Grand Palais. Are you okay, sweety?"

"Ah, I'm fine." Marinette said, "Thanks to Ladybug and Iron Spider, I'm no longer a glitter statue."

"What would we do without Team Miraculous?" Sabine said, "We're finally going to get to watch the fashion show and witness the success of our daughter and her amazing hat."

"I... Actually, I have, uh..." Marinette said but her parents didn't listen and she was force to come along with them.

"Don't worry Tikki." she whispered to her bag, "No one will find the box. We'll get it right after the show."

* * *

The fashion show is continuing in the Grand Palais. Lights dance around the room as Adrien and Ava walks the catwalk and poses. Alya is live streaming the event through her phone, "Scoop. The hat Adrien Agreste is wearing was made by my BFF, Marinette! Anything you'd like to say during my livestream?" she said turning to her friend.

Marinette waves and smiles at the camera awkwardly before turning back to the stage, where the models stood to the side, making way for Mrs. Shine.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Mrs. Shine said, "I ask you what is clothing!?"

But she received a surprising respond from someone behind her. Everyone in the hall looks surprised, Audrey crosses her arms in disgust as Chloe mimics the same pose as her mom.

Adrien turns around and is shocked of seeing his father standing on the catwalk, for the first time of his life after Emilie's disappearance.

"Clothing is the world. The grand will that binds the heavens, the earth and mankind, covering all." Gabriel said, he walks on the catwalk towards Adrien and stops.

Adrien stands there, frozen in shock. He takes off his hat as his father pulls him in for a hug, Adrien wraps his arms around his father. The paparazzi start taking photos of Adrien and his father in embrace.

* * *

Later that day in the interview area of Grand Palais, many reporters and paparazzi where present. To the side of it, Travis was dragging Marinette to his mother and sister, who where talking with Gabriel and Adrien and the Bourgeois.

"My dear Audrey." Gabriel said, "I heard about the unforgivable misfortune you had to endure."

Audrey extends her hand out to Gabriel to kiss, "I'm still quite overwhelmed." she said, taking her hand back.

"I want you to know that I've fired the person who was responsible for the misunderstanding." Gabriel said, "Only one row in the house is befitting to Audrey Bourgeois and that's the first."

"Let's not overdo it." Audrey said.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Mrs. Shine said.

"It was a beautiful show." Gabriel said as Audrey takes Adrien's hat off of his head and looks at it, "This hat is not a 'Gabriel Agreste' nor a 'Shine'. Are you responsible for that?" looking at Marinette in an intimidating manner.

Marinette looks nervously, but behind Audrey, Mrs. Shine gave her a thumbs up as Travis whispered to her, "You got this."

"Y-Yes." Marinette said, smiling nervously, "I... I'm the one who created it."

"Marinette won the fashion design competition for the Grand Fashion Rejouissance." Gabriel said, "She was chosen by me and Rarity."

Audrey lifts her glasses to get a better look at the hat, "It's the most... Exceptional thing I've ever seen! You're a visionary, Marinette! Glitter's had its day." she said, lifts up her arms, expressing herself, "Feathers are the trend of tomorrow! I haven't felt this much emotion since... well you." she looks at Gabriel.

"She does have talent." Gabriel said, giving Marinette a rare smile.

"You wanna be a fashion designer, right?" Audrey said, Marinette nodded as the woman placed the hat back on Adrien's head, "Then come to New York with me! I'll make you the biggest name in fashion! I'm sure Rarity already offered you to be her apprentice but under my guidance, I'm sure you'll even upstage Gabriel."

Marinette puts her hands in front of her face, not knowing what to choose. She is a bit reluctant, because she needs to protect Paris, but to refuse being what she dreams of and now she has the opportunity to choose between apprenticing under two of the biggest icons in the fashion industry.

Chloe has her head down. She is seething with anger, "It's... It's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" she said turning her head up, "I've never been to New York with you and you're taking Marinette Dupain-Cheng!?"

"I'm taking her because she's exceptional Claudette." Audrey said.

"I'm exceptional, too!" Chloe said.

"The only exceptional thing about you, my dear is your mother." Audrey said.

Travis, Marinette, Adrien and Ava look at each other, they look sympathetic. _"While a sick burn, even I think that's going a bit to far."_ Travis thought, _"Especially after Chloe actually is making an effort by trying to be a better person."_

Mayor Bourgeois holds Chloe by the shoulder, but Chloé pushes him away, "I'll show you how exceptional I can be!" she said and with that she walked away.

* * *

That evening in the Le Grand Paris hotel, Milo stepped into Chloe's room. Having come here the moment he had gotten off work to support his upset girlfriend. Even the anger he felt towards himself for not being there to protect Adrien from the events earlier that day.

The things her mother had said to her had hit her deeper than even she woud admit. Cuddled up against each other on her sofa, an arm around her shoulder as the female blonde holding a mysterieus jewelry box.

"Where did you get that?" Milo said, recognizing the pattern on the box.

"I found it at the Eiffel tower." Chloe said, "I went there after Iron Spider saved me, to try and get my mom back..."

She opens the box, a ball of energy appears around the bee themed hair comb, a bright ball flies out.

The ball forms into a small yellow creature. Three curved stripes wrap around her head, and each stripe grows smaller as it ascends up her forehead. Her small stinger, visible at the rear, is also striped. Her antennae, arms, and feet are black, while her eyes are golden with blue sclerae. She has a row of white upper teeth, and she has black eyelashes. A small light yellow tuft is located below her head and around her neck, with a small area reaching onto her stomach.

"Hello, my queen." the bee kwami, Pollen said.

Chloe gasp surprised while Milo was slightly taken aback by the appearance of another kwami.

"Well..." Kwehh said from inside Milo's coat, "This is becoming interesting."

* * *

**And there you go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time. Bug out!**


	19. Chapter 19: Phantom

**Hello there,**

**Welcome my friends to the next chapter of Miraculous: My Iron Skin.**

**I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I had writing it, and now on to the reviews.**

**Boo the ghost: Really? Beside Milo, Ava is favorite character? That's surprising. Milo is still a bit in the grey area I think. Unless what?**

**deku rose: Okay, I might going to make a reference to that. Happy you liked it.**

**James the Apple: I saw what you did there. Well it's not a suit made out of Nano-machines, but yeah she has one but it wasn't mentioned. Yeah, this story is a sort of a sequel to another story of mine, so she basically is Rarity, though she is a human. Yeah, Marinette still has a traumatized by what happened in the Darkest Timeline, though I hope to surprise you with how the story is heading.**

**Now story time.**

* * *

Loud laughter echoed through the Team Miraculous headquarters, as Ladybug, Cat Noir and Iron Spider were sitting at the conference table. The male hero in red was laughing his head off, banging his fist on the table while Ladybug gave him an annoyed and irritated glare, while Cat Noir looked at the clock.

Ladybug had just informed them how she had lost the Bee Miraculous, something Iron Spider seemed to find highly amusing as he had been laughing for nearly ten minutes.

When he took a moment to catch his breath, "Your done?" Ladybug said irritated. He raised a figure, before bursting out into laughter again for a good five more minutes.

"Yeah, I'm done now." Iron Spider said gasping for air, "...So in other news, Ladybug gives Cat Noir a run for his money for how many times they fuck up and Iron Spider's fuck ups is still zero."

"Do you smell that?" Ladybug said, waving her hand in front of her nose and looking as if something foul smelling was in the room, "That repugnant smell that can only be the smell of Spider Smugness."

"It's not smugness if you have every reason to be confident. I guess we have to look around the Eiffel Tower." Iron Spider said, "One more thing before we go. Where do you keep getting these extra Miraculous?"

"Sorry." Ladybug said, "I can't say anything."

"But we are a team, aren't we?" Cat Noir said, "I know we have to keep our identities a secret, but we have to trust each other right?"

"I'm sorry." Ladybug said, "It's not exactly easy for me either, trust me."

* * *

Over at Chloe's room at the Le Grand Paris hotel, where the blonde was frenetically running around, while Milo looked on.

"It's a giant bug!" Chloe shouted, hiding behind her sofa.

"Everything's okay my queen." Pollen said, "Don't be scared."

"She is taking it well." Kwehh said, poking his head up from Milo's pocket as Chloe began to throw things at Pollen, "...Not as well as you."

"I know everything may seem a bit strange to you, my queen, but let me explain." the bee kwami said, "My name is Pollen, I grant powers."

"This must be some mistake! I found the box by accident..." Chloe said turning away from the kwami, "The only superpower I could possibly have is my toxic personality..."

"That's not true." Milo said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You have been changing for the better. Everyone can see it."

"Smooth." Kwehh complimented him.

* * *

Iron Spider was flying through the air above the city of Paris. His partners were heading to the Eiffel Tower to scout out the location for the Miraculous box. He instead went to his own privet secret hideout to check up on footage recorded by his security drones.

"So you might have an idea who took the box." Ladybug said through their communication.

"Maybe, I'm going to check it out now." Iron Spider said, "Say LB, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she said.

"Your boyfriend... Does he know about you?" he said, "What I mean is, does he know about you being the second best superhero in Paris?"

"No, he does not." Ladybug said, "He's a really nice guy and I know he would be sick with worry if he knew I was Ladybug."

"I see." Iron Spider said.

"Hold on a minute, if m'lady is number two than who is number one?" Cat Noir said, "Oh, who am I kidding? Iron Spider said it, so obviously he is number one."

"You said it not me." Iron Spider said as he approached his destination, "Got to go, update you two soon."

He landed on the balcony of Chloe's room, having already spotted the blonde with Milo and what he assumed to be the kwami. Ticking a knuckle on the glass window to make his presence known before stepping inside and catching the attention of Chloe and Milo.

"Hello there." Iron Spider said, giving them a wave at them.

"Iron Spider!" Chloe said surprised, "Why are you here?"

"He's here for the kwami of course." Milo guessed.

"Good guess! No wonder your the Teenage Ace Detective." Iron Spider said, before turning to Chloe, "I'm going to need that Miraculous back."

"M-Maybe... if I held onto it, I could help you." Chloe said, "What you said got me thinking. Since then, I have been trying to change from who I was. Please let me prove that you managed to inspire me to become a better person."

Iron Spider was silent the entire time while Chloe spoke, while Milo tried to read his reaction which was rather difficult with the full helmet and emotive eyes. The hero in red turned away from them as he called his Team, "Iron Spider here." he said.

"That's soon!" Cat Noir said, "Did your lead pan out?"

Iron Spider gave a pleading Chloe an aside glance and it was then that he made the decision, "No. It's a dead end." he said, "I'll meet you back at HQ."

Cutting communication, he turned back to a relieved looking Chloe and a surprised Milo.

"I'm giving you one chance. I will be watching you closely as I'll be taking you under my wing." Iron Spider said, "You will be needing to follow a few rules, like not revealing your secret identity, not fighting crime when I'm not around."

"Thank you, thank you!" Chloe said, "I-I mean, I will not disappoint you sir!"

"Be sure that you don't, or else I will have to confiscate the Miraculous." Iron Spider said turning around, "I will contact you later. Don't worry I got your number."

"Hold on." Milo said, "How did you knew Chloe took that Miraculous box? How do you have her number?"

"I got my hands on some security footage." Iron Spider said simply, "As for her number... I have my ways."

"Right..." Milo continued to inquire, "Why are you allowing her to keep the Miraculous?"

"Because it wouldn't hurt to have a back-up plan." Iron Spider said, "Try to keep it between us that your girlfriend is a superhero now, alright Ace Detective?"

Iron Spider gave a two finger salute, before walking to the balcony and taking to the sky. As he pondered if he made the right choice, another thing came to his mind.

_"How did Milo know what a kwami is?"_

* * *

On Saturday morning, Marinette had woken up and was getting ready for the day, dressing herself in her usual outfit.

"Marinette, this is quite a special day for you!" Tikki said, knowing it was her partner's birthday, "There's a ritual we kwami's perform on a day like this. But I don't know if you humans would like it. I wonder if you guys even give each other presents on your birthday."

"Oh really, Tikki?" Marinette said surprised, "You got me a birthday present?"

"A kwami specialty." Tikki said, before doing a small dance in the air while humming, then spits something into Marinette's hands, "Miraculous birthday, Marinette!"

But Marinette looks shocked and slightly disgusted, "Oh no, you don't like it, do you?" Tikki said a bit crestfallen.

"Yes! Yes, I love it!" Marinette said, "It's amazing. It's a... what is it?"

"A Kwagatama. A great symbol of friendship among us kwamis. We take a hair from our Miraculous holder and join it to the hairs of all the former Miraculous holders. And with them we grow a magic resin for a few months and..." Tikki said, explaining the object she had just barfed out, "I know you don't wanna tell me because you don't want to hurt my feelings but it's obvious you don't like it."

"Tikki! Its a bit weird." Marinette said trying to reassure her partner, "But I really love your gift."

* * *

Down in the Bakery, where Marinette was helping her parents as they walked about the possibility of her taking an apprentice role under either Mrs. Shine or Audrey.

"We'll open a bakery in New York." Tom said, "And introduce our Dupain-Cheng pastries to the Americans!"

"Are you sure, Tom?" Sabine said, "You've always been afraid of flying."

"I'd fly to the moon and open a bakery for my daughter if I had to." Tom said, "Or we could open one in London, no need to fly."

Marinette smiles, then looks sad; grabs her purse and opens it. "What should I do, Tikki? It's like my dream come true." she said softly, "I can go to New York to study under Audrey or I can go to London with Mrs. Shine, become a real fashion designer."

"Who will protect Paris from Hawk Moth if you leave?" Tikki said, "Only Ladybug can capture akumas. I wouldn't be able to come with you."

The store bell ring, the Dupain-Cheng family turned to the front to see to their surprise Tom's mother, Gina Dupain.

Marinette laughs in delight and hugs her grandmother who returned the embrace. She pushes up her sunglasses, "Marinetta! You're so tall for your age!" grandmother Gina said with her Italian accent, "Did you get my letter from Patagonia?"

"Yes! And the ones from Australia, Bali, and Estonia, too!" Marinette said, "Did you really get chased by a bear!?"

"Yes." Gina said, "But we wound up good friends in the end."

"Mom." Tom whispered, "It's her birthday, remember?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" she said, giving Marinette a package from inside her motorcycle helmet, "Happy birthday, my little fairy! My Inuit friend knitted it especially for your tenth birthday!"

"She's not ten mom." Tom said.

"My. How time flies." she said, visibly startled as her granddaughter opens the package, and the shirt inside is obviously much too small for her, "That's okay. I'll ask my friend to make another one."

"No! No, it's awesome! I can make this work." Marinette said, "It's perfect, grandma. Thank you."

"Your Nona has also brought you your favorite candy!" she said, placing a tin in Marinette's hand who laughs uncertainly, "You still love them, right?"

"Yes..." she said, "Yes of course..."

"And that's not all, my fairy! We'll have a wonderful day, you and I! Just like the last time." Gina said, "Well go to the merry-go-round and to the zoo, then!..."

"Mom? Can I have a word." Tom said, "Just the two of us."

"What, Tom? That I don't know my Marinetta anymore because I'm always travelling?" Gina said, "You think she doesn't want to spend time with her Nona, is that it?"

"No! Of course I want to spend time with you!" Marinette said when her phone went over, "Just a second... Hello?" when she picked up.

"Hello, Marinette." Ava said through the phone, "I'll be picking you up at the bakery. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"What? Why? How did she get my number?" Marinette said but she already had hung up on her. She turns to Gina, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Grandma. I have to go to the dentist with Ava..."

"Surely you're not going to the dentist on your birthday?" Gina said, "I still have to take you to see the trains at Gare de Lyon Station!"

"Well, it's urgent. I don't want to disappoint Ava... She's my boyfriend's sister and she's pretty scary but not as much as their dad." Marinette said, "That's all a fake-out. You know what I think, Grandma, is that Travis might be throwing me a surprise birthday party and he is having his sister picking me up."

"I get it, my fairy." Gina said, trying to sound as if she was okay with it, but obviously wasn't, "Don't worry about me. Run along now and go meet your friend."

Marinette abruptly hugs Gina tightly, "Oh, thank you!" she said, placing the tin with candy in her hand before heading to the entrance of the store, "You really are the best grandma in the world!"

She stepped out of the store just as a dark grey Kawasaki Ninja H2R with a female rider rode up to her, stopping in front of Marinette. The rider flipped open her visor to reveal herself to be Ava.

"Get on." she said, throwing a spare helmet to her.

* * *

Winds pushed past them as Ava drove them at high speeds through the streets of Paris, expertly handeling the motorcycle through the traffic.

"This is a cool motorcycle." Marinette shouted over the wind, "Is this your dad's?"

"No, she is mine. Got it for a Christmas present after I received my license." Ava said, "Just so you know, I'm driving you to your surprise birthday party. Just act surprise when you get there."

"I figured as much." Marinette said, nearly falling off if not for quickly grabbing Ava around her waist when she suddenly drifted into a open parking spot.

Turning off the motorcycle, Marinette let go off the older girl as she removed her helmet. "I want to tell you something before we meet up with the others." Ava said, sounding serious as she turned to look at her, "I'm surprise dad hasn't said this, but here goes... Be good to Travis. Hurt him and hope that it's me who gets to you first."

"I would never hurt Travis." Marinette said, "I'm surprised to hear you say that."

"I know." Ava said as they began to walk, "Travis might be a dork, but he's still my little brother."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Marinette!" the usual group of Travis, Adrien, Alya, Nino, Milo, Nathaniel, Juleka, Rose, Kim and Max said as Marinette stares open-mouthed at the group sitting at a booth in Morning Star.

"Guys!" Marinette said, sitting down next to Travis as Ava sat opposite next to Milo, "I had no idea!"

"She is lying." Milo said.

"Yeah, obviously." Ava said with a nod.

Their attention was drawn when a male voice shouted, "Detective!"

"Luci!" Milo said, standing and shaking hands with the man, "Still in Paris I see."

"Of course! All the excitement is happening right here in Paris! The Grand Fashion Rejouissance was marvelous, every day more superheroes show up. It's really quite exciting." he said before turning to the others, "Apologies, introductions are in order. I am Lucifer Lux."

"Lucifer Lux?" Nino said surprised, "That would be a cool hip-hop name dude."

"Well..." Lucifer said turning his attention to the young man with the headphones, "That offends me."

"What?" Alya said, "You don't like hip-hop?"

"No, I most certainly do not." Lucifer said, "I just hate the music and with that I mean hip-hop, not other music made by black people. Without the blues, there'd be no devil's music whatsoever. There are of course many giants in the field... Am I being clear, dearie?"

"Yeah." Ava said with a nod, "Your being clear."

"Good." he said before turning to the others, "Now who is the happy birthday person?"

Marinette raised her hand, which Lucifer took to shake. "Well many happy returns, Miss Dupain-Cheng." he said, gesturing to one of his bartenders with his free hand, "I believe shots are in order."

The one of the waitresses came over with a tray with a shot glass, each filled with strong drinks, one for each of them.

"To Marinette." Lucifer said, as they raised their glasses before each of them downed the drink in one go. Most of them cough at how strong the alcohol was, the only who didn't were Travis, Ava and Lucifer himself.

"Bloody lightweights." Ava said, her brother agreeing as they fist bumped.

"You know what, first round of drinks are on me... No, make that the first two rounds. See it as the birthday present from me. Pick anything you like." Lucifer said walking backwards, "We have another live singer tonight, so enjoy the show. Perhaps we will see each other later tonight." before turning around to head towards the one of the stairs.

"So that's the infamous Lucifer Lux, owner of Morning Star..." Ava said watching as the blonde man walked off, "Not really what I pictured the devil to be."

"What did you expect?" Nathaniel said, "Horns forming out of his forehead, red skin, pointed tail?"

"No, but actually yes..." Ava said, "Aside from him being a bit eccentric, I didn't expect the devil to look so hot."

"...Yeah, we really need you hooking up with him. I really look forward to seeing dad versus the devil." Travis said, "Wait, never mind, that sounds awesome."

"Something we agree on!" Ava said.

The group ordered their drinks as they listened to the music that was being sang by the woman on the stage.

"Let's not get overboard with the alcohol." Travis said remembering the warning he and Milo had gotten the last time they were here, "Or else Mr. Lux will have Potato throw us out."

"Who's Potato?" Kim said.

"Good question." a tipsy Milo said, leaning on the table.

"Can someone keep an eye on Milo?" Nathaniel said.

"Like those girls over there?" Ava said, pointing to a group of girls who have been shooting glances at the tall male blonde, "They seem kinda hungry for him."

"He's used to it." Travis said, "And as we all know, everyone loves Milo."

A round of applause rang through the club as the live singer finished her performance.

"Are we all having a great time?" she said in the microphone, and the entire club responded with loud cheers, "Then about we continue the great time by having the proprietor of Morning Star show off his vocal talents. Oh, Lucifer!"

The man himself was standing at the bar, a glass with whisky in hand as the club attendance began to cheer him on to get on stage. Taking a swing from his glass, he walked towards the stage under loud applause from the attendance. Placing the glass down on it as he took a seat behind the piano.

"I hope I remember how it goes." Lucifer said into the microphone, flexed his fingers before he began to play.

"I'm just a phantom in your room, with no intent on leaving soon, and you're still not even sure just how I got here." he began to sang, having a pleasantly deep singing voice, "Another ghost that's in your bed, that you wish you could leave for dead. Ain't no magic word can make me disappear!"

The music began to speed up and intensivy as the lights around the stage and club began to go on and off at the rythem of the music.

"Now the room it starts to dim, set the mood for onset sin! Now we're passed out on the floor of your apartment With every single warning sign, it passed you up and slipped you by, but we're all bound to end up where we started!"

Music out of the stereo as Lucifer jumped up, picking up the microphone from it's stand. "Make no mistake, I'll break you down! Shout it around town!" Lucifer said as the rythem increased as he began to dance around the club, "I'm not what you want, but I'm exectly what you need! Take a bite and feed, your satisfaction guaranteed! I'm your sunshine, I'm gonna burn down your parade! I'm a shooting star, that wish you wished you never made!"

"Never knew the devil could sing." Travis said to Marinette as they watched the show, "I don't remember that part in the bible."

Marinette giggles before the song began to come to a close as Lucifer went into a bombastic finally.

"I'm not what you want, but I'm exactly what you need! Take a bite and feed, your satisfaction guaranteed! I'm your sunshine, I'm gonna burn down your parade! I'm a shooting star, that wish you wished you never made!"

Lucifer sat down on the piano, legs crossed as the lights behind him formed into some sort of wings made of light forming out of his back. "So... do we have a deal then?" he said, sending a smirk specifically to Marinette, Travis, Adrien and Milo.

* * *

Later that evening, the group were waiting for the cab, who would bring Adrien and a very drunk Milo back home. The rest of the group decided to wait for them to get on before they would go home themselves.

"I don't understand! I did a Russian voice once on television, it happened one time and suddenly 'Russian Milo is best Milo' is all over the interwebs!" Milo yelled leaning against Kim while looking around, "Now where is Chloe! I'm horny and I want to destroy her anus!"

"This was a bit different then I planned." Travis said to his girlfriend, "But did you like it?"

"It was perfect." Marinette said with a smile, "Because I have everything I ever wanted."

"That's great..." he said, "So, have you decided if you want to work for Audrey or mum? I mean, she won't hold it against you if you decide to work for Audrey. What I am trying to say is... I support whatever you decide. I'm up for a long distance relationship if you are."

"Actually I have decided to..." Marinette said, nut the moment was ruined when they heard singing from above them.

"La Befana comes at night, on her shaky broom in flight. She gives candy to those who are dandy. And only gives coal to brats with no soul."

Riding on a motorcycle-like broom was a women with bright red eyes, pale green skin, and long, brushed-back red hair with two white streaks. Her outfit is a black short-sleeved bodysuit with jagged pink edges to the arm and leg sleeves and a large jagged pink-tipped collar above a regular black collar.

"Well... Wasn't expecting to see a witch this evening. So all gingers get turned to coal?" Ava said, looking around to see that a few of them where missing, "Where did Adrien go?... And we lost drunken Milo... Awesome."

"Grandma!?" Marinette said.

She then hops off her motorcycle and walks towards Marinette, "You lied to your grandma, Marinetta." she said.

"No, I- I didn't..." Marinette said as Travis immediately put himself between her and the akumatized victim.

"And all those candies you pretended to be eating?" she said.

"I'm sorry, grandma." Marinette said, "It's just that I didn't want to upset you."

"I'm not your grandma anymore. From now on, I am only Befana!" she said, "And I'm going to punish you for all those lies!" she tries to shoot Marinette, but Travis pulled her out of the way and it hit a passing woman instead turning her into coal.

"It's rude to leave while Befana's still speaking to you." Befana said, aiming her gun which was knocked away by a sudden arrow.

"And I thought my grandma was mean." Argent Hawk said with an aimed bow.

"You would look wonderful in white, my pretty bird." Befana said, rotating the cylinder of her gun again but her aim was thrown off when she was hit by a staff.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I prefer black." Cat Noir said, "Makes my eyes stand out, don't you think?" as he dodges more blasts from Befana's gun.

As the silver hawk and black cat hero took on the akumatized victim, Ava turned to Travis.

"Go do your thing." she whispered, "I'll look after the others."

"Don't you want to join in?" Travis said, noticing that Marinette had disappeared.

"If you can handle it, then you don't need me little bro." she said with a small smile that always reminded them of their father, "Beside's this is way below my pay grade."

"Cat Noir comes to, unexpectedly..." Cat Noir sang, evading another pallet as he stopped singing, "Uh, how do you make that rhyme?"

"Foolishness, Cat Noir, foolishness." Argent Hawk grumbled annoyed, "How come the one who punched me in the face is the least irritating of the three?"

Befana attempts to fire her gun again, but it is empty, forcing her to reload from the bag at her waist but she is hit by a yo-yo.

Ladybug landed beside him, "Fighting evil with his lady!" she sang before engaging with the akumatized victim.

"Of course!" Cat Noir said, "Not bad, Bugaboo!"

Argent Hawk let a disgusted noise as a pellet was destroyed by a sudden energy beam, "And you wonder why he keep having hope." Iron Spider said as he joined the fight.

"And with the leader of the three stooges here, I'm going." Argent Hawk said, turning away.

"What? But we were having so much fun!" Cat Noir said, "You seemed like the type to enjoy a fight."

"I happen to enjoy punishing evil." Argent Hawk said, "Not fighting the misguided."

"Where have you hidden Marinetta!?" Befana said after Ladybug claimed she had hidden her.

"I forgetta." Ladybug said, evading the volley of shot from the gun until she is out of ammo, "The candy bag. The akuma must be in there."

"Of course!" Cat Noir said, joining in the fight.

With an annoyed sigh, Argent Hawk called out to Iron Spider. "Get ready to destroy that item." Argent Hawk said, holding up his hand as he was going to use his Miraculous superpower, "Judgement Cut!" he created a ethereal silver arrow.

Loading it into his bow, he launched it towards Befana's candy bag. The woman side stepped it, and the arrow soared past her.

"Very naughty." Befana said, "I'm going to have to take your toys away from you."

Behind her the arrow changed its traction, turning around and soared towards the bag again. This time Befana was too late to react as it shot through her bag and taking the candy box with it.

Iron Spider catch it, before breaking the candy box and releasing the akuma, "Your up LB!" he said.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug said, using her yo-yo to capture the akuma and purifies it, "Bye bye, little butterfly." She follows it up by throwing her yo-yo into the air and the miraculous light undoes all the damage.

"That's my cue." Argent Hawk said, turning around to leave, "Let's not do this anytime soon."

"Argent Hawk." Iron Spider called out, getting the attention of the hero in silver, "Thank you for the help."

"Don't mention it." Argent Hawk said, giving a mock two finger salute, "Everybody gets one." before shooting an arrow from his bow and using it to swing from roof to roof.

_"I should still keep an eye on him, but I think he's on the right track."_ Iron Spider thought, _"He's sliding more into justice than vengeance."_

* * *

A few days after Marinette's birthday, one evening Milo walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom into the Agreste Mansion, drying his wet blonde hair with a towel.

"You know kid, your doing well lately." Kwehh said laying on the black covered queen-size bed, "Perhaps Team Miraculous are having an positive effect on you."

"I doubt it." Milo said dryly, "If I turn out like Chat Noir, I'm throwing myself off the Eiffel tower."

"I think it's Cat Noir." the kwami pointed out.

"Same difference." Milo said, sharing a laugh they shared a laugh.

"So what do you think of your girlfriend becoming a superhero?" Kwehh said, floating up next to Milo as he sat down on the bed.

"I don't know how to feel about that." Milo said, rubbing a hand through his now dry hair, "I'm more concerned about Iron Spider..."

"It seems he's more complicated than you might have thought." Kwehh said, "Just like my second favorite partner."

"He does?" Milo said curious, "What were they like?

"Well he's a handsome fair-skinned slender guy." Kwehh said as Milo got an annoyed expression on his face, "Combed-back blond hair and he has emerald green eyes."

"...Is he me?" Milo said, "I'm your second favorite?"

"Hey, we have know each other for some odd months now. I knew her for more than nine years, give or take." Kwehh said, "So you still have time to one up her. Your both very similar after all."

"Well that is something to strive for." Milo said, "How long ago was she the Argent Hawk?"

"She lived about twenty-five hundred years ago? I don't know." Kwehh said noticing the look on his partners face, "I'm one of the oldest beings in existence! Only ones older than me are Tikki, Plagg and..."

But Kwehh suddenly stopped in the middle of the sentence, turning away from Milo, "...I'm shouldn't bore you with the details."

"Your not boring me, Kwehh." Milo said, "You can talk to me."

"It's just... Me and my siblings, the other kwami, I never really got along with them. Aside from Nooroo maybe." the kwami said with a small sigh, "That's what I like about you and Kass, to you family is the most important thing."

"Well I consider you part of my family." Milo said with a slight smile, "I guess Kass was a Miraculous holder?"

"Her name was Kassandra, my favorite." Kwehh said, "You two would have gotten along swimmingly."

"You know, it's ironic." he said, "That the only sibling you get along with is Hawk Moth's kwami?"

"I can see the irony there." the kwami said with a nod, before turning a little sad about the thought what kind of day it would almost be for Nooroo and how he would have to spend it all by himself.

* * *

**And there you go, the next chapter hope you enjoyed.**

**Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beauties.**

**As for the voice for Lucifer Lux... Tom Ellis?**

**If you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all next time. Bug out!**


End file.
